


Redemption

by Activesilence



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 166,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Activesilence/pseuds/Activesilence
Summary: A new Guardian rises, but one that the city did not expect. This Fallen is one of the heroes of legend and brother to Chelchis, Kell of Stone. Humanity and the Fallen have fought each other for a long time. Will the city be able to look past what he is and accept him? They will have to, this event triggers a new war with the Hive and the Fallen.





	1. A normal mission

It was an unusually quiet day in the rusted landscape of the cosmodrone. There was only the sound of the quiet lapping of the waves across the shore and the faint cries of birds. It was a new day for Umbra-42 and it was one spent doing what he did best: scouting, sniping and general sneaky stuff. Umbra was not an amazing Guardian but he could at least give the Fallen a run for their Glimmer when they crossed his path. Umbra didnt wear much in the way of armour, he did have armour plates on his right shoulder and amrour that sat high on his chest and a right knee pad, but other than that there was nothing. Most of his attire consisted of a weather proof tunic, cargo pants and shin high boots. His cloak was long and went down to his shins but wasnt too large so that it would get caught in anything, but it still got dusty and ripped aorund the edges from carelessness. His helmet consisted mostly of a tri goggled visor that his hood hung over slightly. He was more of a quick and stealthy Hunter anyway, he liked smash and grab missions and if he had to shoot, he shot from a distance.

Umbra had set up a sniping position behind a fallen tree. Fallen activity had increased in this sector of the cosmodrone for the past month, the Vanguard weren't taking any chances for another Twilight gap to happen. Umbra had been ordered to see what the Fallen were doing in the area. The two Fallen skiffs had kept their position text to a large cave opening for four days now; with all things considered it was probably a Fallen hideout. After the Hunter spent few minutes of scanning the entrance over with his binoculars a Fallen captain walked out, the house of devils symbol was proudly displayed on his chest piece.

"He looks important" Umbra whispered.

"Yeah, but he's probably been told to set up an outpost" his Ghost whispered back.

Umbra grunted in confirmation to the Ghost remark. "I'm going to get a closer look" he said as he slowly got up into a crouch.

"We were only meant to do a recon of the area, not have a closer look!" the Ghost argued.

"Uh huh" Umbra nonchalantly muttered and the Ghost let off an exasperated sigh. Luckily the undergrowth was thicker in this part of the cosmodrone so Umbra's camo helped make him harder to see. There wasn't much cover between him and a boulder that would give him a perfect vantage point, 'going to have to distract that Captain' Umbra whispered as he picked up a decently sized rock.

"We're not meant to engage the Fallen, Umbra!" the Ghost said as Umbra began to take aim.

"You need live a little sometimes" the Hunter replied. He threw the rock and it landed a meter away from the fallen captain. The captain pulled out his shock rifle at the noise. He shouted something in Fallen and four Vandals scampered out. The captain barked at the vandals and made them go first while he led from the back. "All right this is going to be much more easier" he whispered as he pulled out his combat knife.

"For Travellers sake" Kayrin muttered as umbra chuckled to himself. Umbra crept forwards as silently as he could until he reached the fallen patrol, he kept to the shadows of the trees once he broke through the treeline his first unaware target standing next to a rusted out car. As soon as he was less than an arm reach away from the vandal he slowly rose up, then the Vandal made a chirping noise to attract one of the ones in front. Umbra quickly sank back down as one of the Vandals in front turned around.

"What is it Arkas?" The Vandal asked, luckily Umbra learnt Fallen in his early days so he listened in.

"Do you think we can get into the wreck?" The Vandal in front of Umbra, named Arkas asked.

"I hope. I heard from rumors that it is the Kell of light's ship" the second Vandal answered.

"The Kell of Light?" Umbra silently mouthed, he had never heard that term used among the Fallen before.

"The Kell of light? Then the myths were true!" Arkas said, trying to hide his amazement.

"Yes, but focus now" the further Vandal said sternly. Once the further vandal turned away again Umbra rose back up. In one swift move he pulled his arm around the vandal's neck into a chokehold, and slashed it's neck open in one flawless movement. Umbra waited until the light in the Vandal's eyes went dark and his body began to crumple down, while carefully moving the dead Fallen Umbra dragged the body into a bush where it wouldn't be seen.

"One down, four to go" the Hunter whispered.

The Captain barked something at thw two the Vandals from somewhere Umbra could not see, and they started to walk back to the Hunters location, the Captain then barked at the third vandal and it walked to his location. The two Vandals stopped in the middle of the clearing and started to chirp to each other, and turn away from him. Umbra pulled out a second knife out its sheath from his thigh. Luckily one of the vandals started to walk off in the direction where Umbra killed the first vandal. Umbra snuck up behind the vandal, in one move he brought up both the knives and rammed them into either side of the fallen's head. The vandal's arms went limp and his rifle fell to the floor with a loud clatter, the other Vandal suddenly turned around

 _"Shit!"_ Umbra thought. He pulled a shock knife from the Vandals belt and threw it at the other before he was able to call an alarm. The Vandals head jerked back as the knife punched through his helm and into its skull, and the body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Told you to leave them alone!" Kayrin deadpanned. Umbra pulled the knife out of the dead vandals head and wiped the blood off onto his combat pants,

"Going to have deal with that Captain, I want to search the cave for this 'wreck' that Vandal talked about, don't want him to sneak up on us" Umbra said and another sigh came from his Ghost. Umbra pulled out his hand cannon 'the Last word' and scurried off to where the Captain and the fourth Vandal walked off.

Umbra found the Captain and the Vandal in a small building, they were searching though it noisily which made it easier to sneak up on them. The captain was scavenging in the house while the vandal stood guard outside.

"Jesus, the Fallen always make this easy" Umbra pulled out a throwing knife and flung it at the vandal. The knife hit it square in the neck, heitfell to the floor and gurgled while it choked on its blood. The noises inside the house stopped and Umbra saw the Captain come out. "HERE I AM YOU UGLY BASTARD, COME GET ME" he screamed as loud as he could as he jumped out of a bush, the captain roared and pulled out two swords.

Umbra sprinted towards him and the captain did the same, Umbra pulled out a shock grenade from his back pouch as he ran. As soon as the captain began his attack Umbra went into a slide between the captain's legs, he put the grenade at the captain's feet. The Captain roared in anger as Umbra easily dodged him and only noticed the grenade at the last moment, the grenade sent coursing arc energy across the captain and destroyed his shield generator in the process. The captain dropped to his knees some smoke rose from his armour, the Captain slammed his fist into the ground and leaped at Umbra. Luckily Umbra had already had his hand cannon ready, a look of panic ran across the captains eyes before the bullet punched itself into his skull. The captain went limp mid-air and crumpled at Umbra's feet. 'Shame, thought he would be more of a challenge' the Hunter said with a disappointed tone.

"Its probably because you caught him by surprise" Kayrin grumbled.

''Erm, excuse me'' a nervous voice said. The voice caused Umbra to spin round and aim his hand cannon at the voice. ' Gah!' the voice squeaked, after a second Umbra noticed it came from a small ghost. The ghost's shell was black and had a white stripe going down the centre of its body.

''Whoa, sorry little guy you caught me by surprise there'' Umbra said apologetically as he lowered his gun.

''No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you, especially after you killed those Fallen'' he said sheepishly and Umbra holstered his hand cannon.

''Anyways what are you doing out here alone and where's your guardian?'' the Hunter asked inquisitively.

''I uh... don't have one'' the ghost said embarrassingly.

''You don't have one?'' Kayrin said with a surprised tone as he manifested himself next to Umbra.

''Yeah, I've been searching for mine for a really long time'' the Ghost sheepishly answered.

''Wait. How long?'' Umbra asked.

''And where have you been searching?'' kayrin asked.

'Oh it's been about four hundred years now I think'' the Ghost answered.

''WHAT!'' Umbra and his Ghost shouted.

''Yeah, I've been searching throughout the sol system until my search led me here'' the Ghost stated.

''Wait why here?'' Umbra asked.

''Well there's a cave nearby and I feel powerful light emanating from it'' the ghost said.

'Do you want some help, cause the only cave nearby is one the Fallen are in' Umbra said while scratching his head.

''Thanks!'' the Ghost happily said, ''follow me!'' he said and began floating They went to the mouth of the cave in silence, the Ghost hummed to himself happy that he would finally find his Guardian. ''Here it is'' the Ghost said.

''Alright let's go in and have a look'' the Hunter said while he pulled out his pulse rifle. The cave was dark and slightly cold, there were quiet drips of watter falling to the floor that split the oppressive silence.

''I've got a bad feeling about this'' his Ghost whispered.

''Jeez stop being such a downer Kayrin'' Umbra whispered back. After a while of walking through the dark and slightly wet cave they finally came to a bulkhead that looked Fallen in nature.

''What the hell?'' Umbra asked.

''It appears to be a bulkhead belonging to a Fallen Ketch. Strange, I have no reports of any Ketches crash landing in this location'' the Hunter's Ghost answered. Without warning the other Ghost phased through the bulkhead wihtout saying a word.

''Hey!'' Umbra shouted, ''Open the door!'' he said to his Ghost and it floated over to the dust covered control panel next to the bulkhead and a blue laser shot from its eye as it hacked through the door's programming. The bulkhead then stared to slowly open with a metallic screehcing and graning as its servos which had been inactive for more that seven hundred years finally whirred to life. ''Here we go'' the Hunter said and entered the Ketch.

''I have a lock on the Ghost, pulling up a way point now'' the Ghost said and Umbra saw a small white diamond appear on his HUD. The halls of the Ketch had kept up suprisingly well and there were banners that hung from the ceiling proudly sporting a Fallen House insignia that the Hunter had never seen before. The symbol was a sword that pointed skywards and above the sword were three stars that looked almost like a crown.

''Are all Ghosts like this when they find their Guardian?'' Umbra asked and looked at his Ghost.

''Sometimes, but I have never heard of a Ghost disreguarding its own safety to find its Guardian'' the Ghost answered. After a few mintues of walking throuhg the dust encrusted halls of the Ketch they finally saw a bright light coming form one room meaning the Ghost had begun its revival process.

''I got a bad feeling about this!'' Umbra stated and began running towards the light. ''Stop!'' he shouted as he approached the room. All the Hunter had time to see was a Fallen corpse on the table explode in light until light was all the Hunter could see.


	2. Rude awakening

Kirrhys remembered his death, it was filled with rage and pain. He remmbered crota's holwing laughter and that they were one. Crota had done... something to him, in his last moments he felt the darkness biting at his body, nipping at every single muscle and nerve, sonething had entered his body and bonded to his soul. He rememebred that every second felt as long as the life age of his planet. But comfort took him when Urvez found him and brought him to the Ketch, bleeding out on a cold metal operating table with his love staying by his side, singing gently to him the entire time. And there had been a peace that settled over him as his eyes had closed. There was a darkness without fury, without pain. In those in-between moments, he remembered the tales told by the scribes, from before the House of Judgment had been brought low by the Whirlwind. They had said there would be this emptiness, and then he would go to the Calm Lands, where the Whirlwind could not reach. After a lifetime of struggle, fighting, and war, he longed for it. But it had never come to him, Crota was there, in the darkness, waiting for him. The torture had been unbearable, how many times was he forced to watch his friends and loved ones die over and over. Kirrhys had been broken, many times over until he felt nothing but despair. Crota allowed Kirrhys moments alone, moments where Kirrhys whished he had never become the Kell of light, where he wished he had never launched his crusades against the Hive Kell Oryx. This was one of those moments, Kirrhys let his mind wander out of thought and time until the stars wheeled overhead. There were no words here in the darkness beyond the spheres world. And yet there were words being spoken.

''There you are. I can hardly believe it. A Fallen? No, wait, not Fallen. Eliksni, yes?'' a soft voice asked.

There was light, now. No. Not light, but Light. He had wondered about the distinction, when listening to the scribes when he had still been a whelp, not even yet a Dreg, and had never fully understood. He wondered now if the scribes had even truly understood what they meant. The words were coming from that Light.

''I can only imagine how everyone will react to what's about to happen. But the Light led me to you, so it must be for a reason'' the soft voice said again.

And then his world was pain. No. Not pain, but something else. It was like pain, but inverted. It felt indescribable, as if everything about him- not just his matter, but his very self- was being pulled in every direction at once, while simultaneously being compressed into a tiny, infinite ball. He felt the Light flowing into him once more, and the not-pain grew white bright and hot.

''Let me get a proper look at you. There may be some momentary discomfort, sorry'' the voice said again and Kirrhys smiled at its respectfulness.

''It worked, he's alive!'' the voice whispered, the joy just barely contained in its voice. Kirrhys' eyes slowly flickered open, there was a bright light coming from somewhere and it was hurting his eyes. He tried to move his arms but they felt stiff, he slowly turned his neck and to his surprise there was a small floating ball with a single blue eye in the centre. There was an odd metal ball right in front of him. Its faceted shell was a black hue with white stripe down the centre with gray accents. Its eye shone briefly blue, before shading to an amber hue like his own. He felt the ball looking at him, as if its eye could see more than just his body. He looked down at himself . The injuries that had doomed him had gone. The punctures in his armor were mended, with nary a sign they had ever been there. Everything had a bright, brushed-clean gleam to it, but he knew he had been dead for a long time.

''What…are you?'' Kirrhys asked, the words struggling to come out of his throat. The floating orb blinked a few times before it answered.

''I'm a Ghost, well now I'm your Ghost. You may see somethings that were different when you were last alive, I'll explain later when we are at the Tower'' the Ghost answered. Kirrhys began to sit himself up, every joint in his body was stiff, popping and fighting against him. He slowly sat up from the table and shuffled off, letting his feet land heavily against the floor as he steadied himself against the table while rasing himself up with shaky legs. He heard movement and looked up sharply, first at the metal ball, then saw a new figure staring at him The figure stared at him in dazed shock, and then he vocalized his bewilderment.

Then he snapped up his rifle. ''What the fuck is going on?!'' he asked. His helmeted glare turned to the metal ball beside the Eliksni. ''Ghost, why did you bring back a Fallen?'' he demanded.

The Ghost looked from him to Kirrhys, then back to the Hunter. "He's my Guardian," it said, as if that explained everything and Umbra clearly didn't like this response.

''That's not an answer!'' Umbra shouted, keeping his rifle trained on the Fallen in front of him. Kirrhys saw another Ghost shimmer into being beside him. Its shell was white with a black core, and despite lacking a proper face, it appeared to be glaring at the Hunter.

''It is an answer, Umbra! Every Ghost is born knowing we have to find our Guardian'' the Ghost said sternly

''We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside. But we are guided by the Light to our Guardian'' Kirrhys' Ghost said. The Hunter then began to slowly lower his weapon and his head dipped slightly.

''Perhaps I was a bit quick to judge'' Umbra grumbled and then holstered his rifle. You need some help?'' he asked asked as he held out his hand. Kirrhys grabbed the man's hand and pulled himself up. ''Names Umbra-42, but my friends just call me Umbra'' he said, showing attempte warmth in his voice. Umbra helped the Fallen steady himself while he stood up to his full height. ''What's your name'' he asked as the Fallen began to dwarf him.

When the Fallen fully stood up he dwarfed Umbra, he must have been almost the size of a Baron but just shy a few inches. Unlike most Fallen of his size which were mostly Baron's he didn't have a cape or any robes that signified his rank. The Fallen didn't have any helmet to speak of, only the mask covered its mouth and nose. Umbra also noticed that the Fallen was remarkably pale for his kind, its skin was a similar colour to a pearl and all over his head ran scars. Three of its eyes were a bright amber, which was the first time Umbra had ever seen a Fallen's eyes be the colour, while the right outer eye was a milky grey with a large scar running down the eyelid. Umbra noticed at least what he thought was a Mohawk on the top of the Fallen's head, the hair was a dark black, the hairs were grey at the ends. As the Fallen placed both of his lower pair of hands on Umbra's shoulders he noticed that the hands and the entirety of the arms were both metal. They looked much more advanced than the usual Fallen prosthetic arms. The Fallen's armour was a bright white, the under armour underneath the armour was black which gave a contrast to the white of its armour.

''Those swords yours?'' Umbra asked as he walked over to them. ''They seem... different from regular Fallen swords'' he said as he looked them both up. The Guards had elegant golden craftwork across them and the blades themselves seemed to be curved, by indication of the scabbards. The hunter walked back with both swords in either hand passed them to Kirrhys who rather impatiently took them.

''Yes…... these are mine, and they are…. different'' Kirrhys answered, letting off a few clicks in the gaps of his sentence as he let go of the table, finally feeling strong enough to stand by himself. He pulled out one of the swords out if its scabbard, but what he saw saddened him. The blade was incredibly rusted, kirrhys touched it and parts of the blade flaked off in his hand. 'Such a shame, I loved these blades' he said letting off a few clicks in sadness.

''I can fix them'' the Ghost next to him said. The Guardian pulled the second sword out of its scabbard and laid it down onto the table and Kirrhys did the same. The Ghost began to scan the swords, after a few seconds the front half of his shell popped out and began to swirl around him. The swords began to glow with light and Kirrhys coudl smell melting metal.. The Ghost's shell slotted back into place and the glow from the swords died. What Kirrhys saw impressed him, both the swords looked as if they were only just forged

''Impressive…..., very impressive'' Kirrhys said as he picked up the swords up and ran the hands of his second pair of arms across the length of the blades, now that they were repaired, there were Eliksni runes and patterns that ran along the spine of the blade.

''Thanks, it was pretty easy'' the Ghost said in a happy tone. 'I haven't seen Fallen swords like yours before' the Ghost said as he stared at one of the swords.

''Fallen?'' Kirrhys asked with a confused tone. ''I am not…. Fallen, I am Eliksni'' he said, the pride obvious in his words.

''Oh... you don't know'' Umbra added in. ''It's a pretty long story explaining what happened to your race after the Great collapse'' he said while scratching the back of his head.

''We have company'' the Hunters Ghost warned, Umbra spun aorund and Kirrhys looked up from his swords.

''Company?'' Kirrhys asked, he re-attached the scabbards to either side of his waist onto his belt. ''I thought we were alone'' he said.

''We're not alone, it's the Fallen, they will kill you just because you're a Guardian, even if you look like them'' the Hunter said while he reloaded his rifle.

''So be it'' Kirrhys said and walked out the room, there was only the echo of footfalls while Kirrhys and the Hunter walked through the decrepit halls of the ancient ketch. Soon enough they reached the opening to the cave and the faint speech of Fallen could be heard.

''They are waiting outside'' Kirrhys said in an almost autonomous way. Kirrhys' Ghost popped into his field of view, the Ghost released a small blue light that floated out to the entrance of the cave.

''I've got 10 readings, one large reading probably a Captain or a Baron and nine smaller ones, I think they're Vandals'' the Ghost said as the blue light came back into the cave and floated back into him.

''Umbra, I can distract the Captain, you can deal with the Vandals'' Kirrhys said as he folded his lower arms in a way that the hands held the grips of the sword but couldn't be seen doing so.

''All right, seems like a good enough idea'' Umbra said, he turned his head to kirrhys. ''You sure you can handle the Captain?'' he asked.

''I have handled bigger and more experienced opponents… I shall be fine'' Kirrhys answered as he turned his head to the Ghost next to him. ''Are you able to cloak?'' he asked.

''In a way'' the Ghost answered, he began to dematerialize into small orbs of light. The orbs then floated into Kirrhys. Kirrhys began to look around in confusion. ''Don't worry I'm still here, I'm with you'' the Ghost said, the voice sounded louder to Kirrhys now.

''Can…. Anyone else hear you?'' Kirrhys thought to himself, hoping the Ghost could hear his thoughts.

''Only you can hear me'' the Ghost answered.

''Good'' Kirrhys said to himself. ''Is everyone ready?'' he asked.

''Always'' his Ghost said in reply.

''Uh huh'' Umbra grunted. ''Oh by the way take this'' he said as he handed Kirrhys a small earpiece. ''It'll allow us to speak to each other, once you get a helmet it can fit into that'' he said as he lowered himself into a crouch. ''I'll wait in here until you call me out, got a few arc grenades'' he said as he laid four grenades out onto the cave floor. Kirrhys put the small communication device into his ear.

''Good, I'll give you the signal to attack'' Kirrhys said as he began to walk to the mouth of the cave. The closer he got to the mouth, the louder the chatter of the Fallen became. He raised his hands up in a non-threatening way, leaving his lower arms holding the swords. ''I mean you no harm'' he said in Eliksni as he slowly out from the cave entrance.

''I am Captain Siraks of the House of Devils, who are you?'' the Captain barked at Kirrhys, keeping his shock rifle trained on him. The vandals started to chatter away at each other, asking who Kirrhys was.

''I am Kirrhys, I mean you no harm'' Kirrhys answered and looked around to see where all the Vandals where. There were five either side of the captain. ''Five on the left… five on the right'' he quietly chirped into the commlink.

''That name, I heard that name somewhere before'' the Captain grumbled to himself, a few of the Vandals looked to him in confusion. Kirrhys' second pair of hands gripped the swords tightened, if the Captain knew who he was then surely he would realise he was a Guardian. ''Impossible, he died long ago, if you say you are him then…'' the Captain's head darted to Kirrhys as soon as he stopped speaking.

''UMBRA!'' Kirrhys screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw four small spheres fly out from behind him and landed around the Fallen. They all went off at once, arc energy skittered across the fallen, the captain's shields were dissipated to a critical red glow but he wasn't stunned by the arc energy, dropping his rifle he pulled out two shock swords and ran at kirrhys. In one swift movement Kirrhys flung his out of their scabbards and into his hands.

''YOU SHALL DIE TRAITOR!'' the Devil Captain roared as he closed the distance with a short teleport, his shields just barely active and his swords raised for the kill!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHP!

A sniper round punched itself through what remained of the Captain's shield and glanced off the side of his helmet, causing him to stagger for a moment and causing his swords to miss Kirrhys' head. One of the swords dug itself through Kirrhys' armour and into his left shoulder, and he grunted through the pain. It was now or never! Kirrhys pulled the sword from his shoulder, the reddish purple blood running down the blade and across his armour. Kirrhys charged with his two swords raised and leapt, slashing through the Captain's armour, separating his head from his shoulders. He hit the ground on one knee, he heard the satisfying thump of the baron's head hitting the floor, and then his body created a louder thump. As Kirrhys got up three vandals came at him each baring a shock sword.

''FOR THE CAPTAIN'' they screamed in unison, Kirrhys parried the first Vandal's sword and, one swords sliced through its abdomen while the other went into its chest. Kirrhys pulled his swords out with a sickening sound, the second vandal thrust his sword at kirrhys, he knocked the sword out of the way with his lower right arm. He thrust both his swords into the Vandal's chest tearing through the armour and puncturing his chest cavity, the blood running down the grips and onto his hands and down his vambraces. The Vandal gave off a guttural choking sound as both his lungs were punctured filling up with blood, after a few seconds his eyes went dark and head hung loosely.

Kirrhys roared as he kicked the dead Fallen away, the body crumpling to the floor. The third Vandal came behind Kirrhys screaming, he had both hands on the grip of his swords trying an overhead slash, in a moment Kirrhys horizontally slashed with both of his swords, both of the vandal's upper arms were cut off at the elbow, the cut off half flew off behind kirrhys. The vandal dropped to his knees and looked up at kirrhys

''Finish it…. traitor'' the Vandal spat at him. Kirrhys thrust one of his swords into the ground, he held the other in both of his hands, he then pulled the blade behind his head and roared as he chopped into the top of the vandal's helmet. The sword sliced through the helmet with ease and cut through its head easier, the blood spurted out of the wound and covered kirrhys' chest armour and the visible part of his face.

Kirrhys pulled the sword out with a sickening bone cracking sound, the wound in his right shoulder began to hurt from where the adrenaline was leaving his system. He ripped a part of the dead vandal's cloak and wiped the blood off the blade, he put the sword back into its scabbard. He pulled the second sword out of the dirt and cleaned it with the rag and put it back into the scabbard. Kirrhys turned around and saw the rest of the crew were dead or running, and Umbra was chasing off the runners. He roared victoriously, clenching his wounded shoulder as his lifeblood dripped onto the dirt.

''I AM VICTORIOUS'' he cried raising his fists into the air.


	3. The longest day

Kirrhys sat against an old rusted out car surrounded by the Devil Vandals and Captain he had killed as he nurtured his wounded shoulder. Luckily his shoulder plates had blocked the sword blow but the blade had still cut a few centimeters into his shoulder. The pain started to become unbearable and he didn't have an effective way of staunching the flow.

''Are you ok?'' his Ghost asked as it materialized in front of him.

''I have had worse wounds little one, I will be fine'' Kirrhys answered with a slight whine. As he tried to move his arm. His blood was running down his armour, staining the white to a purple-red. 'Do you know what I think about pain, little one?' he asked the ghost.

''What?'' the Ghost asked intently.

''It lets you know you are alive'' Kirrhys said with a slight chuckle in his voice. ''Where is Umbra?'' he asked.

''He chased off a few of the Vandals, his Ghost told me they are on their way back now'' the Ghost answered.

''Good, hopefully he will have some medical supplies on him'' Kirrhys said, he groaned his way through the sentence as the pain started to increase. His Ghost started to look behind him and its eye opened as wide as it could.

''Kirrhys, behind you!'' his Ghost screamed, Kirrhys got up and spun around as fast as he could until he saw a dark shape on top of the car. Something hit his chest pushing the ether out his lungs and caused him to be propelled away from the car, he landed on top of the dead captain's body, hitting his wounded shoulder against the body. Kirrhys groaned in pain and his breathing became heavier with pain. He grabbed his shoulder as it started to bleed more profusely, he looked up to his attacker who was still standing on the car roof.

It was a Devils baron, the insignia of his rank displayed on his chest plate. His armour was covered with an innumerable amount of nicks and scratches and the paint was mostly chipped off. He stepped down from the car and landed with a loud thud. Kirrhys looked for a weapon as the Baron walked towards him. Kirrhys grabbed a shock pistol from the dead Captain's belt, he aimed it at the baron but before he was able to pull the trigger the Baron kicked the pistol out of his hand. The Baron brought a large fist down onto kirrhys' face, the blow stunned Kirrhys and the Baron grabbed him by the neck. The Baron had immense strength as he easily lifted Kirrhys up by his neck with one hand.

''You dare challenge the House of Devils?! You are alone and nothing, weak Dreg!'' the Baron roared as he tightened his grip around kirrhys' throat slowly crushing his windpipe.

''He's not alone!'' Umbra stepped out into the clearing with is hand cannon, Last word, aimed at the Baron's head.

''A Sha'ir?!'' the baron roared into Kirrhys' face. ''You are a traitor to your own kind, vermin! You belong to no House!'' he screamed.

''Hey! Asshole'' Umbra shouted.

A round from Last word was fired as the Baron's head, his shield deflected the round and it hit the ground, but the Hunter now had the baron's attention.

''You shall not harm him!'' Umbra roared.

''Then he is weak!'' the Baron roared, he dropped Kirrhys in one hand and began to charge at Umbra, his hand cannon raised at the challenge. Kirrhys lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, the adrenaline had started to come back and the wound on his shoulder hurt less. Umbra shot a few more rounds from Ace of spaces in one hand at the Baron's shield. Four vandal's and two Dregs dropped down from the rocky outcrops around Kirrhys and began to charge at him.

''Very well then'' Kirrhys said to himself as he pushed himself off the ground, he drew one of his swords with his good arm and charged at the group of Fallen. The first Vandal shot at Kirrhys with his shock rifle, the energy bursts landing around Kirrhys as he dodged them. In one clean strike Kirrhys sliced the vandals head off his shoulders, the head went flying off into the group of Fallen. A second Vandal slashed at Kirrhys, he easily dodged the attack grabbing the Vandal's upper left arm and kneeing the elbow. Kirrhys could feel the arm wrap around his knee as the arm bent the wrong way round, the Vandal's grip on his sword loosened as it started screaming and tried to pull itself away. Kirrhys grabbed the sword with his lower left arm and as fast as he could he stabbed the vandal through the neck with the sword, Kirrhys did a sweeping kick knocking the vandal down. As the Vandal fell Kirrhys pushed the sword further into his neck, when the Vandal landed Kirrhys pushed the sword so that it penetrated into the ground, stopping only when the hilt hit the vandal's neck. The Vandal began choking on his own blood as he was pinned to the ground by the sword.

''He's a demon!'' one of the Dregs screamed, it darted off into the tree line, the other Dreg and the two remaining Vandals followed the Dreg leaving the Baron to his fate. Kirrhys checked for anymore opponents that would try to pick of Umbra while he was locked in combat with the Baron. Once clear Kirrhys looked at Umbra, he was almost dancing around the Baron in combat, hacking away at his shields, while moving too quickly for the massive Baron to get any hits in on the smaller guardian. The Baron roared in prostration into the sky, he raised his four arms up and energy began to coruscate across them, he then crashed his arms down into the ground causing Umbra to fly backwards. He landed on his feet and stumbled, Kirrhys launched himself into the fight as the Baron took his sudden advantage over his much quicker opponent. He swung the butt of his rifle into the hunter, launching him into the ground with a pained grunt. His ghost popped into view hovering closely by him. Kirrhys charged at the Baron who had foolishly left himself vulnerable from behind, Kirrhys pulled out his second sword with one of his left lower arm, as the wound on his shoulder wasn't allowing his upper arm to move.

''Hey assbut!'' Kirrhys screamed to the Baron, Kirrhys held his swords in front of him as he prepared to thrust them into the Barons chest and the baron turned around, the look of shock flashed across his eyes. Kirrhys pushed himself with all his might to reach the Baron, Kirrhys saw a flash of light and suddenly he was only a few steps away from the Baron

''What!'' the Baron roared as Kirrhys closed the small gap between them. His swords easily cut through the Barons shields as if they weren't there, Kirrhys stabbed into the Barons chest plate with ease as the swords punctured his ribcage in a split second. The devil Baron roared in pain as he pushed Kirrhys off him, Kirrhys landed against one of the dead vandals as the Baron tried to walk towards him. He was coughing and gurgling at the same time while he shuffled towards Kirrhys, he tried to pull the swords out of his chest but his arms were too weak, he finally reached Kirrhys and stopped over him. Kirrhys saw the light in the Barons eyes go out and collapsed onto Kirrhys, the blades of his swords protruding from his back.

Kirrhys sighed in relief for a moment, just lying there, stuck under the body of the large Baron. He heard chuckling from somewhere behind the baron, after a while he saw Umbra walking over to him.

''Thanks Kirrhys, that was a close one'' the Hunter said as he grabbed the underside of Kirrhys' good arm with both hands and pulled him out from under the corpse, then proceeding to fall back onto his backside to the ground with a heavy exhale ''thanks again'' he said.

''It was nothing, you were about to be killed, I protect my friends'' he replied pushing himself up with his lower arms, while he cradled his injured shoulder with his good upper arm. Kirrhys' left shin started to hurt and he looked down to see what was wrong, Kirrhys saw that there was a hole in his shin from when one of the vandals had been shooting at him. ''Great…… that will not going to make this day any easier'' he said to himself.

''You need medical attention Kirrhys'' his Ghost said as he formed into view, ''you're hurt pretty bad'' he chirped.

'Kayrin?' Umbra asked and his ghost popped into view next to him. 

'Yeah?' the ghost asked.

'Go bring round the ship, oh and could you give me one of the med kits?' Umbra said as he held out his hand.

'Okay' his Ghost chirped, a small bag materialized into Umbra's hand, then his Ghost dematerialized into small orbs of light and faster than Kirrhys could track they shot off into the distance. Umbra began looking through the bag and pulled out some medical items.

'Ghost?' Kirrhys asked with a pained grunt.

'Yeah' his ghost replied.

'Could you gather the ether capsules from the body's?' Kirrhys asked.

'Sure thing' the ghost chirped, as it started to scan the body's and gathering the ether from them.

Umbra shuffled closer to Kirrhys and laid out some bandages, a can with a red cross on it amongst a few other things. 'Let's see the damage' he said as he unclipped Kirrhys' shoulder plates and then his greave. Umbra pulled the cut in Kirrhys' under shirt wider so he could see the wound better. 'Ouch, that looks bad' he said.

'Trust me, I have had worse' Kirrhys said as the hunter began shaking the can.

'All right Mr tough guy, this is going to sting' Umbra said in a joke way as he took the lid off the can, he held it about 10 centimeters away from the wound, he pushed the button and a clear spray went over the wound. Kirrhys grunted in pain as the wound began to sting, 'don't worry, it is an antiseptic, which means it stops the wound becoming infected' he said. He pulled out a canteen and unscrewed the lid. He poured some water into the lid then pouring the water onto the wound. The water began washing away the blood around the wound.

''I see you have a clear understanding of apothecial duties'' Kirrhys said as umbra pulled out an odd handheld device and a small bag with a few medical staples inside.

''Yeah, I do some solo missions mostly, so I need to know how to self-medicate when i'm not going solo'' Umbra said as he loaded the staples into the back of the device. ''This is a medical staple gun so don't get freaked out'' he said, realizing Kirrhys' eyes had locked onto the odd looking device. ''This is going to hurt a little'' he said as he held the wound closed with one hand and the staple gun to the wound with the other. He pulled the trigger and Kirrhys felt the small staple dig into his skin closing a small portion of the wound.

''Ow'' Kirrhys grunted as Umbra moved along the wound with the staple gun. ''Are you not hurt, I saw the Baron hit you in the chest, he would have broken your ribcage'' Kirrhys said, grunting when another staple was shot into him.

''Yeah, I kinda don't have a ribcage'' he said as he shot another staple into Kirrhys' wound.

''You…. do not have one?'' Kirrhys asked as Umbra shot another staple into him.

''Yeah, I'm an Exo. You might not of heard of us' he replied, shooting another staple into Kirrhys.

'An exo?... oh I remember seeing a few of you before I died'' Kirrhys grumbled, Umbra shot another staple into him.

''You have?... wait you still have your memories?'' the Hunter asked as he put the staple gun back into the small medical bag.

''Yes I do…... a lot happened I would rather forget' 'Kirrhys grumbled, his tone darkened as he said the sentence.

''That bad, huh? Being an Exo I still get some memories of before'' Umbra said pulling out a packet with a square cloth in it, he ripped open the bag and pulled the cloth out. He placed it on Kirrhys' shoulder ''could you hold this in place?'' he asked. With his good arm Kirrhys held the square cloth, that covered most of his shoulder in place while the hunter pulled out some medical tape.

''Like what?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Well if it's the right phrase, being born is one of them'' Umbra replied.

''Being born?'' Kirrhys asked, the phrase confused him.

''Well… more like being turned on for the first time'' Umbra said.

''Aaah'' Kirrhys muttered as he began to wonder what Umbra was putting on him. ''What are you putting on me?'' he asked as Umbra ripped some tape off the roll.

''It's a dressing, covers wounds, keeps them clean, absorbs blood. That kind of thing'' Umbra said as he put the tape on the bottom of the dressing.

''Ah'' Kirrhys replied as Umbra placed another piece of tape on another part of the dressing.

''You had any family?'' Umbra asked, interested to find out Kirrhys' past.

''I had a brother, Chelchis, he died shortly before I did. I also had a mate and a son'' Kirrhys answered, the sadness growing in his voice.

''How did your brother die?'' Umbra asked while placing more tape on the dressing.

''I was off world at the time, our planet came under attack, the darkness came to our world. Their Kell killed my brother in combat, which among my people is honorable. But I will never forget the name of my brother's killer, Oryx the taken king. He came to my planet to exact his vengeance on me, and he did, so I swore I would kill him and any of his family that could fight.'' He uttered in a monotone voice.

''What did you do to Oryx?'' Umbra asked.

''I had launched a holy crusade against him in the name of the Great Machine, I killed many of his warriors and followers'' Kirrhys said.

''The Great machine?'' Umbra asked while placing the tape back into the bag.

''It's what your predecessors called the Traveler'' Kirrhys said as Umbra pulled out a long cloth.

''The Traveler was originally on your planet!?'' Umbra asked with surprise.

''Yes, it came to our planet hundreds of years before I was born'' Kirrhys said.

''Huh, cool'' Umbra said. ''Could you hold your arm to your chest?'' he asked and Kirrhys did so. Umbra placed the cloth around Kirrhys' arm the around the back of his neck and tied it into a sling. 'So the wound won't open again' he said. ''Alright let's see that leg'' he said shuffling down to Kirrhys' leg.

''I've collected all the ether rations from the Fallen'' Kirrhys' Ghost said as it floated next to him.

''Ah good, where are they?'' Kirrhys asked looking at the Ghost confused.

''I'm able to materialize and dematerialize things for storage'' the Ghost said.

''Interesting, what are you able to store?'' Kirrhys asked as Umbra started to tend to his leg.

''Ships, speeders and cargo'' the Ghost answered. Suddenly a screen flashed in front of him, Kirrhys saw that it was an inventory list. He saw the ether rations in the inventory and nothing else.

''Can you bring this screen up whenever I ask?'' Kirrhys asked as the screen disappeared.

''Yeah I can, just ask and I'll bring it up'' the Ghost answered.

''Why aren't you able to heal me? But from what I gather you can revive me if I fall in battle'' Kirrhys grunted as Umbra was putting some antiseptic in the wound on his leg.

''To be honest I don't even know; I only understand that I can revive you when you are killed'' the Ghost answered.

''Hmmmm'' Kirrhys grunted in response. ''Do you have a name?'' he asked.

''A name? I've never had one, most Guardians name their Ghosts, you can give me one if you want'' the Ghost replied.

''Ok, how about…. Cerys?'' Kirrhys suggested to the Ghost.

''Sure, I like it'' Cerys replied.

''All right that's your leg wrapped up'' Umbra interjected once he finished dressing and bandaging the wound. He put the supplies back into the bag. And placed the bag strap on his right shoulder. A rumbling sound started to come from the east and Kirrhys looked to see what it was. A ship came into view, it looked strange to Kirrhys and it was a grey color.

''That your ship?'' Kirrhys asked the hunter. As the ship hovered down to the ground and started to kick up dust.

''Yep, the Kestrel class AX'' Umbra replied as the landing gear from the ship came out of their slots and touched the ground. A landing ramp lowered down from the side of the ship and a door opened. A small Ghost floated out from the door.

''Took your time, Kayrin'' Umbra chuckled.

''Whatever'' the Ghost deadpanned.

''Could you get my swords from the dead Baron and his helmet?'' Kirrhys asked Umbra.

''Sure, but why the helmet?'' Umbra replied.

''I need one, I do not like the prospect of having my brains blown out'' Kirrhys replied.

''Fair enough'' the Hunter replied. He walked over to the dead baron and pushed the body onto its back. He pulled out the first sword and cleaned the blade with the Baron's cloak. He then pulled out the second and did the same. He put the swords down onto the ground and started fiddling with the Baron's helmet. 'How do you get this off? Oh wait never mind' the Hunter said as he found a button on the side of the helmet that unlocked the helmet from the Baron's ether mask. He then picked up the two swords in one hand and the helmet in the other. 'Here you go' Umbra said as he plopped the swords onto Kirrhys' lap.

''Thank you'' Kirrhys said as he put the swords into their scabbards with his lower arms. Umbra picked up Kirrhys' damaged greave and shoulder plates in the hand holding the Baron's helmet.

''All right big guy, let's get you into the ship'' Umbra said as he held out his empty hand for Kirrhys. Kirrhys grabbed the hunters hand and let the hunter help him up. Umbra put Kirrhys' arm around his shoulders and Kirrhys placed his lower arm around the hunter's waist for support. Kirrhys limped his way to the ship with Umbra supporting him.

''Thank you for helping me Umbra'' Kirrhys groaned as he put weight onto his bad leg.

''It's nothing, I help my friends'' Umbra replied as the hunter helped Kirrhys up the landing ramp. Kirrhys felt warm inside on the Exo calling him friend, Once they reached the inside of the ship Kirrhys was surprised how roomy the interior was. There was the main flight console and the pilots chair in front of it. There were also a few seats behind the pilot's seat, presumably for missions that required more than one guardian. Umbra kicked one of the passenger chairs round so Kirrhys could sit down onto it. 'careful now' he said as he slowly let Kirrhys down onto the chair. Kirrhys was groaning with pain as he was lowered into the chair.

''You okay?'' Cerys asked as he floated in front of Kirrhys.

'I could be better honestly…. I'm just tired'' Kirrhys answered, his eyes feeling heavy. ''I am going to rest until we reach your stronghold'' he said sinking back into the chair.

''Ok, you deserve a rest'' Cerys said. The ghost dematerialized and went into Kirrhys, Umbra sat down into the pilot's seat, sighing as he did.

''Is he okay?'' Kayrin asked as he stared at the sleeping Kirrhys.

''He lost quite a bit of blood, I'm going to have to take him to the medical wing when we get to the Tower'' Umbra answered as he started the warm up sequence of the engines.

''What a day!'' the Ghost said with a sigh.

''Yeah'' Umbra replied.

'The Vanguard is not going to be happy that you went against orders'' his Ghost added in.

''Yeah, they might sing another tune when I show them Kirrhys'' Umbra replied.

''Why do you think he was chosen?'' his Ghost asked.

''He told me the Traveler was on his planet before it came to us. And that it fled when from what I gather the Hive attacked and their king killed his brother. Kirrhys also led a crusade against the darkness in the Traveler's name. Perhaps the Traveler wants Kirrhys to redeem the Fallen?'' Umbra said as the engines had fully warmed up.

''I don't know, maybe'' Kayrin chirped. Umbra fired up the engines, the sudden gust of wind sending dust to fly around the ship. The ship slowly raising up in hover mode and with the quick press of a button press by the hunter the engines went back into fly mode. The ship shot off from the fallen campsite, Umbra steered the ship into the direction of the tower hoping Kirrhys would be ok.

''Kirrhys?'' a voice called out to him but it was different this time, it was female.

''Where are you?'' the female voice asked again. Why did it sound so familiar?

''Please, come back to me my love'' the voice pleaded and Kirrhys finally realised who was talking, it was his mate Urvez!

How could he be hearing her, true mates link psychically for life, could she be alive somehow after all these centuries?

''Kirrhys?'' Umbra asked and Kirrhys jumped awake in a panic, ''whoa it's okay, we're at the Tower'' Umbra said reassuringly. Kirrhys felt tired and dizzy, his eyelids still felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

''How long have I been sleeping?'' Kirrhys asked sluggishly.

''It's been half an hour'' Umbra answered as he helped the now weak Kirrhys up from the chair. ''Need to get you to the med bay, for proper treatment of those wounds'' he grunted not having to support more of Kirrhys' weight as he was now struggling to walk. They slowly approached the door and Umbra smacked his fist against a button to open the door, slowly making their way out of the skip and into the hangar. It obviously isn't busy Kirrhys noted as there were only a few guardians, other humans, robots and people with strange grey skin that Kirrhys gathered were only there to maintain the ships from the lack of combat gear they wore. At first all was going smoothly, nobody noticed the hunter supporting the wounded Kirrhys, since they were so used to the comings and goings of guardians. That was until they passed a humanoid looking robot that whose single eye went red as soon as it saw Kirrhys.

''ERROR, UNIDENTIFIED TARGET, INTRUDER, INTRUDER ALERT! ALL NEARBY GUARDIANS, LONE INTRUDER SPOTTED!''

All eyes darted onto them, and there was a rush of more guardians that Kirrhys hadn't noticed before, since his vision began to blur, that started to surround them with their guns drawn and aimed at him. Kirrhys felt like shrinking down in submissiveness as his odds were very stacked against him but he was too exhausted to even attempt it. He looked at the hunter who had brought him here and Umbra seemed surprisingly unfazed with all the guns pointing in his direction but he had stopped walking.

''Jesus Christ guys! it's all right, he is with me!'' the Hunter exclaimed to the crowd of agitated guardians.

A large titan in black armour stepped out of the crowd and he still wore his helmet, the front of it looked like a skull with glowing eyes, and two glowing horns jutted out the top the helmet but refused to lower his weapon an inch.

''Umbra….'' the Titan glowered.

''Hey Luca, it's ok'' Umbra calmly replied.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' the Titan demanded.

''Calm the fuck down Luca! he is with me, he got revived and we ran into a Fallen raiding party'' Umbra retorted back.

''Where is his Ghost then?'' the Titan growled, he stormed up to Kirrhys and pointing his pistol point-blank to his face. It was hard for him not to react in the way that he wanted to, which was to hit this Guardian in the face as hard as he could.

Luckily Umbra didn't appreciate the fact that Kirrhys had a gun pointed to his face either. He brought his knee up between the titan's legs as hard as he could with no warning, Kirrhys had never seen anyone do such a thing. The titan groaned and winced as he dropped to his knees letting go of the pistol, the hunter kicked the machine gun away and didn't give the titan any more attention, he started to look and see if any other guardians wanted to stand in his way.

''It's okay Umbra'' Kirrhys wheezed placing a hand on the Exo's shoulder.

 _''Humph,_ I told 'em'' the hunter grumbled.

''Cerys'' Kirrhys whispered, his Ghost materialized in front of him and many of the Guardians gave looks of shock or surprise.

''How dare you'' Cerys whispered in anger. ''How dare you! To a fellow guardian!'' he roared. The crowd went silent; guns were lowered or put away entirely. There were some murmurs and glares still shot their way but the obvious hint was taken to back off. The Titan slowly got back up, when he did he didn't look up to Kirrhys or Umbra, he slowly picked his gun up and sheepishly stepped back into the crowd. Suddenly Kirrhys' legs felt weak and he fell to the floor, nearly taking Umbra with him.

''Kirrhys!'' the hunter said in surprise, ''god dammit, someone get a doctor!'' he shouted. One of the guardians ran off to where Kirrhys couldn't see. 'It's going to be all right Kirrhys, just stay with me' the hunter said, sitting on his knees right next to Kirrhys. The crowd closed around Kirrhys and the hunter, but they had become blurry to Kirrhys. Umbra pulled back his hood and with a slight clicking sound he pulled of his helmet. His face or at least his face plates were a black, interrupted but by the white glow of his mouth and the golden-yellow of his eyes. Umbra had an odd identifying mark on his face, there were two lines running down his face, each line being cut off by his eyes and continuing underneath them.

''So that is your face'' Kirrhys said weakly while chuckling to himself. His vision had become so blurry that Umbra's face was the only thing he could see clearly.

''Yeah, I know I ain't that handsome'' Umbra said trying to brighten to mood. Kirrhys reached a shaky out to Umbra and the hunter held Kirrhys' hand in his. ''It's going to be all right'' he said, tightening his grip on Kirrhys' hand

''He he he'', chuckling came from behind the hunter's shoulder. Kirrhys turned his head to see who was chuckling, behind Umbra was a dark shadow with three green glowing eyes and that was the last thing Kirrhys saw before everything went black

* * *

 

Omnigul had called Sardon to the moon; he had also received word that the rest of the followers had been called to deep within the hellmouth to the summoning crystal.

''This is all a waste of time'' he grumbled to himself as he approached the rune inscribed doors where the summoning crystal was being held. The pale green light emanating from the wall braziers lit up the dark hallway.

''It has been a long time'' a shrill voice called out to him, it was Krovak, the heart of Crota. The wizard floated close to the ground, his robes slightly dragging on the ground behind him. His hood was up over his head, the glow of his eyes only just visible. On his left stood Zandux, the hand of Crota, on his right stood Urzok, the hated.

''Yes, it has'' Sardon replied trying his best to not look at the wizard as his mere presence irritated him.

''How have you fared?'' the wizard asked him.

''I have been fine, Krovak'' Sardon replied, he didn't like small talk so he usually kept it short.

''Zandux, Urzok'' Sardon in a gravelly voice. ''How have you both been?'' he asked them.

''I would rather be on earth, fighting the Guardians'' Zandux replied the boredom heavy in his voice. Sardon knew that Zandux had always preferred to fight rather than talk. It was in his nature, Sardon understood this all too well he preferred to let others to strategize while he was on the frontlines.

''If Omnigul has called us then it must be important, we have not gathered for a long time…. but I have been well'' Urzok said. Urzok didn't speak much but whenever he did they were usually wise words of council. ''I felt… something a few days ago, perhaps that is why we are gathering'' he said.

''Perhaps, I too felt… a change in the darkness and the light'' Krovak said, his voice darkened to a grimmer tone. ''It is a presence I have not felt since we attacked earth'' he said as he floated towards the door. He waved his hand in front of the door and the runes upon it began to glow. The doors began to open with a loud screeching sound.

There was silence until the doors fully opened; when they opened they revealed a large cave like room. In the center of the room was a large black-green crystal, smaller shards surrounded the crystal and glowed brighter than the larger one, small wisps of green energy circled the center crystal, some wisps went into the crystal and others came out of it. There was bright green smoke swirling inside of the crystal, some of the smoke just barely formed the shape of a knight inside the crystal. Omnigul was floating by the crystal, she stayed very close to the ground and bowed respectfully. There were the four storm princes, they each took a knee and bowed. Sardon bowed his head in humility as he approached the crystal, the wizard and the two knights followed closely behind him.

''Sardon'' Omnigul called out with a raspy voice, turning her head towards him.

''Omnigul'' he replied, keeping his eyes to the ground. ''It has been a long time' 'he said.

''Yes it has been'' she replied slowly rising up.

''Why are we here?'' Sardon asked.

''Has he called us?'' Krovak asked, the curiosity rising in his voice.

''Yes, he has, he contacted me suddenly and had me gather us here'' Omnigul answered as she turned towards Sardon. ''He told me that it was of the utmost importance and possibly the end of our war against the light'' Omnigul said. The shape inside the crystal turned around, three bright glowing eyes could be seen. The room began to shake as the voice spoke.

''Finally, you are all here'' a voice boomed. The shape in the crystal began to slowly turn towards the group and the eyes in the crystal looked down at them. 

''The Vanquisher of darkness has returned'' the voice said, there was a small hint of concern in the voice.

''How? You killed him my lord'' Sardon asked as he looked up to the crystal.

''One of the Traveller's servants has revived him'' the voice answered. ''I could feel his soul leave the void and return to this plane'' the voice said as the eyes in the crystal turned to Omnigul. ''Prepare for my return, all of you shall prepare, ensure that the vanquisher does not interfere, you Omnigul shall find the warmind known as Rasputin and convert him to our side. He would be a powerful ally in the fight to come'' the voice ordered.

''Yes my lord Crota, all shall be done as you say'' Omnigul said.

''Sardon, you shall gather what is left of our forces on earth and prepare them for war'' the voice said as the shape turned to his direction.

''Yes my lord'' Sardon said in an almost whisper like tone.

''Swarm princes?'' the voice asked.

''Yes our lord'' the four Knights said in unison.

''Gather the pieces to my sword and prepare them'' the voice said.

''Yes our lord'' the four Knights answered.

''Krovak, Zandux, Urzok?'' the voice asked the Wizard and two Knights.

''Yes my lord?'' the wizard asked, his gleeful tone visible in his words.

''Yes lord?'' the two Knights asked together.

''You two will assist Sardon'' the voice said to the two knights. ''And you Krovak you shall perform a ritual of veiling to ensure the guardians will not notice our forces gathering'' the voice said.

''Yes lord Crota'' the wizard and the knights replied.

''Now all of you go, soon we shall exterminate the last of the light on earth'' the voice said. Soon the room was silent, each of the followers had left and it was only the crystal left in the room

''This time your soul shall be mine, Kirrhys, vanquisher of darkness'' Crota said to himself. Slowly he began to laugh and his laughter grew in volume and power so much that it could be heard by the Acolytes on the surface.


	4. The Tower

Kirrhys ran through the hive-made tunnels in the moon, the bodies of his men filled the halls, piling up around him. The hive killed them brutally and without mercy. Their blood had gathered around his feet, forming a river that sloshed around his feet with every step. Kirrhys was alone and he knew it, there was no way out of this, he would die here. Kirrhys was a fool for thinking he could attack the hive on the moon, they were too strong and too many; his men had been slaughtered like they were nothing, veterans of countless battles killed in minutes.

The screaming of his men echoed throughout his mind, many screaming for the traveller to save them other cursing the traveller for leaving them. Kirrhys' armour was stained the purple-red of his brothers and sisters in arms. He tripped over one of the bodies and was sent sprawling into the blood. He slid into the body of one of his captains, he had been sliced in half by one of the hive knights who wielded a large cleaver like sword. Kirrhys turned himself onto his back, his cloak absorbing the blood, turning from black into a deep red. He sat up looking around, seeing only the dead, it was only him alone in this hell.

''Kirrhys'' a voice called out to him.

Kirrhys looked around in confusion not knowing where the voice came from. He forced himself up off the floor, the blood dripping off his armour and cloak into the blood-logged floor.

''The light has made you weak!'' the voice said in a mocking tone.

''Is this the true Vanquisher of Darkness my father talked of? You are so weak!'' the voice roared.

''Silence!'' Kirrhys screamed, his fists clenching into balls with anger and rage. He heard a loud metallic creaking behind him and when he looked he saw two large rune inscribed doors slowly open, green light shone from past the doors lighting the hallway in a pale green light. 'So be it' he said slowly walking to the open doors. There was no noise except the sloshing of his footsteps.

When Kirrhys finally approached the doors what he saw shocked him. It was a large room, the area was small and a massive chasm was behind it. In the chasm was something that Kirrhys had never seen before, there was a black hole with green fire surrounding it, debris had formed into a planet-like sphere surrounding the black hole. 'What is this place?' he said, the echo expanded into the chasm for a few seconds before dying out.

''This is the Oversoul throne'' a voice called out, this time it sounded like it was coming from the far side of the room.

''Show yourself, slave of darkness!'' Kirrhys cried his fists still balled in anger. After a few seconds Kirrhys could see wisps of shadow gathering on the far end of the room, soon enough the shadow formed a thin humanoid form with some sort of crown on its head. Then suddenly shards of light shot onto the figure and began to expand into the shape of what Kirrhys saw to be armour. In the figures left hand a sword formed from the darkness, it looked similar to the cleavers the hive knights wielded but pure darkness dripped from the blade. The figures three eyes shot open, they were a bright green and they shot straight through Kirrhys. The figure slowly lifted the sword up above his head, in one swift movement he cut downwards flinging the darkness off the blade revealing the real blade. The blade itself looked like stone but the edge shone like metal and looked incredibly sharp. The figure opened its arms wide open and laughed.

''I am Crota, the son of Oryx and I welcome you Kirrhys the Vanquisher of Darkness'' Crota said in a mocking tone bowing while he did.

''I have never heard of you'' Kirrhys growled barely supressing the hate in his voice.

''Yes, well I did accidently let the Vex onto my father's throne world and he was not pleased'' Crota said seemingly unimpressed by Kirrhys' remark. ''But I know all about you Kirrhys, the information I tortured from your men was very…... insightful. From what they told me you were once one of the most bloodthirsty warriors in your House, you would have made a good Hive''. Crota said as he began to slowly pace from side to side, his eyes staying locked onto Kirrhys.

''Silence, you know nothing about me…. Filth!'' Kirrhys said the hate burning in his voice like fire.

Crota stopped pacing and slammed his sword into the ground, the tip cracking and breaking the stone around it, he then pushed it in a little bit further so it would stay upright when he let go. He let go of the sword and held his left fist in front of his chest, darkness began to gather around his hand, and in one swift movement he darted his fist out and splayed his hand as he did, a ball of darkness shot towards Kirrhys like wind. As the darkness sped towards Kirrhys he held out both his upper arms and splayed his hands, light gathered around his hands and quickly formed a wall of light in front of him. The darkness hit him with great force, slowly pushing him back. Kirrhys grunted as he pushed against the darkness slowly inching forwards. Crota shot another ball at Kirrhys, this one bigger than the last. This was going to be it!

The darkness hit Kirrhys and broke his concentration, the wall of light dissipated and the darkness washed against him. The darkness cut through Kirrhys like cold wind but it felt like it was burning his body, and he fell to his hands and knees.

''Kill'' a voice in his head called out.

''What had happened?'' Kirrhys thought to himself. He started to feel rage engulf him and his body started to seize up because of it. The implants from when he was in the Vrash' qui were turning back on. ''What is happening to me!'' he gutturally screamed.

''I have reactivated your brain implants… it will make this more interesting'' Crota chuckled.

''Kill!'' the voice said again.

''No!'' Kirrhys cried out, the implants would send him into a berserk state where he was uncontrollable.

''KILL!'' the voice screamed in his head.

''KILL!'' Kirrhys screamed, in a flash he got up and was sprinting to Crota while screaming in berserk rage. Crota only stood there and began chanting in his language holding one hand in the other in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

''Ghurarmu shirkush' agh azgushu'' the Hive prince chanted. Kirrhys started to get closer still screaming in rage but Crota only stood there still chanting, the darkness had begun to gather around him.

''Zant ya apakurizak. Gul-n' anakhizak''.

Kirrhys was only a few feet away when Crota's eyes shot open and his arms quickly shot open. A beam of pure darkness shot from his chest and into Kirrhys' and caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Pain engulfed Kirrhys' body, every fibre of his being felt like it was being ripped apart. He screamed in pain and rage and began to slowly levitate off the floor. Small shards of green light came out of Crota and into Kirrhys each shard inflicting the worst pain imaginable to Kirrhys. Then it stopped and Kirrhys fell to the floor, he couldn't move or feel anything.

''It worked!'' Crota said to himself, he pulled his sword out of the floor and walked to Kirrhys laughing while he did. He stopped right next to Kirrhys, taking a knee and whispering to Kirrhys. 'We are one' Crota whispered and he laughed, that laughter was the last thing Kirrhys heard before everything went black.

* * *

 

Kirrhys slowly and shakily opened his eyes, a bright light hurt his eyes which caused him to clamp them shut.

''Ugh'' Kirrhys groaned, he brought his upper left arm in front of him so his hand and forearm were shading his eyes. After a few seconds of keeping his eyes closed he realised he was in a bed. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a white coloured room, to his right there was a small table with what looked like breathing apparatus. There was also a door on the far side. To his left there was a large window, he could see a city and floating above the city he saw the Great machine!

''What?'' Kirrhys groggily asked, he turned his head towards his arm and saw that he had no armour on. He realised that he was using his wounded arm, he looked to his shoulder and saw bandages wrapped across it, he didn't feel any pain which confused him. There was an odd mask on his face, it looked similar to his mask but it was see through and alot more shorter and fit tightly over his snout. He saw a tube go from the mask to a small pump a table to his right, multiple see through tubes on the pump were filled with ether, the hose connecting his mask to the pump was looped round a hook which allowed him to walk a fair distance away from it. But at least he was able to breathe. He slowly sat himself up feeling dizzy while he did then he noticed that someone had removed his lower prosthetic arms. He saw Cerys floating on the left side of his bed and his eye was closed.

''Cerys?'' Kirrhys asked and for a few seconds there was no reaction from the Ghost. Then the Ghosts eye fluttered open.

''Yeah?'' Cerys asked in a tired tone, not realising who called him, his eye turned to Kirrhys and opened wider. ''Kirrhys! You're awake!'' he said in a surprised and happy tone. ''Thank the traveller! Are you ok?'' he asked, floating a little closer to Kirrhys as he spoke.

''I am fine Cerys, there is no need for panic'' Kirrhys answered. ''Where am I?'' he asked as he looked around the room.

''You're in the Medical wing of the Tower, Umbra brought you here after you collapsed'' Cerys chirped.

''Oh, where are my lower arms? And where are my clothes?'' Kirrhys asked as he peeked under the covers and saw he was only wearing his undergarments. So he squirmed himself under the covers completely. His face turning a purple from embarrassment.

''Your arms are with your armour and swords with our head gunsmith Banshee-44. There weren't any hospital robes that fit you'' Cerys said awkwardly as he began to talk about Kirrhys clothes.

''Can you get me any clothes?'' Kirrhys asked still hiding under the covers.

''I have your under armour, I repaired them for you'' the Ghost said as he materialized the clothes and boots onto Kirrhys' lap.

''At least it's something'' Kirrhys mumbled while he pulled his under trousers under the covers and squirmed into them. He then pulled his boots onto his feet. He pulled the covers off himself feeling less embarrassed with Cerys in the room. He faced the window looking out to the city with thr Ghost behind him.

''Nice tattoos'' Cerys said trying to start a conversation. The visible area of Kirrhys' skin was completely covered in charcoal tribal tattoos that stopped at his neck. His body was also covered in blade scars and from what they looked like energy bolt impacts. On the back of Kirrhys' head there was a horizontal cut about 6 centimetres in length. ''Something has been put in his brain'' the Ghost thought to himself.

''I…. suppose'' Kirrhys said solemnly, Cerys realised that it might be a sore subject for Kirrhys.

''If you don't mind can…... I ask how you got them?'' the Ghost asked respectfully while Kirrhys pulled his combat shirt over his head.

Kirrhys let out a sharp sigh before speaking ''I was young; I was indoctrinated into the House of stone. They had a unit called the Vrash' qui, it roughly translates to 'those steeped in blood' in your language you could call us…. Berserkers. You were given full body tattoos when you survived the trials.'' He answered as he finished putting his combat shirt on.

''Did they also put brain implants in as well?'' Cerys asked.

Kirrhys turned his head around, the look of surprise in his eyes. ''How did you know?'' he asked. Kirrhys reached his left hand around the back of his head and put his hand on the scar.

''While you were unconscious I ran a scan on you'' the Ghost answered guiltily. ''I hope you're not upset'' he said sadly.

''I'm not upset Cerys but why did you scan me?'' Kirrhys asked as he turned around and crossed his arms.

''I could feel the signals coming from the implants'' the Ghost said.

''Ah, wait how long was I unconscious for?'' Kirrhys asked.

''About five days'' the Ghost answered.

''What!'' Kirrhys said in surprise. ''Five days!'' he said to himself, no wonder his wounds didn't feel as bad.

''Yeah, you went into a coma-like state after you passed out. The doctors said that it was the combination of blood loss and exhaustion''. The Ghost said as it slowly floated to Kirrhys.

Kirrhys grunted in confirmation, ''Where is Umbra?'' he asked.

''He is in his quarters, I'll go get him'' Cerys replied, he dematerialized into a group of small white lights and instantly shot off past the door.

Kirrhys slowly walked over to the small pump giving ether to him. He pulled up the hose so it wouldn't get caught on the bed as he walked around it. He approached the odd looking machine, there was something inflating and deflating every time he drew breath. There were a few ether seeds put next to the pump for when one ran out. Kirrhys looked down to his bandaged shoulder, he carefully touched the wounded area and he didn't feel any pain. He pulled away the bandages and to his surprise the wound way fully healed, there was only a scar in the wound's place. Luckily his race had a fast healing factor but the wound on his shoulder wouldn't of taken five days to heal, maybe Cerys somehow sped up his healing factor when he revived Kirrhys.

''They told me you would come, Kirrhys, the Vanquisher of Darkness'' a female voice from behind him said. Kirrhys turned around to see who spoke to him but the first thing he saw were three glowing eyes. Kirrhys jumped back in surprise.

 _''There is a hive! Here!'_ ' the thought shot through Kirrhys' mind in panic. ''Who are you?'' he asked demanding to know who it was, but the figure only let of a small chuckle before they spoke.

''Do not be alarmed Kirrhys, I am Eris Morn, a Guardian'' she said reassuringly but also coldly. She wore dark brown robes and odd looking chest armour with an odd symbol on it. A hood went up from her chest plate over her head and she wore an odd looking hat over the hood. Gauze covered her eyes, but the green glow shone through it, black liquid came from behind the gauze and went down her cheeks like tears. Her skin was pale, paler than Kirrhys'. In her hands she held a ball of green light and in the centre of the light was a small rock, he could hear whispers coming from the ball.

''How do you have the eyes of a hive!?'' Kirrhys demanded still not trusting Eris.

''I lost my Ghost and my eyes on the moon, I took these eyes from an Acolyte'' Eris answered coldly.

Kirrhys didn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking of what to say next. ''How did you get in here?'' he asked in confusion. Eris hadn't made any noise coming in nor did he notice her in the room before she spoke.

''I have my secrets, as do you Kirrhys. I know what happened on the moon between you and Crota'' Eris answered, her words sent chills down Kirrhys' spine.

''How?'' Kirrhys asked, as soon as he finished the question the whispers from the stone became louder and more concentrated.

''They told me'' Eris said as she looked down to the stone floating in her hands. Kirrhys diverted his gaze at the stone, he swore he could hear them chanting something but it was barely audible. ''You can hear them too, can't you' 'she said.

''Yes'' Kirrhys replied, the voices suddenly started to shout in a language Kirrhys couldn't understand. 'Silence!' he though in his head and the voices went quiet.

''Curious, they have never reacted in that way before'' Eris said to herself. ''I will be watching Kirrhys, very intently'' she said. A sharp pain ran through Kirrhys' head that caused him to hold his head in his hands. After a few seconds the pain dissipated and Kirrhys looked up to see Eris, she was gone! She hadn't even made a noise when she left, the door to his room had not opened and he didn't hear her walk away. After a few seconds of looking around in confusion Kirrhys walked over to the bed and sat down onto it. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

An odd beeping sound began to emanate from the other side of the door, which caused Kirrhys to look up to what was making it. The door slid open and thankfully a few familiar faces walked in. Umbra, his Ghost and Cerys entered the room.

''Kirrhys!'' Umbra squealed, he leapt over to Kirrhys and hugged him, with one of his hands he slapped Kirrhys on the back quite hard. ''I'm so happy you're ok'' he said happily, Cerys and Kayrin floated in behind him.

''I'm fine Umbra, could you let go please?'' Kirrhys asked as Umbra was squeezing a little too tightly.

''Yeah, I'm sorry I got a little over excited'' the Exo said as he let go.

''He tends to get over excited from time to time'' his Ghost added in as it floated next to his shoulder.

''You like the pump?'' the Exo asked, expectantly starting at Kirrhys.

''You made this?'' Kirrhys asked in surprise as he looked to the pump.

''Yep, took me a day and a half to make'' the Exo replied proudly.

''Thank you Umbra, that is…... generous of you.'' Kirrhys said as he looked over the pump. ''Can I only use a mask with this?'' he asked.

''That's the clever thing; I made the mask as a temporary thing because as it turns out ether isn't good for people with lungs. When you get your own room you can pull out the hose for the mask and the pump will, y'know pump ether around the room, oh! There is also an off/on button on the side here'' Umbra pointed to a small button on the front of the pump.

''Thank you Umbra, you are too kind'' Kirrhys said, amazed that Umbra had spent so much of his time to help Kirrhys.

''Meh, it's nothing, what are friends for if not to help each other right?'' Umbra asked. ''One more thing, we have got to see the Vanguard'' he said.

''Vanguard?'' Kirrhys asked as he got up.

''They're the big guys around here'' Cerys said as he floated next to Kirrhys.

''Oh, is there a problem?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Oh there is no problem, their just…... interested in meeting you'' Umbra answered as he pulled something out behind him. ''I kept this'' he said, handing Kirrhys his ether mask and breathing apparatus.

''Ah! Something I recognise'' Kirrhys said happily. He held his breath and turned off the pump, he pulled the medical mask off his head and put his ether mask on, tightening the straps so it fit perfectly. He pressed a button on the side of the apparatus and an empty ether capsule slowly came out of one end, Kirrhys then pulled the empty ether capsule and placed it onto the table beside the pump. He picked up a full ether capsule and slotted it into his breathing apparatus; he pulled the apparatus behind his head and fitted the harness around his shoulders. He then turned the apparatus on and started to breathe when the ether entered his mask.

''Could you store this?'' Kirrhys asked as he pointed to the pump.

''Sure thing'' his Ghost answered, it scanned the pump and it slowly dematerialized entering the Ghost's storage bank. ''All done'' he said, the Ghost then dematerialized into Kirrhys.

''Let us go'' Kirrhys said.

''All right, follow me'' Umbra said as he walked towards the door with Kirrhys following. The door slid open when they approached it and they walked out into a corridor, the walls were the same colour as the one Kirrhys was in. There were people walking in the corridor, some were talking to each other while others were on their data pads, they all wore odd white jumpsuits with a red band around the left arm. Kirrhys gathered that they must be medical staff as Umbra was still in his gear; a few of the medical staff gave unsure or wary looks at him. Some of the staff was Exo's, others were human while some had odd grey-white skin with glowing eyes and vibrant coloured hair.

''Umbra?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yeah' 'the Hunter replied not turning his head to look back.

''Who are the ones with the grey-white skin?'' Kirrhys asked as one of them walked past him.

''They're Awoken, something happened to them that caused them to look like that but nobody knows what'' Umbra answered as they approached an elevator door.

Kirrhys silently took the knowledge on as Umbra pressed a button next to the door, after a few seconds there was a beep and the door opened. Some medical staff walked out, staring at Kirrhys as they did. Kirrhys let off a sigh; the staring was becoming irritating. Umbra walked through the doorway and into the small space, Kirrhys followed unsure what would happen next. 'Why do they keep staring at me?' Kirrhys asked as the hunter, he pressed another button on a glowing pad and the doors closed, Kirrhys could feel the small room moving up.

''The Fallen… aren't friendly to the Guardians or the last city or humanity for that matter. They've tried to attack the city a few times. There is a lot of hatred towards them, you're the first Fallen Guardian and Guardians are usually Human, Exo or Awoken, so there is going to be a lot of scepticism towards you'' Umbra replied, he leaned on one of the walls with his arms crossed.

''Oh, so they have a reason to not trust me?'' Kirrhys asked.

''To be honest, no, you aren't like many Fallen that i've seen before, many will just take a while to start trusting you.'' Umbra answered, another beep rang out and Kirrhys felt them stop. The doors slid open to reveal a large room, on one side there was aTtitan sitting on a crate, he had a large knife in his hand and was running his thumb along the edge. 'Aaron!' Umbra called out, the Titan looked up and put the knife into the sheath on his chest plate. The titan pushed himself off the crate and walked over to Kirrhys and Umbra.

''Umbra!' the Titan called out with a rough voice, his armour seemed to be slightly mismatched which caused Kirrhys to cock his head in confusion. Those of his race never had mismatched armour, he guessed that it meant that the Titan was relatively new. The Titan and Hunter hugged each other when they met, both of them patting each other on the back.

''Jeez Aaron, how long has it been?'' the hunter asked, leaving one hand on the titan's large shoulder.

''Too long Umbra'' the Titan answered.

''How was the mission on mars?'' The hunter asked.

''It could have been better, had to deal with sand getting in my pants for three months though'' the titan answered. He then turned his head towards Kirrhys, even though he was wearing his helmet Kirrhys could see his eyes widen. ''So this is the Fallen Guardian, gotta admit the rumours really don't give you justice'' he said while walking up to Kirrhys. ''The name's Aaron Crowder'' the titan said, he extended his hand out towards Kirrhys to shake his hand.

''Pleasure... my name is Kirrhys'' he answered he then grabbed the titan's hand; the titan had quite a firm grip, for a human at least. Kirrhys took in a deep breath so he could remember the titan's scent for memory. After a few seconds of shaking hands Kirrhys released his grip and so did the titan.

''So, you guys headed to the Vanguard?'' the Titan asked.

''Yeah, they wanna see Kirrhys'' Umbra answered.

''Cool, I'll come with you'' the Titan said.

He led them to the far side of the room and down a small flight of stairs. to the right a guardian wearing dark red robes looked their way and was about to say something to Umbra, he then caught sight of Kirrhys and his mouth was left open in speechlessness as the as the three guardians walked past him without saying a word. They then took a left before they reached some more stairs that would take them up, heading towards an opening that confused Kirrhys as it made them look like they were going down. Heading through another set of stairs Kirrhys noticed some sort of banner symbol carved into the wall. Kirrhys gathered it must the banner of the Guardians that lived here, he wondered if the Guardians were split into different houses or if they all followed one.

Kirrhys' mind began to wonder, they were lead through to a hall, and he missed the surprised and wary glares that were shot his way.

''Kirrhys'' a voice called his name and snapped him back into reality.

Kirrhys brought his attention to the room that now opened around him, apparently someone had told the Vanguard that he had woke up and Umbra was bringing him to them. Umbra had addressed Kirrhys to get his attention, in front of him was a very grumpy looking Warlock wearing purple robes; beside her were a stern-looking Titan and another Hunter. The Hunter seemed more relaxed than the Titan and Warlock; his blue glowing eyes surveyed Kirrhys with curiosity.

''You've caused quite a commotion here at the Tower, that hasn't happened in a while'' the Titan sternly said. ''I am Commander Zavala, Vanguard of the Titans'' he announced. The Titan stepped forwards to Kirrhys with his hands behind his back in a non-threatening manner; the Titan seemingly wanted a closer look at Kirrhys. He stopped about a foot away from Kirrhys, for an Awoken he was pretty large but was small compared to Kirrhys' full height. Kirrhys breathed in and took his scent for memory. The Titan gave a affirmative grunt and he stepped back.

''This is Ikora Rey, Vanguard of the Warlocks'' he gestured to the grumpy looking Warlock.

''Guardian'' she said, slight suspicion in her voice.

''And this is Cayde-6, Vanguard of the Hunters'' Zavala gestured to the quiet Exo.

'Sup' the hunter said, still surveying Kirrhys with curiosity. The Titan then turned towards Umbra with a stern face.

''Where did you find him?'' Zavala asked.

''Well I didn't really find him, the Ghost looking for him did, I just happened to be nearby'' Umbra tried to explain to the titan whose eyes narrowed slightly. The Titan turned his head to Kirrhys again.

''Ah, can we speak to your Ghost?'' Zavala asked.

''Of course'' Kirrhys said respectfully, ''Cerys'' he whispered as he held out his right upper hand and the Ghost materialized in it.

''Yeah?'' the Ghost asked, ''oh'' he said when he realised where he was. ''Am I in trouble?'' he asked asked.

''Depends Ghost'' the Warlock answered, ''what brought you to him?'' she asked.

''Well, when I was in the Cosmodrone I could feel a large amount of the Travellers light pulling me somewhere, I then came across Umbra and he helped me find Kirrhys'' the Ghost said.

''Interesting, were you able to look through his memories?'' the Titan asked. The question raised an alarm in Kirrhys' head and he looked at Cerys with a surprised look. The Ghost looked at him with a look of guiltiness.

''Uh... yeah I did, Kirrhys was essentially the leader of the Fallen equivalent of Guardians when the Traveller was on their planet'' Cerys answered. The Titan and Warlock gave off surprised looks while the Hunter just laughed to himself.

''This just got a whole lot interesting'' the Hunter said. ''At least we don't have to worry about his loyalties'' the Hunter said as he leaned against the large table behind him. ''Good find Hunter'' he whispered to Umbra who replied with a thumb up.

''Yes, I believe you should go see the Speaker and get his approval too'' the Titan said as he folded his arms.

''Yeah, perhaps he can give Kirrhys something that will make sure Guardians won't shoot him on sight'' the Hunter added in.

Umbra huffed; he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, to the amount an Exo can. The gesture was odd to Kirrhys but he gathered that it meant Umbra was annoyed.

''Great, now I've gotta talk to that asshole'' Umbra grumbled.

''You should show more respect Hunter!'' the Warlock growled, narrowing her eyes at Umbra.

''What? I remember when he gave me that pointless speech when Kayrin first brought me here. 'I could tell you' this, that and everything else, but no, I won't because I'm an asshole and I love confusing the fuck out of new Uuardians!'' Umbra snapped to the Warlock. Umbra heard a small chuckle come from behind Umbra and Aaron poked his head out from behind Umbra's shoulder

''You gotta admit, he does have a point.'' the Titan said. One of the Warlock's eyes twitched in agitation.

''JUST GO! Leave before I do something unpleasant to you'' she grumbled.

''Gladly, I'm out, come on Kirrhys, we got to see the Speaker'' Umbra turned around and gestured for Kirrhys to follow, the argument confused Kirrhys and he sheepishly followed Umbra. Aaron followed them both, chuckling again as they walked. As soon as they came out the entrance to the tunnel Aaron looked at Umbra.

''Nice job on pissing off Ikora. Its hilarious to see how angry she gets when someone says anything about the Speaker she doesn't like'' he said.

''I'm here all week' 'the Hunter replied. Kirrhys looked to his ghost who was floating next to him.

''You looked through my memories?'' he asked in surprise.

''I didn't want to, I knew you had memories you would rather forget but the vanguard wanted to know who you are and if you're a danger. I hope you not upset'' Cerys said sadly.

''I am slightly. My head is my place, it is not yours to poke around in... but I forgive you'' Kirrhys grumbled.

''Don't worry! I will make sure I won't do it again'' the Ghost replied.

They made their way to the other side of the tower, through a damp hall that had a few stagnant water puddles in I, and into a large cylinder-like room that had a large ball in the middle that confused the top of another flight of stairs was a human wearing a faceless mask and white robes, looking down at the group as if he was waiting for them.

''Greetings, Guardians and… to our new... Fallen Guardian here'' the Human said unsurely. Kirrhys guessed that the greeter must be the Speaker. ''I heard a Fallen was in the tower, but I had not expected it to be a Guardian. What brings you to me?'' he asked intently.

''I'm pretty sure you already knew about this speaker but I want Kirrhys to be with me, he is a new Guardian but also a Fallen, the Vanguard told me that Kirrhys is a good way at studying Fallen behaviour, they also figured you could help in making sure Kirrhys won't get shot at by other Guardians'' Umbra replied, his voice was in a growl and he didn't make eye contact with the speaker.

''Of course, I can feel that he is…. Different from other Fallen but however all I can assist in keeping him alive is to send you to Banshee and the Outfitter with a special request and my blessing so they don't give you trouble'' the Speaker answered as if Umbra hadn't been angry in his tone with him. His voice unsettled Kirrhys; it was too calm and serene as if something was just hidden beneath the surface.

''Suppose its better than nothing'' Umbra grumbled, obviously irritated with the speaker.

''I will send my Ghost with you until you leave the tower. No one will harm Kirrhys nor will the venders cause trouble this way'' the Speaker said as he gestured to his Ghost. The Ghost then floated above them, nodding its single eye in greeting. ''Good luck'' the Speaker called out as they exited his chamber.


	5. New gear

Kirrhys and Umbra took a trip to a very grumpy gunsmith and the friendly, old Outfitter, Umbra placed a special order in for Kirrhys while the Speaker's Ghost floated next to the hunter to ensure everything went well. Both vendors told Umbra that all would be ready in a few hours or so. The Hunter decided that he should show Kirrhys around the tower while they waited, Umbra ignored the fact that they were given surprised stares or the words whispered behind them of clearly stunned and confused Guardians for Kirrhys' presence in the tower. Soon enough they went back down the way they entered, instead of going back to the shipyard they went down into some stairs and into a large room, on one side was a bar, the walls were covered in skull and war trophies. Kirrhys looked around and saw a few Eliksni helmets and skulls nailed to the walls. The Hunter walked over to a groups of long seats and fell down onto one across from a large, armoured Exo Titan, and a small, Awoken Warlock.

''Goliath, Zaro, how's it going?'' the Hunter asked cheerfully, despite the Titans fearsome appearance.

The Titan appeared to be asleep, his arms were folded in front of him, the smaller Warlock tapped him on the side of his head with one of her knuckles.

''Ruuurrrrgh, what?'' he growled as his purple eyes blinked open, he met everyone's gaze until his eyes rested on Kirrhys.

''There's been a lot of noise going around the Tower because of you Umbra, it's getting' hard to find a good place to nap'' the Titan growled, he sat more upright and leaned back into the seat, he turned his head to Kirrhys. ''Welcome, I'm Goliath-14, hope you didn't get to much of a rude welcoming, it tends to happen a lot when Umbra is around'' the Titan said as he shot a glance at Umbra who was laying on the sofa with his face in a pillow.

''What?'' the Hunters muffled voice came out from the pillow in an innocent tone.

''Its…... nice to meet you Goliath'' Kirrhys said respectfully, as he bowed slightly. The Exo's face was white with red trim, his eyes were a dark purple and the glow of his mouth was a dark red. His armour reminded Kirrhys of a house of Wolves Baron he used to know, he had black fur lining his collar and some draped on his right shoulder guard, he looked like someone you wouldn't want to fight in close quarters. His armour was red with white trim, overall not a bad look for the Titan and one worth respecting considering he wasn't an Eliksni.

''Same here, this is Zaro Makara'' the Titan gestured to the Warlock

''Nice to meet you'' the Warlock said, her voice seemed quite sweet and innocent. Her face was white, her eyes were a vibrant green and her hair was a dark purple. She was surely a rookie by Guardian standards, her armour was mismatched and she didn't have the same scent of experience the others had. But Kirrhys respected her all the same, the Great Machine must have had its reasons for choosing her.

Aaron slapped a heavy hand onto Kirrhys' back causing him to jump a little and give an irritated stare to the Titan.

''C'mon Kirrhys, sit down, we're all friends here'' he chuckled to the anxious Kirrhys.

Umbra flipped himself over onto his back on the couch and sat up, he turned his head to Kirrhys. ''Yeah, your stuff isn't gonna be ready for a few hours, we can chat until then'' he said as he patted the seat next to him, gesturing Kirrhys to sit there.

Kirrhys listened to the Hunter and sat down next to him, he sank down into the surprisingly soft couch. Captains and Barons usually had that luxury in Eliksni society, but Kirrhys never cared for luxury, he preferred to be with his men. Aaron sank down into a seat that was at a right angle to Kirrhys, there was a table in the centre of the couches and seats, the Titan put his feet up onto the table.

''So Kirrhys, how did you lose your lower arms?'' Goliath asked, his arms were still folded and he pointed with one of his hands to the half empty lower sleeves of Kirrhys' combat shirt.

Kirrhys stared down at the half empty sleeves before he spoke, ''it was in a battle when the Gaur' than and fought the Vrach' thrin planet near my home world'' Kirrhys said glumly.

''Excuse me, but what does Gaur' than and Vrach' thrin mean?'' the Warlock asked as she sat up in the couch.

''Gaur' than means…... Guardians in your language, Vrach' thrin means…. Vex'' Kirrhys replied shifting in the seat.

''Guardians? You had Guardians on your planet?'' Aaron added in.

''Yes, I was the Kell of light, I was chosen by the Great Machine, the Traveller as you know it'' Kirrhys replied.

''Huh, interesting, oh! By the way, are there any female combatants among you race?'' Aaron asked confidently. Goliath let off an irritated moan and let his head hang backwards.

''Yes, I knew many female members, my second in command was female and a Baroness'' Kirrhys said and Goliath let off another moan, Umbra sat up and stared expectantly at Kirrhys.

''Ha-ha!'' Aaron exclaimed and held out a hand towards the Exo ''gotta pay up buddy'' the Human victoriously said.

The Exo growled and pulled out a small bag from one of the pouches around his waist. ''Ugh, here you go'' he grumpily said.

Zaro sat there laughing in her seat as the bag exchanged hands, Aaron pulled out a few blue crystals and passed them to the Warlock.

''Yay!'' she squealed, she put the crystals into a small pouch around her waist. She got up and went to the bar, obviously spending her spoils on drinks.

Umbra and Aaron laughed while Goliath grumbled, Kirrhys let off a small chuckle himself. It had been a long time since he had laughed with others.

''Back to how I lost my lower arms, in the middle of the battle my lower arms got shot by a Vex Hobgoblin, the upper halves had to be removed, I was given prosthetics as replacements'' Kirrhys said.

''Ah, I see you've got a few battle scars'' the Exo gestured to the exposed part of Kirrhys' head that was covered in a maze if scars.

''Yes, I have many over my body, I led at the front, by example, which many commanders of my age did'' Kirrhys said proudly, the Exo gave off a grunt as an answer.

''All right, let's have a powwow'' Umbra's tone suddenly went more serious.

Kirrhys tilted his head to the right in confusion, ''pow……pow?'' he asked.

''It's a gathering of friends, sharing stories, information, stuff like that'' the Hunter explained.

''You see me as a…. friend?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yeah, you saved my life when that Baron was about to shoot me, and your pretty nice and respectful to everyone, so I'd consider you as a friend'' the Hunter said as he patted Kirrhys on the back.

Kirrhys gave off a pleased chirping sound, nobody had been this kind to him in a long time.

''I'll start, so you understand how this works'' the Hunter said. ''My Ghost found me in London which is in England, which is VERY far from the tower and safety. There is a heavy Hive presence there. So my Ghost had to get us out of there really quick. From what I remember I was around for a while before I was revived, but my memories are fuzzy. Obviously I am a Hunter, blade dancer class; I have a knack for knives and pointy things but also guns, I have a thing for short swords especially. I remembered my name a while after I arrived at the tower. Goliath your turn'' he gestured to the Exo.

The Exo grunted before he spoke and he sat up. ''I am Goliath-14, that's one of the things I mainly remember. But since I'm an E xo like Umbra we don't remember much, I've tried to get my memories back, but in only get fuzzy ones. My Ghost found me in Moscow, which is about 20 kilometres from the Cosmodrone, I was revived just in time to help Umbra who was being ambushed by the House of Devils. I'm a Titan, Defender subclass, I protect people mostly, it was what I was made to do. Aaron your turn'' he gestured to the other Titan.

The Human pulled his feet off the table and sat onto the edge of his seat. ''Here goes nothing, I'm Aaron, I was found in the Cosmodrone, luckily a few other Guardians happened to be nearby at the time. I am a Titan, Sunbreaker subclass, I'm good at attacking and hitting stuff'', as soon as he finished the sentence Zaro came back holding a tray with multiple drinks on it. ''Your turn Zaro' 'he said to the Warlock.

''Oh, okay, what for?'' she asked innocently. She placed the drinks down onto the table and let herself back down onto the sofa.

''About yourself'' Aaron replied.

''Oh ok, the drinks are for you and Kirrhys. I got you some water Kirrhys, I don't know if you can drink alcohol'' she said.

''Thank you, Zaro, it's okay, I can drink alcohol'' Kirrhys replied. He picked up the cup, there was an odd small tube in it. ''What is this?'' he asked picking up the small tube.

''It's a straw, you drink through it' 'Umbra said. ''Zaro, tell Kirrhys about yourself'' he told the Warlock.

''All right, I am Zaro, I am an Awoken. I was found in the Reef. I am a Warlock, Storm caller subclass, I'm still really new at this…. I've only been around for a few months since I was resurrected. It's your turn Kirrhys.'' She said, and looked to Kirrhys at the end.

Kirrhys pressed a button on the side of his mask, the ether stopped feeding through the mouth grill and into the nose grill. He unclipped the mouth guard and pulled it open, he brought the straw up to his mouth, he began drinking water and stopped once he drank all the water. He brought the straw away from his mouth and closed the mouth guard and turned the mouth grill back on. He cleared his throat before speaking.

''I am Kirrhys Vorshten, former House of Stone, I was indoctrinated into House Stone a rose up to Captain, then promoted to Baron when I was in the Vrash' qui. I was chosen by the Great machine to lead the Guardians. When it comes to family I had a brother, Chelchis he was called, I was very close to him but he died shortly before I did. I also had a mate as it would be roughly translated in your language called, she was called Urvez, she was also my second in command. I don't know what happened to her after I died. I had a son and a daughter, my son was adopted but my daughter was of my blood. Then there is my age, I am five hundred and eighty years old. I want my race to become Eliksni again, live peacefully with Guardians' 'he said, there were a few stunned looks from the others. ''I am done'' he said.

''Five hundred and eighty?'' Zaro said in surprise.

''Yes'' Kirrhys answered.

''How old can Fallen get?'' Goliath asked.

''I'd say a little over two thousand years'' Kirrhys replied.

''Jaysus'' Umbra said, Goliath only grunted in response.

''Well, it's good to know you have good intentions'' Umbra said, he had kept his watch on Kirrhys. ''You know there is a small group of Fallen… or Eliksni, that won't attack Guardians or people. The House of Wolves serve the Queen of the Reef, they are hostile to anyone entering the Reef though and only listen to the Queen. The Hunter Vanguard you met, Cayde-6 knows one. Variks, the loyal. He is from a different house; I can't remember which one.'' The Hunter said.

''Variks? from house judgement?'' Kirrhys asked.

''You know him?'' Umbra asked.

'I did… long ago, he was a young scribe at the time, we had a small contingent from house Judgement in the Guardians, they would sort out any disputes among members, I talked to Variks…. among other things, quite a bit when I wasn't on missions, shortly before I died I transferred him to the house of Wolves'' Kirrhys said, his voice heavy with nostalgia.

''Well, if we ever visit the Reef I'll take you to him'' Umbra said.

''I have one question; why do the House of Wolves serve the the Queen?'' Kirrhys asked in confusion. The House of Wolves are known for their ferociousness that rivals that of the House of Devils.

''For some reason they decided to pick a fight with the Queen of the Reef, and got their asses handed to them'' Umbra shrugged after finishing the sentence' I don't know any more than that' he said.

''What did that phrase mean?'' Kirrhys asked the Hunter, he never heard the term 'asses handed to them'.

''Oh! Sorry it's a Human phrase for they lost horribly'' Umbra explained.

''Ah, that makes more sense. I am surprised they lost easily the Queen, I always remember them as winning majority of their battles'' Kirrhys said.

''Yeah, she is the worst person to anger'' Aaron added in.

''I'm gonna get another drink'' the Warlock said, she got up and oddly skipped towards the bar. Kirrhys stared at her in confusion and wanted to change the subject.

''What is her story?'' Kirrhys asked, pointing his thumb behind him to the Warlock who was now at the bar.

''We don't know, she's just… odd'' Aaron replied.

''Yeah, that's pretty much it. She is a bit… eccentric. Very happy, which is lucky. Do not anger her though, she will thunder strike you in the face'' Umbra added. ''Her ghost found her in the Reef, nobody knows how it even got there, it did repair a ship for her though and got Zaro to the tower. She tends to see…... visions from time to time, other than that she can't remember anything before she was revived'' the Hunter said.

Kirrhys nodded and took on the information, he had to admit they were an odd bunch, but they made Kirrhys feel welcome and happy.

''Kirrhys?'' Zaro's asked, she was right behind him when she asked. Kirrhys jumped a little bit when he heard her voice, he turned around to the Warlock.

''Yes Zaro?'' he asked.

''Xur, the guy at the bar wants to see you'' she answered sweetly. She pointed to the hooded figure sitting with his back to the group.

''Lucky! he didn't speak to me until I had some strange coins'' Umbra said. ''Go to him then, it must be important'' he said.

Kirrhys got up from the sofa and walked over to the bar, when he got closer he noticed that the figure was blowing small tendrils across the bar every time he exhaled. Kirrhys sat down on the stool next to the figure. The figure brought a bottle up to his face and drank out of it; even though he had practically no face to speak of, pale tendrils came from the shadowed face and the only visible facial feature were two yellow eyes. He stopped drinking and turned his head towards Kirrhys.

''Welcome Kirrhys, Vanquisher of Darkness. I am Xur, servant of the Nine'' he said in a raspy voice.

''Why do you want to talk to me?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I have gifts for you, from the Nine'' Xur said, he pulled a bag off from the floor and placed it in front of Kirrhys. ''Go ahead take them'' he said.

Kirrhys unclipped the bag and opened it, he lifted one end up and an odd array of things fell out. A set of four, gauntlets, forearm guards and two shoulder pads that extended into upper arm guards. The armour pieces looked odd and almost like bones covered in silver. Two pistols also fell out; they were shock pistols but were painted white in similarity to Kirrhys' armour. Last to fall out was a Eliksni data slate, it looked like the ones that would slot into a stasis capsule.

''What are these?'' Kirrhys asked.

''The Sealed Ahamkara grasps, the Dreg's promise's, and a data slate for you to show the Queen of the Reef'' Xur said. ''The Nine give these gifts to you in an act of good faith'' he added in.

Kirrhys blinked in surprise a few times, ''who are the Nine?'' he thought to himself.

''They are merely… spectators of the universe'' Xur said before taking another sip from the bottle.

''How did you-'' Kirrhys asked before Xur's answer cut him off.

''I can hear all thoughts, and yours are especially loud. You have more than one mind in your head'' Xur said, turning to Kirrhys. 'I'd advise you not to listen to him' he added in before he got up and started to walk away.

''Wait!'' Kirrhys called out and Xur stopped and slightly turned his head in acknowledgement. ''How will I find you again?'' he asked.

''You will not find me; I will find you…. In time'' Xur said before he walked off.

Kirrhys looked back to the things on the bar, he then looked back to Xur, but he was gone. He looked back to the armour, weapons and data slate that Xur had given him, ''is someone I know being held in the Reef?'' he said to himself.

''Kirrhys'' he heard a voice whisper to him from across the bar.

Kirrhys looked up and saw a shadow sitting in the dark corner of the room. Its green glowing eyes stared at him intently. Kirrhys' muscles seized up the longer he stared at the shadow, his breathing started to become raspy and his vision began to blur.

''You will never escape me'' the shadow said.

''Leave me!' 'Kirrhys wheezed, his voice reduced to a whisper. he then felt a hand gently land on his shoulder.

''Kirrhys?'' a voice asked, Kirrhys snapped back into reality, his vision un-blurred and breathing returned to normal. His muscles stopped seizing and he turned around, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Umbra standing next to him.

''Umbra! It's you!'' Kirrhys in an exhausted tone. He then turned back to where the shadow was but it was no longer there.

''You okay? I saw you freeze up suddenly'' the Hunter said with concern.

''I am okay, I just…. thought I saw something; it must have been nothing'' Kirrhys said as he turned back to Umbra.

''All right, as long as you're okay'' the Hunter said, he patted Kirrhys on the shoulder a few times before sitting onto the stool next to Kirrhys. ''Xur give you this stuff?!'' he asked in a surprised tone pointing to the things Xur gave Kirrhys.

''Yes, he said it was a gift'' Kirrhys replied.

''Wait, Xur actually gave you something…. For FREE?!'' Umbra asked in surprise; he then started laughing, Kirrhys was confused why though. 'Oh, I never get Xur sometimes' the Hunter said as he began to look over the items. ''Two Dreg's promise's and the sealed Ahamkara clasps for both sets of your arms! Man that is some gift he gave you'' he said in an impressed tone. ''What's this?'' he asked as the Hunter picked up the data slate; looking it over.

''That is a data slate for an Eliksni stasis capsule, apparently I need to give it to the Reef Queen, I am guessing it must be for someone I know'' Kirrhys replied.

''Huh, well any Fallen or Eliksni that are usually held in the Reef are usually put in the Prison of Elders'' Umbra said as he continued to look over the data slate. ''If a mission takes me there I can bring you with me'' the Hunter said as he gently put the data slate back into the bag.

''Thank you Umbra, that would be really helpful'' Kirrhys replied.

''No problem, Kirrhys'' the Hunter replied.

''Hunter: Ravengarde, your special order is ready. Please see Banshee-44 at your earliest convenience';.

Umbra looked up and smiled, to the capacity an Exo can. ';All right. Kirrhys, follow me, we're gonna pick up your stuff'' he said as he got up from the stool. ''You're gonna want to take your new stuff with you'' he said as he pointed to the stuff on the bar.

Kirrhys put the armour pieces back into the bag and then the two pistols. He then clipped the bag back up and put the strap on his shoulder. He got up from the stool and picked up the rifle and followed the Hunter.

They made their way to the Tower centre while Goliath, Aaron and Zaro stayed at the bar.

Banshee grumbled at them while they approached ''Ah, there you are, I finished your order'' he said.

He turned around and grabbed some weapons from the table that sat against the wall. He then turned around and laid the weapons in the counter for them. In front of Kirrhys and Umbra lay a large assortment of weapons. There were two large pistols, a long rifle that Kirrhys thought must be similar to a wire rifle with a rifle sitting next to it. There were also a long knife and a sheath for it. Kirrhys' wide-eyes the assortment. He then pulled out Kirrhys' swords, they had new sheaths and a new belt that had an odd symbol on the front. Banshee then pulled out Kirrhys' prosthetics from under the table and placed them next to the weapons.

''As requested. Two hand cannons with some Fallen tech added on, and holsters for them. A sniper rifle, with a Fallen variable sight. A scout rifle, again with some Fallen tech mixed in, and a combat knife with a sheath for it. The swords have new sheaths that have the Vanguard symbol on it, so other Guardians can see Kirrhys as a friendly, both on their maps and in person'' Banshee grumbled.

''Thanks Banshee, I'm gonna have to buy two extra pistol holsters added on what I owe you'' Umbra happily said, obviously impressed at the gunsmith's skill.

''You only owe me for the extra holsters. The Vanguard already paid me. You got Cayde-6's attention apparently'' Banshee replied, he reached from under the table and pulled out two extra holsters.

''Wow, I need to thank him sometime'' Umbra said as he pulled out some glimmer and gave it to the Gunsmith.

''Yeah…. Well you better get to the Outfitter, she has Kirrhys' armour'' Banshee grumbled and walked over to the table by the wall and sat onto the stool next to it.

Umbra looked towards Kirrhys ''that's all yours buddy'' he said.

Kirrhys' eyes widened, he hadn't expected anybody to be this kind or generous to him.

''Could you hold this?'' Kirrhys asked as he held out the bag to Umbra.

''Sure'' the Hunter replied taking both things from Kirrhys.

Kirrhys pulled up his shirt so the stumps of his lower arms were visible. He picked up the left arm and slotted it into the socket at the end of the stump, the fingers twitched a few times before Kirrhys was able to move the arm normally again. He then picked up the right arm, slotting it in and waiting for the arm to work normally again. He then pulled the arms into their empty sleeves in his shirt and them pulled the shirt down.

''At least I have my arms back again'' he said to himself.

Kirrhys picked up the two hand cannons in each hand and the holsters with his lower hands. He looked over the pistols, he had to admit, the Eliksni sights and grips were attached perfectly melded into the pistols. He put them into the holsters and with one arm he put one holster across his shoulder so the pistol rested on his right breast and was angled upwards. He then put the second holster on in the same way. Kirrhys than picked up the belt for his swords, then he picked up one swords and attached the straps to the scabbard and it hung securely of the belt. He then picked up the second sword and attached it to its straps. He held the swords and belt in his upper felt hand

He then picked up the knife and pulled it out of the sheath, it was a good 50 centimetres long and had a serrated edge, he put it back in the sheath, and held it in his upper right hand. He then picked up the sniper rifle from the table with his lower arms, he put the but in his shoulder and looked through the scope, luckily the Eliksni sights and stock helped Kirrhys feel more comfortable using the rifle. He looked to the action and noticed a small handle coming out the side.

''What is this?'' he asked, pointing to the bolt.

Umbra was about to answer but Cerys materialized into view and answered for him.

''The rifle is bolt action; you have to pull back the bolt after each shot'' the Ghost said.

''Ah, thank you Cerys'' Kirrhys replied, he slowly pulled the bolt back hearing a satisfying clicking from the gun, then pushing it back in. He then held the rifle in the middle with his lower left hand. With his free lower right arm, he picked up the rifle hand held it snugly in his hand. Kirrhys was very pleased to have an arsenal such as this and he let off a pleased noise that sounded like he was purring.

''Thank you Umbra'' Kirrhys chirped happily, he then looked to the gunsmith, 'I thank you as well, you are knowledgeable in your craft. I will come to you in the future' he happily said.

''You're welcome…... I guess'' the Exo replied.

''Alright Kirrhys, follow me, let's get over to Eva. Since you're liking this then you're gonna love what I've asked her to do'' Umbra said excitedly, he then turned and walked off with a slight spring in his step, and a very happy Kirrhys followed.

Kirrhys noticed that the Outfitter was happier than what Banshee had been. The old Human greeted them with a warm and welcoming smile, which encouraged the pair's good mood. ''Welcome back you both!'' she warmly said.

''Hi! So what ya got?'' Umbra warmly replied.

''You are going to enjoy this, Umbra. Once Banshee gave me Kirrhys' armour I started on your special order'' Eva announced with pride. She walked over to a figure that was covered in a black tarp, Eva pulled the tarp off the figure and to Kirrhys' surprise it was his armour but it was painted differently. The armour was painted the same as his tattoos, the black markings ran over a white background across each panel. The helmet he had taken off the Devil's Baron had been modified, the communication sensors had been removed, and probably replaced with an internal radio. There was also a black tabard that hung down to the knee plates. Kirrhys placed all that he was holding onto the table next to him.

''This… this is mine?!'' Kirrhys asked in surprise as he walked up to the racked armour.

''Yeah, all yours'' Umbra replied.

''Do you like it Kirrhys?'' Eva asked.

''I… I like it'' Kirrhys replied, inside he knew that was a lie, his tattoos were of a past he would rather forget. He hadn't told Umbra yet, obviously the Hunter had attempted an act of good faith.

''Thank you Kirrhys, Umbra had the pattern be a surprise'' Eva answered.

Kirrhys turned towards the Hunter ''thank you Umbra'' he said and gave a small bow.

''It's nothing, now come on! I want to see in your armour'' Umbra replied excitedly.

''There is a changing area in the back'' Eva said, pointing to a curtained off area.

''Thank you Eva'' Kirrhys replied, he pulled the armour stand over to the changing area and slipped through the curtain. After a few seconds Eva and Umbra could head armour being moved about and put on.

'Do you think he will like his cloak?' Eva asked.

''Yeah, once you show it to him, he'll love it. He has really loved everything so far'' Umbra answered.

Kirrhys came out from behind the curtain with his armour equipped. 'How do I look?' he asked, he looked around at himself, checking if everything was fastened properly.

''You…... actually look pretty good'' the Hunter replied in an impressed tone.

''You look great Kirrhys'' Cerys said as he popped into view.

''Now Kirrhys, I have something extra special to show you'' Eva said with pride. She went over to a small drawer and pulled out a long black hooded cloak with the symbol of the vanguard on it. The emblem was done in a dark orange colour that stood out well against the black body of the cloak. The cloak had white wolves pelt, that was going black at the ends, around the neck. It made the cloak look very intimidating, and Kirrhys felt a strong sense of pride in owning it.

''This is yours Kirrhys'' Eva said, handing the cloak out to Kirrhys with a warm smile.

Kirrhys accepted it with a respectful bow, he carefully took it from the Human's hands, then donning the cloak. Kirrhys could wear the hood up if he wanted, it would help in concealing his eyes when he did not want to be seen. Eva then brought out a smaller cloak, it was a dark green with a forest like pattern across it, the Vanguard symbol was also placed in the centre of the cloak. Umbra also respectfully accepted his cloak, and removed his old one, his Ghost appeared and the old cloak suddenly vanished in a flash of light while Umbra was putting his new cloak on.

''You are amazing Eva; this is so awesome!'' the Hunter said as he inspected himself in the mirror.

''You look impressive'' Kirrhys said, he was glad to have such a friend as Umbra, the Hunter had been amazingly kind to him.

''Thanks man'' the Hunter replied as he turned to Kirrhys. He suddenly looked to the direction of the dockyard started nodding. 'You need to get your gear on, Cayde wants to meet us in the shipyard, he just sent me a commlink message' he said.

''I will be ready soon'' Kirrhys replied, he grabbed the sword belt and pulled it around his waist, he made sure the vanguard symbol was at the front when he clipped the belt together. One by one he clipped his swords to the straps hanging from his belt. He then attached the four holsters to his chest plate and angled them so the barrels of the four pistols were facing downwards and then placed the two hand cannons in the top row and the shock pistols in the bottom row. He then strapped the knife sheath to his shin guard and did a quick test pull to see how secure the sheath was.

Kirrhys then picked up the sniper rifle and pulled the sling over his right shoulder with the barrel facing upwards. He then picked up his rifle and held it in his upper left hand and pointed it downwards.

''I'm ready'' Kirrhys said to the Hunter.

''All right, let's go!'' the Hunter said as he began to lead Kirrhys to the shipyard.

''Thank you again, Eva'' Kirrhys called out to the Outfitter as he followed Umbra.

''It was my pleasure Kirrhys, come again if you want!'' Eva replied before Kirrhys disappeared from view.

The two eventually reached the shipyard, as Kirrhys had seen before there were Guardians coming from and going to missions. Kirrhys saw the Hunter leader talking to a blonde Human female.

''Cayde!'' Umbra called out, and the Vanguard turned around and walked towards the two Guardians.

''Umbra! If it isn't my favourite Hunter in the Tower'' the Vanguard cheerily said. 'And Kirrhys! How you doin' buddy? Everybody playing nice?' he asked.

''Umbra showed me to his team, they were…... very welcoming, Banshee and Eva were very welcoming as well'' Kirrhys replied.

''Good! I don't want anyone treating you badly'' Cayde said, he then turned his attention to Umbra. ''Listen, I want you to accompany Kirrhys on a little mission'' he said to the Hunter.

''Sure thing, what's the job?'' Umbra asked the Vanguard.

''We've got reports that there is a House of Kings ether run underway in the Cosmodrone, I've already sent your Ghost the coordinates the scouts gave us'' the Vanguard answered.

''Okay, if you don't mind me asking why are we doing this?'' Umbra asked.

''Well, if it wasn't obvious enough, the Fallen need ether to breathe right? And Kirrhys just happens to be one, and the Cryptarchs don't have a lot of ether on them. So basically this mission is a test of Kirrhys' skills and also a snatch and grab mission'' Cayde answered.

''Ah, that makes more sense'' Umbra replied.

''Good!'' the Vanguard answered then turned to Kirrhys again. ''Listen, while you're on the mission I'm gonna be sorting out your room and your ship. Umbra asked if you can be with his Fire team. We are going to have to set up an airlock, seal thing so the non-Exo members don't have to worry about being poisoned by the ether'' he said.

''Oh! of course, I'd hate to be a burden'' Kirrhys replied.

''I'm gonna really enjoy having you here Kirrhys, you are so well mannered! You might even make Ikora like you'' Cayde said. ''Well come on you guys, get going!'' he exclaimed to the pair.

''See you soon Cayde'' Umbra called out as both he and Kirrhys went to his ship.

''Good luck guys!'' Cayde called out.

* * *

 

In the eastern fringes of the Cosmodrone, the Last city an insignificant spec far away, hanging low in a canyon hung the ketch of the House of Devils. Deep inside the ship, a voice raged.

''We cannot continue as we have! We will surely be destroyed!'' the voice raged in the dimly lit room.

The command deck of the ship was placed deep within the belly of the Ketch, allowing a powerful defence to be mounted, even though it was safe from attack, the fighting inside would be deadly. The lights flickered for a moment before brightening to reveal the inhabitants. Seven different Fallen sat around a table. A holographic map of the Cosmodrone and the last city glowing in the midst of the meeting. The Fallen who had spoken wore the marks of a Baron, his cloak hanging over his shoulders and falling low, just shy a few inches of the cold metal of the ship's floor below. A chain was wrapped around a hook hanging from his belt, a bladed hook hung from one end of the chain, it was a sign of his skill and power in combat. The others had dual shock swords, all dressed in the garbs of their house, yet all remained silent.

The uninterrupted Baron continued with his heated words. ''At our doorstep lay both the Hive and the Guardians! The Guardians continue to hound our efforts at securing a stronghold! Both our priests and high Servitor have been killed by the them! Our attempts to assault the Guardians only led to losses in more troops and servitors!'' the Baron's glowing eyes swept across the room, his eyes stopping at the other Baron's and the seated figure before he let out a heavy exhale until silence filled the room. When he began to speak once again his tone had softened. ''We are starving. The Great machine abandoned us long ago. The other Houses will not help us. They will only scavenge what is of use from our corpses'' he exhaustedly exhaled.

''What do you know of the other Houses?!'' An angry female voice called out from the far left of the room. One of the Baron's stepped forward, her eyes glowing with barely supressed rage, not out of fear, but that of respect.

''Baron Tavrys, do you not know the other Houses? You spend all your time craters and the dead ruins of the Cosmodrone. You barely even know your own house! This is only the second time we have seen you in a year, all of us. You should not even hold the rank of Baron!'' the Baron roared at Tavrys. The female Baron began to growl in her helmet. The cuts and scratches that ran across her armour were indication of hard fought battles, not all of them meant victory.

''Baron Skagrosk, enough!'' a deep voice boomed from the left side of the table. The massive form of another Baron slowly rose from his seated position. Climbing to his feet, the ancient heavily armoured Baron let out a heavy sigh before his eyes laid upon Baron Skagrosk and then upon Tavrys. ''Skagrosk, while you have proven yourself many times, and what you say has truth, in the past we have known the kindness of our brethren. For it was the House of Kings and House of Winter that aided us in the battle of Twilight gap, the House of Kings have repeatedly given us ether after Sepikis prime was destroyed'' the old Baron said, his voice filling the room with his presence, despite the softness in his tone. ''So do not easily place us without allies'' he said grimly.

Silence again filled the room as the old Baron looked back and for the between Skagrosk and Tavrys. But before the old Baron could continue, another voice spoke. It was a voice that would send the chill down the spine of even the most veteran Guardian. A Baron shorter than the rest stepped forward into the light and shifted the attention of the room to him. His armour was darker red than the others, like that of dried blood. His cape was ragged and torn from uncaring use and his armour was in almost pristine condition.

''We could perhaps…... seek out the ones who led us here to this system. After all they did ask for nothing in return'' The gravelly voice trailed off as his arms clasped behind his back. Baron Skagrosk narrowed his eyes and folded both sets of arms while he talked to the speaker.

''Baron Retkes, while you are our equal, you speak of something you do not understand. You propose something that could be our destruction nor out salvation. So with the respect of a fellow Baron, be silent'' Skagrosk said, keeping his voice steady, but the unspoken hatred was powerful.

''Coming from you Skagrosk, that means little'' Tavrys said with a scowl that was heavy in her words. The neutrality of their armour and clothing may have fooled an outsider into thinking they spoke as equals, but the hatred and rivalries among the Barons increased ever since Solkis was killed and a successor had not stepped forwards. Skagrosk ignored the fellow Baron and continued unaffected.

''It may be time to consider an ally outside of our own kind'' he said, Tavrys let out a cackle and looked at him, her upper arms crossed while her lower arms rested on her hips.

''Who? The Cabal? The Vex? The very Hive itself?! You have clearly lost your sanity if you think you would find an ally amongst them. They would prefer to eradicate us, not ally with us. The only one willing to listen would be the Cabal, and they would use us as slaves above anything else'' Tavrys said, barely holding back her rage.

Skagrosk closed his eyes and let out a long and heavy sigh. Yes, he had thought through the options. The Hive in their state of life…. Or un-life, depending on your point of view, only served their god; that monster, Crota, who had defeated the Kell of light. The Cabal would most assuredly use them as slave labour in their war machine. The Vex would only want to destroy them, as they always tried to destroy the House of Winter. And their own brethren…... he had been negotiating in secret to form alliances with the other houses to little success. The others would benefit from their destruction and claim a large portion of earth as their own, or they would only assist if them if they became vassals if their house. Skagrosk knew the other Barons of Devils would never allow it. He himself would rather die than lose his house's honour. But if his house died because he refused to assist it out of his stubborn pride, that left them with only two factions. The Awoken could never be trusted, after what they had done to the House of Wolves…. Skagrosk refused to form any sort of bond with them, apart from his blade cutting through their Queen's neck.

''The Sha'ir'' Skagrosk said aloud.

Stunned silence filled the room as everyone's gaze fell un Skagrosk. Tavrys made a chocking noise as if her speech had been stolen by his statement. The old Baron simply gazed at him in a thoughtful silence. Retkes had been frozen into complete shock, as he simply gazed at Skagrosk as if his head had just started floating around the room. The hiss of a sword leaving its sheath disrupted the silence as Skagrosk jumped backward to avoid being skewered by the swords aimed at his hearts. Tavrys advanced on him, her eyes raging with fury and her voice roaring in rage beyond control.

''You would enslave us to the She'lot scum like the  Wolves to the Awoken?! You are mad, you must be put down, I will enjoy in silencing you!'' the female Baron roared.

Skagrosk growled deep within his chest and unravelled his chain blade, and held the hook blade in one hand, a weight on the other end of the chain hit the metal floor heavily. He started to walk towards Tavrys who had her blades ready to strike and held her ground, beyond eager to meet Skagrosk's blade with hers.

''Try it, see why I still have all my arms!'' Skagrosk warned with venom dripping from each word. Before the two could charge at each other, Retkes spoke again.

''He may be mad, but he is right about none of the other races refusing to help us. And the other houses would benefit from our death. However, there is someone among the She'lot who would help us we could seek out, and who could become the new Kell'' he said the glee in his voice heavy in his words.

Tavrys stopped her advance and looked at Retkes. ''And who would that be?'' she asked, the suspicion brimming in her voice as she looked at the small Baron. The last three Barons who had been talking amongst themselves stepped forwards. The three Baron's moved in unison and all stood at the same height, they obviously knew who Retkes was referring to. Retkes turned to the three Baron's, the smile was heavy in his voice.

''Baron's Fylas, Drakryn and Wiklor, you know to whom I am referring?'' he asked confidently. The three shot glares at each other before the spoke in perfect unison.

''Yes Retkes, he is last legitimate heir of the Kell of Stone'' the three said in a cold autonomous voice, they then turned their attention to the old Baron who had once again taken his seat. ''You served him long ago Baron Wyrek'' they said to the old Baron. The old Baron started to laugh to himself as he realised who they were talking about.

''Stop with the games! Who are you talking about?'' Tavrys demanded. Retkes turned his attention to the female Baron.

''He was killed by that abomination... Crota on the moon, one of the servants of the Great machine resurrected him. If you really don't know Baron Tavrys I am talking about Kirrhys Vorshten, the Kell of light'' Retkes said confidently. Both Skagrosk and Tavrys gave shocked looks to the short Baron, Wyrek stopped laughing and began to speak.

''So, the prophesy of House rain was true, he did come back'' Wyrek said to himself.

''Where is Baron Efepen? he will want to know'' Tavrys asked. As soon as she finished his sentence the hissing of the entrance slid open and a Captain came sprinting in, his status obvious by his dramatic decrease in size compared to the Baron's. the Captain looked around the room before speaking. He spoke loudly, carrying his voice for all to hear.

''News my Baron's, Baron Efepen, Devil Baron, is dead. His cloak has been recovered and his successor has been named'' the Captain said respectfully. Footsteps could be heard coning towards the command deck as a slim Captain stepped into the room. A female, wearing Baron Efepen's heavy cloak, ''I present to you Baron Efepen's daughter, Sat'reks. The new Baron Efepen'' the Captain said, bowing as he left the room, the door sliding closed behind him, only leaving the Baron's alone in the room. Their towering forms cast shadows that oppressively covered Sat'reks. The Captain looked quite frail in comparison to the older Baron's, only because her body had to undergo the growth process that baron's would receive.

Baron Wyrek started chuckling to himself as he looked at the newly minted Baron. ''What luck, the Gods must be looking out for us today. Well then Baron Efepen, we will have to perform initiation rites and that, but currently we have quite a pressing matter on our hands'' he said warmly.

She finally spoke at that point ''I know; I was already informed'' she answered.

Skagrosk blinked in confusion and asked the question all the other Barons were very curious about ''How did you know?'' he asked.

Efepen looked at him, he could feel her smiling under her mask. ''I have eyes and ears in many places Baron Skagrosk. I know what has been proposed and I must agree with Baron Retkes, we need a leader, Kirrhys might be the only candidate with the will to lead us. If the Great machine has chosen him then perhaps he can rally the houses together again. I say we go to the last city.'' Efepen replied.

The other Barons nodded in agreement, even Tavrys begrudgingly agreed. ''Fine then, let's see if the She'lot will allow us to speak to Kirrhys'' Wyrek said as he rose up from his seat and pointed to the last city on the map.

* * *

 

High above the last city the Tower stood watch. In his office at the top, the Speaker was reading through a report the Cryptarchs had put together about Kirrhys from recovered Fallen data stacks. Suddenly alarms began to blare throughout the Tower, Guardians began running around, guns drawn and shouting orders. The Speaker gut up from his seat and calmly descended the stairs and stopped one of the Guardians, a Warlock, prepared for war.

''What is going on?'' he asked the Warlock calmly.

''It's the Fallen sir, the House of Devils, their Ketch just dropped out of warp next to the city'' the warlock answered. She responded without a hint of fear, but instead with determination that came from the constant warring.

The Speaker nodded to the Guardian and allowed her to race off to her post. The Speaker walked over to the balcony looking out across the City and the Traveller. In the distance he could see the shape of the Fallen ship. It was strange, the massive interplanetary ship was hovering in place on the far side of the city, yet the Traveller didn't react. The Speaker knew that while it was still healing, it would not allow any harm to befall the city while it still had power. Yet it didn't stir from its slumber in the face of such a threat. The Speaker tapped his fingers on the railing of the balcony and gently hummed to himself. First Kirrhys and now the House of Devils coming to the city and not attacking, the day was getting more interesting, he knew that for certain.


	6. Ether run

Kirrhys was absorbed in thought as he sat in the passenger seat of the cockpit, the data slate that Xur had given him caused his mind to wander. Who was in the Reef? Why were they in the Reef? Were some of the questions that ran through his mind. Umbra had decided to tell Kirrhys about the history of the Guardians, and Kirrhys had to admit the Guardians intrigued him. Their history was filled with war, the constant fighting against the Vex, Cabal, the Hive and even his brethren. There were many heroes among the Guardians, some would have made good Eliksni.

Before they had left Umbra had convinced to a Human called the 'ship rite' who seemed very sceptical about setting up a seal in the ship that could release ether into it. It was so Kirrhys didn't have to waste the ether in his mask during the journey.

Umbra has also taught Kirrhys how to use the hand cannons, the rifle and sniper rifle as well. The Human technology confused Kirrhys but the Hunter was a good teacher. Kirrhys was always a good shot, hopefully he would be able to show the effectiveness of his marksmanship to Umbra, Cerys materialized himself in front of Kirrhys.

''You ready?'' Cerys asked.

Kirrhys looked up to the small Ghost before he spoke ''I am, but it saddens me that I will have to kill those of my own race'' he said in a glum tone.

''They will kill you, and you need ether to survive. Its either them or you'' the Ghost replied.

''Yes I know'' Kirrhys said, he sank slightly in the chair feeling agitated about the mission.

Umbra swivelled his seat around to Kirrhys, his Ghost was piloting the ship for him. ''You okay Kirrhys?'' the Hunter asked.

''I am fine, just a little agitated about the mission'' Kirrhys replied.

''Don't be, I was agitated on my first mission too, I know this isn't your first fight but you have been gone for a while. I'm guessing you feel a little rusty'' Umbra said.

''Yes, I do feel like that, I just hope the mission does not go badly'' Kirrhys said in a monotone voice.

Umbra was about to reply but his ghost started to speak. ''We will be dropping out of warp shortly. After that it won't take that long to drop in, I set up Kirrhys so he can be pulled and dropped from the ship without the Fallen finding the ship'' the Ghost said.

''Awesome, you heard the little light, time to gear up!'' Umbra said as he sprung up from his seat.

''I told you not to call me that!'' his Ghost said in an irritated tone.

Kirrhys smiled to himself, amused with the two. He got up and went out the cockpit to grab his weapons. Umbra grabbed his hand cannon from its place on his hip, appearing ready for the drop.

''All right, so here is the mission. Ether is priority one, we're gonna try to collect as much as we can, hopefully there is gonna be a Servitor there and we can take its supply. That would be good to last for a while, priority two is disrupting the King's stronghold in the area and take out the Baron there, Kardin, the Hound. He's been a pain in the ass to any Guardians that have been sent in by the Vanguard for a while now, he is good at hit and run tactics. Got all of that?'' Umbra said to Kirrhys.

''Understood'' Kirrhys said with a determined nod.

''Good, Kayrin, ETA?'' Umbra asked.

''We've arrived. Dropping in five… four… three… two…one'' the Ghost said before everything went silent.

Kirrhys felt like his whole body was being vaporized for a brief moment, and the next thing he knew, they were on the ground, in an overgrown landscape. It was cold and the ground was covered in snow. It quietly crunched under his boots and covered the landscape like a cloak. The weather reminded Kirrhys of home, it had very similar weather to earth.

Umbra walked over to a snow encrusted that was jutting out of the ground and he tapped the button on the top of it.

'This is Hunter Umbra-42 checking in with Cayde. I have arrived at the location in Old America, Alaska, Anchorage, coordinates will follow' Umbra said into his internal radio on his mask.

He started to dab onto a small panel on his forearm, Kirrhys couldn't see what the Hunter was doing, nor did he understand what he was doing. Kirrhys still had much to learn about Guardian technology.

''All right Kirrhys, eyes up! Better make sure we aren't walking into a trap, I'm guessing the Kings don't know we are here yet'' Umbra said, he drew his hand cannon and kept it at the ready for a fight at any moment.

''From what my Ghost told me the Kings have become quite mysterious…. No one even knows the name of their Kell….'' Kirrhys said as he began to waffle on about what he knew of the House of Kings.

''Sadly we don't know much about them. Which is why it is important to take out high value targets like this, it helps us know a bit more about them'' Umbra answered back quietly, he led the way with his hand cannon.

Kirrhys stalked through the snow with soft, muffled, crunching sounds, behind Umbra, Kirrhys had his rifle up, scanning around them to see if anything caught his eye through the scope. The pair crept through the snow covered evergreen trees, the cold air blew through Kirrhys in an uncomfortable way. It reminded him why the House of Wolves wore thick under armour and insisted on wearing fur cloaks. With the black and dark blue armour, they were nearly hard to spot at a distance; making them impossible to track in a snow storm.

Umbra suddenly stopped and lowered into a crouch, he then held his fist up, which Kirrhys recognised as a sign to stop. He then stopped and crouched as well, locking his eyes onto the Hunter.

''Up ahead…. Smoke. Probably a camp fire, means we're close'' Umbra whispered, he pointed to a column of smoke that was rising close by.

Kirrhys made a clicking sound and nodded, signalling that he understood to be silent as they continued.

Umbra began to move through the trees, but kept his body as low to the ground as he could, Kirrhys did the same and pulled his hood over his head, hiding the glow from his eyes. As they made their way up a small hill, it abruptly flattened out at the top and the trees started to thin out in front of them into a clearing. They could see the source of the smoke column; a large camp fire in the centre of a Fallen camp next to the ruins of a small building that had most of its walls and roof still standing to provide some shelter.

As they got closer they could hear the chatter of the camp's occupants, combinations of hisses, clicks and whines mixed in with Fallen speech. Umbra crouched down as low as he could and hid behind a fallen evergreen that sheltered him from the Dregs that were meant to be keeping watch. To Kirrhys, it appeared they were preoccupied with a duel that was going on near the fire between two dregs using daggers, swinging at each other. One would hiss and swipe at the other; the other one would hiss and swipe back. The rest of the Dregs and a few Vandal's sat next to the fire and watched the two duel. Two other Vandals stood by a broken doorway, or a large hole in the wall, Kirrhys couldn't tell, it was too worn out; the Vandals were guardian something inside, where angry growls of two large Fallen could be heard inside. Kirrhys assumed it was either that of a Captain and even the Baron they were after. All the troops were wearing the golden threads and armour of House Kings.

Kirrhys looked the troops and the supplies they had. Several crates marked with Eliksni symbols were scattered round the camp. Some were used as places to sit by a few Vandals. Next to the building was a large stack of them, covered in netting to make it harder to get into them. Kirrhys guessed that their ether supplies were in the crates next to the building, next to where the Captain and Baron were to prevent the crew in taking more than they were allowed. However, Kirrhys could not see where the Servitor was, there would usually be a Servitor in a group this large.

''Kirrhys!'' a voice in his helmet called out.

It caused Kirrhys to nearly jump out of his armour. He looked around, Umbra had moved to quite the distance away from him to have heard him so clearly.

''I had them implant some coms into your helmet so we can talk without being next to each other, so don't flip out' 'Umbra whispered.

''Sorry, Umbra…'' Kirrhys answered.

''Shhhhhhhh! Not so loud! They might hear you!'' the Hunter whispered through the radio.

''Apologies'' Kirrhys whispered back.

''Never mind, Kayrin has detected some powerful ether readings coming from that building. We agreed that it is too large to be one Captain. So I'm guessing it's a Baron, a Captain and possibly an Ether runner.'' Umbra whispered.

''Yes, you should proceed with extreme caution. Taking on a large Fallen crew such as this is dangerous without a plan'' Cerys added in to the conversation.

Kirrhys crouched down into the snow, thinking over the best plan of attack while keeping his eyes on the camp. Kirrhys was used to fighting in a group, but some of his best tactics were for lone wolf missions. He clicked his mandibles in thought, trying to take into the account of Umbra's abilities while thinking of the new weapons he had himself. Would it be wise to use his new wire rifle? Or would it be better to use the knife? Then something came to mind and he accessed the com unit in his helmet.

''Umbra! You have a long rifle? Cover me, I will try to take as many as I can without sound, sound like a good plan?'' Kirrhys excitedly whispered to the Hunter.

''Sounds like a plan. Go for it, I got your six'' Umbra replied. ''And we call long rifles, sniper rifles'' he told Kirrhys.

''Thank you'' Kirrhys said started to smile inside his mask. Now he properly had the chance to prove his combat prowess to the Hunter in an actual battle.

''Good luck'' Cerys said, luckily he wasn't visible so only Kirrhys heard the words.

Kirrhys crept forwards as silently as he could towards the camp, he pulled out his knife with his lower right arm, while his stronger arms could help him control his targets. Thankfully, the entire camp was crawling with his kind, so his scent would be masked by the Fallen in the camp, his targets would be easy kills since most of the Fallen had their attention of the duel.

He kept to the darkness of the trees, one he broke through the tree line, eyeing the first unaware target leaning onto a supply crate. It raised on fist into the air, encouraging the fight with an excited roar.

''Fight to the death! Weak Dregs! Show you are worth fighting beside!'' it cried in Eliksni. It turned his back to Kirrhys as he stalked closer to his prey.

As soon he was only a few inches away Kirrhys slowly rose up, and then in one fluid movement he sliced the Vandals throat with his knife. He grabbed the front of the vandals face and the back of his head, he wrenched the Vandals head to the right and heard a satisfying crack in a flawless deathblow. It was better to ensure your target was dead than guessing they were. The light in the vandal's eyes went dark and his body began to crumple down, Kirrhys carefully moved the body with one arm, grabbing the scruff of the body's cloak. Easing the body down against the crate so it looked like he was merely sleeping on the job, if the rest of the crew noticed

''Good kill, keep it up, if anyone see's I won't let me get 'ya'' Kirrhys heard from Umbra through his coms. He looked the way he came and saw a small light looking his way, he nodded and silently went back to his task.

He snuck up on several of the guards without a sound, each one meeting similar fates as the first Vandal he took down. All of the silently crumpling to the ground without the rest of the crew noticing. It surprised Kirrhys that none of them smelled the blood that he had spilled from each guard he killed. He noticed the smell of blood as soon as he came across the camp, the House of Kings had truly fallen if they were used to the smell of blood.

Kirrhys had finally picked off most of the patrolling guards, without notice, then everything went to hell. One of the Vandals that had been guarding the ruined building was hovering by one of the body's, and it let out a loud howl and the entire camp fell silent.

''We have an intruder you pathetic fools! We are under attack! Find them! Bring whoever did this to the Void!'' it screeched. The entire camp seemed to come alive in a new energy of bloodlust and rage, all weapons out and searing for kirrhys. He quickly, backed himself against the structure, making sure he wasn't spotted. He sheathed his knife and pulled out his shock pistols and swords. He was trapped and both his hearts pounded… hopefully he could make a break for the trees without being spotted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHP!

A sniper round ripped through the camp, going clean through the altering Vandals skull. Brain matter and blood splattered on the wall behind him and he crumpled to the ground with a heavy thud, the remains of the crew turned and looked at the corpse that remained. Then they opened fire to the treeline where the shot had come from in an unorganized frenzy.

Apparently, all the noise had gathered the attention of the larger Fallen inside the building as Kirrhys heard a roar come from the entrance of a large Captain. Kirrhys looked around the corner and watched as he pulled out his shrapnel launcher and started firing into the trees as well, slowly advancing on Umbra's position. Even with the amount he had killed Kirrhys knew that there were still many more that had yet to fall. He knew that the number would most likely overwhelm the Hunter. He roared a battle cry himself and charged with his swords in his upper arms and his shock pistols in his lower ones, firing at the Captain as he closed the distance. The Captain's arc shield turned a critical red as Kirrhys got closer. The hood of his cloak flew backwards, revealing him to the camp of Kings as he charged. The Captain teleported a short distance away, and turned Kirrhys' way with a roar.

''YOU SHALL DIE TRAITOR!'' it cried, it swung a fist at Kirrhys who easily ducked under the clumsy blow that swung above his head. Kirrhys dropped the sword in his right hand and brought up one of the heaviest uppercuts he could muster that landed directly into the Baron's chin. The captain's head jerked backwards as he was knocked back by the force of the punch. The Baron was sent sprawling into the dirt and the snow, once he stopped rolling he didn't move a muscle, obviously knocked out by the punch.

Kirrhys bent down to pick up his sword and he slowly rose up, and faced the crew that remained. They had at some point stopped firing to see the fight between their Captain and Kirrhys. They all looked very scared at the fact Kirrhys had knocked the Captain out in one punch.

''Whoever among you wants to live, drop your weapons. Whoever wants to die, come and face your destiny'' Kirrhys said coldly. A few of the Fallen dropped their weapons while the others looked at Kirrhys in complete shock.

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Cayde absolutely despised, it was being stuck in the Tower and not in the field. Though that was mostly his life, stuck in the stupid Tower, desperately wishing for something to happen like in the old days, before he got the short straw and was made the Hunter Vanguard. Cayde was stuck staring at a map on the table of the Vanguard meeting room, but in reality his mind was caught in other things. Those other things just happened to be was how he was going to escape this hellhole of boredom and monotony. He lost count of how many times he had tried to get some Guardians to help him escape from the Tower to a good adventure. No one ever listened to him of course, that would have made things too easy. Instead he was here with what? Maps and mission reports. The Exo let out a small quiver that caught the attention of Ikora with a concerned stare. Cayde waved it off and started muttering something about escape routes which made Zavala to roll his eyes. The other Vanguards had referred to Cayde's attempts as 'antics' he had tried it so many times now it started to become a joke. They all knew that while Cayde talked about escaping, and thought mostly about it, he would never abandon his post. Though he would fanatically deny he wouldn't take the first chance he got to leave the Tower for good.

But the day continued as normal, nothing more than Guardians coming in for advice or to hand in reports. The three were all jerked away from their tasks by the sudden flashing red light and high pitched alarms suddenly blaring throughout the entire Tower complex. The Vanguards shot looks at each other and drew their weapons, Zavala being the only one who actually had a proper weapon non him, being the pulse rifle he secretly kept under the meeting table. sometimes Cayde would poke fun at him for being 'super paranoid' as he put it, but in the business of fighting, it definitely benefitted to be prepared. Cayde could almost hear the Traveller telling him to go for the action, but he had enough sense to stay where he was and figure out what was happening before he looked for danger.

''So…. How much to you wanna bet the Hive have come back with a massive fleet and are about to orbitally bombard us into dust? I'm betting two to one. Any takers?'' he asked with a grin as his hand cannon came out in a flurry. If the Exo could, he was wearing the biggest grin of his life.

Ikora laughed and simply shrugged. ''Those are bad odds Cayde, even for you. I don't think I am going to take them honestly'' she said in a warm tone. Before any of them were able to say anything else, the sound of fast paced footsteps caught their attention and they all focused their attention on the hallway leading to the room. A loud clicking sound being the indication that Zavala had retrieved his weapon and was ready to fire the assault rifle on whatever came through the door. The others were prepared as well, Ikora already glowing with the inky dark that many of the Voidwalkers showed before their powers were unleashed.

''I won't be killed if I decide to step in, will I?'' a calm and familiar voice asked through the hallway. Moments later the Speaker came into view and stepped into the room. Zavala lowered his weapon and let out a sigh.

''No, you won't sir, though could you please tell us what is going on? No one has reported anything and all the coms are filled with too much chatter to hear anything viable'' Zavala asked. The Speaker clasped his hands behind his back and looked at the three Vanguards before letting out a sharp breath.

''It is the House of Devils. Their Ketch dropped out of warp on the very border of the wall'' the Speaker calmly said. Cayde glanced over at Zavala who visibly bristled. The Titans were the Guardians of the Wall, they had never failed in their duty, even if it cost their lives. A threat to the Wall, and the City was a direct threat to every living Titan.

''Well…. That's no good'' Cayde said curiously.

The Speaker looked at him and nodded. ''Indeed, though that is not the current issue. The Fallen are not attacking. They are holding their position and are issuing one message on all channels. We have Ghosts translating it, and it is rather…. curious'' the Speaker said in a surprised tone.

''Don't keep us in suspense then. Do we get to shoot some fallen? I bet we do'' Cayde said as he slid his hand cannon back into its holster.

''Cayde, now is not the time for jokes. We have a Fallen Ketch sitting right on our heads, and one of them has enough troops to cause serious damage to the Wall, and we cannot allow any damage to come to the Traveller! It has only started to heal properly'' Zavala said, his scowl heavy and causing lines to draw across his face. It made him look much, much older.

''Ok Zavala, I get it, its serious time. No one makes jokes and we all put on our serious faces. I will need to weld some eyebrows to my face to I can scowl'' Cayde said with a nod, as though he actually meant it. Zavala simply rolled his eyes, trying his best not to smile, though it did earn a snigger from Ikora, the smile staying on her face after Cayde had managed to relieve the tension on the room, and she raised an eyebrow.

''They wish to speak with us'' the Speaker said softly.

The three Vanguards stared at him before Cayde let off a scoffing sound and voiced what they were all thinking. ''Wait…. what?'' he asked.

Letting out a sigh the Speaker nodded his head. ''According to the Ghosts who translated the message. The Fallen Baron's want to have an audience with Kirrhys. Apparently they are willing to go to an area of our choice, and unarmed. They will undoubtedly have stealth vandals watching the meeting. We will have Hunters doing the same'' he explained.

''Wait, you actually are agreeing to this?'' Zavala asked, completely flabbergasted at the Speakers words.

''Sir with all due respect.'' Zavala said before he heard Cayde mutter.

''Which means 'are you insane' in polite talk'' Cayde muttered, which earned him a glare from the large Awoken.

''But this is clearly a trap of some sort. The Fallen –never ever- talk to us. They try to kill us, and that's it. I have lost count to how many we have lost to the Fallen in the past. I don't know why we are attempting this, but it can't be good. I say we take the AA cannons stationed the wall and test how much a Ketch can take before it explodes!'' Zavala exclaimed.

Letting out a tired sigh. The Speaker shook his head. He had expected this reaction, and he couldn't blame them. Ever since after the Collapse the Fallen and hounded at humanity. The Devils burning London and the House of Winter attacking Caracas. Yet… the Traveller did nothing, it had not done anything, and the message…. He could not ignore it.

''Be that as it may, the Traveller has not awoken to face them. Then there is the fact that Kirrhys was chosen by a _Ghost_. The Traveller has not destroyed the Fallen, if it wanted the Fallen would be dead. Perhaps it is a sign from the Traveller that it wants us to work with the Fallen and that Kirrhys is the key piece in it. I want you to meet the House of Devils and find to what they have to say. I believe the risk is worth the rewards' the Speaker said.

The three Vanguards all locked eyes and nodded. The could not defy the Speaker, the voice of the Traveller. It was basically like defying the Traveller itself, and they wouldn't try anything like that.

''Does…... that mean I get to leave the Tower?'' Cayde voiced casually, though everybody knew there was nothing casual in the question.

The voice of the Traveller let out a short laugh and nodded. ''Yes Cayde, you are going to leave the Tower. You three are our best, and if anything should arise, it would be you who could escape it to warn us. That said…''

The Speaker was suddenly cut off by an outcry ''Yes! Sweet freedom! Thank the Traveller!'' it was the voice of Cayde, he had brought both his arms up in the air, hands balled into fists and looking as though he had just found a cache of exotics. The speaker blinked a few times under his mask and glanced at Ikora and Zavala, both who were simply smiling.

''He has been cooped up for a while'' was the only explanation he received.

* * *

 

In the windblown junkyard of destroyed vehicles and forgotten metal, on the very outskirts of the wall, a similar conversation was occurring.

''They are not going to listen to you. Any moment now we are going to have very large gun pointing out way and then your stupid plan will be up in smoke'' the very unhappy Tavrys grumbled, her gaze locked on the massive wall of metal and stone that towered above them and surrounded the city.

Baron Efepen, formerly Captain Sat'reks, stood on top of the rusting remains of what she could only assume was an ancient Human war machine. The heavy metal hatches giving a very sturdy look to it, as well as the massive treads in either side, or the long barrel mounted on the front, all of it screamed war. Though it was too rusted to be used ever again, but it did tell her of a battle fought long ago in this place.

''Tavrys, not the time'' Efepen grumbled.

Her entire body felt as though it was being burned. All from the various injections she had undergone only hours before the trip to the city. The hormones she had been injected with were specifically made to allow her body to become stronger, faster and tougher than any Vandal or Captain. Creating a Baron was not pleasant, especially for the Baron in question. What was the result? Constant pain, she was unable to apply any type of painkiller as it would affect the changes in her body. She ground her fang like teeth together to focus on something else other than the pain. Irritatingly enough she was to only Baron willing to talk to the Guardians, the others were there just to see what would happen, Tavrys was cloaked with the stealth Vandals while Wyrek was sitting on the vehicle, next to her. Skagrosk and Retkes were talking amongst themselves and the other three were silently waiting. Efepen didn't feel like a Baron, she felt terrible.

''I know it's painful, it lasts for a while. Not for that long luckily'' the old Wyrek said to her.

''Appreciated Baron Wyrek, you're the only one who is welcoming around here'' Efepen grumbled back.

''Well someone has got to be, the other Barons are too self-involved'' Wyrek replied, he turned around to look at her, she felt his smile underneath his mask. Efepen had never noticed it before but the ancient Baron was missing both of his right eyes, she guessed he must have lost them some time ago.

A small beeping alerted her to the triggering of their motion sensor systems set up at the entrance of the junkyard. She grit her teeth and jumped down from the top of the wrecked machine, grunting when she landed. Wyrek got up from his seat, Skagrosk and Retkes stopped talking and turned towards the entrance, while the final three walked towards the group. She turned towards the entrance and in the distance she could nee the faint trails of dust billowing behind the Guardian's sparrows. Those swift scout vehicles were faster than anything the Fallen could make, they even lacked weapons. That was the thing Efepen could appreciate about the Guardians was their speed and efficiency. They never sent in large squads, the largest was a squad the size of six, and they hit fast and hard, killing everything in their path and making sure their target was destroyed before reinforcements could arrive.

Efepen was snapped out of her thoughts by a large spasm that ran through her upper right arm, making her ball her hand into a fist so hard that the armour on the back of her hand let out a soft chink as it cracked slightly. She glanced at the crack, a small trickle of blood seeped through the crack before she began to look around. The other Barons were more focused on the Guardians, but she noticed Retkes staring at her, when he noticed she saw him he looked back to the Guardians. The roaring of the engines of three sparrows sped round the corner of a large pile of scrap metal. Efepen narrowed her eyes, watching in caution as the three Guardians dismounted their vehicles and began to walk towards the Barons. Each was armed and armoured, and she could clearly see that they were looking for signs of a trap, it was what she would do. When they reached the Barons, and they looked down at the Guardians much smaller forms, Efepen had to admit, they had gall to stand before them with such… confidence. From how they looked, they looked as if they had no doubt they would be able to kill them. She wondered if perhaps they could.

One of the Guardians called out to the group of Barons, their strange speech caused Efepen's head to spin, and she crossed her arms and stared at them, the other barons glanced to her before she stepped forwards and spoke. 'I do not understand you, Guardian' she said grumpily.

Her comment was met with confused glances among themselves and a shrug who was clearly a Titan. Her attention snapped to a flash of light a one of their drones materialized into existence. Efepen had to admit, the Guardians had style when it came to their drones. She believed they called then Ghosts, ever so similar to shanks, only without weapons. From what they gathered from battles, the Guardians used them to break into security systems and steal information at an alarming rate. She never understood how the Guardians made them, once they were able to capture one but it disappeared once they reactivated it. Efepen stared at the machine while it made the same sounds the Humans made before suddenly changing through several languages before it got to theirs.

''Are you the Kell of Devils?'' it asked. The mechanized recording of her language made Efepen's eyes twitch, it didn't sound right, her language coming from the Guardians machine, but she put it aside to respond.

Before she spoke she let out a half-hearted laugh. ''No, we have no Kell, I am the speaker for our House, and who are you?'' Efepen asked.

The small machine turned back to the three Guardians and abruptly switched back to the Human language causing the robed guardian to nod. From what she could tell, it was female. If the chest and slimmer body frame was any indication. She was next to speak to her, and again the machine translated her for Efepen to understand.

''Why do you want to talk to Kirrhys, Fallen?'' the machine asked.

Efepen frowned at having her question ignored, but that was understandable. But she herself wanted the conversation to end. She swore she could feel a few bones breaking and reknitting themselves, Efepen ground her teeth in pain as her body shivered from the chemicals in her body, but regathered her composure to speak.

''We are here to offer an…. Alliance with him and perhaps you'' Efepen answered. Despite agreeing to Skagrosk's plan and deciding to speak to the Guardians, Efepen had to admit, she didn't like admitting the House needed help. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

For a few seconds there was no sound. Then the drone turned back to the Guardians and relayed the message. Again there was a silence as the Guardians simply stared at her. Finally, a single one spoke, the one draped in a long dark cloak and a hood over a smooth helmet. Without seeing the Guardians face, she could hear the mechanized voice, another one of the Human machines. The other Guardians instantly turned to look at their fellow Guardian, their unintelligible speech fast and completely confusing. Efepen could feel her head hurting from trying to understand it. However, the cloaked one cut off the other two and looked directly at Efepen herself. He nodded, Efepen didn't need the machine to translate to understand what had been said by the cloaked Guardian,

The voice of the Ghost spoke again, filling the air with Fallen speech and causing Efepen to shift a little.

''We are willing to accept, for the moment. However, Kirrhys is currently on a mission, and he will return soon. But we are going to require more details'' the Ghost said.

Efepen and the rest of the Barons relaxed at the news that the Guardians were willing to listen, it meant that their house had some chance to survive the starvation that was beginning consume them. The grumbling from the Dregs and Vandals started to turn resentful towards the Captains and Barons. Efepen smiled under her helmet and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 

Kirrhys had tied up the surrendering Fallen and their unconscious Captain with some rope he had found around the camp, he had them around the fire where he was able to watch them. Then suddenly Baron had finally come out of the building with a massive roar. The first thing it saw was Kirrhys, and it charged at him with its two swords. Both Kirrhys and the Baron were locked in a melee, locking swords and pushing against each other.

''YOU SHALL DIE!'' it screamed into Kirrhys' face as they both struggled against each other. Kirrhys may have been smaller but didn't mean he was weaker, the Baron obviously struggled at forcing back Kirrhys. As Kirrhys started to push back the Baron, it pulled out large knife with one of its lower arms, and thrust it at Kirrhys abdomen. Luckily Kirrhys saw the knife before it was able to hit its mark and he jumped back, causing the Baron to be forced back as well.

''That was cheating'' Umbra added in over the coms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHP!

Another sniper round rippled through the camp and pierced the Baron's shields, the Baron was knocked down to one knee by the force of the impact.

''Thank you Umbra'' Kirrhys said onto the coms. He charged forward to the Baron who was now slowly rising. Kirrhys let out a roar as he approached the Baron, as soon as he was an arm's reach away Kirrhys brought a heavy downwards slash with both of his swords into the Baron. The Baron quickly blocked the attack with his swords, stopping the attack. In one quick movement Kirrhys kicked the Baron in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Kirrhys then let another heavy slash down onto the Baron who then again blocked it, before Kirrhys could do anything the Baron, Kicked Kirrhys' legs, knocking him to the ground.

The Baron then kicked Kirrhys in the chest, winding him, the Baron got up to his knees and held his swords up as he was about to slash at Kirrhys.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHP!

Another round came into the camp, hitting the Baron in one of his hands, causing him to drop one of the swords. 'Raaaaaahh! Your Guardian friend can't save you now!' the Baron screamed in pain as he slashed downwards onto Kirrhys, he brought his arms up in a defensive posture and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

But the impact never came, but Kirrhys did have an odd feeling in his arms, they felt unusually warm, like blood was leaking from every pore of his arms. He opened his eyes and saw a shield of light that had manifested itself in front of his arms, the Barons sword had landed on the shield and wasn't able to cut through it.

''What sorcery is this?!'' the baron roared, he lifted his sword up again, kirrhys took advantage of the moment and pulled out one of his hand cannons with his lower right arm. He separated his arms and aimed the hand cannon at the Barons head. The Baron let out an almighty roar before Kirrhys pulled the trigger, the Barons head jerked back with the force of the bullet, blood and brain matter splattering off behind him. The Baron slumped back and landed in the snow, his blood staining the snow a deep purple-red.

''Quick reactions Kirrhys'' Umbra said over the coms.

''Thank you'' Kirrhys replied, he slowly got up from the snow, sheathing his swords and holstering one of his hand cannons, he then heard movement behind him and snap-aimed his hand cannon in the direction of the noise.

''Whoa! Careful there'' Umbra said, raising his hands in a non-threatening manner. Kirrhys gave out a sharp sigh and holstered the hand cannon.

''If you are going to sneak up on me, tell me next time'' Kirrhys said in a tired tone.

''Sure thing'' Umbra replied walking over to the Fallen tied up by the camp fire. ''Gotta admit I didn't think that the Fallen would give up so easily, and the fact that you knocked the Captain out in one punch and holding your ground against the Baron! Just amazing'' the Hunter praised.

''Yes, I may not have been as big as the Baron but that does not mean I am weaker'' Kirrhys replied. He held out his left hand and Cerys formed into view.

''I've got to admit Kirrhys, it was pretty cool'' the Ghost said in admiration.

''Thank you, Cerys'' Kirrhys replied, he looked to the Fallen that sat near the fire and the still unconscious Captain. ''What should we do with them?'' he asked.

''We have cells at the Tower, we can take them to the ship and put them in the cargo hold until we get to the Tower'' Umbra replied looking over the Fallen, they replied with glares and a few hisses.

''How will we get them there?'' Kirrhys asked, there was only him and Umbra, they couldn't take the ten prisoners to the ship without problems.

''Simple'' the Hunter replied, he held out his hand and his ghost materialized over his hand. ''Could you teleport these into the cargo hold?'' he asked the Ghost.

The Ghost let of a sharp sigh before it spoke, ''sure thing'' it replied in a casual tone. The Ghost scanned the Fallen and one by one and they disappeared, Kirrhys guessed they were teleported to the cargo hold of Umbra's ship.

''You okay Kirrhys?'' his Ghost asked, Kirrhys turned his attention to the Ghost.

''I am fine, I only have a bruise here and there'' Kirrhys replied.

The Ghost nodded in reply to Kirrhys' statement and then turned to Umbra whose Ghost had finished teleporting the Fallen.

''All right, Kirrhys! Let's go see the spoils'' the Hunter said while rubbing his hands together, he turned his attention to the abandoned building and the stack of crates next to it.

''Yes! A well-earned victory'' Kirrhys exclaimed excitedly. He ran over to the crates and pulled the netting off the crates and leapt up on top of the stack without hesitation and pulled the lid off the closest crate, revealing the inside contents. Dozens of small cylindrical containers, each holding the precious life-air that would allow Kirrhys to survive and grow. Kirrhys made an excited clicking sound as he began to grab as many containers as he could.

''Whoa, hold on there kirrhys! Your Ghost can store them'' Umbra chuckled as Kirrhys' Ghost floated round to the crates alongside Kirrhys and began collecting them into its storage system. Kirrhys cleared his throat and attempted regain his composure. Cerys scanned each contained, they disappeared one by one as they went into his inventory. Kirrhys was still amazed that he could do such a thing, it was certainly useful.

''By my calculations, for a single Eliksni, this should last for eight months or better. There was enough for an army in the short term. I don't think we will be able to get all the ether they've got stored here, and they have quite the amount, I don't think I will be able to store it all'' Cerys spoke aloud to Kirrhys who just stared in amazement at how many crates the Ghost was taking.

''This could be useful'' Umbra shouted, he had pulled the tarp off a pike that was huddled against the wall.

Kirrhys turned his head and caught sight of the pike that the hunter had found. ''Ooooooooohhh! Yes, very useful'' he chirped excitedly, examining the machine closely. Kirrhys noticed it was in pretty good condition, probably only used for scouting and luckily it had never seen heavy combat. Then he found the reason, there was a golden cloth with the symbol of the House of Kings on it, it used to belong to the Baron he just killed, a very nice prize of the hunt. Kirrhys was pleased that he could take the now ownerless vehicle for his own, it was not the heavy pikes that the House of Wolves held in copious amounts, but it would still suit Kirrhys well, he made a clicking sound in a pleased tone.

Kirrhys' ghost floated up next to Umbra and blinked at him. ''I have gotten as much as I can, I'm getting a message to return to the Tower immediately though'' Cerys said.

Umbra's ghost then formed into view, ''I'm getting the same message as well'' he said in a concerned voice.

''That doesn't sound good. Get the ship to pick us up and head straight back to the Tower'' Umbra ordered his Ghost, it answered with a simple nod and blink of its eye. 'already was directing the ship our way' he replied.

Cerys floated over to Kirrhys who was still looking over the Pike, 'I can store that for you' he said to Kirrhys.

'Oh yes, of course!' Kirrhys said, he stepped back and allowed the Ghost to do what it needed to do. The Ghost scanned the Pike and it disappeared into his inventory, 'all done' he said.

Kirrhys could now hear the rumbling sound of the ship headed for them. The sound of engines getting louder and louder until Umbra's ship hovered above them. Kirrhys' ghost dematerialized into him and them looked at both him and Umbra, he then suddenly felt the lurch of being transported onto the ship. The next thing his eyes saw was the interior of the Hunter's ship, he looked back into the cockpit and saw Umbra was already at the controls, he was using the communication systems to contact the Tower to bring an armed guard for the Fallen prisoners. Kirrhys now knew that the Hunter's Ghost did most of the piloting so there was no point for Umbra to sit at the pilot's seat.

''I think the Captain is awake'' Cerys said internally to him, there was a muffled shouting coming from the cargo bay, presumably the Captain roaring at the rest of the captured crew.

''I am going to check on the prisoners'' Kirrhys said to Umbra, the Hunter turned around in reply.

''Okay, be extra careful!'' Umbra said in a concerned voice.

''Don't worry, I know how to handle prisoners'' Kirrhys replied determinedly. He walked out the cockpit and through a small doorway, he turned right to a locked door and pressed the keypad next to the door, the door slid open to the cargo bay, the shouting of the Captain was much louder now.

The Captain ad his hands and feet tied, and was sitting in the corner of the room, the rest of the crow were tied in the same way, but were sitting against the wall. The Captain saw Kirrhys and began shouting at him.

''Where are you taking us, traitor!'' he shouted at Kirrhys, who calmly sat onto the floor opposite the group.

''To the Tower, as our prisoners'' Kirrhys replied calmly, he looked at the other Fallen, four of them were vandals, but the rest looked…. Odd, to Kirrhys' horror their lower arms had been docked.

''You side with the Sha'ir! You traitor!'' the Captain screamed at Kirrhys. He then got up and walked over to the Captain, he crouched down in front of the Captain and stared at him for a few seconds, and punched the Captain square in the face. The Captain howled in pain and the Dregs in the corner sniggered. Kirrhys then turned his gaze to the Dregs who instantly stopped sniggering and stared to the floor.

''What are you laughing at?'' Kirrhys asked them, he got up and walked over to them. He felt uncomfortable, they seemed to squirm under his gaze, how badly had they been treated by the higher Fallen?

''I will not hurt you, I treat my subordinates with respect'' Kirrhys said reassuringly. Kirrhys looked to the Dreg the furthest on the left. ''What is your name?'' he asked the Dreg.

It seemed unsure to answer at first but after a few seconds it decided to speak, ''my name is Meriks'' it answered in an unsure voice.

'Hello Meriks, I am Kirrhys Vorshten, I don't know if you are old enough to know me, you may have heard of me but I served under the Great Machine' Kirrhys said in a warm voice.

''I have heard of you, I thought you were only a legend'' Meriks replied.

''Stop speaking to him!'' the Captain shouted to Meriks. Kirrhys shot a glare at the Captain

''Say one more thing and I shall strike you again'' Kirrhys said in a threatening tone. The Captain shrank back and Kirrhys looked back to Meriks. ''How did you lose your lower arms?'' he asked.

''Was guarding a supply dump, Guardians destroyed it and I survived, had my arms docked and was made Dreg because of my failure'' the Dreg replied.

''How are you all treated?'' Kirrhys asked the Dregs.

''Worse than we should be'' one of them grumbled.

''Horribly'' another one said.

''I see, would any of you consider serving me? I don't see the point in treating others badly, and I will give you your docked arms back'' Kirrhys said warmly. The Dregs started to whisper amongst themselves, obviously considering the offer. The Vandals started to whisper among themselves as well, while the Captain only glared at them. The Dregs stopped whispering and Meriks looked up with the answer.

''We accept your offer, on three conditions'' Meriks said.

''Name them'' Kirrhys replied.

''One, you treat us well. Two, we can go around the Tower, unhindered, in our own time and three, we are given new armour and weapons.'' Meriks said.

''I am certain I can agree then those terms'' Kirrhys answered. One of the Vandals then cleared its throat, Kirrhys turned his head to them.

''We would like to serve you as well'' one of the Vandals said.

''Only Barons are treated with respect on House of Kings'' another one said.

''Has he treated you lot badly?'' Kirrhys asked the Vandals and Dregs, he gestured his head to the Captain.

''I treat them better than most Captains'' the Captain grumbled to himself.

''He…. Treats us better than the other Captains'' Meriks said.

''Ah, good to know he doesn't treat his own kind like scum'' Kirrhys said in distasteful tone, it disgusted him in how the Captains and Barons treated their own kin so badly. ''I will let the Tower and my guardian friend that you are with me'' he said to the Vandals and Dregs, he then turned his attention to the Captain/ ''so, you have two options. You can either serve me, you will be treated with respect and no Guardian will touch you or hinder you, or you can sit in a Cell for the rest of your life, and never see the Great machine or the outside again.'' Kirrhys said to the Captain, who was obviously weighing his options. The Captain let out a sharp exhale before speaking.

''I…... wish to serve under you, I have heard the elders talking of you many times, they say you launched a crusade against the darkness itself, I would be…. Honoured to serve you'' the Captain said in a grumpy tone.

''Good'' Kirrhys said, he went over to a crate and pushed it in front of the group, he then jumped on top and sat on it. ''I want each of you to tell me about yourselves'' Kirrhys said.

* * *

 

Heavy Fallen boots marched down the metal hall of a massive Ketch which the House of Winter kept in Venus' higher atmosphere, and kept its higher command while waiting on orders of deployment from the Kell. Throughout the halls and the rooms of the Ketch hung the banner of the Winter House, they were hung for all its inhabitants to see and remind them who they owed their service to. But that was about to change.

The heavy boots belonged to a large Fallen Winter Baron, both his rage and bloodlust would not easily be sated. He strode through the lair with strong pride, two swords at each hip and a shrapnel launcher hidden under his cloak which bore the Winter banner. His armour bore dents, dings and scratches which he left to show proudly, they were the evidence of many hard fought and won battles. Today a new battle awaited him, he was going to challenge the Winter Kell himself for the title and the House loyalty that would follow. Out of the nine other Barons, four had sided with him and were waiting on the moon of Earth. The Kell had shown that he was no longer fit to rule, the Baron would put him down as tradition demanded.

The Winter army that was stationed there, from Dreg to Captain, all avoided his path. They hid and waited, knowing a fight was about to ensue. None of them would dare hope to stop the angry Baron from challenging the Kell. Strong on Ether, and itching for combat the Baron turned the hall corner and to his surprise found it empty and dark. No one else was there beside himself, not even the Kell's guard. He sniffed the air in caution, and slowly stepped forwards, he would not fall victim to any cowardly trap that night be awaiting him down the hall that stood in the way between him and the Kell's throne room. He crouched down low and stalked down the hall, without making so much as a sound even in his heavy armour, he made his way to the door. As he grew closer he could hear the faint words of the Kell speaking to something, or someone on the other side of the door. He stopped right against the locked door and listened, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He could even make out the words coming from the Kell inside.

''All is going well, my Kell. The Winter's know nothing! I await to combine our forces and use them as cannon fodder for the front line assault on the attack of the Human city that dares bar our way to the Great Machine'' the Kell's muffled voice said.

 _''Kell?''_ the Baron thought to himself.

Another voice finally spoke, and from the way it was distorted the Baron gathered it was from a hologram. ''You speak of readiness Baron Draksis, yet you lost both their Archon priest and Prime Servitor to the Human scum you wish to kill'' the voice said angrily. Something was extremely wrong here. The Kell had been deceiving the House!

''I meant to disrespect, my Kell. However these foolish House of Dregs you have me command are renewed for war now! They wish to avenge their Archon and Prime! The loss of both the Priest and Servitor were needed sacrifices to have them ready to take up arms and raid the city again without question!'' the so called Kell grovelled at the hologram. The Baron contorted his face and mandibles in disgust, he would tear this false Kell limb from limb.

The enraged Baron would hear no more of this treachery. He pushed all his might into the breaking the door in and sent it flying into the room. The Baron could finally see the true leader behind this plot, on the hologram was a Kell he had never seen before, and bearing the Banner of Kings! He roared in blind fury and pulled out his swords with his strong arms and his launcher with his lower ones and charged at the hologram, he threw himself through the hologram and stabbed the projector, electricity began to spark and envelop the machine. The hologram stared down at the false Kell.

''Kill the challenger, or lose your life to this mistake!'' it roared before the hologram died away and the machine went dark.

The Baron suddenly found himself surrounded by the false Kell, and some large and very angry Captains, all them wearing Kings banners and colours, the fight was now not in his favour! The false Kell was larger and had more Ether than he did, the Captains were smaller but numbered up to five. This six verses one fight wasn't looking favourable for the Winter Baron.

''Karnis! You filth! You shall never live to see the combined might of the House of kings and their servants House Winter! Captains! I want his head!'' roared the false Kell, raising his swords into the air. The Captains followed suit, drawing their own weapons. Two with shrapnel launchers. Two with swords. And one with a wire rifle. The false Kell stepped back, allowing his underlings to strike him first, and Karnis snarled at the coward. Only a Dreg hid while others did the fighting for them. However, it was not the time to be criticizing fighting styles.

Karnis roared as the first sword wielder charged at him, with the second trying to flank him from behind. In one fluid movement he blocked the first captain and pushed him back, the Captain stumbled back while the other tried to strike Karnis' back, only for the larger Baron to whirl one of his sword arms out, his longer reach slicing through the Captains puny shield and opening its belly, his innards fell to the floor and then the Captain collapsed, laying in a pool of his own blood. The Captain with the launchers now fired at him relentlessly, his shields deflecting the blows easily, however it would not be able to hold under this much fire for long. The first sword Captain had recovered and swung both swords outwardly, Karnis leapt back, the swords slicing through the air where the Baron had been just seconds ago.

Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhw!

A wire rifle round had just directly impacted Karnis' shield, causing it to fall, the round even bounced off the side of his helm, making his head ring and rattle from the impact. He stumbled and the sword Captain charged in for the kill, taking its own shock swords and slicing across Karnis' body. Karnis let out a roar of pain and his right upper arm went limp from the blow; the blow felt like it had cleaved into bone and Karnis lost grip of his launcher. He hung onto it with his uninjured upper arm. He abandoned his swords so one lower arm could clutch the wounds on his chest while the other supported the launcher, he lifted it and fired at the Captain as he tried to keep on his feet; again the blow pierced through the weaker shield and sent pieces of superheated metal straight through the Captains armour.

 _''Another down!''_ Karnis thought. He would not win this fight and he knew it, Karnis roared with rage and frustration and took off for the door before he could be fired upon again by either of the launcher Captains and the wire rifle Captain. He heard a bark of laughter from the false Kell.

''You can't escape you weakling! You are no match for the House of Kings'' taunted the false Kell as Karnis fled down the dark hall.

His only escape was his ship! He had to make it to his ship! He could then command the Pilot Servitor aboard to leave the false Kell's ketch and escape to fight another day. Karnis ran through the halls of the ship as fast as his inured body would allow, his shields were taking too long to regenerate, he needed them to cover him as he escaped. The previous eyes and the audience that had watched him before were new gone, he could not call the weaker Winter's to rise up and defend him and the House from the deceit of the Kings.

He could hear the footsteps of the Captains not far behind him, he had to keep running, a door came up to him, he forced his way through it, destroying it in the process, he headed as fast as he could to the hanger. Where had all his men gone?! Karnis was cursing his luck right now as he punched his way through the next door and made a very sharp left turn, hoping his feet would not fail him now. Karnis could hear another Captain closing in behind him, was he that badly injured that a weak Captain could keep up with him? Karnis turned around and fired his launcher into the Captain, there was no room for the Captain to dodge in the small hallway, it forced itself back and braced for the impact. The superheated metal ripped through his shields like they didn't exist, and shredded through the Captain's armour. Karnis didn't care enough to see if the blow was fatal or not, he had to get off the Ketch now!

He ran through another winding hall and smashed through a few more doors he finally flung himself into the massive hanger where his ship awaited him. Karnis could hear the Kings following behind him, he ran across the hanger, he could feel his strength ebbing away because of his wounds, he flung himself into the gravity lift and it pulled him upwards. As soon as his feet felt like they were touching something solid he activated the comms controls and deactivated the lift before anyone could follow him.

''Servitor, we are leaving now! This Ketch is infiltrated by the Kings!'' Karnis screamed into the comms, then relief flooded into him as he felt the engines kicking on beneath his feet. The ship was leaving and he would live!

''Where shall we go Baron?'' Karnis heard an assisting Vandal to the Servitor ask over the comms.

''Warp! Take us to Earth's moon!'' Karnis responded with urgency in his voice.

''It shall be done my Baron!'' the Vandal replied.

''It is a shame you shall not survive the journey to see it!'' a voice behind Karnis called out.

Karnis did not have the time to react to the words before he heard an ear piercing battle cry and felt an excruciating pain in his already battered arm. He cried out in pain and managed to spin himself around to see another Kings Captain in front of him, and his own arm now laying on a pool of blood on the metal floor of the ship. Karnis let out a howl of complete pain and rage at the sight of his dismembered arm, his soul boiled beyond the point that he could no longer feel anything apart from rage at the Captain before him.

''You shall die, King vermin!'' Karnis roared, he turned his launcher towards the Captain. Even as the Captain laughed at him Karnis fired his weapon at the smaller Fallen repeatedly, the Captain expertly dodged away from the shrapnel and suddenly vanished from sight.

''So that how he was able to get aboard!'' Karnis thought to himself. He roared and lashed out around him, firing uncaringly to find the Captain that had managed to slip from sight. All Karnis could hear were the Captains jeers and taunts that were directed at him while his weapon continued to fire red hot metal from its barrels, until the launcher licked each time he pulled the trigger, signalling he was out of ammunition and he roared in rage again. If he could not shred the stealth Captain with metal from the weapon, then beating him with it would be the better alternative! He stopped his raging an? listened for the Captain to speak again.

''Do you not realise you are no match for the House of Kings?'' the Captain foolishly called out behind Karnis. Before the Captain could dodge another attack Karnis stomped the metal under him with all his might, causing the room to shake and sending the Captain flying towards the nearest wall. Karnis spun around to face the Captain face to face before he smashed it to pieces.

''House Winter will never die! Nor shall we follow the Kings! Now die!'' Karnis roared, bringing his empty weapon into the air and then swung it down towards the downed Captain, only to watch him attempt a last ditch effort to teleport away from the blow. Karnis brought the weapon down onto the floor; shattering the stock, he abandoned the remains of the weapon and spun round quickly, snatching up the Captain by its cloak with his remaining upper arm. He then grabbed the Captain with his lower arms and pulled the Captain by the head with his Upper arm, he grabbed the Captains face and with all his might he twisted its head to the left, the Captains neck broke with a loud crack! And Karnis threw the body to the floor. The massive Baron let out a victorious roar that rang throughout the ship.

''Commander. We have arrived. What is all the noise down there?'' rang out the voice of the assisting Vandal from the piloting chambers.

''There was a bug irritating me. It is no longer an issue. Send the medical team down here at once! I have a few scratches that need healing'' Karnis replied, refusing to sound wounded before his crew. He had won the fight, and escaped before he could be killed. He now had to be the Kell his House needed.

Karnis picked up his arm from the floor and sat against a few supply crates that were nearby. He examined the limb and growled to himself, it could not be reattached and thanks to the shock blade it could not regrow either. Karnis had to accept the fact that he was now minus an upper arm. Finally, a small group of Vandals came in through the door, two other Vandals and two Dregs each accompanied them, carrying the medical tools to patch his wounds. However, the Vandals stopped and stared at him in shock, not expecting the calibre of wounds that Karnis had.

''What are you idiots waiting for? Do you think these wounds can stop me? Get to work'' Karnis growled at the smaller Fallen. The Vandals ordered the Dregs around, getting tem first to stop the bleeding from the stump that remained of Karnis' arm and the deep cuts in his chest.

Once his wounds had been tended and he had a chance to get a fresh ration of ether into his mask, Karnis moved his way through the smaller ship to the command deck to address his entire crew and the loyal Barons awaiting him on the moon of the importance of their new mission.

He sat down into his throne, activating the coms to the other Barons and throughout the ship so all the Winter's aboard could hear him.

''House winter! We are what remains of our proud House! Today I went to challenge the Winter Kell for the title! I found only deceit and lies! There was no Winter Kell! Only a Kings Barons that pretended to be, while surrounded by his weak servants. I saw him cowering before his own Kell! They have been using us! Treating us like inferior Eliksni, not even worth of calling a Dreg! They planned to force us to be their Vassals, fodder for another assault on the Human city! We will not bow before any other House! We are of Winter! Follow me my warriors as now I claim the title of Kell and we can regain our numbers and strength, we will unleash our vengeance upon the Kings and any that would submit to their rule! We will not be subsumed!'' Karnis proclaimed with pride and them fell silent, the whole ship seemed to be quiet as well…. Then he heard the roars of his House calling throughout the ship, rallying with him, supporting his claim!

''From this day forward, I will be Karnis, Bane of Kings! We will slaughter them without mercy!'' Karnis screamed at the top of his lungs.


	7. The partnership

Kirrhys had spent most of the journey back talking to the Fallen in the cargo bay, after they had told him about themselves, he found out that four of them were females, which raised his eyebrows. He asked them what had happened to the Houses since he had died. What they told Kirrhys brought a great deal of sadness upon him, the Houses had turned into pirates and scavengers, and they had become enemies through petty rivalries. They did tell him that many Elder Barons would remember Kirrhys and would treat him with respect. Kirrhys took the information in and smiled.

''Perhaps not everyone I knew is dead'' Kirrhys thought to himself.

''What shall you tell the Guardians about us?'' Meriks asked.

''I shall tell them that you are allied with me, and that you are no threat'' Kirrhys replied. ''Now that reminds me, I must go tell the Guardian in the cockpit of what has happened, but first….'' Kirrhys said.

He jumped off the crate and pulled out his combat knife, he walked over to one of the Fallen and cut his bonds, he cut the bonds of the other Fallen and the Captain. 'You do not need these anymore, make yourselves comfortable'' Kirrhys said, he sheathed his knife and walked to the bay door, he pressed the on the side and the door slid open, walking through the doorway, Kirrhys took an instant left and approached the doorway of the cockpit.

''Do you trust them?'' Cerys asked.

''I can feel their support in me'' Kirrhys replied, he shrunk himself down so he could fit through the cockpit doorway.

''If you trust them, I'm okay with that'' Cerys said. Kirrhys turned his attention to Umbra who was sitting in the pilot seat and looking at a small data pad.

''Umbra, I have something to tell you'' Kirrhys said, the Hunter looked up from the data pad and turned his head to Kirrhys.

''What's up?'' Umbra asked.

Kirrhys sat down into one of the passenger chairs; he let out a sharp breath before he spoke. ''Its about the prisoners…'' he said, the Hunters eyes instantly squinted in concern.

''What happened? You didn't kill one did you?'' Umbra asked.

''What! No! I have come to tell you that an armed guard won't be needed when we arrive at the Tower'' Kirrhys replied, the Hunter tilted his head in confusion.

''Err…. what? I am a little confused here'' Umbra said.

''They now serve under me, they have agreed to leave their past alliances to the House of Kings behind and become well… my soldiers'' Kirrhys explained to the Hunter.

''Uhhhh, okay? Did you convince them?'' Umbra asked.

''Somewhat, from what they told me, only Barons and the Kell are well treated in the House of Kings. So they jumped at the offer I gave them'' Kirrhys said, Umbra seemed to relax a bit at hearing what Kirrhys said.

''Oh, okay. I'll tell the Vanguard and have them meet us in the dockyard'' the Hunter said, he turned to the console and activated the communication console. He tapped at a few buttons and the direct link to the Vanguard opened up. A very cheery voice suddenly called out from the other end.

''Umbra! Just the Guardian I wanted to speak to! Listen we are going to meet you in the dockyard, we need to talk to Kirrhys urgently!'' the voice of Cayde said. The voice of Zavala suddenly chipped in.

''I'm sorry Hunter but we need to speak to Kirrhys alone when you arrive'' the Titan said grimly.

''All right, I need to tell you something as well. We don't need the armed guard anymore'' Umbra said.

''Why don't you need them anymore?'' Zavala asked. Kirrhys decided that he would tell the Vanguard.

''The ones we captured no longer serve the Kings; they now serve me. I told them that no Guardian would raise their weapons against them'' Kirrhys said in a determined tone. There was silence for a few seconds before one of the Vanguards spoke.

''Are you sure Kirrhys?'' Zavala asked.

''Yes, they made oaths, if they break them the punishment is death'' Kirrhys said.

''Awesome! We get more friendly fallen! That's the second bit of good news we've gotten about the Fallen today! High five!'' Cayde said excitedly, there was a sigh from Zavala and then a slapping sound.

''Second bit of news?'' Umbra asked.

''Long story, Kirrhys will tell you after we talk to him'' Cayde said.

Umbra made an affirmative grunt at what Cayde said, obviously upset at not being told what they were talking about. His Ghost then formed into view, ''we are almost at the Tower'' the Ghost said.

''Thanks Kayrin'' Umbra said to the Ghost.

''See you at the Tower'' the Hunter said to Cayde, he then pressed a button and the link shut down. He spun around in his chair and looked at Kirrhys. ''Well! You better tell them that we are arriving shortly'' he said.

''Will do'' Kirrhys replied. He turned and walked out the cockpit, he turned left and approached the cargo bay door. The door slid open as he approached it, the Fallen inside were still sitting in the corner and were talking amongst themselves.

''We will arrive soon, the Tower has been notified that you are of no threat'' Kirrhys said in Eliksni.

''Good, where will our quarters be?'' the Captain asked, if Kirrhys remembered rightly his name was Axin. Kirrhys was quite surprised, at first the Axin was quite aggressive towards him, but now… he was quite friendly and welcoming. From what he had been told Axin was quite the leader, he treated the Dregs as if they were still Vandals, and the Vandals he treated with respect.

''The Vanguard will be sorting that all out, they will also notify the other Guardians of you'' Kirrhys said.

''Thank you Kirrhys, it has been such a long time since one of our own kind has been this kind to us'' Axin said, the Vandals and Dregs nodded in agreement. Suddenly they felt the entire ship shake, as if something had hit it, the Fallen started to look around in concern.

''Do not worry, the ship just came out of slip space'' Kirrhys said, the Fallen relaxed at his words. A voice suddenly called out from the ships intercom.

''Kirrhys! Bring your Fallen friends up here, there's something you have got to see!'' the voice of Umbra said.

''You heard him, let us go to the cockpit'' Kirrhys said. The Fallen got up from the floor and closely followed him, the door slid open as he approached it. Instead of going through first Kirrhys stood next to the door; and allowed the group to go through first. Once all of them were standing in the hallway Kirrhys stepped through the door and pressed the button to shut the cargo bay door, he walked past the group and approached the cockpit doorway. The group still followed him closely as he stepped through the cockpit doorway, Umbra was still sitting at the pilot seat but was searing out the view window.

''What is it?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Look over there'' the Hunter said, he pointed to the wall surrounding the city. A Ketch of the House of Devils hovered by it!

''What in the Great Machines name!'' Kirrhys exclaimed.

''I know right! Why have they not attacked yet?'' Umbra asked.

''Maybe that's why the Vanguard wanted us back so urgently and why they want to talk to me'' Kirrhys said.

''You think the Vanguard want you to talk to the Devils?'' the Hunter asked.

''Probably'' Kirrhys answered'.

''By the way, Cayde just sent me a message, he is sorting out sleeping quarters for them'' Umbra said as he tiled his head in the direction of the Fallen behind Kirrhys.

''Ah good'' Kirrhys said.

''What is he talking about?'' Meriks asked.

''Your sleeping quarters are being prepared by one of the head Guardians'' Kirrhys replied.

''Why are the Devils here?'' Axin asked.

''I don't know, perhaps they wish to negotiate'' Kirrhys replied.

The ship started to slow down as it approached the Tower, finally slowing further once approached the hangar. The ship slowly entered the hangar and landed on one of the landing pads. The thudding of the landing ramp hitting the landing pad was loud, and signified the end of the landing process.

''Gentlemen, welcome to the Tower'' Umbra said to the group. He got up from his chair and walked over to the airlock, and pressed a few buttons and the airlock slid open. Once the airlock had fully opened Kirrhys could see Cayde, Zavala and Ikora standing at the base of the landing ramp.

''Follow me'' Kirrhys said to the fFallen in Eliksni, the group began to follow him down the ramp, sheepishly looking around to see if any Guardian would draw their weapons. The only thing that was drawn were surprised looks from Guardians and technicians who were in the hangar but other than that all went well.

''Good mission?'' Cayde asked.

''It went pretty well, Kirrhys is actually pretty good at stealth, probably better than you'' Umbra replied.

''I'd like to see that sometime'' Cayde answered back.

''Have accommodations been prepared?'' Kirrhys asked the Vanguard's.

''All has been prepared; you must go to Banshee later. We have had him prepare their weapons. You should also see Eva as well, we have told her that you will ask for quite a big order, we don't want anyone confusing them with actual King members'' Zavala said.

''Thank you Commander Zavala'' Kirrhys replied. ''But who will be taking them?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Ikora will be taking them, if you could tell them that it would be most helpful'' Zavala said. Kirrhys then turned towards the group of Fallen and began to speak in Eliksni.

''The robed one is one of the Vanguards, she will take you to your sleeping quarters'' Kirrhys said to them, they all nodded in confirmation, Kirrhys then turned back to the Vanguard.

''They will follow her, just… make sure no Guardians try to hurt them. I also promised the ones with docked arms that they would recieve replacements'' Kirrhys said with a concerned voice.

''Do not worry Kirrhys, I will make sure no harm comes to them. I shall also take the Dregs to the medical bay and see what can be done about their lower arms'' Ikora said warmly, she gestured for the group to follow her; they all stared at her in confusion.

''Follow her'' Kirrhys said to them, and the group began to walk off with Ikora, looking around in amazement at the hanger and the Tower.

''We need to speak with Kirrhys alone, Umbra'' Cayde said to the Hunter.

''Sure thing Cayde'' Umbra said to the Hunter Vanguard, he then turned his attention to Kirrhys.

''I'm going to be at the bar when you are finished here'' Umbra said before he walked off in the direction of the bar.

''Is this about the House of Devils Ketch at the wall?'' Kirrhys asked the two remaining Vanguards.

''Yes. Surprisingly…. They want to…. How do I put this, speak personally to you'' Cayde said.

''Deal with me? What could I possibly give them?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Apparently they want to talk to you about the position of their Kell'' Zavala added in.

Kirrhys started to make scoffing and chocking noises at Zavala's statement, Kirrhys also seemed to go rigid and freeze up, in his eyes Cayde and Zavala could see pure shock and confusion.

''You okay Kirrhys?'' Cayde asked. Kirrhys blinked a few times just standing there in silence.

''I… just… Need a moment'' Kirrhys quietly said. He started to walk to the balcony that was close by, the two Vanguards followed him and stopped once he stopped and leant on the railings.

Kirrhys was having a panic attack inside, on the outside he was as still as a rock and not showing what was going on inside his head. It was something he had perfected a long time ago.

''Are you sure you are okay Kirrhys?'' Zavala asked, Kirrhys just kept staring out to the city and the Great Machine. Kirrhys then let out a very longwinded sigh before he finally spoke.

''Yes… it is just that…. I don't even know; it is just a lot to take in'' Kirrhys said in a quiet tone, he then slowly set himself down against the railings and put his head in his hands. Cayde then sat down next to Kirrhys and placed a hand on his shoulder

''You know, I reacted in just the same way when I was promoted to the Hunter Vanguard. It's scary, the prospect of being chosen for such an important position. But do you know what I did? I took it with a smile. Looking back now I kinda wish I didn't, since nothing interesting ever happens, but y'know you live and learn'' Cayde said in a comforting voice

Kirrhys looked to the Hunter Vanguard who obviously not used to giving motivational talks, he smiled under his mask at the attempt Cayde was giving though.

''Not the best motivational talk Cayde but it was a pretty good attempt that has made me feel a little better'' Kirrhys said in a happier tone.

''What did I tell ya Zavala, I am totally better than you at being motivational!'' Cayde said triumphantly, obviously ignoring what Kirrhys just said. Zavala sighed and rolled his eyes, he then turned his attention to Kirrhys.

''On another note, we agreed with the Devil Barons that you would meet with them tomorrow'' Zavala said.

Kirrhys looked up to Zavala before he spoke. ''Where shall we meet?'' he asked.

''They have begrudgingly agreed to come here'' Zavala replied.

''Here? Has everyone else been notified?'' Kirrhys asked alarmingly, hoping the Barons would not be shot down as soon as they set foot in the Tower.

''They have, you need not worry'' Zavala replied. ''We also told the Barons not to bring any weapons with them'' Zavala said, Kirrhys looked at him in surprise.

''You managed to convince them to leave their weapons?!'' Kirrhys said in surprise. ''I always knew the Devil Barons from my era to be very proud and not go anywhere without any weapons, they must be desperate to see me'' Kirrhys said to the Titan.

''Yeah, perhaps they are running out of Ether?'' Cayde suggested.

''Perhaps, it may explain their lack of aggression towards us lately. They have not attacked us for weeks'' Zavala said.

''I want you to tell the Barons they can bring their personal weapons and nothing else'' Kirrhys said, the Two Vanguards looked at him in surprise.

''Are you sure?'' Zavala asked in surprise.

''Yes, since everybody here is armed it only seems fair that they are able to bring their own. And if they attack you can easily kill them'' Kirrhys said, his tone suddenly going darker.

''If you want us to'' Cayde unsurely said, obviously concerned about letting armed Fallen into the Tower who weren't Kirrhys or the ones who had allied themselves with him. ''Oh! Anyway your room is prepared and the airlock has been set up, I had my Ghost show it to Umbra. And your ship is ready as well, I'll show you it tomorrow'' Cayde said while getting up, Kirrhys then followed suit.

''Thank you Cayde'' Kirrhys said and bowed slightly.

''It's nothin' buddy, now find Umbra and get some rest, you're gonna need it for tomorrow'' Cayde said, he landed a heavy hand onto Kirrhys' upper right arm.

''Will do, see you both later'' Kirrhys said, before he waked off he gave a bow to the two Vanguards. Cayde's Ghost suddenly formed into view.

''Eris is in the Vanguard hall, she wants to speak to the both of you, Ikora is already there and waiting for you'' the Ghost said.

''Eris? Ugh. She gives me the heebie-jeebies. Well, if its important'' Cayde said, the two Vanguards walked to the Vanguard hall to see what Eris wanted.

Once they reached the Vanguard hall they found Ikora and Eris standing at both side of the table talking to each other. Eris turned her attention to the two Vanguards, beneath the gauze her eyes darted between the Hunter and the Titan.

''What is it Eris, this better be important'' Cayde asked in a semi bored tone, he guessed it was about the 'kick me' notes he kept taping to her back.

''Indeed, why have you called us?'' Zavala also asked.

''It is about… Kirrhys'' Eris said.

''What about him?'' Cayde asked.

''You better listen up Cayde, what she is about to tell you and Zavala is quite concerning'' Ikora answered. Cayde and Zavala both went to the side of the table that Ikora was standing at.

''What is it you need to tell us?'' Zavala asked in a concerned tone.

''I have felt a dark presence here, it is strong in hate of the light. Have you felt it Ikora?'' Eris asked.

''Yes…... I have, it's like this oppressive force has been hovering around the Tower. Many Warlocks have come to me saying they have felt….. something, some have seen visions and are hearing voices'' Ikora answered.

''What does this have to do with Kirrhys?'' Zavala asked.

''I hope you're not saying Kirrhys is the source of it'' Cayde added in.

''I have felt a great darkness in him, a darkness I am all too familiar with'' Eris said.

''Has he been lying to us?'' Zavala asked.

''No, it is a darkness he does not know is in him, it was implanted within him shortly before he died'' Eris replied.

''Wait…. You're saying someone, just put some sort of dark entity in him?!' Cayde asked with concern.

''Yes, well it is not an entire entity but merely a part of its soul'' Eris replied.

''Kirrhys attacked the moon during the Great Collapse, he personally fought with Crota and lost'' Ikora said grimly.

''Crota used an ancient and dangerous ritual on Kirrhys that involved transferring a small part of his own soul into Kirrhys. From what I have learnt of Kirrhys' past, Crota will be able to possess his body in moments when Kirrhys experiences extreme rage'' Eris explained.

''And from what his Ghost told us, Kirrhys had implants surgically implanted into his brain that increase his aggression levels to inhuman amounts even by Fallen standards'' Ikora said, concerned looks were shot between the Vanguards.

''Obviously we just need to make sure nothing pisses him off'' Cayde suggested uselessly.

''Not helpful Cayde, what about when he is in the field?'' Ikora asked.

''Oh! I didn't think about that. Wait, how comes Kirrhys isn't going rage mode now?'' Cayde asked.

''Through sheer force of will Cayde. His will is strong enough that he is able to block the signals the implants are sending out to his brain. Well... it's the only explanation I have'' Ikora said.

''What should we do?'' Zavala asked the group.

''Well, I'd say wait and see what happens'' Cayde said, both Ikora and Zavala gave him shocked looks.

''Cayde may have a point, Kirrhys has shown no symptoms of Crota's fragment as of yet. There is a Hive ritual of unbinding where you can separate a soul from its body, I believe it can remove the fragment of Crota from Kirrhys but…... I need time to study it'' Eris said.

''Hmmmm, are you sure it will work?'' Ikora asked.

''It is dangerous but… I have read that it has worked before'' Eris answered.

''Should we tell kirrhys?'' Cayde asked

''No!, now is not the time. The news would most likely cause the fragment of Crota to become aware of the ritual and attempt to drive Kirrhys mad. We shall wait until the time is right'' Eris answered.

* * *

 

Kirrhys had visited both Banshee and Eva before going to the bar, he had asked Eva to make ten more cloaks similar to his as well as tabards to go with them. He also asked for ten white armour shaders as well, along with actual armour for the four Dregs. The Outfitter happily agreed as the Vanguard has already pair her for the job, she told Kirrhys that it would all be done by tomorrow.

Banshee was still in a grumpy state when Kirrhys visited him, the gunsmith silently listened as Kirrhys listed what he needed. Kirrhys required, ten sniper rifles, ten assault rifles, and ten sets of hand cannons, ten combat knives and a set of new sheaths for two shock swords. Banshee gave him a shocked look for a few seconds before agreeing to Kirrhys' order. The Vanguard had already paid Banshee so he grumpily agreed, he told Kirrhys that the order would be done sometime tomorrow.

Kirrhys walked through the main courtyard to the bar, many of the Guardians gave him odd looks and many of the Warlocks seemed uncomfortable as he walked past. Kirrhys' main right eye started to twitch in irritation from it all but he had to admit, when he first saw a Human he was giving the exact same looks to them. He finally reached the bar, Umbra was sitting at one of the sofas with a female titan, the Titan rested her head on the Hunters chest. The more Kirrhys focused he could see the Titan was an Exo, from the way there were embracing Kirrhys guesses they were lovers.

Kirrhys walked over to the Hunter and the Titan and sat down on the sofa across from them, he unlocked his helmet and placed it next to him, he then ruffled his hear a little so it didn't look too squashed from his helmet. Kirrhys cleared his throat to signify his presence, and Titans cyan eyes fluttered open when she heard Kirrhys clear his throat. The Titan sat up and flicked Umbra on the side of his head. His eyes opened slightly and then opened fully when he saw Kirrhys.

''Kirrhys! Finally, what took you so long?'' Umbra asked.

''I had to talk to Eva and Banshee about outfitting the Eliksni'' Kirrhys replied.

''Ah okay, now before you say anything else I would like you to meet Eryn-12'' the Hunter said as he gestured to the female Titan, Kirrhys turned his head to the Titan and gave a respectful bow. The Titan's face plates were dark purple and definitely had a more feminine look to them. Her eyes were a bright cyan blue and her mouth was blood red. Unlike Umbra who had two small wings where his ears should be, Eryn's head was completely smooth. The Titans armour was bright yellow and a few of the armour plates were grey with golden golden symbols that were engraved into the plates, Kirrhys had never seen the symbols before but he guessed they were just for extra flair. The Titans helmet was like most other ones they had access to, a single one sided visor that were usually painted different colours. Her Titans mark had a figure wearing a helmet that looked like an animals face and above that were the symbols 'XII', Kirrhys guessed it was for some sort of order. 

''It's a pleasure to meet you'' Kirrhys said respectfully, as he could feel the experience radiating off the Titaness.

''It is a pleasure to meet you as well Kirrhys, Umbra here has told me much about you. I appreciate you saving him from that Devils Baron, Umbra tends to be careless at times'' Eryn replied, then gently slapped Umbra on the back of the head.

''Ouch! What did I do?'' the Hunter asked innocently.

''It was nothing Eryn, I returned the favour as Umbra saved me from getting decapitated'' Kirrhys said.

''At least you are humble, most of the Guardians here are kinda assholes. Is it true you are like... five hundred and eighty years old?'' the Titaness asked.

Kirrhys gave off a small chuckle before he spoke ''yes, I am five hundred and eighty'' he replied. The Titan started to stare at his helmetless head with a look of confusion.

''Why do you have white skin?'' Eryn then asked.

''My skin? Well…... I am what you would call… an Albino'' Kirrhys replied.

''Are you different in any other way to the other Eliksni?'' Umbra added in.

''In one way yes, where the others can't breathe without the Ether I can breathe in different atmospheres but I am extremely weaker as a result. In my race being Albino brought a few biological changes into your body'' Kirrhys replied.

''So you don't have to wear your mask around the Tower?'' the Titaness asked inquisitively.

''If that is the case could we properly see your face?'' Umbra asked.

''If you want'' Kirrhys said. He reached behind him and deactivated his breathing apparatus, he breathed in the ether left in the tubes before he took the mask off, he didn't want anyone else breathing it and getting poisoned. He then loosened the straps and pulled the mask off his face. Kirrhys took in a few deep breaths to get used to the change in atmosphere.

The two Guardians eyes widened a little, Kirrhys' face was a mess of scars, he had a few teeth missing on his left mandible where a large scar ran across it. Most of the scars looked like sword wounds, while one set looked like something had clawed at his face. His mouth was filled with sharp almost fang-like teeth, obviously his race were primarily carnivores. All the scars were all dark purple, which all really stood out against his skin.

''So that's what you look like. Gotta admit all the scars give you a… rugged look'' Umbra said in an unsure tone, attempting to not upset Kirrhys. He then ran his hands across his face, his claws bumping against all the indents of the scars.

''In my race battle scars are seen as badges of honour… I just feel disfigured'' Kirrhys said in a grim tone.

''Don't feel like that Kirrhys, under all those scars you actually seem pretty cute'' the Titaness said in an attempt to comfort Kirrhys. He began to blush, his cheeks turned a shade of purple and covered his snout with one of his hands. He wasn't very good with women in general, he tended to become shy around them.

''Now that is what I would call cute Kirrhys. You get shy around women, that's like the cutest thing ever!'' Umbra exclaimed.

''I have to agree with Umbra on that one, that is actually a really cute trait'' Eryn said. Kirrhys started to grumble to them, he didn't want to admit that he got shy, but he now wanted to change the subject.

''Is there anywhere I can get food?'' Kirrhys asked, his stomach was starting to rumble.

''There is some in our dorm, your room is with us'' Umbra answered.

''Us? You mean only you two?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Not just me and Eryn, you remember the others I showed you to? They're with us as well'' the Hunter told him.

''I remember'' Kirrhys replied.

''Well we better get going, I gotta show you your room and you're probably starving'' Umbra said as he got up.

Before Kirrhys got up he put his mask back on and reactivated his breathing apparatus, he took in a deep breath as ether entered his lungs. He could feel a bit of his strength coming back, he stood up and picked up his helmet, preferring to not wear it in a non-combat area.

''I've gotta hand a report into Commander Zavala, see you later'' the Titaness said as she stood up.

''See you later Eryn'' the Hunter replied, the Hunter slapped the female Titan on the rear and she let out a small chuckle as she walked away. Kirrhys merely stared at the Hunter in a surprised manner, his race were never that openly…… affectionate in public, it was usually saved for private.

''let's go Kirrhys'' Umbra said as he turned his attention to him.

''Yes Umbra!'' Kirrhys answered, following the Hunter as they left the bar and headed across the courtyard, past the postmasters building, and over to the far left. Right by a flight of stairs sat the elevator they were going to use to get to their dorm. If Kirrhys guessed right then the dorm would have separate rooms for each member with a central living space for eating, down time and the like, but Umbra didn't tent to use his room that often as he was out on mission for long periods of time. Umbra pressed the button to summon their ride down, and was surprised as how fast the door opened for the pair. He stepped in and waved Kirrhys to enter.

Last time they had been in it, Kirrhys had woken from his sleep and they were heading to see the Vanguard, it was funny watching Kirrhys' expression then of nervousness and amazement of the new experience for him. Now Kirrhys looked calm and patient as the doors closed and Umbra pushed the button for the floor they needed. The ride was mostly silent between the two until Kirrhys clicked his mandibles and was looking down at the floor.

''What's gotten into you? you've seemed sad since we have gotten back'' Umbra asked with a concerned voice.

''Seeing you with Eryn brought back memories of me and Urvez. The other Guardians also still do not trust me'' Kirrhys explained.

''Listen, you might find someone else one day, ya never know, when it comes to the others. What if you were standing on your Ketch right now with your men. Wouldn't it be quite the sight for you if a Human was walking around on your ship an ally?'' Umbra pointed out.

''Hmmmm…'' Kirrhys clicked his mandibles a few times in thought. ''What you say is true about the Guardians, I should prove my worth, yes?'' he asked about the second point, he didn't want to say anything about Urvez. Only she could fill the void in him, on one else could.

''Yeah, eventually they'll see you're cool'' Umbra noted.

''Your Human 'expressions' are odd'' Kirrhys replied.

''You'll get used to them'' the Hunter said.

''I have to meet the Devil Barons tomorrow'' Kirrhys said.

''What?! They want to meet with you?'' Umbra asked.

''Yes, apparently about being their Kell'' Kirrhys casually said.

''Oh my God Kirrhys! That is great! Perhaps that way you might be able to make peace between us and the Fallen houses!'' Umbra excitedly said.

''Yes…... hopefully I am able to. I hope all the years of fighting have not left my brethren eternally hating you'' Kirrhys replied calmly.

The elevator came to a gentle stop and dinged at the as it opened the door, signalling it was time to get off. Umbra lead down the brightly lit hallway lined with doors with quite large gaps in between them; each door was marked with a different name. Umbra kept walking, but paid attention to the names as he went by, aware of Kirrhys' cautious movement behind him. Then he came to a door with the name Fear strikers inscribed into it. Umbra knocked loudly on the door a few times, after a few seconds the door finally slid open revealing a brown haired human with a neat beard wearing a t-shirt and shorts, Kirrhys guessed it was Aaron, as he was the only Human in the team.

''Hey Umbra, Hey Kirrhys'' Aaron said.

''Hello Aaron'' Kirrhys replied.

''Sup Aaron, food ready yet?'' Umbra asked.

''Yep, literally just finished'' the Titan replied, he walked back, revealing a very large living area. In the centre of the room sat a group of sofas that were put in a square, Zaro was laying across one and was reading a data pad. In one corner there was a small kitchen with some cabinets hanging on the wall, there was a small table with a few chairs sitting around it, probably meant for eating at. There were five doors around the room, two doors on the left and right, with one on the far wall. Umbra stepped into the room and Kirrhys followed. There was a nice smell as he stepped in, it smelled like meat cooking and it made his mouth water in hunger.

''What is that smell?'' Kirrhys asked hungrily.

''That is bacon, it's for you'' Aaron replied.

''Bacon?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Food'' the Titan answered, he walked over to the kitchen area and picked up a plate that had slices of cooked meat on it, he then walked back and handed the plate to Kirrhys.

Kirrhys deactivated his apparatus and pulled off his mask, he brought the plate close to his face and took in a deep breath of the meat. It smelled wonderful! Nothing like the food he had on his planet, it seemed better. Kirrhys picked up a slice and put began to eat it, he made groaning sounds as he ate it. He had not had food since he was revived.

''You must really be hungry!'' Aaron said in a surprised tone. After a few seconds Kirrhys fully consumed the bacon, handing the plate back to Aaron.

''That was better than most meals I have had'' Kirrhys replied. He then put his mask back on and reactivated his apparatus

''Glad you liked it, had my Ghost message his one to make some food for you'' Umbra added in.

Umbra walked over to one of the doors that had the name Kirrhys newly inscribed onto it. He stepped forward and after a few seconds of the seals deactivating the door slid open revealing another door. He then pressed the button for the second door, revealing a decently sized bedroom, there was a door to a bathroom in the back of the room. A fairly large bed sat against the left wall, it looked custom made for Kirrhys' height adding on a feet or two for growing room. There was also a large cylindrical container in the back corner next to the bed, it looked like Kirrhys could place a few of the ether containers inside it. There was a slot on the top, presumably for the ether pump, a few pipes trailed behind the container, up the wall and into the air vents for the room, which would allow the ether to spread around the room much faster. Umbra smiled in satisfaction, knowing that this job would have been a challenge for whoever installed this for them. The container cut into the living space in the room a bit but it wasn't that much of a problem.

Umbra peeked back out of the room, looking at Kirrhys who was standing next to the sofas as he absorbed his surroundings. Kirrhys, then focused on him, tilting his head slightly as if to ask Umbra what he wanted.

''Come here. Check out your room'' umbra called.

''My…. Room?'' Kirrhys asked, slowly walking over to Umbra and peeking his head into the room himself. He did have to duck to get through the doorway, but all four of his eyes widened when he saw the bed and the container.

''Wow!'' Kirrhys whispered.

''This is all yours. For whatever downtime you'll spend at the Tower. This is your own personal space to use, so you can personalise it with whatever you want. The container over there looks like the pump can slot in on top of it and the pipes will attach onto the pump, allowing it to spread ether around the room. Luckily you don't have to worry about Aaron or Zaro breathing the Ether in as you have an airlock installed.'' Umbra explained, stepping in towards the wall so Kirrhys could enter.

Kirrhys took another step into the room, his mandibles clicked a few times cheerfully while going to the bed. He leant over and placed a hand from his lower set of arms, and pressed down onto the bed a few times, he then placed his helm onto the bed.

''It is very impressive!. It feels soft like fur but it is not'' Kirrhys exclaimed happily. ''I like it'' he said happily.

Kirrhys held his main arms out and the ether pump formed, dropping into his hands. He placed in into the slots, locking in place with a quite click! he then attached the hoses into the pump. Cerys then appeared and blinked at Kirrhys. He brought a small container which Kirrhys then opened, taking out an ether vial, he pulled the old one out of the pump and put the new one in.

''Could you close the door?'' Kirrhys asked Umbra, who then shut and sealed the airlock.

Kirrhys then switched on the pump, it hummed softly as it took the ether into it and pumped it through the vents that pumped it through the room. Kirrhys then deactivated his apparatus and removed his mask and took in a deep breath of ether. It was funny, he looked so alien to Umbra, yet, the Hunter still recognised him as his friend.

''Glad you like it Kirrhys. I'm gonna have to leave two masks by your door for Aaron and Zaro, in case they enter your room. Now get some rest, you got a busy day tomorrow'' Umbra said.

''Of course'' Kirrhys replied. He then turned his attention to Cerys.

''Could you tell the group, that I shall speak with them tomorrow'' Kirrhys said to the Ghost.

''Sure thing, luckily they just happen to be right opposite our dorm, so you don't have to go far to find them'' the Ghost answered as it hovered to the door.

''See you tomorrow Kirrhys'' Umbra said as he unsealed one of the airlocks.

''Until tomorrow Umbra'' Kirrhys replied, Cerys floated next to Umbra, the Hunter then resealed the door, after a few seconds the muffled sound of the other airlock opening and closing was just barely audible.

Kirrhys then took off his belt, his swords slightly rattling as he laid it onto the floor. He started to remove his armour, neatly laying it out onto the floor for when he woke up. Once he finally placed his armour on the floor, and was still wearing his under armour he flopped onto the bed, after a few minutes he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

''Kirrhys'' a voice called out to him.

Kirrhys opened his eyes, he saw he was floating in the darkness, his body felt weightless as if he didn't have a body. He looked around and saw only darkness, and three green eyes staring at him.

''Finally, we are alone'' the voice said, the eyes began to come closer.

''Leave me alone!'' Kirrhys shouted as he tried to move, but he couldn't!

''That is the one thing I cannot do'' the voice laughed as the eyes got closer. Kirrhys could feel an icy grip brush over him.

''Leave him, slave of darkness!'' a new voice cried out.

Suddenly nine pairs of glowing yellow eyes appeared behind the shadow, a green half-light appeared behind them, revealing nine shadowy figures.

''He is mine!'' the shadow shouted.

''Not yet'' the voice called out, it didn't sound like one voice though, but like many speaking in perfect synchronisation.

Kirrhys could feel a wind picking up around him, the shadow struggled to stand still, as if it was standing against a great storm.

''Nooooooo!'' the shadow screamed before it was blown away from some unseen force. Suddenly a bright light shone into Kirrhys' eyes causing him to clamp them shut, after a few seconds he heard someone clear their throat, which made him open his eyes.

Kirrhys was sitting the head of a table, nine shadow figures sat at the table as well, each one starting at him. There was a tenth figure standing in the far corner, it had its arms clasped behind it and wore a hood low over its face.

''Who are you?'' Kirrhys asked the figures.

''We are the Nine'' the figures replied.

''Xur told me about you, I swear I have heard of you before'' Kirrhys said, looks were shot between the figures sitting at the table.

''We have kept an eye on you for a while now, we like to keep tabs on potential associates'' the Nine said.

''Potential associate?' 'Kirrhys asked in confusion.

''Let us explain. Sometime in the future someone shall come falsely claiming to be the prophesised Kell of Kell's. They shall attempt to overthrow your efforts at reuniting your race and returning them into the light. We would like to…. Help in ensuring you succeed'' the Nine explained.

''What is your interest in the future of my race?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We…... helped your race reach the Sol system while you were deceased, we have had a vested interested ever since, the future of your race most interests us'' the Nine replied.

''Why would you want to become associates?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Some people…. Owe us, for helping them and are not paying us what we are owed. We would only request that you go to them, and take what they owe us'' the Nine explained calmly.

''What if I say no'' Kirrhys said.

''The torment you receive from Crota will only become worse, and the usurper will succeed and drive your race into darkness forever'' the Nine replied.

''I do not have much choice do I? I…... will help you'' Kirrhys begrudgingly said.

''That pleases us, Kell of light. We give you a seal of our partnership'' the Nine said. The figure at the end raised its hand and a green light emanated from it. Kirrhys' right upper hand started to itch and he looked at his hand, a strange mark had branded itself into his hand, it was from a language he had never seen before.

''What is that?'' Kirrhys asked.

''It is something you can show to those who owe us, they will understand the mark'' the Nine replied.

''How will I know who owes you?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Our servant Xur, shall tell you'' the Nine answered.

''Understood'' Kirrhys said.

''Now have a restful night's sleep Kirrhys'' the Nine said.

The figures and the table disappeared slowly, until there was only darkness remaining, but it was not a darkness that troubled Kirrhys, it seemed more…. Soothing and relaxing, he then closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, better than what he had ever had before.


	8. To be a Kell

Karnis and the Barons that remained loyal to him had gathered aboard his Ketch that orbited Earth's moon. Only four Barons had sworn themselves to him and saw him as the new Kell. Karnis had replaced his lost arm with a cybernetic one that he had custom build by the splicers aboard his ship. He had a shock blade built into the arm, which would extend out from his forearm at a thought, the replacement was stronger, if not, strong as the one he lost.

The four Barons were stood before a large table with the hologram of Venus, highlighted on the planet were locations of high value targets, and the Ketch of the false Kell. Karnis sat at a large throne that slightly rose above the table, making Karnis seem bigger that he actually was, he had already undergone the process to make him a Kell, the chemical coursing through his body changed his body, making him larger. His bones were breaking and reknitting themselves in order to accommodate for his rapidly growing size, his organs were also slowly moving around as his form grew.

The pain caused Karnis to be in a very temperamental mood. Karnis was dressed in a newer set of armour, forgoing the armour of a Baron for that of the true Kell of the House of Winter. He had heavy tubing trailing from his helmet to his suit, controlling the intake of air and ether but also controlling the atmosphere. His new helmet acquired what would appear to be horns of metal and wire. While most would see it as decoration, they actually were used to interface with every COM system that those loyal to him held, as well as to monitor all the systems of the Ketch. In his left hand he tightly gripped the hilt of one of the new shock swords, the tip of the blade dug into the floor next to his feet. The swords were elaborate and more of a symbol of his rightful rule.

''We require allies, my Kell. Otherwise we will not be able to defeat the false Kell!'' one of the Barons said with concern.

''Who will we ask Baron Gardham? The Exiles are too involved in gaining a foothold on the Moon to help us. The Wolves are ruled by the Awoken Queen…'' Karnis began before he was cut off.

''There are the Devils, they are not yet allied to the Kings or the false Kell'' one of the other Barons added in. His armour was a steelier colour than the rest of the Barons; his cloak was also a dark turquoise, the symbol of the House of Winter stood out brightly against the cloak. A large two-handed shock sword was strapped to his back.

''What you say is true Baron Falun. But they still have not found a new Kell and bicker among themselves because of it'' Karnis grumbled.

''That may be true my Kell, but that is no longer the case. They have finally found a new Kell'' Falun replied.

''How do you know this Baron Falun?'' Gardham asked. Falun let off a small chuckle before he answered.

''The Kings are not the only ones with spies within other Houses, Gardham'' Falun replied with a smile.

''Who are they choosing then Baron Falun?'' Karnis asked.

''First time I heard the name; I had it rechecked several times until I was sure. The chosen Kell is Kirrhys Vorshten, the Kell of light'' Falun answered. Some very shocked looks were directed to the Baron, Karnis leant forwards in curiosity, putting his weight onto the sword, which drove it further into the floor a little.

''Kirrhys you say? Most interesting Baron Falun. But…. Is not the Kell of light dead?'' Karnis said, the confusion heavy in his voice.

''He was, my Kell. The Great Machine revived him as a Sha'ir'' Falun replied.

''A Sha'ir! That must mean the Devils had to broker a peace with the She'lot'' one of the Baron's said in surprise.

''Yes, they did, Arias. As a more interesting development, it has given them access to the Great machine'' Falun replied.

''Yes, perhaps allying with the Humans may be beneficial, as we have unsuccessfully attacked the Last city multiple times'' Karnis said as he leant back into his throne.

''Do you think they would think to aid us in defeating the false Kell?'' Gardham asked.

''The Kings wish to attack the last City, if we have them kill the false Kell, I can take his place. We can even perhaps negotiate a non-aggression pact with the She'lot'' Karnis said, the Barons nodded in agreement.

''It would help us in gaining a foothold on Venus'' Gardham said in a suggestive tone.

''Good, it is decided then. We shall head to earth to talk with the Devils' Karnis said to the Barons, he stood up from his throne and the Barons straightened up as he did. Karnis activated his COM unit to the pilot servitor. ''I want us heading to the Last city as soon as possible'' he said, he then heard the affirmatory bleeps of the pilot Servitor answer followed by another voice.

''It will be done my Kell'' the assisting Vandal answered. Karnis then turned his attention to the four Barons.

''Go to your Ketches, we shall begin negotiations with Kirrhys as soon we reach the surface'' Karnis ordered.

''Yes Kell'' the four Barons answered, and then left the room to their respective Ketches.

* * *

 

Kirrhys slowly opened his eyes; he was lying face up and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up. He looked out the small window to his left and saw the morning sun; it shot rays of light into the room. Kirrhys ruffled his hair a little with his upper right arm, in an attempt at looking less messy. Kirrhys then remembered what had happened during the night and looked at the back of his hand, the sigil was there! Kirrhys jumped a little while looking at his hand, suddenly Cerys formed into view.

''Are you okay! Your heart rate just spiked!'' the Ghost said with a concerned voice.

''I… I am fine, just had a bad dream'' Kirrhys replied.

''Only if it was that, I was really worried something had happened to you'' Cerys said concernedly. The Ghost blinked at Kirrhys a few times before it spoke again. ''Umbra left a note for you'' he said, a note materialized into view and dropped into Kirrhys' lap.

Kirrhys picked up the note and began to read it. _''Hey Kirrhys, sorry I had to tell you with this note. I got a mission on Venus and am going to be gone for a few days. Zaro, Goliath and Aaron have a mission on Mars, Eryn will be here but I've left a key for the dorm on the kitchen table. Also take it easy this week; with the Devils and training the Kings it is going to be a busy one. There is also a training courtyard on level forty-two, you can use it whenever you want so don't worry about getting moaned at. And just ignore anybody that still looks at you weird, they are just being assholes and don't know you. PS, in the bathroom, on the shower the red button is hot water and the blue one is for cold. PPS, I left some glimmer for you next to the dorm key''._

''On that subject I need to wash'' Kirrhys said to himself. He placed the note onto the bed and began to take off his under armour. And placed them onto the bed Kirrhys then turned to Cerys who seemed to be muttering to himself. 'I need a few minutes alone' Kirrhys said to the Ghost who seemed to jump at his words.

''Oh! Sorry, I was thinking'' the Ghost replied and then disappeared.

Kirrhys then removed his undergarments, placing them onto the bed as well. He then walked into the bathroom. It had one toilet, a sink with a mirror directly above it that was placed at around Kirrhys' height. In the corner was a large glass box with an odd small machine inside. Kirrhys then walked towards the sink and looked into the mirror. He surveyed his body and all the damage that ran across it, the burn that ran down the left side of his face ran down his neck and onto a small portion of his chest. Kirrhys noticed a mark on the centre of his chest. There was a small black ring surrounded by black runes, they were not Eliksni and looked like Hive runes. Kirrhys ran his hand across the mark, they felt like they were branded into his skin, he couldn't remember where it came from. Kirrhys then turned his attention to the glass box.

''Is that the shower?'' Kirrhys thought.

''Yep, you turn it on once you get inside'' the Ghost replied.

A thought suddenly entered Kirrhys' mind, he pressed a small button on his lower left arm and a small compartment opened up. Kirrhys pulled out a necklace that had three pendants hanging from it. The necklace itself was made of some sort of slightly elastic material, which looked a lot like nylon. The three pendants were made out of some sort of stone native to his planet; they each had a name inscribed on them. One was his brothers Chelchis, the second was his mate's Urvez and the final name was of his son Taniks. Kirrhys wondered if his son was even still alive, he could be; Taniks would be around one thousand now. His daughter, Euryale would be almost be one thousand as well, minus fifty or so years. Kirrhys then put the necklace around his neck; he held the pendants in his right hand, the memories flooded back to him. Kirrhys then removed the arms from their slots and placed them into the sink.

Kirrhys then walked over to the shower, pulled open the glass door and stepped inside. The shower cubicle obviously had been custom made for Kirrhys, as he didn't have to duck in order to enter it. He pressed the red button and hot water came out from the showerhead and onto him. Kirrhys let out a sigh of relief; it had been a long time since he had felt warm water. Kirrhys saw a small shelf made out of metal grating that held a few bottles.

''What are these?'' Kirrhys asked as he picked one up.

''Shower gel and hair wash, for cleaning yourself'' Cerys replied.

''Humans make such interesting things'' Kirrhys said as he pulled off the cap. He then poured some dark green liquid into his hand, an odd but pleasant smell started to emanate from the liquid. He then placed the bottle back onto its place in the shelf, and started rubbing the liquid across himself. Once he had finally washed himself, Kirrhys pulled one of the towels from the rack that sat next to the cubicle and dried himself off.

''You never told me you had a son or daughter'' Cerys said.

''Officially he is not my son'' Kirrhys replied.

''What do you mean?'' the Ghost asked.

''Urvez and me found him out in the wild; he had been out there for years. He was practically feral and we adopted him, he had no name so we called him Taniks'' Kirrhys answered.

''What about your daughter?' Cerys asked. 

''She…. Made fun of Taniks most of the time. Not out of spite, but out of love. She was a jovial soul'' Kirrhys answered. 

'It must feel awful not knowing if they are alive or dead' the Ghost said.

'It pains me yes. But I just have this feeling that they are still alive' Kirrhys said hopefully.

Kirrhys then finished drying himself off completely he put the towel into a warm rack that sat against the wall, obviously it was meant to dry the towels once they had been used. He then ran his hands through his hair a few times to dry it off a little bit before he walked back into his room. After Kirrhys finally put on his under armour and armour he turned off the ether pump, it stopped with a lour whirr before it finally died. He put his mask on and activated the apparatus and felt the ether enter his lungs.

''What is the time?'' Kirrhys asked.

'It is eight in the morning' Cerys replied, who now had materialized.

Kirrhys gave an affirmative grunt to what the Ghost said, and walked to the airlock. Kirrhys pulled open the first airlock door and closed it behind him and waited for the whine of the seals activating. Once the lock sealed he opened the second door and walked into the main living area and closed the door behind him.

''Are the Kings awake?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Been awake for an hour now, they are waiting in their dorm'' the Ghost replied.

''Ah good'' Kirrhys said. He walked over to the kitchen table; there was a passkey and a small pouch laying on it. Kirrhys picked them up and slid them into one of his pouches for safekeeping. He then walked to the exit door that slid open when he approached it, once Kirrhys was outside he pressed to lock button, as he was the only one currently in the dorm.

''The Kings are staying in the dorm right opposite us?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yep'' Cerys replied.

Kirrhys walked over to the opposite door but there was no name inscribe on the door, only a note taped to it. Kirrhys pulled the note off the door and unfolded it, what it said made his mandibles curl in anger. The note read _''You freaks should be exterminated, not staying here!''._

Anger began to boil inside Kirrhys, his hands started to shake in pure rage and anger. Suddenly Kirrhys ringing rang out in Kirrhys' ears, he held his head in one hand as the ringing became to become louder and louder. Kirrhys felt a presence to his right and he looked to see what was there. The shadow stood there, leaning against the wall.

''So their true feelings about you emerge. At least with my race, we would accept you with open arms'' the shadow said.

''Go away!'' Kirrhys grunted as his head began to hurt.

''If you so wish, I shall visit again soon'' the shadow replied as it dissipated away into the wall. Once his head stopped hurting and the ringing in his ears died away, Kirrhys hit his fist against the door a few times.

After a few seconds the door slid open revealing an airlock that Kirrhys stepped into, the door closed behind him; the seals began to whine as they activated. The second door opened revealing a room practically identical to his dorm, on the sofas sat the Vandals and the Dregs, the room was filled with the glow of ether; suddenly Axin popped into view from next to the airlock.

''Ah Kirrhys! Good morning'' Axin said warmly.

''Good morning Axin, have a good night?'' Kirrhys asked the Captain. He noticed that Axin was only wearing his under armour and he looked to the group at the sofas who were also only wearing their under armour.

''The beds they have here are more than comfortable than the ones we had'' Axin replied. Kirrhys then turned his attention to the group at the sofas.

''Where is all your armour?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Your little drone took it to the, oh what were they called… oh yes! The Outfitter'' one of the female Vandals replied.

''Ah good, first of good news I have had all day'' Kirrhys answered.

''Has something bad happened?'' Axin asked. Kirrhys did not say anything and only passed the crumpled note to the Captain. He un-crumpled the note and began to read it, his face began to frown and  show anger. ''So… the SHe'lot truly hate us'' Axin growled.

''The Vanguard have taken my word for you, just a few Guardians apparently don't trust you'' Kirrhys replied back, hiding the anger in his voice.

''Will this be a problem?'' one of the Dregs asked.

''No, I will tell the Vanguard once I see them'' Kirrhys replied. Kirrhys started frowning as he looked at the Dregs, ''Any updates on the replacements?'' he asked.

''The Sha'ir woman had us go to their splicers. They gave us slots to put them in but the arms would be ready today'' Meriks replied as he moved one of his stumps, Kirrhys saw that a prosthetic slot had been sugically placed on each stump, Kirrhys then looked around to the other Dregs and saw the same had been done to them

''Ah good, I shall take you to them after I have taken you to the Gunsmith and the Outfitter for your weapons and armour'' Kirrhys said.

''New weapons and armour!'' a male Vandal said in surprise.

''Yes, since you are no longer members of the Kings and are serving me. I told the Vanguard that you will need new weapons and armour so everybody knows you are with me'' Kirrhys explained.

''When will we go down to collect them?'' Axin asked. He walked over to the sofas and sat down on one of the free seats.

''Soon, but first… I need to set a few rules'' Kirrhys began. ''Rule number one: you are all now brothers and sisters in arms; you are family. There will be no arguments at all; any problems will be brought to Axin who will then tell me'' Kirrhys said as he pointed at the group.

''On that note when I came across your camp, which two of you were fighting'' Kirrhys asked and after a few second two of the Dregs stood up. ''Now forgive me if I have forgotten your names, I have been dead for more than eight hundred years'' Kirrhys said apologetically.

''My name is Rhan'' the first Dreg said.

''My name is Thirmi'' the second Dreg said, it was female.

''Why were you fighting?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We… were fighting over a disagreement about our ether rations'' Thirmi said in an embarrassed tone, Rhan looked at the floor in shame.

''Well, you will no longer have to fight over ether again, any of you. I have more than enough ether supplies for all of us'' Kirrhys replied. ''Now there is the second rule: You are all equal here, nobody will be called a Dreg. Axin will still be your Captain and he will answer to me'' Kirrhys said.

''So will you be our Baron?'' one of the male Vandals asked.

'In a way, more like a… chief' Kirrhys answered.

''Makes sense'' one of the Vandals muttered.

''Now…. Put your masks on We need to get your things'' Kirrhys and every one of the group pulled out their masks from behind them and put them on, surprisingly enough the Dregs had been given new masks and modified breathing apparatuses. Once the masks were finally strapped on and activated they got up, Kirrhys walked over to the airlock and they followed him. Kirrhys turned his head to Axin before he opened the airlock.

''There is a passkey meant for the door, do you have it?'' Kirrhys asked. Axin pulled out a small passkey from a pocket on his trousers.

''The Sha'ir woman gave it to me when she led us to our sleeping quarters'' Axin replied.

''What are your sleeping arrangements?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Two per room, two rooms for the females and the rest for the males'' the Captain answered and Kirrhys gave a silent nod from his answer.

''You are going to enjoy what I have ordered for you'' Kirrhys said as he deactivated both the airlocks and let the group walk through.

* * *

 

Efepen sat meditating in her temporary quarters, the changes in her body had begun to subside, as a result she had grown a few feet and her muscle mass had increased significantly. It was only an hour until she and the rest of the Barons went to the Guardian stronghold to meet Kirrhys. Her initiation to Baron had not occurred yet, she was told it would happen after Kirrhys was made Kell. She heard the door to her room whirr open and heavy footfalls enter her room. Efepen opened her eyes and saw Baron Wyrek silently standing there.

''I hope I did not disturb anything important'' Wyrek said as he gave a respectful bow. Efepen was only wearing her under armour but she took a robe off her bed and put it on, she turned around to the old Baron who had his eyes to the floor.

''What do you want?'' Efepen asked, she folded her upper arms across her chest and placed her lower ones on her hips.

''It is about Kirrhys'' Wyrek began to explain.

''What about him?'' Efepen asked.

''Don't base your judgement of him from how he looks'' Wyrek said. Efepen began to frown at what the old Baron said.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''He is… smaller than us'' Wyrek answered.

''Smaller? How was he such a legendary hero then?'' Efepen asked in confusion.

''He never accepted the operation of becoming the size of a Baron or that of a Kell. He is strong, stronger than me, if I remember correctly. Because of his size he is a lot faster than us and much more skilled with a blade. I would advise that you do not doubt him because of his size; he takes remarks directed to him very… personally. He will prove it to those who doubt him, it was always how he was'' Wyrek explained.

''He seems petty'' Efepen grumbled; Wyrek seemed to visibly bristle at what Efepen said.

''He is not petty! When he was younger he went under a procedure that involved increasing his aggression levels by implanting chips in his brain that would make his brain produce more aggression hormones. The implants are still in his brain, as of this moment he is fighting against them right now, he was the greatest and most honourable leader I ever served under. So never call him petty!'' Wyrek said in a whisper, but his fury wreathed around him like a firestorm.

Efepen blinked a few times in shock, she had never seen Wyrek become angry, he was always calm and collected, his words of wisdom were always valued highly by the rest of the House. If he placed this much faith in Kirrhys, then perhaps she should place her faith into Kirrhys as well.

''You trust him that much?'' Efepen asked respectfully.

''He saved my life many times and has a strong sense of family; he treated all those under his command with respect and dignity. He even rescued a young one from the wilds of our planet and adopted him. You might even know him; he is called Taniks'' Wyrek said. Efepen stared at the old Baron in confusion and surprise.

''Are talking about the one I think you mean?'' she asked.

''Yes, he is the son of Kirrhys. At first looks he may not seem like it, but underneath he is a lot like Kirrhys'' Wyrek answered.

''That does not really explain his nature'' Efepen grumbled.

''Well Kirrhys did tell him that his loyalties should be to himself and his family. After his arms were docked he took Kirrhys' words to heart'' Wyrek replied. Efepen let of an exasperated sigh at the old Barons words, Wyrek rolled his eyes at her sigh; obviously she wasn't getting the point.

''Listen! Just…. Be careful what you say around Kirrhys, please?'' Wyrek asked.

''That depends once I see him'' Efepen replied. Wyrek rolled his eyes once again and sighed at what the female Baron said.

''Since you are new, I will give you some advice about the other Barons. I would not trust Retkes; he is too ambitious for his own good. Tavrys may seem full of rage most of the time, but her heart is in the right place. Skagrosk has a good heart and is respectful to most. The three twins are… well, silent for the most part, they prefer to speak among themselves, so don't worry if they act odd with you'' Wyrek said warmly, trying to be helpful.

The old Baron then left the room in silence, the only thing Efepen heard were the old Barons heavy footsteps and the whirring for the door opening then closing. Efepen walked over to her bed and lay onto it and closed her eyes in thought.

''And I thought the other Captains were odd'' Efepen said to herself, she lay there for a few minutes before she got up and walked over to her armour rack and prepared to get dressed for the meeting.

* * *

 

''They look amazing Eva!'' Kirrhys said happily as he admired the group who were now wearing new armour and cloaks, the group were admiring each other in the mirrors that Eva had set up for the group, out of names sake Kirrhys decided to call them the Redeemed. Before coming to Eva, Kirrhys took the Dregs to the medical wing where they were given custom prosthetics that had three fingers instead of five, that the Human Splicers were used to making.

''It was nothing Kirrhys! The order you set me was quite fun to work on'' Eva warmly replied.

''I really love the cloaks, with the wolf fur covering the hoods and part way of the cloaks; Just amazing!'' Kirrhys said, as he gave a casual thumb up. The cloaks were practically the same as his; they had the Vanguard symbol on it. All the wolf fur was a dark charcoal-grey; honestly it was quite the eye catcher for the Redeemed. Their armour was painted white similar to Kirrhys'' but without the tribal markings all over it.

''Something just came to me, do you have a white and gold shader per chance?'' Kirrhys asked the elderly Outfitter.

''I do actually, I just made one yesterday'' Eva replied. She walked over to a table and pulled out a small chip from a draw, and placed onto Kirrhys breastplate. To Kirrhys surprise the chip sank into his chest plate and he could see his armour began to turn white and gold. Shortly after another chip formed on his breastplate and Eva took it off and placed it into Kirrhys' right hand.

''Thank you Eva, how much will that cost?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Don't worry about the cost, the Vanguard have paid me a substantial amount for all I did for you'' Eva replied.

''You are too kind Eva; I really appreciate the it'' Kirrhys said respectfully. Kirrhys placed the armour shader in one of his pouches and turned to the group who were still admiring themselves.

''That is a good look for you all'' Kirrhys said to the group, they turned their heads and a few wide eyes were given to his new armour shader.

''You look pretty good yourself Kirrhys'' Axin replied.

''If everyone is happy with how they look, we need to get to the gunsmith'' Kirrhys said as he turned his head to Eva.

''They really love what you have done, I thank you for everything'' Kirrhys said as he gave a small bow to her.

''It was nothing Kirrhys, I hope I can be as helpful in the future'' Eva warmly replied. Kirrhys turned his attention to the Group who were excitedly chattering among themselves.

''Follow me! We need to get to the Gunsmith'' Kirrhys said as he began to walk to Banshee's stall. The group of excited Fallen followed him closely, still chattering amongst one another and admiring their new gear. Kirrhys smiled under his mask, he was as excited when he first came here and was given all new gear. After walking across the main courtyard, they finally reached Banshee's stall, the Exo was sat at the table next to the wall and was putting together a rifle. Kirrhys approached the stall; the group gathered around him at the stall and their eyes darted to the weapons ganging on the wall. Kirrhys cleared his throat and the Gunsmith started grumbling to himself as he got up.

''Morning Kirrhys, I just finished up on your order'' Banshee said as he began placing a multitude of sniper rifles, hand cannons, combat knives, rifles and a pair of shock swords. Kirrhys could hear gasps from behind him; even he had to admit the amount of weapons laid out on the stall impressed him.

''Impressive Banshee, impressive'' Kirrhys said in amazement

''Just as you ordered, I implemented fallen tech into the rifles, sniper rifles and hand cannons. A pair of shock swords; with a new belt and a pair of sheaths. Ten combat knives, with sheaths as well. I placed trackers in the sheaths that will show them as friendly's on the radar. Honestly, quite the interesting job you gave me'' Banshee explained to Kirrhys.

''I really appreciate all you have done Banshee'' Kirrhys said with a respectful nod.

''It's nothing Kirrhys, just doing my job'' Banshee grumbled. Kirrhys turned around to the group and looked at Axin first.

''Take a rifle, sniper rifle, a pair of hand cannons, a combat knife and the swords'' Kirrhys said to the Captain. Axin stepped forwards nervously, his eyes darting to Kirrhys and the Weapons. 'It is okay Axin' Kirrhys said reassuringly, the Captain began collecting his new weapons.

''Next one, take the same things'' Kirrhys said to the group. A Vandal stepped forwards and began taking weapons from the table. One by one each member took their weapons off the table and gathered into a small group. 'Line up, single file' Kirrhys ordered, the group scurried into a single line in front of Kirrhys, their guns and gear clinking around in their arms. Before Kirrhys spoke to them, Cerys' voice rang out in his head.

''You better make this quick, the Vanguard need to speak to you and the Devils will be arriving shortly'' the Ghost said, making Kirrhys nod slowly in reply.

''Listen up! I assume you know how holsters work, so with your hand cannons attach them wherever is most comfortable for you'' Kirrhys said. Soon enough the group began clipping their holsters either around their waists or to their chest plates, Axin also put on his sword belt, since he was the only one that had swords.

''You may do the same with your knife sheaths, I have mine placed on my right greave but it is your choice where you want to place yours'' Kirrhys stated. The group followed and began strapping their knife sheaths to different areas of their armour depending on personal preference.

''Those who names I do know, raise a hand'' Kirrhys said. Axin, Meriks, Thirmi and Rhan each raised a hand for a few seconds, which helped Kirrhys know whose name he had forgotten. Kirrhys looked to one of the Dregs who hadn't raised her hand, ''What is your name?'' he asked.

''My name is Zeya'' she answered respectfully, Kirrhys nodded in reply. He then looked to one of the Vandals, who straightened up when he did.

''My name is Steno'' the female Vandal answered, Kirrhys then looked to the next Vandal.

''My name is Vesri'' the Vandal said, who also was female; Kirrhys looked to the next one.

''My name is Dradak'' the Vandal answered with a rough voice, Kirrhys then looked to the last Vandal.

''My name is Omek'' the Vandal answered.

''I do apologise that I forgot most of your names; I have been dead for a while so I am still a bit slow on memory'' Kirrhys apologetically said. He looked at the group and smiled inside his mask, it had been a long time since his race had served the traveller, perhaps they could redeem themselves, and the thought popped an idea into his head. ''I have thought a name for our group. We shall be called…. The Redeemed'' Kirrhys stated proudly, the group of Eliksni began to shake their heads in agreement.

''Cerys?'' Kirrhys asked and the Ghost formed into view next to him.

''I already know what you are going to ask Kirrhys, and yes I can give them a understanding of English'' the Ghost said as it began to scan the group.

''Do not worry, he is giving you an understanding of the Human language'' Kirrhys reassuringly said as the group stared at the Ghost warily. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the Ghost and the group began to blink and hold their heads in their hands.

''That…hurt'' Dradak grumbled, who then suddenly looked shocked at what he said.

''Did you speak English?'' Zeya asked, who looked surprised at what she said, the group suddenly chattering excitedly to one another in English, amazed that they were able to speak the language suddenly.

''All right calm down!'' Kirrhys said loudly and their attention finally rested upon him.

''Good job Cerys'' Kirrhys thought.

''No problem Kirrhys'' the Ghost said back telepathically.

''I have to go to the Vanguard, the Devil Barons shall arrive soon and I need to meet with them. In the meantime, you have two choices, I can give you some money and you can stay at the bar and have some water or alcohol. Or you can come with me to the Vanguard, but they might ask that you do not enter the meeting anyway'' Kirrhys said, the group began whispering among themselves for a few seconds until they looked at Kirrhys and Axin stepped forwards.

''We will wait in the bar'' Axin said and Kirrhys nodded in agreement.

''All right, the bar is that way. You go past the hangar bay to get to it, and don't worry about not being about to speak in our language, you will be able to change between the two languages easily enough'' Kirrhys said as he pointed in the direction of the bar. Kirrhys pulled out a pouch of glimmer from his belt and passed it to Axin.

''Don't spend it all at once'' Kirrhys said in a light hearted manner, as he patted Axin on the arm.

''Will do'' Axin replied as he began to walk in the direction of the bar. ''Follow me'' Axin said to the group and they began to follow him in the direction of the bar.

''I hope they don't cause any trouble. I don't want anything bad happening to them'' Kirrhys said aloud and Cerys turned around and stared at Kirrhys.

''Yeah, I can feel how much you care about them. You really view them as family?'' Cerys asked.

''In a way, they will prove their worth soon enough'' Kirrhys replied as he began walking to the Vanguard hall.

A lot went Kirrhys' mind as he was walking to the Vanguard hall. He didn't even know if he was ready for Kellship. He began to get so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the walk to the Vanguard hall but he popped back into the world when a familiar voice called to him.

''Greetings Kirrhys'' Xur said, he was leaning against the wall and was mostly covered in shadows, you wouldn't even notice he was there. Kirrhys turned his head to where the voice came from and walked over to the hooded figure.

''Hello Xur'' Kirrhys replied, he remembered that the Nine had given Xur a list of those who owed them.

''The Nine have changed the terms of the deal'' Xur said, the words made Kirrhys frown in concern. He now felt the Nine were highly suspicious and that perhaps the deal he made would not have been a wise idea.

''What have they changed?'' Kirrhys grumbled.

''The target, your new target is Ysgranoth, Kell of Kings. He has asked much of the Nine, he also happens to be a threat to your vision of reuniting your race under one banner'' Xur answered.

''Is that all?'' Kirrhys asked suspiciously.

''Yes, that is all'' Xur answered.

''Then I shall take my leave'' Kirrhys said, he gave a small bow and began to walk away, until he felt a hand on one of his right arms, Kirrhys turned to see what Xur wanted.

''A piece of…... friendly advice. Darkness cannot be removed, only accepted'' Xur said in a hushed voice. Xur let go of Kirrhys' arm and silently walked away, leaving the words to dig at Kirrhys' mind.

''What do you think he meant?'' Cerys asked as he floated up next to Kirrhys.

''I have no idea, Xur leaves me constantly puzzled'' Kirrhys answered and began the very short walk to the Vanguard hall.

Once Kirrhys finally entered the Vanguard hall he saw Cayde, Zavala and Ikora looking over the large table. A hologram coming down from the ceiling ran over the table, from what Kirrhys could tell it was a map of the city. A red ring surrounded the Devils Ketch and also many positions on the wall, thin red lines ran from the positions and to the Ketch. Kirrhys gathered that they must be anti-air positions stationed on the wall to ensure the Devils did not try anything hasty. Kirrhys could feel the tension in the room, it was thick and heavy. Which made sense as his race had been trying to forcefully take the Great machine from the Guardians for centuries now. Many of the Guardians he saw on his way were preparing their weapons and were wearing full armour, preparing for the possibility that fighting may occur in the Tower. Kirrhys loudly cleared his throat to signify his presence causing the three Vanguards to look up to see who it was, the tension in their faces seemed to lessen once they saw Kirrhys.

''Ah Kirrhys! You're finally here'' Zavala said, the frown lines on his face became less visible as he spoke.

''Kirrhys'' Ikora said as she gave a respectful nod.

''Hey Kirrhys, you like your room?'' Cayde asked expectantly.

''Zavala, Ikora. The room was far more that I could have expected, I thank you Cayde'' Kirrhys replied respectfully, appreciating all the Hunter had done for him.

''Meh, it's nothing'' Cayde replied casually.

''I hope you and your men have been comfortable'' Zavala said hopefully.

Instead of answering, Kirrhys pulled out the crumped note and rolled it across the table. once it reached Zavala he unfurled the note and began to read it, his frown lines returned but looked deeper this time. Before he spoke Zavala let out a sad sigh.

''What is it?'' Cayde asked concernedly.

''Some Guardians don't like the fact that Kirrhys and his men are here'' Zavala replied and passed the note to Cayde. Kirrhys could see Cayde's eyes glow more intensely as he read the note.

''And I thought the Guardians were better than this'' Cayde muttered sadly, he then passed the note to Ikora who read the note. No expression appeared on her face, Kirrhys could see the surprise in her eyes as she read it.

''This is concerning'' Ikora muttered to herself, she placed the note onto the table and looked to Kirrhys before she spoke again. 'A'fter the meeting we will look into this'' she said.

''What is the matter?'' a calm and familiar voice asked from behind Kirrhys.

Kirrhys turned around and saw the Speaker standing there, he had his arms clasped behind his back as he began to walk into the hall.

''I found a note left on my men's dorm door this morning, my Speaker'' Kirrhys replied as he gave a bow and the Speaker replied in kind.

''What did it read?'' the Speaker asked calmly.

''It said that Kirrhys and the rest of his kind should be exterminated'' Ikora answered. Kirrhys could feel the Speaker frown beneath his mask as he began to walk by the table, he didn't say anything and was obviously in thought.

''That is concerning. Where are your men, Kirrhys?'' the speaker asked.

''They are in the bar while the meeting goes underway' Kirrhys answered.

''Good'' the Speaker said before he turned his head to the three Vanguards. ''I want you to keep an eye on…... I do apologise but have you given them a unit name yet?'' the Speaker asked. The three Vanguards looked at each other and shrugged, Cayde looked at Kirrhys and Gestured to the Speaker with his eyes and a small head tilt, Kirrhys cleared his throat before he spoke and caught the Speakers attention.

''I have called them the Redeemed'' Kirrhys answered, receiving a slow nod from the Speaker.

''Hmmmm, that seems rather acceptable'' the Speaker said before he returned his attention to the Vanguards. ''I want you to have someone keep an eye on the Redeemed and ensure nothing escalates. I do not want any attacks on Kirrhys or his men or any fights occurring'' the Speaker ordered, making the Vanguards nod in agreement.

''It will be done my Speaker'' Ikora answered. Suddenly a large Titan ran down the stairs and into the hall.

''The Devil Barons have arrived and are waiting in the Hangar'' the Titan said.

''Thank you Titan, you may lead us there'' the Speaker answered.

''Of course Speaker'' the Titan replied before he walked out the hall and the Speaker then turned his attention to Kirrhys.

''I would like you to stay here, I will be the only other person with you during the meeting'' the Speaker said.

''Of course'' Kirrhys replied, the Speaker and the Vanguards walked out the Vanguard hall and left Kirrhys standing there in silence.

Kirrhys pulled out his necklace and held the three pendants in his right hand, and closed his eyes in heavy thought. He began thinking about the data slate Xur had given him. If someone he knew was begin held in the Reef, it could either be Urvez or Taniks but Kirrhys didn't know. But what Xur said about the darkness being accepted concerned him, he learned from the Nine that Crota had put a fragment if his soul into him. Could the fragment not be removed and only accepted? The mere thought frightened Kirrhys, he remembered how hateful Crota was during their fight, he was full of malice that was stronger than any foe Kirrhys had faced. But lately, he had felt a hatred and anger that wasn't his, he knew his anger as the brain implants filled him with blind fury. But this hatred and anger, it had meaning, he could hear a voice pounding on the doors of his mind, trying to get in and take over. You wouldn't tell from his calm exterior but Kirrhys was terrified underneath, he would not let the fragment control him or his actions. He was finally broken from his thoughts when he caught a familiar scent and the heavy footsteps of multiple Barons coming from behind him, and the smaller footsteps of the Speaker, he opened his eyes and turned around. The scent belonged to a very tall Baron who was missing his right eyes, Kirrhys' eyes lit up in surprise and happiness.

''Wyrek?!'' Kirrhys asked in surprise.

''It has been a long time, my friend'' Wyrek said warmly. The two hugged each other and laughed while they did and patted each other on the back. Wyrek had to bend down a little in order to properly hug Kirrhys. They finally stopped the hug after a few seconds, Kirrhys had to look up at Wyrek in order to speak to him.

''I see you are finally taller than me'' Kirrhys said in a humorous manner.

''Just one of the perks that comes with being a Baron'' Wyrek replied. The other Barons seemed to stare at Wyrek in surprise, Kirrhys knew that Wyrek was really only comfortable with close friends and was rather silent most of the time with those who weren't. The Baron who was smaller than the rest cleared his throat before he spoke.

''Please do forgive the interruption, but you do understand why we are here?'' the Baron asked with a gravelly voice.

''I do, please gather at the table'' Kirrhys said as gestured to the table. The Speaker walked to one side of the table and Kirrhys walked next to him. The Barons gathered at the opposite side.

''An old friend?'' the Speaker asked Kirrhys in a whisper.

''Yes, a very old friend'' Kirrhys whispered back. Kirrhys stopped so he was in centre view of the Barons.

Kirrhys looked at each of the Barons, out of all of them Wyrek was the tallest and probably the eldest. Three of the Barons looked identical and stood at the same height, he guessed they must be triplets. The Baron that had spoken to him was the smallest and was only just taller than him, but being a Baron his height did not really matter. The Baron next to him had a chain blade hanging off a hook on his belt. There were two female Barons, the first one's armour was covered in scratches and dents while the second one had armour that was ithat was that of a Captain, while her cloak was slightly ripped at the edges. She had a familiar scent which puzzled Kirrhys, the more he focused the scent was actually coming from the cloak. It was the scent of the Baron he killed when he was revived, Kirrhys gathered that the only reason she had his cloak was because she was his daughter. It was tradition that any Baron who had children and fell in battle would have their cloak passed down to their eldest son or daughter.

''May I ask your names?'' Kirrhys asked respectfully and the smaller Baron spoke first.

''I am Baron Retkes, it is an honour to finally meet you'' the Baron answered respectfully. The female Baron whose armour was covered in scratches answered next.

''I am Baron Tavrys'' the female Baron said. Kirrhys could feel her anger, he remembered that he was like that once. The other female Baron then answered.

''I am Baron Efepen, Baron Wyrek has told me much about you'' the female Baron said respectfully, she seemed to be much younger than the rest and Kirrhys could sense that she was only just promoted to Baron as her amour was still that of a Captains.

''I am Baron Skagrosk, I am honoured to meet such a legendary hero from our past'' the Baron said as he gave a small bow. The finally three Barons seemed straighten up as Kirrhys' gaze came upon them.

''I am Baron Wiklor'' the first Baron one answered.

''I am Baron Fylas'' the second Baron one answered.

''I am Baron Drakryn'' the third Baron answered.

The three Barons bowed in unison and Kirrhys replied in kind, once the three Barons raised back up they seemed to be glaring at Kirrhys. Kirrhys didn't feel any malice or hatred in their eyes, he guessed that was just how they looked at others.

''How long have you gone without a Kell?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Long enough'' Tavrys answered in a grumpy tone.

''Why me?'' Kirrhys asked, the Barons traded shocked looks at the question.

''Too long have we been arguing among ourselves about our Kell. We lost our Kell, Archon and Prime servitor to the Guardians, our Archon prime left with many of our splicers into the Cosmodrone and have disappeared while looking for some sort of Golden age technology called Seeva that they believed could save us. We are starving and we are desperate, you are the only choice for Kell.'' Wyrek answered, Kirrhys could hear the desperation in the old Barons voice.

''We require a leader; you were the Kell of light. And considering Wyrek personally knew you, we considered you the perfect option'' Retkes added in.

''What do you all think of me?'' Kirrhys asked, the Barons again looked to one another at the question.

''At first I did not know what to think of you. But after a conversation with Wyrek I could feel how much faith he had in you, if our eldest and most powerful Baron places his full trust in you, then I too will trust you'' Efepen answered, the other Barons seems to mutter to themselves in agreement.

''From learning your history, we would be honoured for you to be our Kell'' the three twins said in unison.

'What do you two think?' Kirrhys asked Tavrys and Skagrosk who had not yet given their opinions.

''Baron Wyrek has told me of your exploits and your history, I would gladly serve under you'' Skagrosk said and gave a slow but respectful nod. Kirrhys turned his gaze to Tavrys who had both sets of arms folded in front of her and seemed to be thinking to herself, after a few seconds she realised Kirrhys waiting for her answer.

''I base my judgement off achievement from the battlefield'' Tavrys answered in a grumpy growl. Kirrhys smiled under his helmet at her answer, he was once like her, only basing is judgement of others from their exploits in the battlefield, it was his way of weeding out the true warriors from those who masqueraded as them.

''If I truly am the only choice, then I accept'' Kirrhys said, the tension in the room seemed to disappear at his words and the Barons practically seemed to sigh in relief.

''Thank you, Kirrhys. If you would be allowed, we would take you to your Ketch for your initiation as Kell'' Wyrek said respectfully.

''I shall ask the Speaker'' Kirrhys replied, he turned his attention to the Speaker, whose Ghost was telling him what they had been saying. The Speaker turned his head once the Ghost was finished, Kirrhys could feel the Speakers warm eyes beneath the mask.

''You can go with them'' the Speaker warmly said, and Kirrhys gave a thankful nod to the Speaker, Kirrhys then turned back to the Barons who were patently awaiting his answer.

''I can come with you'' Kirrhys said.

''Good, follow me…. My Kell'' Wyrek said as he left the table and the other Barons began to follow him.

Kirrhys left his spot at the table and walked up next to Wyrek, the rest of the Barons trailed behind them, the group walked in complete silence. Kirrhys' mind began to wander yet again; he was unsure whether he was truly the correct choice for Kell.

''Wyrek, I must ask you something'' Kirrhys said to the Baron, Wyrek turned his head slightly, despite not being able to see Kirrhys on the account of having no eyes, but it mean he was listening.

''Ask away'' Wyrek said.

''After my death, what happened to Urvez?'' Kirrhys asked. The old Baron gave off a heavy sigh, not out of irritation or anger but the fact was he didn't even know how to answer that question.

''Shortly after your death…. She went missing in the Reef'' Wyrek answered with heavy hearts.

''Was her body found?'' Kirrhys asked coldly, receiving a nervous look from Wyrek as he carefully chose what to say next.

''No, but we discovered that she had activated her stasis cell but we were unable to locate her. I did hear rumours that the Awoken found a locked stasis cell that was missing its data slate, I speculate it could be her'' Wyrek answered. Kirrhys said nothing and continued to walk in silence, in his head he was pleading to the Gods that is be Urvez, he longed to embrace her once again.

''Do you need to get anything before we leave?'' Wyrek asked Kirrhys as they were walking through the main courtyard, Kirrhys stopped in sudden realization.

''Yes! I do. Wait here for a moment, I will be back shortly'' Kirrhys said to Wyrek and the other Barons before he jogged off in the direction of the bar.

Kirrhys rushed past multiple Guardians and humanoid robots as he rushed his way to the bar, he was given multiple odd looks as he went past them. The Guardians obviously confused why he was running around the Tower, Kirrhys went down the small staircase that led to the bar and looked around to see where his men were. After a few seconds of scanning around the bar Kirrhys finally saw his men sitting at a group of sofas in the corners of the large room.

''Axin!'' Kirrhys shouted, and the Captain looked up at the voice, he then got up and walked over to Kirrhys.

''Is the meeting finished yet?'' Axin asked.

''Shouldn't you say my Kell?'' Kirrhys asked in a casual manner. Axin looked confused for a few seconds and his eyes widened once he realised what Kirrhys meant.

''They want you to be the Kell of Devils?'' Axin asked in surprise and then took a knee in respect. ''Forgive me for disrespecting you, my Kell'' Axin asked Kirrhys who only smiled at how the Captain acted.

''You do not need to act that way; I may be a Kell soon but I still prefer a first name basis. And anyway, I need a personal guard'' Kirrhys said to Axin who now raised himself back up.

''Of course, if the Devil Barons will allow. Our Houses have not been on the best of terms recently'' Axin replied.

''You will have to tell me later; the Barons are waiting on us. I am bringing you with me to the Ketch'' Kirrhys said as he pointed with his thumb behind him towards the bar's exit.

''Of course'' Axin replied and turned towards the group who were staring at the two taller Eliksni. ''Come on! We are going now!'' he shouted and the group got up from their seats and walked towards them.

''Where are we going?'' Steno asked.

''You might want to ask our new Kell that'' Axin answered, the group of smaller Eliksni looked confused for a second and then realised what Axin said. They all took a knee before Kirrhys.

''Forgive our disrespect, our Kell'' the group said as one, Kirrhys gave off a light sigh and rolled his eyes.

''You are going to have to tell them on the journey to the Ketch'' Kirrhys said to Axin who nodded in reply.

''Here is your money, we only had some food and some water so we didn't spend much'' Axin said as he handed the pouch of glimmer to Kirrhys.

''Good, now all of you, follow me. We have Barons waiting on us'' Kirrhys said as he walked off to the main courtyard with his men following behind him.

Kirrhys began thinking about Urvez again while walking back to the courtyard, he heard Axin talking to the group about how Kirrhys wanted them to still refer to him by his name instead of his title. Kirrhys had started to feel…. Urges lately, he had mostly been ignoring it but whenever he saw a female there was he felt something in his gut. He had been dead for over seven hundred years, so he was pretty pent up, and he was pretty sure he was giving off pheromones which explained why the female Barons seemed to stare at him as well as the female members of his guard. If Urvez was in the Reef then she would probably be giving off the same pheromones, seeing she would have been stuck in a stasis cell for centuries. Kirrhys dispersed the thoughts as he approached the Barons that were standing in the centre of the courtyard with many Guardians keeping a watchful eye on them.

''My Barons, I would like you to meet my… guard'' Kirrhys said to the Barons as he stepped aside, revealing the white armoured Eliksni behind him. The Barons gave them confused and surprised looks, evidently confused where Kirrhys had come across them. Kirrhys' men gave the Barons respectful bows, showing that they meant no harm to them.

''Where did you find them?'' Wyrek asked.

''They are ex Kings, I captured them during a mission and they now serve me'' Kirrhys replied, the Barons instantly gave the group glares and Tavrys sounded off a low growl.

''Kings, _humph''_ Tavrys grumbled, obviously not comfortable with having members of the House of Kings in such close proximity.

''You need not worry my Barons, they now serve me and have made a blood oath'' Kirrhys reassuringly said, the Barons relaxed at his words. ''We do need to get to the Ketch, I do have a ceremony to attend'' Kirrhys said in a warm voice, relieving the tension a bit.

__

* * *

 

Beneath the battle scarred surface of the moon and in the darkest of the Hive's tunnels an ancient ritual had begun. In the dark chamber, the only light was that given off by the green fire in the wall braziers. Eight crystals were floating above the floor in a circle, in each crystal a robed figure with four arms was frozen inside. The energy given off by each crystal revealed them to be Eliksni that had been captured and corrupted long ago. Omnigul had her eyes closed and was deep in focus as she telepathically contacted Crota.

''Are you sure of this my lord?'' Omnigul thought.

''I am sure Omnigul, this will be a test for him'' Crota's voice called out in her head.

''But, this is going against your plan, what if they kill the Vanquisher?'' Omnigul asked.

''I have felt the growing darkness in him, if he survives them, he will become a worthy ally and vessel'' Crota answered.

''Of course my lord'' Omnigul said.

''Now go and awaken them'' Crota said, Omnigul them felt his presence leave and she opened her eyes again.

''What orders from lord Crota?'' Krovak asked as he floated out from the shadows.

''We shall awaken the Wraiths and send them after Kirrhys'' Omnigul replied.

''Of course, but I must ask. Who are they?'' Krovak asked as he looked at the eight crystals.

'When we attacked the Eliksni home world. We had captured multiple Kells from each of their warrior houses. Varnoth, Kell of Kings, Durish, Kell of Rain, Dargoth, Kell of Wolves, Kamath, Kell of Judgement, Hadith, Kell of Winter, Fornost, Kell of Devils, Sarnuth, Kell of Scar and Chelchis, Kell of Stone' Omnigul answered.

''Is Chelchis not the brother of the Vanquisher?'' Krovak asked.

''Yes, he is'' Omnigul answered, Krovak began to laugh at the amusement of sending the Vanquishers brother to kill him. ''Enough laughter, we need to awaken them'' she said as she floated next to Krovak. Omnigul held her hands up at the crystals and hive runes began to appear in front of her. Krovak did the same, the crystals began to crack and the figures inside began to move. Suddenly each crystal fell apart and the eight figures stood in the rubble.

Krovak saw that figure wore black robes of cloth, underneath their robes was armour covered in protective hive runes. Their hoods went low over their faces, Krovak was unsure whether they even had faces as wisps of shadow emanated from beneath their hoods. Each of them wielded a sword and a very long dagger, not of Eliksni origin but made in the cursed forges of the Hive. The swords were based of ancient human design used by warriors humorously called 'Knights'. The blades of the swords were long and encrusted with hive runes and wards, the runes would ensure any servant of the light cut by these swords would be infected by the darkness. The eight robed figures stepped out from the rubble and lines up before Omnigul and Krovak, they then took a knee before the two wizards.

''You have been awakened for one specific task; To kill Kirrhys, the vanquisher of darkness and all those who aid him'' Omnigul said to the Ungol who silently listened. ''You will give no mercy, and you shall receive none. Kill all who stand in your way'' she said again.

''Yes our master'' the Ungol said as one, even by Krovak's standards they made his skin crawl.

''Now go! Find Kirrhys, and take the fragment of our lord from him!'' Omnigul ordered. The Ungol began growling and the shadows began to form around them, and then quicker than Krovak could track them, the Ungol flew out of the room as clouds of shadow.

''You must teach me how to make them'' Krovak said in an impressed tone and received a very light sigh from Omnigul.

* * *

 

The journey to the Ketch had been uneventful, Kirrhys had been deep in thought most of the time so he didn't notice the length of the journey. The conditions in the Skiff had been cramped, seeing as nearly twenty tried to fit inside a transport meant for half that number. Once they had arrived on the Ketch they made their way to the command deck where Kirrhys' initiation would occur. Then the thought popped itself into Kirrhys' head. Did the Devils have an Archon? As Kirrhys walked down the metal corridors of the Ketch, he looked to Wyrek who was walking next to him.

''Do you have an Archon?'' Kirrhys asked the old Baronwho was taken away from his own thoughts.

''No. As the eldest member of our house, I will perform the initiation'' Wyrek replied.

''Of course. Will the other Ketches know I am becoming the new Kell?'' Kirrhys asked.

''If you want, you can give a speech that will be sent throughout this Ketch and the others'' Wyrek answered.

''Do I have a guard?'' Kirrhys asked, and Wyrek nervously cleared his throat.

''No, they were all killed years ago, if you want… the Kings who now serve you can be initiated as Kells guard'' Wyrek suggested and Kirrhys nodded in agreement at the suggestion. As the approached the command deck, from Captain to Dreg stopped what they were doing and took a knee as they saw Kirrhys, knowing that he was the new Kell.

They approached the command deck door and it slid open, revealing a large command deck that had multiple banners flowing down from the ceiling. In the centre of the room was a command throne, large enough for a Kell and perhaps a little too big for Kirrhys. A large crowd had gathered, comprising mostly of Dregs and Vandals and a few Captains. On the left side of the throne stood a small group of four Captains who had multiple cybernetic augments and modifications to their armour. The symbol of the Splicers was displayed upon their armour; these were the ones that had decided to stay with the house instead of leaving, Each and every House member took a knee once they saw Kirrhys.

''Follow me'' Wyrek said as he walked towards the throne, Kirrhys nodded and followed him. As the group went further into the room, the crowd closed as they walked past, Wyrek stopped at the first step before the throne and turned around to Kirrhys. Behind Kirrhys, the Barons had lined up and next to them his men had lined up as well. ''Take a knee'' Wyrek whispered and Kirrhys complied. Kirrhys then heard the crowd hum in an almost monastic fashion, Kirrhys recognised the song, it was one that was unique to the Devils and they sung during a new Kell's initiation.

''Do you Kirrhys, the Kell of light and Vanquisher of darkness fight and die for the honour of our House?'' Wyrek said.

''I do'' Kirrhys answered.

''Will you ensure that no dishonour is brought upon our name?'' Wyrek asked.

''I will'' Kirrhys answered.

''Will you be the light shining through the darkness?'' Wyrek asked.

''I will'' Kirrhys answered.

''And will you ensure that destruction is not brought upon our race'' Wyrek asked. A Vandal came from the crowd, holding a cloak and stood next to Wyrek who took the cloak.

''I will'' Kirrhys answered.

''Then I name you, Kirrhys the Kell of Devils. I give to you, the mantle of the Kell'' Wyrek said as he respectfully handed the cloak to Kirrhys. Kirrhys took the cloak and unfurled it in his hands, the white insignia of the House of Devils sat proudly against a blood red background, smaller Eliksni protective runes ran down the length of the cloak not covered by the insignia. Kirrhys was impressed, it was quite the statement of his position as Kell. Kirrhys then unclipped his cloak and held it in one of his lower hands.

''Could you store this?'' Kirrhys thought to Cerys.

''Sure thing, my Kell'' Cerys answered in a humorous fashion, Kirrhys' cloak then disappeared and pulled his new cloak behind him, he then attached the clasps together and left the cloak hang off his shoulders and gave a few test shoulder movements.

''All hail the Kell!'' Wyrek shouted.

''All hail the Kell!'' the crowd roared and then proceeded to stomp the ground twice. ''All hail the Kell'' they roared again and stomped the ground again. Wyrek stepped aside from the throne, allowing Kirrhys to take his place in it. Kirrhys walked up the steps to the throne and stopped just before it, he turned around and lowered himself into the throne. The crowd began to cheer and roar at the sight of their new Kell, after a while Kirrhys raised up his right arm and the room went silent.

''For too long, have we been pirates and scavengers. We have fallen from our duty to the Great machine, we are truly Fallen'' Kirrhys said, concerned and confused looks went around in the crowd. ''But no longer, shall we dwell in the dark and let our once proud race almost dwindle into extinction. With my resurrection, I am proof that our race can be redeemed, the Great machine has decided we have suffered enough for a thousand lifetimes and has deemed us worthy once more. I remember when this House was honourable and filled with the greatest warriors of our people, I will bring back this honour and make this House great again. I shall reunite the other houses into the light, we shall be a shining beacon to our brethren that all is not lost, our once legendary power can be revived. No longer are we the Fallen House of Devils! we shall be the House of Light! No longer are we Fallen! We are Eliksni!'' Kirrhys roared and received an almighty roar back from the crowd, the everyone in the crowd cheered, including the Barons until they began chanting one phrase.

''Long live the Kell! Long live the Kell! Long live the Kell! Long live the Kell!'' the crowd roared as Kirrhys heard the words ring out throughout the entire ship as every member on the Ketch roared the words.


	9. Duties of a Kell

The days had passed quickly for Kirrhys since his initiation as Kell, he had spent most of the time moving between his Ketch and the Tower. Most of what occurred were meetings with the Vanguard and his Barons, mostly about setting up a base of operations somewhere in the city but for the time being his Ketch was anchored to the Tower. A gathering of Ketches hovered above the Tower as Kirrhys had asked the Barons to bring their Ketches there.

The time that had had that wasn't spend sitting in meetings he spent training his now newly promoted personal guard in the Towers training area. Kirrhys hadn't slept in days or eaten in days, it wasn't like he needed to eat as Ether gave his body enough sustenance but it was good to have food once in a while to get the taste of Ether out of his mouth. His disturbed sleeping pattern had left him incredibly grumpy, he kept falling asleep in a few meetings. One good thing was that his armour and weapons had been modified by the remaining Splicers. His armour now had thicker and heavier plates for added protection, a more advanced ether system had been given to his mask and suit. His armour was still white and gold from the shader he had put into the armour. The Ahamkara grasps were still silver but had somewhat dulled down since he had been given them.

Kirrhys had an all new ether system that controlled the intake of air as well as controlling the atmosphere, his new helmet had an internalised ether mask which could be turned off at a thought. Which was slightly irritating as he would have to pull the entire helmet off if he wanted to remove it. He now had optics had had a heads up display that showed him his heart rate and suit integrity, the optics glowed red which gave Kirrhys a slightly menacing appearance as a result. One of the lenses was missing on the right side of the mask, since Kirrhys was blind in his outer right eye the lens was not added, his mouth grill also distorted his voice slightly and made it sound deeper. The helmet had two horns or wings that sat either side of the helmet, Kirrhys had the Splicers make them removable so he could pull up his hood when he needed. Many would think the horns were for appearances sake but they actually gave him access to the COM systems and the systems of his Ketch. He now had thick and heavy tubing trailing from the right side of his mask into his suit which got in the way sometimes. He had also been given a new shield that was stronger than most shields, but took longer to recharge once broken.

His lower arms had been given thicker armoured plates that could magnetically attach to the arms, it made them less likely to be destroyed by any projectiles or blades. The fingers had been made to look more like claws, to Kirrhys' amazement the Splicers had managed to give the arms their own internalised shock system so each claw operated more like a shock sword and glowed blue with energy when they were activated. The grips of his swords had been modified as well, they were given grips that would shape to how Kirrhys held the swords so they were more comfortable in his hands. The blades had been elongated a few inches which allowed Kirrhys a bit more reach in battle. His rifle had been given a few modifications, mostly further modifying the grips and somehow adding a system that made the rounds charged with arc energy when they were fired.

Kirrhys' shock pistols had been overclocked so the projectiles fired came out much faster as a result but they would overheat quicker. His sniper rifle had been given the same treatment as his rifle, the rifle was already deadly but the added shock system ensured that if someone was hit by a round, they wouldn't get back up. Kirrhys had his black cloak modified by Eva so that the wolf fur could be detach attach to either of his cloaks. He wore his Kell's cloak over his black one, with the wolf fur over the cloak, the cloaks looked rather good against his new armour.

His now personal guard had also been given modifications to their armour, their helmets were now fully enclosed and looked similar to that of a young Archon called Aksor from the House of Winter Kirrhys used to know. Their armour had also been heavily modified by the Splicers for added protection as they were now Kells guard. They had also been given more advanced ether systems and had access to a purer strain of ether that would allow their bodies to grow much faster, Axin would not grow as he would require growth chemicals to further increase in size. The others however had grown a few inches over the last few days, in perhaps a few weeks they would all be the size of Captains. They were all situated around the room, two at either side of the entrance, three on the left and right sides of the room and the final two standing either side of Kirrhys' throne.

Kirrhys was sat at his throne in the throne room, a large table a few meters away extended across the room and his Barons were sat either side of it, the four Splicer Captains were stood at the far side of the table and were whispering among themselves. Kirrhys had the room sealed and had ether pumped into it to the Barons and splicers did not have to wear masks. Kirrhys was deep in his thoughts and was snapped out of them and looked to the Barons before him when Wyrek cleared his throat.

''Do you wish to go through with this my Kell?'' Wyrek asked. The other Barons stared at Kirrhys as they waited for his answer.

''I do Baron Wyrek, I want all the Dregs to be given their docked arms back'' Kirrhys replied.

''My Kell, many of the Dregs have had their arms docked for committing crimes against the House!'' Retkes added in. Kirrhys turned his gaze to the smaller Baron when he heard the words.

''What is the severity of their crimes, Baron Retkes?'' Kirrhys asked, the Barons turned their attention to Retkes who was thinking of a reply.

''Mostly failures of duty, my Kell'' Retkes answered.

''Do forgive me my Barons but I will be making a few changes to our system of judgement'' Kirrhys said and all the Barons turned their attention to Kirrhys.

''And what changes will they be, my Kell?'' Baron Skagrosk asked. Kirrhys got up from his throne and walked down the small amount of steps. Kirrhys clasped both sets of arms behind his back and began to slowly pace around the Barons sat at the table.

''Any failures of duty shall be brought to me and I will decide the verdict. Any murders shall also be brought to me and the guilty party will serve a verdict of my choosing. Anyone that betrays the House shall be executed'' Kirrhys replied, the Barons seemed to be a little unsure of the idea but felt that their system of judgement was a little rusty.

''For those who do not commit treason, what kind of verdicts shall you decide?'' Baron Efepen asked in curiosity.

''I thank you for asking Baron Efepen, it had been on my mind for a while. They shall earn back their freedom and respect in battle'' Kirrhys answered smugly. The Barons seemed to exchanged confused looks except Wyrek who simply smiled, since he knew what Kirrhys was suggesting.

''What do you mean, my Kell?'' Tavrys asked suspiciously.

''Do you have any shields?'' Kirrhys asked, a few of the Barons seemed to be surprised at the question. Breacher shields were used by squads who excelled in boarding actions or close quarters fighting. The shields were large and could protect your entire body, the inside of the shield had a large screen that the user could look through if they were under heavy fire on account of the protected sensors on the front.

''We have one hundred, my Kell'' the three twins answered.

''Good, then those who commit crimes shall be put into a shield unit and shall go with me on missions, the severity of their crime shall depend on how many missions they shall attend'' Kirrhys stated. The Barons nodded at the idea, they welcomed any ideas that would benefit the House in some way.

''That is not such a bad idea, my Kell. I believe that could work'' Retkes replied to the idea.

''Are you all in agreement?'' Kirrhys asked the Barons, they each nodded in agreement to what he suggested. ''Good'' Kirrhys answered and then turned his attention to Skagrosk ''I would like to you preside over the shield unit, Baron Skagrosk'' Kirrhys said.

''hank you my Kell, I shall do my best'' Skagrosk replied respectfully and with a hint of joy. ''I also want Baroness Tavrys to aid you in overseeing the unit, as she is the most… battle savvy and skilled in boarding actions'' Kirrhys said, and received a shocked look from Skagrosk. Tavrys began making choking and spluttering sounds as if what Kirrhys said was the worst thing she could ever hear.

''What!'' Tavrys shouted in surprise, completely dumbfounded as the prospect of working with Skagrosk.

''Respectfully, my Kell I must object!'' Skagrosk stated as he stood up from his seat.

''I cannot work with him, my Kell!' Tavrys exclaimed to Kirrhys who folded his arms in front of him and laughed.

''You two are like squabbling children who do not want to share a toy'' Kirrhys chuckled before he was cut off by Tavrys. Wyrek prepared himself, amusement was not the only thing that showed itself in Kirrhys' tone.

''My Kell I refu-'' Tavrys shouted before she was stopped by Kirrhys as he slammed a fist into the table, putting a large fist-like dent into it. All the Barons except the three twins jumped at the sudden show of rage and force from Kirrhys.

''Do you still not understand that this is the reason why the House has become what it is!'' Kirrhys roared. Skagrosk and Tavrys shot down into their seats and looked down at the table. ''If you would not be bickering amongst one another maybe something would get done around here! And I am guessing an argument occurred when one of you suggested talking to the Guardians to get to me! Stop being so childish!'' he kept roaring. He pulled his hand from the dent and gave a heavy longwinded sigh. ''Forgive my outburst, my Barons. If we are divided then we shall fall, you must learn to look past your differences and work together'' he said said in a tired tone. He looked to Skagrosk and then Tavrys ''Baron Skagrosk, Baroness Tavrys'' Kirrhys said and the two Barons looked up at him. ''I need you two to work together and get along for once. I will not have Barons that despise each other and will be at each other's throats over the littlest argument. Do you understand?'' he asked.

''Yes my Kell'' Skagrosk answered quietly.

''Yes my Kell'' Tavrys answered in a submissive tone and received surprised looks from Efepen and Retkes.

''Good'' Kirrhys answered,

''I do not mean to interrupt my Kell, but there is the matter of Barons Efepen's initiation as Baron'' Retkes said.

''Ah yes, of course!'' Kirrhys said in surprise. ''I do apologise for forgetting Baroness Efepen, when shall the initiation take place?'' Kirrhys asked as he turned towards Efepen.

''My Captains are ready to attend the initiation as soon as possible, My Kell'' Efepen answered.

''Good, the initiation shall occur, at what? Later today?'' Kirrhys suggested.

''Of course my Kell'' Efepen answered.

''Good'' Kirrhys said, he turned his attention to the Splicer Captains who had now stopped talking amongst themselves.

''Are you able to perform the undocking process with your numbers?'' Kirrhys asked the Captains. The tallest and eldest Captain called Ziklas stepped forwards, his armour was highly modified and out of the group of Splicers had the most technic implants.

''Yes my Kell, it may take some time due to our lack of numbers but I believe it can be done'' Ziklas answered.

''Thank you, Ziklas. You may begin when you are ready'' Kirrhys said.

''We will start as soon as possible my Kell'' Ziklas answered and bowed, the rest of the Captains followed suit.

''You may leave and begin your work Captain'' Kirrhys said and gestured to the Splicer. The old Captain refitted his helmet and reactivated his ether seal, the whine of his suits internal atmosphere activating filled the quiet room. The other Captains put on their helmets as well and reactivated their suit atmospheres. Ziklas then turned and left through the airlock with the Captains, Kirrhys kept pacing around the table in silence until the airlock slowly whirred shut.

''I must come onto the subject of our Archon priests or lack thereof'' Kirrhys said.

''My Kell, you shall be pleased to know that we do have one…. In a way'' Retkes said. Kirrhys looked at Retkes in curiosity.

''Define 'in a way' Baron Retkes'' Kirrhys asked.

''Our Archon priestess is in the Prison of Elders'' the three twins said.

''Ah, that is a problem'' Kirrhys replied.

''Is there anyway of retrieving her without angering the Reef Queen?'' Efepen asked. The question brought a rather brilliant idea into Kirrhys' head and he began grinning to himself.

''As a Sha'ir, I could offer my services in exchange for the Priestess'' Kirrhys suggested.

''I would not trust the Reef Queen, my Kell. Look what she did to the Wolves!'' Tavrys protested.

''I know Baroness Tavrys, I will ensure that I will only be in her services as a Sha'ir and nothing else'' Kirrhys reassuringly replied. ''As no one has told me yet, what is the priestesses name?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Zari'ya, my Kell'' Wyrek answered, Kirrhys began laughing as he heard the name.

''She is still alive? By the Gods she is stubborn'' Kirrhys said aloud. ''How did she get captured?'' he asked.

''She was captured during the Battle of Twilight gap'' Wyrek answered.

''Then hopefully the Awoken won't be too upset to let her go'' Kirrhys replied. ''Are there any more potential Archons?'' he asked

''Our Kell, there is a Captain we know that has a high aptitude for becoming an Archon priest'' the three twins added in to the conversation.

''Good, we will require more than one Archon priest'' Kirrhys replied.

''Now that has been sorted, there is the subject of our ether supplies my Kell'' Wyrek said and caught the attention of Kirrhys.

''Thank you Wyrek. The subject has been on my mind for a while now, and I have a solution'' Kirrhys replied. The Barons began to stare at Kirrhys in slight confusion at what Kirrhys said.

''Do forgive me my Kell, but what do you mean?'' Efepen asked and received a grin from Kirrhys who kept pacing around the table.

''In my Ketch. The Noxix-fel where I was revived, I distinctly remember there being two Prime servitors that we had placed in stasis. If luck puts us in her favour, then they might still be there'' Kirrhys answered, the Barons exchanged shocked looks between themselves and to Kirrhys. 

''You had two Prime Servitors aboard you Ketch!'' Efepen asked in surprise. Her father had told her stories of these particular Servitors when she was younger. They were the eldest Servitors in existence. If they were able to get their hands on them, the Devils would no longer worry about starvation.

''Yes, one was ours while the other was a gift from House Rain'' Kirrhys replied.

''Will they still be there after all this time?'' Skagrosk asked.

''Hopefully'' Kirrhys answered.

''We must move quickly then. If the Kings discover them then our House will perish'' Skagrosk said grimly.

''Of course Baron Skagrosk, I will go with my personal guard to the Ketch and retrieve the Servitors'' Kirrhys said.

''My Kell, I would advise that you should take someone else with you, like one of us'' Retkes said.

''It had already crossed my mind Baron Retkes. Who has the most combat experience in the Cosmodrone?'' Kirrhys asked the Barons.

''I do, my Kell'' Tavrys answered.

''Good, you may leave and prepare for the mission, Baroness'' 'Kirrhys said.

''Of course my Kell'' Tavrys replied as she got up and refitted her mask and helmet and then left the room in silence. Kirrhys turned his attention to Retkes and Efepen, if anything went wrong during the mission, Kirrhys would require reinforcements.

''Baroness Efepen, Baron Retkes'' Kirrhys said and the two barons looked to him. ''If anything should go wrong, I want you two to bring reinforcements'' he said.

''Of course, my Kell'' Efepen answered.

''It will be done, my Kell'' Retkes answered.

''Go to your Ketches and await further orders'' Kirrhys replied. The two Barons got up and refitted their masks and helmets, they then left the room in silence.

''Wyrek'' Kirrhys said and caught the attention of the old Baron. ''I want you to perform reconnaissance on the House of Kings, if they are attempting to take the Servitors, they will be very upset once we get there first'' Kirrhys said.

''Of course my Kell, I will have my best scouts perform the reconnaissance'' the old Baron replied.

''Have any of your scouts detected movement towards the Noxix-fel?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yes, but not that of the Kings. A number of Hive have embedded themselves around the Ketch, while others have gone inside'' Wyrek replied.

''It is not good but its news at least. Do you know why the Hive are there?'' Kirrhys asked.

''They are searching for something, seeing as you were revived there they are probably searching for information on your whereabouts'' the old Baron answered. Kirrhys then turned his attention to the three twins who were sitting in silence.

''I want you three to gather those who you view as worthy to become an Archon'' Kirrhys ordered.

''Yes, our Kell'' the three Barons replied. Kirrhys then turned his attention to Skagrosk who was awaiting orders.

''You shall begin with preparations on the shield unit, I will see how you have done once I return'' Kirrhys said. Before Skagrosk was able to reply the door whirred open and a Captain came running into the room.

''Forgive the intrusion my Kell, but sensors have detected five Ketches belonging to the House of Winter near the Cosmodrone, the lead ship has been hailing us and request to talk only to you'' the Captain said. The spark of curiosity lit up inside of Kirrhys, from what he knew, it was not every day that the Houses contacted each other. Kirrhys walked back up to his throne and sank down into it, and then rested his head on his right hand.

''Reroute the message to this room, I will talk to them alone'' Kirrhys replied, the Captain bowed and then left the room. Retkes and Skagrosk got up from their seats and put on their masks and helmets, they bowed to Kirrhys and left the room. 'You may be my personal guard, but I need privacy for this meeting' he said to his men situated around the room.

''We shall wait outside until you are finished'' Axin answered. Kirrhys' men left the room in silence the only sound was the door when it whirred closed. Suddenly, the pad on the thrones right arm started bleeping and flashing as the hail from the lead Winter Ketch was sent through from the command deck to the throne room. Kirrhys pressed a few buttons on the pad and a hologram of a large Eliksni sat in a throne flickered on before Kirrhys.

''Hail, Kirrhys, Kell of light. I am Karnis, slayer of kings'' the Eliksni said in a distorted and static filled voice. Kirrhys looked at Karnis' armour, he wore the armour of a Kell, as if the thick armour plating and all the heavy tubing wasn't evidence enough. One of his arms was entirely robotic, and seemed more advanced like Kirrhys'.

''Are you the Kell of Winter?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I am the true Kell of Winter'' Karnis answered and Kirrhys frowned at it.

''What do you mean?'' Kirrhys asked suspiciously.

''Do forgive me Kirrhys, I shall explain properly. My House has been deceived by the Kings for decades now, the so called Kell of Winter proved that he was unfit to rule. I went to challenge him and discovered that he was a Baron from the House of Kings'' the hologram said in a distorted voice.

''How does this concern me?'' Kirrhys asked.

''The Kings plan to use my House as cannon fodder for an assault upon the city to take back the stolen Great machine'' Karnis answered.

''Ah, that is a problem. I trust you did not contact me just to tell me this'' Kirrhys said. Karnis began chuckling to himself before he finally answered the question.

''No, that was not the only reason. I would wish we have an alliance between our houses'' Karnis replied.

''An alliance? How would this alliance be beneficial for my house?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I shall be eternally grateful; you can call upon me when you or your house requires aid'' Karnis answered.

''Hmmmm, I shall tell the Guardians not to fire upon your ships when you approach the city'' Kirrhys said.

''Thank you, Kell of light'' Karnis answered, he clapped a fist on his chest plate in a salute. The hologram suddenly flickered off as the connection was terminated. Suddenly Kirrhys heard beeping in his helmet as a private message was sent to him. And then he heard the voice of Axin in his head.

''Kirrhys, there is a Guardian here to see you'' Axin said.

''Who is it?'' Kirrhys asked.

''That Hunter that you were with'' Axin answered.

''Ah! Let him come in!'' Kirrhys replied happily, after a few seconds the door whirred open and a familiar figure walked in.

''Kirrhys?!'' Umbra said in surprise, Kirrhys was almost unrecognisable with all the new armour, the only recognising feature were Ahamkara grasps that he was wearing.

''Hello Umbra, it's good to see you'' Kirrhys warmly replied as he got up from his throne and walked over to the smaller Hunter.

''Cerys told me you would be in the lead Ketch, but he failed to mention you got new gear!'' Umbra impressively said as he examined Kirrhys' armour.

''He did?'' Kirrhys asked as he heard the Ghost's voice in his head.

''I…... wanted to keep it a surprise, you've been having a rough few days lately so I thought you could use a nice surprise'' Cerys answered.

''Thank you Cerys, it is a very nice surprise to see Umbra again'' Kirrhys replied.

''So…. You're a Kell now, huh?'' Umbra said.

''Yes, it has not been easy. It has mostly been meetings for the last few days and learning the politics of the House'' Kirrhys replied.

''Yeah, Cerys told me you haven't been sleeping well lately because you've been having nightmares'' the Hunter said.

''The nightmares are normal. They became regular before I died'' Kirrhys said.

''Why is that?'' Umbra asked.

''It's a bi-product of the implants…... among other things'' Kirrhys replied.

''Other things?'' Umbra asked, Kirrhys let out a heavy sigh before he answered.

''There are two things that have been causing them. One is that I suffer from a personality disorder, another 'gift' from the implants'' Kirrhys said. He sat down on the steps to his throne and let out a very weighty sigh and put his head in his hands, Umbra walked over to Kirrhys and sat down next to him, the Hunter placed a hand on Kirrhys' shoulder as an act of comfort.

''What's the second thing?'' the Hunter asked.

''Before I died, I fought Crota on the moon. He…. He put a fragment of his soul into me, I have kept seeing visions of the fragment, he keeps tormenting and mocking me'' Kirrhys said. Umbra gave a surprised look to Kirrhys, he had heard of what happened to the Crota strike team. From what happened to Eris, the ones that died were lucky. But whatever happened to the strike team could not amount to having one of the Hive's Gods in your head.

''Jeez, so you basically have two other people in your head?'' Umbra asked.

''Yes, it was noisy in my head before the fragment of Crota was in me, but now it is almost unbearable'' Kirrhys replied.

''Hopefully we can remove him'' the Hunter said reassuringly.

''I am unsure about that. Before I died I came across many hive tomes on their spells and incantations, that my men captured from the Hive. I came across one that most concerned me. It was a spell that involved moving a part of one's soul onto another being, after a long enough amount of time the soul fragment would control the being. Many of those who were put under this spell either fell to darkness or went mad. There were a few who attempted at removing the fragments died during the process, the fragments had bonded with their life force so when the fragment left, their life force left'' Kirrhys explained in a very solemn tone.

''So…. There's no way of removing Crota from you?'' Umbra asked.

''It seems that way'' Kirrhys answered.

''It's okay Kirrhys'' Umbra said reassuringly as he hugged Kirrhys, and Kirrhys gave the Hunter a rather confused look.

''What are you doing?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Making you feel better'' the Hunter replied, and Kirrhys gave a gentle laugh at the answer. ''See! its working already'' Umbra said, and Kirrhys wrapped an arm around the smaller Hunter.

''Thank you for the gesture Umbra. It's nice to have someone who comforts you once in a while' Kirrhys said as Umbra let go of the hug. 'You're not going to be busy for the day, are you?'' he asked.

''Nah, I don't have any missions that need doing'' Umbra replied.

''Good. I believe there are some very old Servitors situated in the Ketch that you found me in. I am leading a mission to retrieve them, are you able to help?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Sure thing, I don't have anything planned. You don't mind if I ask if Eryn can come, do you?'' Umbra asked.

''I do not mind, if she has problems being around those of my kind who have been warring with the last city, then I will have to talk to her as I am bringing one of my Barons. And she is rather… volatile at times'' Kirrhys answered.

''Ah, I mean Eryn doesn't have that much of a prejudice against Fall- I mean Eliksni, I'll message her now'' Umbra said. The Hunter dabbed at his wrist pad for a few seconds and suddenly holographic screen popped up from the pad, Kirrhys could see the familiar face of Eryn in the screen.

''Hey babe, what's up?'' the static filled voice of Eryn asked.

''Kirrhys has a…... small mission in the Cosmodrone. I kinda asked if you wanted to come, and he said you could but he's bringing one of his Barons, and she is kinda…... highly strung'' Umbra replied.

''I don't have any missions so I can come along. If the Baron is high strung, then Kirrhys should explain to her that we are coming'' Eryn said.

''Do not worry Eryn, I shall talk to my Baroness before we set off'' Kirrhys added in as he leant into view of the screen to Eryn could see him.

''As long as you explain, I don't want to have to be looking over my shoulder the entire mission'' the Titaness replied concernedly. Kirrhys was about to reply before he heard Tavrys' voice in his helmet.

''My Kell, I am awaiting you in the hangar bay' Tavrys said, Kirrhys got up and began walking to the door and Umbra did the same while still locked into his conversation with Eryn.

''Wait there till I arrive, I need to speak to you in private'' Kirrhys replied.

''Yes my Kell, I shall be waiting in your ship'' Tavrys answered and the com link deactivated.

Kirrhys was confused for a split second but he then remembered that he moved his ship from the Tower's hanger to his Ketches hangar. Cayde had shown Kirrhys the ship the day after his initiation as Kell, all of his Ether rations had been put in the cargo hold of the ship. His Pike had also been put in the ship but Eryn had somehow set up a transmat link with it so Kirrhys could transmat it in whenever he needed. The door to the throne room whirred open as Kirrhys approached it, he stepped out into a corridor that more brightly lit that the throne room and caused Kirrhys to squint his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He saw his men standing either side of the door, waiting silently and patiently.

''We have a mission to go to, follow me'' Kirrhys said as he began walking down the corridor with his guard trailing behind him and the small Hunter beside him.

''I want you to tell the Vanguard that there will be some allied Ketches arriving soon, they do not need to fire upon them'' Kirrhys thought to his Ghost.

''Already sent the message after your private conversation with Karnis'' Cerys replied.

''What would I do without you, Cerys?'' Kirrhys asked jokily.

''A lot less than what you do now'' the Ghost replied and Kirrhys chuckled at the comment.

''You will want to prepare for a tough fight, Hive have situated themselves at our objective. Hive never retreat and are fearless, so expect no mercy and give none!'' Kirrhys growled to Umbra and his men.

* * *

 

Baron Rilas of the House of Kings walked through the metal halls of the Ketch belonging to the assassins and inquisitors belonging to his House, the Royal paladins. Rilas had received some disturbing news that concerned the House of Devils. They finally had a new Kell, this put his and his Kell's plans back a few notches. The Devils had been weak since the death of their Kell, they had been able to easily manipulate the Devils for years now but this new Kell, he was a problem. It was even worse to hear who the Kell was, it was Kirrhys the red angel, the Kell of light, Vanquisher of darkness. He had many names. He would most likely protest at their schemes, but in Rilas' head the ends justifies the means. After he leaked the information concerning the location of Sepiks prime to the Guardians, Rilas had hoped that the Devils would accept Kings rule, but instead they continue fighting. Rilas' luck had changed lately; scouts had found two Prime Servitors deactivated in Kirrhys' old Ketch. These Servitors would give the Kings leverage over the other Houses, ensuring the Kings rule would be absolute and divine by the Gods will.

''Do you really think he can really deal with Kirrhys?'' the Captain walking beside Rilas asked.

''I do Zoran, Kirrhys was infected by that heretical Hive God before he died. Vokirun will see him as a direct affront to the Gods'' Rilas replied.

''What if Vokirun cannot kill him?'' Zoran asked and Rilas gave off a heavy throaty laugh.

''I am confident in his abilities; he has been bioengineered for this purpose'' Rilas answered. The two Eliksni approached the door to the Paladin quarters, the door slowly whirred open to reveal a large room. At the far end of the room stood a large and very ancient Eliksni talking to two young trainee Paladins.

The large Eliksni was the same size as a Baron but you could feel he was much more than that. He had two long swords with thin handles that lacked guards strapped to his belt, and smaller throwing blades strapped to his vambraces, shin guards and belt. His armour was a very dark gold, and seemed to be meticulously well kept. He wore an armless robe robe that that went down to his ankles, the symbol of the House of Kings was displayed proudly on the robes back. His helmet had an opening down the middle of it that allowed his ashen hair to sprout through it; and it reached down to the base of his spine, which showed his age. He had two curved horns at the front of his helmet, that gave him access to the Paladins communication systems, as well as private channels to the Kell and Barons.

''Now both of you stop that! There is no fighting between battle brothers, how do you expect to go to the Calm lands acting like that?'' Vokirun warmly asked the two trainees.

''We apologize master'' the two trainees replied, Vokirun let out a sigh before he spoke.

''Listen, violence towards your friends is not the answer; it should only be used against heathens and monsters'' Vokirun said, he looked up and saw Rilas and Zoran and let out an inquisitive grunt. ''Now both of you, go and continue your training'' he ordered.

''Yes master'' the two trainees answered and walked off to the doorway to their right. Vokirun clasped his main arms behind his back and turned to the window to look out at the frozen wastes of Siberia.

''To what do I owe this visit, Baron Rilas?'' Vokirun asked.

''I am afraid we have been hearing a lot of bad news lately, coming from Russia'' Rilas answered. Vokirun placed his left hand on his shoulder and rolled his right arm around a few times.

''Yes, they are working hard to keep everything quiet'' Vokirun said.

''Yes, the Hive'' Rilas said, Vokirun let out a gentle chuckle at the word.

''There have recently been multiple Hive attacks on strategic posts belonging to the Devils. Too many to be pure coincidence, they are looking for something'' Rilas explained.

''Well, there is nothing wrong with that is there? If the Hive want to kill some Devils, how is it our business?'' Vokirun asked.

''Well, there is more, the Guardians; they are a problem, they have been interrupting many of our attacks against the Devils. And then there is the fact that the Red angel was revived as a Sha'ir, under his rule the Devils have been holding a stronger front than we expected, keeping damage to a minimum'' Rilas replied.

''Oh please, Kirrhys and the She'lot are like children with toys compared to us. The Kings, the Paladins. We have been fighting the forces of Darkness for millennia before any of the She'lot even existed. So why are you here? If the Hive are attacking Devils land, then there is no point of intervening'' Vokirun asked as he turned around to the Baron.

''The attacks are not only happening in the Devils territory'' Rilas replied.

''What?!'' Vokirun asked in surprise.

''Scouts came across a large force of Hive, numbering around one hundred, we want you to deal with them. But Kirrhys is moving with a strike team to take them. The Hive force is located in the western Cosmodrone, that is Kings land. We shall not sit back and watch'' Rilas answered.

''The nerve of them, skulking around where they are not wanted, like they belong there. The Devils are as shameless and presumptuous as ever'' Vokirun said.

''Yes, they need to know their place. There is a powerful Hive Knight leading the Hive, we want you to deal with it. They tread on Kings land; the Hive are ours to destroy. The Kell wants you to deal with the Hive'' Rilas said.

''And what if I come across Kirrhys and the Devils?'' Vokirun asked, Rilas walked up to the window and stared out of it for a few seconds. The Barons then spun around, pure fanaticism glowing in his eyes.

''Just remember! We are the Gods divine will in the universe. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics! And Kirrhys has been corrupted by the Hive, ensure he never sees the light of day again!'' Rilas answered in an almost fanatical tone and Vokirun began to laugh.


	10. Relics

The ship was still in slip stream, it had been what, half an hour since they left the Tower. Kirrhys was sat in the pilot's seat but he wasn't flying the ship, Cerys was as the Ghost was far more knowledgeable in the technology of Humans. Baroness Tavrys was sat behind him in one of the passenger seats, while Umbra and Eryn were sitting in the small seating area that consisted of sofas. Kirrhys' men were loading and preparing their weapons in the seating area as well. Kirrhys had spent most of the journey talking to Tavrys, she was a rather stubborn individual when it came to conversation. It was hard enough to coax her into conversation and even harder to keep it, it was rather infuriating.

''Do you have anyone important?'' Kirrhys asked innocently and Tavrys let out a heavy sigh before she answered.

''There is one, but its…complicated'' Tavrys answered, Kirrhys shuffled forwards in his chair in curiosity, did he just hear embarrassment in Tavrys' voice.

''It is Skagrosk, is it not?'' Kirrhys asked, and Tavrys looked at him in alarm and surprise.

''How did-'' Tavrys began to ask before Kirrhys cut her off.

''I have seen the looks you two have shot one another when another is not looking, if you have an eye for detail it is noticeable'' Kirrhys answered. Tavrys sat there in silence for a few seconds and stared at the floor, Kirrhys swore he could see Tavrys blushing under her mask which surprised Kirrhys as this was the first peek of the Baronesses hidden side.

''You are more perceptive than many give you credit for'' Tavrys replied in a gentle growl.

''It comes with age, Baroness' Kirrhys replied. 'But I must say, you two do have a particular…... distaste for each other'' he then added on.

''I have never had feelings for anyone else before, I have been too involved in fighting and am very rash at the best of times. I have feelings for him…. But I feel that I have damaged any chance of something with him'' Tavrys explained.

''He must feel the same for you, otherwise he would not look at you when you are not looking. You two just need to talk'' Kirrhys suggested. Tavrys silently nodded at the words before turning her head to Kirrhys.

''Do you have any you care about?'' Tavrys asked and Kirrhys smiled. Not just at the question but the fact that Tavrys was continuing the conversation.

''Yes. There is my mate, Urvez. As of current time, she is being held in the Reef. There is also my son, Taniks but I do not know his current whereabouts. There is also my daughter Euryale, but I have heard no reference of her'' Kirrhys answered.

''So Zari'ya is not your only reason for wanting to go to the Reef'' Tavrys said.

''Yes, that is true. When I heard that Urvez was still alive and in the Reef, I wanted to go there immediately. Zari'ya helped make the trip seem less…. personal, I did not want the Queen to use Urvez as a bargaining chip to control me'' Kirrhys answered. Tavrys was about to answer before Kirrhys' Ghost began to speak.

''We are about to come out of slip space'' Cerys said as the ship began to shake for a few seconds until the Cosmodrone formed into view through the cockpits main viewport as the ship came out of slip space. Kirrhys activated the ships intercom system, the intercom gave off a whine that hurt Kirrhys' ears.

''We have just come out of slip space, prepare for Transmat'' Kirrhys said into the intercom. ''Make sure you put the ship somewhere it won't be seen'' he then said to Cerys.

''Will do'' the Ghost replied as the ship slowed down to a stop. ''We've arrived. Dropping in five… four… three… two…one'' the Ghost said before everything went silent.

Kirrhys ground his teeth together as his body felt pings and prangs all over it, the next thing he saw were old crumbling buildings and rusted out cars. Kirrhys could hear groaning around him, he turned around and saw Tavrys and his men holding their heads. Kirrhys gave off a light sigh at the group and turned to Umbra and Eryn who were loading their rifles.

''How far to the objective?'' Kirrhys asked as he pulled out his scout rifle.

''Just a few minutes east, I'm setting up a waypoint'' the voice of Cerys answered in his head. Soon enough a small grey diamond popped up in his HUD, showing where the Ketch was located. Kirrhys turned to Tavrys who had now stopped holding her head in her hands but now looked incredibly grumpy.

''I trust you are experienced enough to know potential positions the Hive may take to ambush us'' Kirrhys asked as he surveyed the area around them.

''The Hive will wait until they have advantage in numbers and terrain. They will have dug in closer to the ship'' Tavrys grumbled as she pulled out two of her shock swords with her lower arms and her shrapnel launcher with her upper ones.

''All right, I want three teams. Umbra and Eryn shall go with Axin and Zeya. Dradak, Meriks, Vesri and Omek shall be the second team. Spyri, Thirmi, Rhan and Steno shall be the third, while me and Tavrys shall be our own team'' Kirrhys said.

''Sounds good enough to me'' Umbra answered.

''I don't have any problems, but can they speak English?'' Eryn asked.

''We can'' Axin replied.

''Cool'' the Titaness said.

''You and me are going to be in a team while the others are separating themselves into three teams to provide support'' Kirrhys said to Tavrys.

''As long as they don't get in the way my Kell'' the Baroness grumbled.

''Now that is sorted, when we reach the objective I want Spyri's team to provide sniper support, Dradak and Umbra's team to follow me in to the Ketch once the surrounding area is clear. There will also be no noise, I want to whittle the Hive down using stealth for as long as possible'' Kirrhys said to the three groups.

''Ah, some long range shooting!'' Spyri excitedly said.

''We can provide support'' Dradak replied.

''We got your back'' Umbra said.

''Let's move out'' Kirrhys said loudly to the group and began walking in the direction of the waypoint.

Kirrhys stalked through the rusted landscape with quite steps, despite his size. Tavrys was walking as silently as she could, scanning the horizon for any potential ambush points. Umbra's, Spyri's and Dradak's teams all quietly crept forwards, trying to make as little noise as they could. Kirrhys had his rifle up, scanning around them to see if anything caught his eye through the scope. The waypoint had lead them into a small forest, their footfalls made crunching sounds as they trod on dead leaves and twigs. Kirrhys heard faint clicking noises followed by shrill or guttural voices as he approached a ridge that led down into a clearing. Kirrhys stopped and lowered into a crouch, he then held his fist up, the groups recognised as a sign to stop and crouched down as well. They stopped and crouched down as well, Tavrys stopped next to Kirrhys and turned her gaze towards him.

''What is it my Kell?'' Tavrys whispered.

''I can hear Hive, just beyond that ridge'' Kirrhys whispered back.

''How far are we from the Ketch?'' Kirrhys thought to Cerys.

''The cave entrance is just beyond that ridge'' the Ghost answered.

''We are close, the cave that leads to the Ketch is in that clearing'' Kirrhys whispered to the Baroness.

''Good, hopefully the Hive have not smelled us yet and we still have the element of surprise, my Kell'' Tavrys answered.

''Spyri, Dradak'' Kirrhys whispered and the two vandals silently crept next to Kirrhys. ''I want you set up your teams up on the ridge and provide sniper support when bullets start flying'' he whispered.

''Will do'' Dradak whispered.

''Got it'' Spyri whispered. The two Vandals backed up and began whispering to their teams to set up positions on the ridge. The teams pulled out their sniper rifles and crept to the ridge, silently setting themselves up.

''What do you see?'' Kirrhys asked over the comlink to Spyri.

''I am counting about…. twenty acolytes and seven Knights at the cave entrance and surrounding area'' the Vandal answered.

''Good'' Kirrhys whispered and turned to Tavrys. ''How is your stealth?'' he asked.

''I do not lead the stealth Vandals just for being a Baron, my Kell'' Tavrys answered in an almost deadpan tone, causing Kirrhys to chuckle at the remark.

''All right, choose your targets and eliminate them…. Silently!'' Kirrhys emphasized.

''Do not worry my Kell. I can do silent'' Tavrys answered as she put away her shrapnel launcher and pulled out two more shock swords with her upper arms.

''Umbra'' Kirrhys whispered as he looked behind him, the Hunter crept forwards and knelt down next to Kirrhys.

''What do you need?'' Umbra asked.

''After me and Tavrys have eliminated three of the Hive, I want you to move your team down the hill and set yourselves up behind cover'' Kirrhys answered.

''Smash the eggs after you've raided the nest, got it'' the Hunter replied.

''Let's move out'' Kirrhys whispered to Tavrys and the Baroness nodded and activated her stealth drive and followed Kirrhys.

Kirrhys put away his scout rifle and pulled out his combat knife as he stalked his way down the hill, staying hidden behind the bushes. He spotted several group of acolytes being ordered around by the much taller Knights; they were setting up a defensive perimeter around the cave entrance. As they got closer they could hear the chatter of the Hive, it was a guttural and dark language that made his gut knot itself. Kirrhys crouched down as low as he could and hid behind a fallen evergreen that sheltered him from the Acolytes that were meant to be keeping watch, he could hear Tavrys stop in her own little spot near him. To Kirrhys, it appeared they were too preoccupied with a conversation of their own and oddly enough, Kirrhys could understand what they were saying

''I told you something was in that ship!'' the first Acolyte said with a raspy voice.

''I thought that ship was empty. What attacked those who went in?'' the second Acolyte asked.

''Apparently it was an Eliksni, he slaughtered everyone except Tharnur who escaped'' the first Acolyte replied.

''Interesting'' Kirrhys muttered into his comlink with Tavrys.

''Do you know what they are saying?'' Tavrys' voice asked over the radio.

''You do not understand them?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I just hear noises'' the Baroness replied.

''There is someone else in the ship'' Kirrhys said and Tavrys gave off an affirmatory grunt.

''You two!'' a large Knight shouted in a gruff voice as it walked over to the two Acolytes, Kirrhys crouched down lower into the behind the evergreen, making sure that the Knight would not see him. 'You should be keeping watch! Not chattering amongst yourselves!'the Knight shouted and one of the Acolytes scampered off from the Knight, while the other went to his position a few meters away. The knight then walked over to the group of bushes that were situated a few meters away from Kirrhys.

Kirrhys kept to the darkness of the trees, one he broke through the tree line, eyeing the unaware Knight who was inspecting his archaic weapon. Kirrhys slowly moved into the bushes behind the Knight, making the minimal amount of noise he could as he slowly stalked the Knight. When he only a few inches away Kirrhys slowly rose up, and then in one fluid movement he grabbed the Knights mouth and sliced its throat open with his knife. The Knight made muffled gurgling and spluttering sounds as his lifeblood poured out from the wound across his throat. Once the Knight went limp, Kirrhys slowly pulled the Knight into the bushes, concealing the body. Kirrhys had learnt from his first mission with Umbra that he should hide bodies more carefully.

''Acolyte to your right, my Kell. I can take him'' the Voice of Tavrys said. Kirrhys looked to his right and saw an Acolyte walking in his direction and sniffing the air, he obviously smelled the blood from the dead Knight.

''He is all yours'' Kirrhys answered as he saw the shimmering form of Tavrys slowly creeping up on the Acolyte.

Tavrys brought one of her swords up, ready for a slash and made a clicking noise with her mandibles, catching the Acolytes attention. The Acolyte turned around and Tavrys slashed at his neck, cutting through flesh and his spinal column completely, causing the Acolytes head to fly off into the tree line. Tavrys caught the body and its weapon before they dropped to the floor, she dragged the body into the tree line, ensuring none of the other Hive would notice.

''Good kill'' Kirrhys whispered.

''It was nothing my Kell'' Tavrys answered. Kirrhys looked around and saw a single Knight with a large cleaver like sword that was isolated from the rest of the Hive, he was hidden by a large group of boulders and next to a group of bushes. Luckily the Knight was only a few meters away, so he was not that far away for a teleport.

''That Knight is mine'' Kirrhys whispered and slowly crept out of the bush and held his knife up, preparing for the kill. In a flash of light Kirrhys teleported from his position in the bushed to right in front of the Knight. The Knight jumped and before he could alert the other Hive, Kirrhys covered its mouth and stabbed it through its top eye, puncturing its brain. The Knight went limp and Kirrhys carefully dropped the body into the bush.

''Setting up our positions now'' the voice of Umbra said over the comlink.

''Good, sniper teams. Pick your targets'' Kirrhys whispered as he peered past the boulders to see

''Targets acquired, ready to fire on your word'' Spyri's voice replied.

''We've set up our positions, ready to attack on your word'' Umbra's voice said.

''Tavrys, you ready?'' Kirrhys asked as he looked to Tavrys' last location and saw another patrolling Acolyte get decapitated.

''Ready my Kell'' Tavrys answered as she sheathed her swords and pulled out her shrapnel launcher. Kirrhys sheathed his knife and pulled out his swords and hand cannons and began forming a ball of fire in his lower right hand and prepared to throw it at a group of Acolytes.

''Fire!'' Kirrhys shouted at he threw the grenade. In the seconds it took for the grenade to reach its target, eight loud sniper shots rang out, hitting several Acolytes in the head, causing their black blood to splatter across the ground. Before the group of Acolytes had time to react, the grenade Kirrhys threw exploded at their feet, enveloping them in flames. The Acolytes screamed in pure pain as the flames completely wreathed their bodies. Tavrys began firing her shrapnel launcher at a knight, causing super-heated shards of metal to chew through his armour and rip through the vital organs beneath.

The remaining Acolytes and Knights jumped into action, turning to both the sniper positions and Tavrys' and opening fire. Tavrys hid behind an evergreen as shredder and boom shots landed around her. Kirrhys charged out the bush and opened fire at the Hive and a number of Knights charged at him, four Acolytes were ripped apart by gunfire as Umbra's team opened fire on them. Two knights with cleavers charged at Kirrhys, gutturally roaring as they did.

The first Knight brought his sword up above his head and brought down a heavy slash that Kirrhys easily sidestepped. Kirrhys aimed both of his hand cannons at the Knight head and pulled the triggers. The bullets impacted with the knight's head, his head moved with an unnatural movement as the rounds punched through his brain, splattering it over the ground. The second knight thrust his sword at Kirrhys, the blunt end of the blade hit Kirrhys in the chest and forced him back and pushed him to one knee. Kirrhys replied in kind by charging at the knight, dodging the heavy attacks and slicing at the knight's right knee, dismembering half the knights leg and the knight let out a roar of pain. Kirrhys pulled back one of his swords and thrust it at the knight's head, the knight held his hand up defensively but Kirrhys' sword easily pierced the knight's hand and then in between his two lower eyes and puncturing its brain. Kirrhys pulled the sword out of the knight's head and hand, before the body even hit the floor Kirrhys spun next to the knight and hacked at the knight's neck, separating its head from its shoulders

Kirrhys' eyes darted around him and saw Tavrys impaling an Acolyte on two of her swords while firing her shrapnel launcher into its face, completely shredding the acolytes head and splattering blood all over the Baroness. Kirrhys charged forwards when he saw an Acolyte flanking Tavrys, he fired his hand cannons at the Acolyte, the first round hitting it in the shoulder while the second hit its chest. Kirrhys slashed at the Acolyte when he reached it, one blade cut into its chest while the other raked across its stomach. Kirrhys kicked the Acolyte away as the final killing blow.

''You all right Baroness?!'' Kirrhys shouted as they both behind boulders to escape incoming shredder and boomer fire. Kirrhys sheathed his swords and put away his hand cannons and then pulled out his scout rifle. He got up fired at one of the acolytes, hitting it in the neck, causing it to fall to the ground while choking on its own blood. Sniper fire began to ring out as more Acolytes came out from the mouth of the cave, expertly hitting the Acolytes either in their heads or their chests.

''Could not be better my Kell!'' Tavrys shouted back.

Umbra's team opened fire again, this time hitting the remaining knight in the chest and abdomen multiple times, while killing the Acolytes surrounding him. The knight then brought his empty hand in front of him and a shield of darkness manifested itself and blocked in oncoming blows. Kirrhys could see the wounds were healing themselves and the rounds were being pushed out of the wounds. Kirrhys aimed at the knight and fired at the exposed flesh of its upper arm. The knight roared in pain and the shield dissipated, and Umbra's team opened fire at the Knight. A round shot through its left arm, dismembering it, then another round then impacted with its jaw, completely shattering it. Kirrhys could hear the knight chocking and spluttering blood as it slumped to the floor, a pool of blood quickly gathering around it. Another group of six Acolytes ran out of the cave mouth and scampered behind cover as they fired at Umbra's team, the Acolytes dug in as sniper fire ricochet off their cover.

''Let's flank those Acolytes'' Kirrhys shouted to Tavrys as he pointed to the Acolytes hidden behind the rocks.

''I am ready my Kell'' the Baroness answered as she reloaded her shrapnel launcher.

Staying crouched, Kirrhys ran around the boulders with Tavrys following him until they reached the side of the Acolytes position. Kirrhys fired at the first two Acolytes he saw, killing the first with a headshot and shooting the other through the neck. Tavrys fired at the next two Acolytes, peppering them with super-heated shard of metal and killed both of them. The two remaining Acolytes turned and fired at Kirrhys and Tavrys, Kirrhys launched himself behind the rocks. Allowing his shield to absorb a few of the shredder rounds as he went into cover. Tavrys allowed her shields to absorb the fire while she relentlessly fired at the Acolytes. The first Acolytes was flung to the ground as the shrapnel rounds hit its chest, Kirrhys then pooped up from his cover and shot at the second Acolyte, its head was forced backwards as a round pierced its skull and tore through its brain. After a few seconds of silence Kirrhys back at Tavrys who was breathing heavily and clutching a wound on her stomach.

''Are you okay Tavrys?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I am fine my Kell, it is just a scratch'' the Baroness grunted as she looked at the wound. Luckily the shredder round had lost most of its momentum when it broke through the last of her shields, but it still created a wound.

''Is everyone okay?'' Kirrhys asked over the intercom.

''Just a scratch here and there'' Umbra answered.

''We are all right up here'' Spyri replied.

''I feel sorry for the Hive'' Dradak said.

''Good to know everyone is fine'' Kirrhys said over the coms, he then turned his attention to Tavrys who seemed to be breathing less heavily but still clutching her wounded stomach. 'Tavrys, we are going into the Ketch to find the Servitors' he said to the Baroness.

''Yes my Kell'' the Baroness answered.

''Umbra!'' Kirrhys shouted.

''Yeah!'' the Hunter answered as Kirrhys saw him come out from behind the rocks.

''I want your team to follow us in if we come under attack'' Kirrhys ordered.

''Can do'' Umbra replied, Kirrhys then activated his comlink to Dradak and Spyri.

''I want your teams to set up a perimeter, the Kings may be coming our way, if you spot them I want you to tell me immediately. I will call in reinforcements'' Kirrhys ordered.

''Yes Kirrhys'' the two Vandals answered, Kirrhys then turned his attention again to Tavrys.

''Follow me Tavrys'' Kirrhys said as he reloaded his scout rifle and began walking into the cave mouth.

''Yes my Kell'' Tavrys answered as she reloaded her own weapon and followed him.

The darkness for the cave was a steep change of environment for Kirrhys and Tavrys, but their race could see in the dark. They spent a few minutes walking in silence through the cold, dark cave until they finally reached a very old airlock that was sealed shut. This was odd, the bulkhead was open when Kirrhys was here last and it appeared to be sealed from the outside, Kirrhys held out his right hand and Cerys materialised above it.

''Can you open this?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Sure thing'' Cerys replied. The Ghost floated to the small panel next to the door, it was heavily damaged and appeared to be recently broken. 'I think the Hive wanted to keep someone locked in the Ketch, the panel has been completely destroyed' he said.

''Whoever it was must be gone by now, they must have somehow found another way into the ship. Is the panel too damaged to reactivate the door?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Luckily the Hive didn't damage the panel too much. I can still open the door'' the Ghost answered. A blue beam of light shot out from Cerys' eye, hitting the panel and sending arc energy skittering through the wires. After a few seconds, the ancient airlock opened with a metallic groaning as its servos activated after seven hundred years of inactivity. As the airlock slowly opened, the sight that lay in the hallway beyond shocked Kirrhys. There were dead Hive everywhere! Many had been cut apart, either their head, legs or arms were missing. Other hive had been impaled against the walls with odd looking shock swords, but Kirrhys knew one thing for certain, the smell of spilled blood brought up a feeling of pleasure that he had not felt in a long time, and it made him sick.

''By the Gods! What happened here?'' Tavrys asked in shock. Kirrhys walked up to one of the bodies and pulled what he had believed to be a shock sword but now realised looked a lot like a long bayonet. He looked over the blade, there were Eliksni runes that ran across the length, the symbol of the House of Kings symbol sat at the base of the blade.

''A royal Paladin was here'' Kirrhys replied.

''What are these swords?'' Tavrys asked.

''Unique to the Paladins, and they have been blessed no less'' Kirrhys answered and continued to look at the blades, the blood covering the blades flowed down onto his hand. Suddenly his head began to hurt and his vision began to blur, Kirrhys pulled off his helmet and let it hang by the pipes as he held his head in one hand.

''You like to blood, don't you?'' the voice of Crota asked in his head. ''Just admit it, you were once the bloodiest warrior your race had to offer. I must admit, you have been keeping your other personality and its powers in check rather well'' the voice said.

''Shut up!'' Kirrhys screamed in his head.

''Your reply only admits your true nature Kirrhys'' Crota replied.

''Are you all right my Kell?'' Tavrys asked as she placed a hand on Kirrhys' right shoulder and Kirrhys turned around and looked at her. What Tavrys saw in Kirrhys' eyes truly scared her, Kirrhys pupils had turned into bright green slits while his sclera had turned the darkest black. And the look in his eyes, there was only pure rage, hate and madness.

''It was nothing, just a headache'' Kirrhys grumbled and shrugged off Tavrys' hand. She could see his eyes returning to normal before he refitted his helmet and continued to walk down the gore splattered halls.

The further the two went into the ship, the more packed the corridors became with Hive corpses and the worse the gore became. The feeling of pleasure became greater and greater, it made Kirrhys feel sick in the pit of his stomach.

''It is too silent'' Tavrys grumbled as she scanned around her.

''Silence lets you hear more'' Kirrhys replied. Kirrhys had gathered that the corridors filled with bodies lead to the Servitors, the Paladin had most likely carved his way through the Hive to get to them. Soon enough they came to a large room, the bodies of Hive were everywhere and their black blood soaked the floor. In the far end of the room two massive Servitors hung from a myriad of pipes and cables, surrounded by an azure coloured field.

''They are still here'' Kirrhys sighed in relief as he walked up to the two deactivated Servitors, seeing if they had received any damage. Tavrys was only surveying the bodies, suspiciously looking around for the Paladin.

''The Paladin must still be here, the Servitors would have been gone otherwise'' Tavrys said as she warily walked next to Kirrhys, her launcher up and switching between the multiple entrances.

''If the Paladin is here then Kings reinforcements will be on their way'' Kirrhys replied as he opened a comlink to Baron Efepen and Wyrek.

''Baron Efepen, Baron Retkes'' Kirrhys said.

''I am here my Kell'' the voice of Efepen answered.

''I am ready for your orders'' Retkes said.

''We have a paladin here, reinforcements belonging to the Kings will also be on their way. I want you two here now'' Kirrhys ordered.

''A Paladin! we shall come as fast as we can'' Retkes answered. Kirrhys turned around to Tavrys who was looking over a body, jabbing it her foot.

''Wyrek and Efepen are coming to provide reinforcements'' Kirrhys said as he turned to the Baroness.

''Good, we will need help to deal with the-'' Tavrys then felt a sharp and intense pain in her chest and back. She looked down and saw two blades protruding out of her chest plate and she began to wheeze in pain as blood leaked from her mouth. Kirrhys' eyes widened in shock, he had not even heard anyone in the room nor sensed them.

''Tavrys!'' Kirrhys shouted as he ran over to her, the Baroness fell onto her stomach and tried to lift herself up and started to cough and wheeze in pain as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

''I have to… give it… To that Paladin… he is an accurate… thrower'' Tavrys grunted and coughed in agony. Kirrhys then heard the sound of multiple throwing blades coming their way, Kirrhys sprung up in front of Tavrys and formed his shield in front of him. The blades hit the shield and shattered in two. Kirrhys brought down his shield when he heard laughing and heavy footsteps from the way they came. Kirrhys saw a large Eliksni in dark gold armour, wearing an armless robe. His swords were dripping with the black blood of the Hive, droplets of blood dripped loudly onto the floor.

''We are the servants of the Gods and the messengers of their justice. We are the instruments of their divine wrath in the universe. We are called upon the cleanse their kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies'' the Eliksni said as he crossed his swords, and scraped them together so sparks flew from them. 'Praise to our gods!' he said in an terrifyingly calm voice. The Paladin walked forwards in silence, even though Kirrhys could not see his face, he could feel the Paladin was smiling beneath his mask.

''It is lovely to watch the servants of darkness slaughtered. Don't you think?'' the Eliksni asked as he stopped on the far side of the room, Kirrhys only stood silently. Tavrys painfully turned around to see the Paladin, grunting and coughing on her own blood as she did. ''Hehehe, your voice sounds so very lovely when your whimpering in agony, Baroness. Don't worry though, you are not dying yet. I made sure I didn't puncture any of your major organs. It's been a while since I had a good hunt, I plan on enjoying this'' the Paladin said. Kirrhys unsheathed his swords and pulled out his hand cannons before he spoke to the Paladin.

''The assassins of the House of Kings. The Royal paladins'' Kirrhys said and the Paladin let out a chuckle.

''Right you are, you pathetic dogs. I am Vokirun, the Purifier'' the Paladin answered as he began to walk towards them. 'And you must be Kirrhys Vorshten, the Kell of light. The Red angel, he who walks through seas of blood and among fields of corpses. He who radiates with a power that casts a shadow over darkness itself' he said.

''What have you done to the one who was leading these Hive?'' Kirrhys asked as he walked forwards.

''He is dead, not much fun really. I did not even have time to enjoy it'' Vokirun answered, the two Eliksni met in the middle of the room, they stood next to each other and both looked straight ahead. ''It seems you and your She'lot friends are the only ones left'' he said.

''Really?'' Kirrhys asked. There was a long silence as the two only stood there. The Paladin shot a look back to Kirrhys, and he did the same.

The Paladin let out a roar as he spun around, readying his swords to slash at Kirrhys. Kirrhys teleported behind the Paladin and aimed a hand cannon at his head, to Kirrhys' surprise the Paladin spun round again and slashed at Kirrhys, cutting one of his hand cannons in two. Kirrhys threw the hand cannon away as the Paladin thrust his swords and Kirrhys just barely sidestepped them. He aimed his remaining hand cannon but before he pulled the trigger, one of the Paladins swords cut through his shield and stabbed through his left shoulder. Kirrhys let out a pained grunt as the Paladin let out a satisfied laugh. Kirrhys then pressed the hand cannon against the Paladins helmet and pulled the trigger. The Paladin flew back with the force of the round, blood splattering onto the wall behind him, the Paladin hit the wall and slumped down it, hitting the floor heavily. Kirrhys grabbed the blade embedded into his shoulder and pulled it out, grunting in pain as he did.

''You attacked me head on, not even trying to take me by surprise, you were a brave warrior Paladin…. but you were a fool'' Kirrhys said as he threw the blade onto the body, sheathing his swords and putting his hand cannon away.

''My…. Kell'' Tavrys wheezed in pain as she tried to pick herself up.

''Don't talk, you need to conserve your strength'' Kirrhys said as he walked over to Tavrys. Kirrhys activated his comlink to Umbra.

''I need your team to come into the ship, Tavrys has been wounded and I need help securing the ship'' Kirrhys said.

''She's wounded? How did she get hurt?'' the Hunters voice asked.

''An assassin from the House of Kings snuck up on her, she's not dying but I need help getting her out of the ship and giving her medical attention'' Kirrhys answered.

''All right, coming in now. See you soon'' Umbra said as the comlink deactivated, Kirrhys knelt Next to Tavrys who was trying to get up.

''I am going to pull the blades out; you might want to-'' Kirrhys started to say before he was cut off by growling behind him, followed by laughing. Kirrhys felt a blade pierce his abdomen, ''What!'' he grunted.

Kirrhys looked back and saw the Paladin, his laughter became louder and madder and Kirrhys pulled himself off the blade. He spun around and fired at Vokirun, the rounds impacting across his body and was sent flying back. Vokirun did not move for a few seconds, Kirrhys took the time to reload his hand cannon. Suddenly the Paladin sat up; softly chuckling to himself, he then roared as he launched himself at Kirrhys and prepared to slash at Kirrhys. The Paladin slashed at Kirrhys who dodged out of the way and shot the Paladin again in the head. The shot seemed to have little effect as Vokirun spun around and kicked Kirrhys in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Vokirun pulled out throwing blades and threw them at Kirrhys, in a flash Kirrhys pulled out a shock pistol and fired at the blades, knocking each them out of the air but his focus was taken away from Vokirun. The Paladin took the advantage and charged at Kirrhys and grabbed his wounded shoulder, they hit the wall and the Paladin stabbed through Kirrhys' already wounded shoulder, pinning him against the wall. Kirrhys' pistols were knocked out of his hands by the attack, he looked up to Vokirun who had his swords crossed horizontally in front of him. Smoke was rising from his gunshot wounds, the rounds were pushed out of the wounds and clattered onto the floor, the wounds slowly closed up. Looking as if they had never been there.

''A regenerator!'' Kirrhys said, Tavrys who was still lying in her blood gave a small gasp at what he said.

''Correct, a living weapon engineered by my House to defeat vile monsters like you'' the Paladin answered as he walked towards Kirrhys. Kirrhys slowly pulled the sword out of his shoulder, struggling to as the blade was embedded in the metal wall behind him. He could feel his shoulder going numb as his blood leaked out of the wounds and down his arm. Kirrhys finally pulled the sword out of his shoulder with a loud roar, he unsheathed his swords, struggling to hold the one in his left hand.

''You are still able to fight! I am impressed'' the Paladin said before he charged at Kirrhys. Kirrhys then charged at Vokirun and made sure that he was ready to strike. The two slashed at each other and their swords glanced off each other. Kirrhys was forced back a bit on the account of his shoulder but he fought against the pain with his entire being.

Vokirun then kicked Kirrhys' legs, knocking them from underneath him. Kirrhys fell onto his back and held his swords and arms up defensively. Vokirun brought down two heavy blows onto Kirrhys, who blocked the blows. Kirrhys slashed one of his swords at the Paladin, who kicked the sword away. Vokirun then thrust his swords at Kirrhys, in panic Kirrhys let go of his swords. He caught one of the blades in his right hand, cutting through his glove and into his hand. He knocked the blade to the side so it went into the floor next to his head. The second sword stabbed through his left hand, Kirrhys let out a stifled roar as the sword pinned his hand to the floor.

''I expected more from you Kirrhys'' the Paladin said as he brought up one of his swords in preparation to stab Kirrhys through the head. ''Die!'' he screamed as he brought the sword down, Kirrhys brought up his right arm and the blade pierced his forearm and was stopped by his bones. Kirrhys grunted in pain as he twisted his arm at an angle so he could punch the sword.

''Ha! You truly are a worthy opponent, Kirrhy's' Vokirun shouted, as he tried to twist Kirrhys' arm out of the way. Kirrhys began to focus his power into his lower right hand, the clawed hand began to glow and Kirrhys balled the hand into a fist, he punched the blade and it shattered in two from the blow. Vokirun jumped back at the blow, surprised Kirrhys was even able to break the blade just by punching it. ''Impressive, but futile'' he said as he pulled out another sword from under his robes.

As Vokirun was about to strike he was hit my multiple shots from a shrapnel launcher, and was thrown to the floor. Kirrhys saw that Tavrys had gotten up on her knees and was firing at the Paladin, he was forced back from Kirrhys as he pulled his arms in front of himself, causing the super-heated shards to ricochet off his armour.

''Get away from him!'' Tavrys screamed as she continued firing at Vokirun. He then threw his sword at Tavrys, the sword pierced the shrapnel launcher all the way through, instantly breaking it. Tavrys threw the launcher away as sparks of electricity skittered across it. Kirrhys began pulling out the sword in his hand, his gaze not leaving the Paladin. When Kirrhys finally pulled the blade out of the floor and his hand, with all the remaining strength he could muster, he threw he sword at Vokirun who in a flash caught the sword by the handle and only stood there.

For a while there was only silence, Vokirun stood there in silence while Kirrhys and Tavrys waited for his next move. The Paladin was on the verge of victory, why was he not attacking? Suddenly Kirrhys heard footsteps coming from the exit and saw Umbra and his team running into the room. Their guns were instantly locked onto Vokirun who did not even react.

''Are you both okay?!'' Umbra asked as he looked to Kirrhys and Tavrys who were both sprawled on the floor.

''Just a few scratches'' Kirrhys grunted in pain.

''Hehehehe. It seems I require more preparation in order to kill you Kirrhys, see you next time'' Vokirun chuckled as he sheathed both bayonets and placed his hand on the floor, arc energy began coursing around him. And in a flash he disappeared, most likely teleporting to his ship. Kirrhys turned to Tavrys who was crawling her way to him, Kirrhys pulled the broken blade from his left forearm with a pained grunt and then ran over to her.

''I need to pull the blades out'' Kirrhys said to the wheezing baroness.

''Just…. Do…... it!'' Tavrys growled as she prepared herself for the pain. Kirrhys complied and pulled the first blade out, the Baroness grunted in pain. Kirrhys then grabbed the second blade and pulled it out and Tavrys stifled a roar. The Baroness tried to get up but she was too weak, she slipped on her blood and fell to her knees again.

''Let me help you'' Kirrhys said as he grabbed Tavrys by the shoulders and pulled her right arm around his shoulders as he held her up, Kirrhys then looked to Umbra who was looking at the hacked apart bodies of the Hive. ''I need you and your team to secure the ship, ensure that no Hive remain'' he ordered.

''Sure thing'' the Hunter said before he turned to his team. ''All right, we need to secure the ship. If you see any Hive, do not let them escape'' he said and the team nodded in reply. Umbra, Axin and Zeya went back through the way they came, looking for any Hive hiding in the corridors, but Eryn still stood there, concerned for Kirrhys.

''Are you all right? You've got some pretty serious wounds'' the Titaness said, referring to the wounds on his Abdomen, arm and hand.

''I am fine, Tavrys here needs medical attention'' Kirrhys answered. ''When you are able, could you collect my weapons? I think they are scattered around the room'' he asked, looking around the room and saw his swords on the far side.

''Don't worry, I'll get 'em for ya'' Eryn answered as she walked out the room. Tavrys then tried to walk forwards but her legs were too weak and gave out from her weight, almost taking Kirrhys with her.

''You are too weak to walk. I need to carry you'' Kirrhys said.

''I don't…... need help'' the Baroness grumbled.

''Oh by the Gods! As your Kell I order you to let me carry you!'' Kirrhys sternly said, the Baroness grumbled to herself for a few seconds before she finally answered.

''Fine!'' Tavrys growled. Kirrhys placed his arms under her upper arms and under her legs, he grunted as he picked her up, not in struggle but in pain. His hand and arm burning as he carried the wounded Baroness. Kirrhys could feel the wound in his abdomen start to bleed more as his wounded body strained to carry the Baroness. Kirrhys then heard the voice of Spyri in his helmet.

''Kirrhys! We came across a stealth unit from the Kings. One or two may have made it past us'' Spyri warned.

''I shall be careful, Spyri'' Kirrhys replied.

Kirrhys walked through the blood soaked halls of the Ketch silently, holding the grumpy Baroness in his arms. Their blood dripped loudly onto the floor almost rhythmically, it was irritating but it kept his mind off the pain. Kirrhys looked at Tavrys who was giving him one of the grumpiest looks he had ever seen.

''At least I'm saving you the walk'' Kirrhys said jokingly attempting to brighten the Baronesses mood and the Baroness only replied with a grumpy, blood filled sigh. 'I think you and Skagrosk should talk once your wounds are healed' Kirrhys said as Tavrys shot a look at him. 'What?' Kirrhys asked innocently.

''It is… just that you care about those who you command much more than most Kell's do' Tavrys wheezed as she coughed up blood.

''Well, I want my Barons to work together. It just happens that the way you and Skagrosk are acting reminds me of when me and my Urvez began to feel for each other'' Kirrhys answered.

''From the way you talk about her…. You love her very much'' Tavrys said as she coughed her way through the sentence.

''Yes, I love her very much. She is perhaps the reason that I am here today'' Kirrhys answered, he suddenly began to hear a bleeping in his helmet.

''My Kell'' the voice of Retkes said. ''We have arrived and are awaiting your orders'' he continued.

''I need medical teams down here now. Baroness Tavrys has wounds that need tending to, and I have a few scratches that need stitching. I will give you further orders once I have received medical attention'' Kirrhys replied.

''I will send down the medical Vandals now, my Kell'' Retkes answered and the comlink cut off.

Kirrhys began to see the light of the sun, skittering through the entrance as he walked through the bulkhead and entered the cave. He could hear the rumbling engines of Ketches as he walked through the cave. He squinted his eyes as he walked out the caves mouth, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light. When his eyes finally finished adjusting he saw two Ketches flying towards his position, displaying the symbol of the House of Devils proudly on their hulls.

''It appears we get to fight another day, Baroness'' Kirrhys said.

''It appears so My Kell'' Tavrys answered. Then suddenly she heard the sound of a wire rifle being fired and a burning hole appear on the left side of Kirrhys' chest. Pain stabbed through her wounds as Kirrhys fell to his knees breathing heavily with his head hung over her. 'My Kell!' she asked in shock as she looked behind them and saw a stealth Vandal wearing the colours of the House of Kings perched in the rocks. She pulled out Kirrhys' remaining pistol from its belt and ripped it out of its holster. She aimed at the Vandal and opened fire, the Vandal had little time to react as the shock rounds hit him in the head, splattering his brains across the rocks, Tavrys stopped firing once the pistol clicked empty. She turned her head to Kirrhys when he heard him give a blood flecked laugh.

''That actually…... hurt'' Kirrhys said in a pained chuckle. He slowly raised himself up, his legs shaking as he did and blood poured from the wound as he strained himself. Tavrys was amazed, Kirrhys had received wounds that most others would not even be able to stay conscious through. But the Kell, he was still able to stand! She would have liked to be around when he was the mightiest warrior their race had to offer. It would have been an honour to serve under him them.

''My Kell?'' Tavrys asked with a blood flecked cough. Kirrhys merely turned his head to her, even though he was wearing his helmet, she could feel the warmth and determination through the lenses. ''I am honoured to serve under one such as you'' she said.

''I am honoured to have a Baron such as you'' Kirrhys replied in a warm voice.


	11. Plans

Kirrhys looked around and saw nothing but darkness, he could still feel his body as he looked down. His chest, torso, left hand and right forearm were wrapped in bandages from his fight with Vokirun, there were red-purple patches in the bandages from where his blood had stained them. But the odd thing was; they didn't hurt, the even stranger thing was that he didn't even feel anything. Kirrhys looked around into the darkness, there was only silence.

''Crota!'' Kirrhys shouted as he continued to look around for the green glow of the Hive prince's eyes. ''Show yourself!'' he roared.

Kirrhys started to feel pain rake itself across his body, he felt every single scar across his body open up and start to bleed. Kirrhys fell to his knees, a pool of blood expanding rapidly around him, he choked and grunted in pain as all his wounds bled more profusely. The pool of blood expanded around him until it was a sea, Kirrhys felt his wounds stop bleeding and close up, what was happening? Suddenly a guttural laugh rang out, it sounded like it was everywhere with no source. Suddenly Kirrhys could hear splashing in front of him and he looked up, a blood covered figure crawled out of the blood. Every exhale was filled with rage and a growl like that of a rabid beast. To Kirrhys' horror the figure was a reflection of himself, its white armour was stained a dark arterial red. Around its belt hung the blood covered skulls of both Hive and Eliksni, the skulls clinking together with each movement. Its helmet had an area cut out that allowed its hair to sprout from out of it, its white hair was long, damp with blood and hung down the length of its blood soaked cloak. Its claws were long and had broken through its gloves and were completely stained with blood and gore. Its secondary arms were completely encrusted with blood and rust, each clawed finger stained red. The reflection was hunched over like some sort of animal standing on its hind legs, the reflections gaze then shot towards Kirrhys and it slowly stood upright. The reflection was much taller than Kirrhys and looked down at him.

Kirrhys stepped back, unsure of what to do. The reflection the reached for his helmet and pulled it off, what Kirrhys saw brought true fear into his heart. It was his face but also not his face, the reflections eyes were black with dark red iris', they were filled with a hatred and malice that chilled Kirrhys to the core. Blood was running down the reflections face and dripped into its armour with metallic ticks.

''It… has been a long time'' the reflection said in a guttural voice filled with rage and hate.

''Who… are you?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Have you really forgotten me?'' the reflection asked in a disappointed tone. Pain suddenly spread through Kirrhys' head and he fell to his knees, he saw images of bloodshed and battle in his mind and then suddenly it disappeared.

''What…. Was that?'' Kirrhys grunted in pain.

''That was me entering your mind'' the reflection answered.

''That was you only entering my mind?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We have been separated for so long, you are not used to my presence anymore'' the reflection answered as pain ran through Kirrhys said again and he saw visions of gore splattered battlefields.

''Why are you doing this?'' Kirrhys grunted as he held his head.

''It is good for you'' the reflection replied.

''How is it good for me to be tortured, to be driven insane?'' Kirrhys asked as he raised himself up, the reflection bent down so he was right next to Kirrhys.

''I am trying to show you…... who you truly are. Bloodlust and darkness are in your soul. When the Great machine chose you to be its champion, and how you got away with all the atrocities you had committed when you led the Vrash' qui?'' the reflection asked.

''That's not the point!'' Kirrhys retorted.

''That is absolutely the point!'' the reflection shouted, his voice echoing around them. ''You can still feel the rush, can't you? The smell of freshly spilled blood. The screaming of dying warriors. The feeling of blood coating your hands. The feeling of slicing your enemies apart and leaving their corpses in your wake. Standing at the edge of uncertainty and peering into the void and having it peer into you'' the reflection said as he walked around Kirrhys, its voice becoming distorted like it was speaking through static.

''Now tell me. How. Did. It. Feel?!'' the reflection asked as the question echoed throughout Kirrhys' head. Kirrhys raised his head and looked into the reflections eyes, showing no empathy or regret in his.

''Beautiful'' Kirrhys replied in a voice that no longer sounded like a mix of his and Crota's, the reflection stepped back with eyes full of surprise, obviously not expecting that answer.

''Well, we have both learnt something new today but before I leave I must say one thing. Find her, for both our sakes'' the reflection said. It the raised its right hand and clicked its fingers, the rush of wind surrounded Kirrhys. The blood around him began to rise up and swirl around him, Kirrhys looked around in panic while thinking of something to do. Before he was able to do anything the blood engulfed him, filling his world with red.

* * *

 

Kirrhys' eyes snapped open and he looked around, he started groaning in pain form his wounds. He looked at his body, he was wearing his under armour but he could feel the bandages beneath. His right arm was in a sling, as he had been shot in his chest near his arm. Obviously the medical Vandals didn't want Kirrhys to move his arm as the wire rifle wound would not fully heal. He looked around and saw he was in a large tent, there was a purple blue glow to the room, someone was pumping ether into the tent since Kirrhys was not wearing his helmet. Kirrhys was lying on a makeshift bed made from furs and cloths. Near him was a table holding his weapons and a rack with his armour hung on it. On the far side of the tent was a figure laying on a similar makeshift bed, as he squinted his eyes, Kirrhys could see the figure was female, if the chest was not evidence enough. Kirrhys remembered that after the medical Vandals arrived he had a tent set up near the cave mouth so he could oversee the process of activating the Servitors and removing them from the Ketch. He had Tavrys moved to the tent as she was too weak to move, she was wearing her mask since she wasn't able to breath earth's atmosphere unlike him.

Kirrhys slowly and painfully sat himself upright as he used his lower arms to push himself up. He looked over to Tavrys who was deep in sleep, her long white hair splayed around her head. Kirrhys was always intrigued by females, well as any male would be. Luckily the medical Vandals found her wounds easier to treat as the blades had not punctured her lungs but had missed them by a few millimetres. Sadly, his wounds would take more time to heal as he had taken more major damage to his body. He then heard the familiar sound of Cerys materializing near him, he turned his head to the source of the sound and saw the Ghost staring at him expectantly.

''Are you okay?'' Cerys asked as Kirrhys tried to stand up and groaned as he did.

''I am fine, just a cut here and there'' Kirrhys replied as he slowly got up.

''I have to admit; I am surprised you are still able to stand considering the wounds you received'' the Ghost said in an impressed manner as he looked over Kirrhys' wounds.

''I know; I am starting to feel rough'' Kirrhys winced. The groaning Kirrhys steadied himself against the metal pole that propped up the roof of the tent, he could hear lots of movement and chattering outside, most likely from all the troops being moved around. Kirrhys slowly walked over to the sleeping form of Tavrys who was breathing heavily and deeply as she slept. He painfully lowered himself to one knee and touched her shoulder lightly, her eyes blinked open and turned her head towards Kirrhys.

''M…...my Kell'' Tavrys said and groaned in pain as she tried to move.

''Do not move baroness, your wounds still need time to heal'' Kirrhys said and placed a hand on her shoulder, signifying she had to stay put, Tavrys only answered with a silent nod. 'How are you feeling?' he asked as the baroness shifted a little.

''I have felt worse my Kell. I am eternally grateful that you are allowing me to stay here until my wounds heal'' Tavrys answered.

''It is nothing Tavrys. Once you are strong enough to walk I shall take you to your Ketch where you can rest further'' Kirrhys replied. He winced and held his wounded abdomen as he got up and walked over to the armour rack.

''Are you all right my Kell?'' Tavrys asked as she painfully sat herself up.

''Yes yes, I am fine. Just a little sore'' Kirrhys answered as he slowly and carefully pulled the sling off his right arm. Once the sling was off he slowly let his arm drop, the weight of it sending prangs of pain to the wound on his chest and causing him to wince.

''I am going to need some help getting my armour on Cerys'' Kirrhys said.

''Don't worry, it'll only take a few seconds'' the Ghost replied as it floated in front of the armour rack, a blue ray came out from his eye and the armour dematerialised in a flash of light. Cerys then turned to Kirrhys and a flash of light emanated from the Ghost and blinded Kirrhys for a few seconds. When his vision returned he was looking through the lenses of his helmet and was wearing his armour and weapons. He let in a few deep breaths as his mask supplied him a fresh ration of ether and let out a sigh of relief as the pain form his wounds died away.

''How did you do that?'' Kirrhys asked as he slowly moved his arm to his chest and put the sling around his neck and put his arm into it.

''All Ghosts can let Guardians interchange their gear without taking it off, I was able to put it on for you because of your arm'' Cerys explained.

''The Great machine made many technological wonders, but you still amaze and puzzle me'' Kirrhys said and received a chuckle from the Ghost. Kirrhys turned to Tavrys who was giving him an amazed look.

''I know; the Great machine still amazes me to this day. Just try to gather your strength'' Kirrhys said as he walked to the tents exit.

Kirrhys pulled away the flap and had to cover his eyes as the sun nearly blinded him, he gave off an irritated growl as his eyes adjusted to the drastic change of light. He stepped out into the sun drenched landscape of the Cosmodrone, closing the flap behind him. It was rather quiet outside, there were a few groups of Dregs and Vandals that were moving around, carrying either crates or supplies. Kirrhys could hear the distant mechanical whirring and bleeping of Walkers, obviously set around the perimeter as defensive sentries. There were two Ketches docked to the ground with their hangar bay ramps open with troops moving to and fro.

''Good morning Kirrhys'' the voice of Axin said and Kirrhys turned to the source. The Captain was standing close to the entrance of the tent, dutifully guarding his Kell.

''Morning Axin, where is everybody else?'' Kirrhys asked as he looked around trying to find the rest of his guard.

''The two Sha'ir are resting in your ship. The others are sleeping, and nurturing their wounds'' Axin replied.

''What is the situation on the Servitors?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Ziklas was able to reactivate them…... somehow. The Servitors want to talk to you'' the Captain answered.

''I guess they do. What about Baron Efepen and Retkes?'' Kirrhys asked.

''They have set up a command tent over there'' Axin answered as he pointed to a large tent that sat at the opposite side of the camp.

''Thank you Axin, I need to speak to them'' Kirrhys replied. ''And before I forget, make sure that Baroness Tavrys does not leave this tent!'' he ordered.

''Do not worry Kirrhys, I shall keep my eyes on her'' Axin replied, Kirrhys immaturely laughed in his head at what the Captain said.

''Good'' Kirrhys said before he walked to the command tent. The Vandals, Dregs and few Captains that saw Kirrhys stopped what they were doing and bowed when he passed them. Kirrhys kept walking and replied to the bows with a few nods, signifying that they could carry on with what they were doing. Kirrhys approached the command tent, the entrance flap was tied up and he could see a large metal table with an inbuilt hologram projector. There was a hologram of the area on the table and two large Eliksni leant on either side of the table.

''Baron Retkes, Baroness Efepen'' Kirrhys said as he ducked down through the entrance of the tent. The two Barons turned towards Kirrhys and bowed once they saw him.

''My Kell'' Efepen said with respect.

''I hope you are feeling better my Kell'' Retkes asked.

''I am feeling better Baron Retkes'' Kirrhys replied and bowed at the two Barons. ''Status report on the operation?'' he asked as he walked over to the table.

''High priest Ziklas reactivated the two Servitors last night. After looking around the ship he now believes that we could salvage the ship considering it is a dreadnought class'' Retkes answered.

''Dreadnought class?'' Efepen asked.

''It is at least double or triple the size of a regular Ketch and has access to much more advanced weapons systems. It would be highly beneficial for us to have, it would give us an edge over the Hive and the other Houses'' Retkes answered.

''Has Ziklas given a damage report?'' Kirrhys asked.

''He has, there has been minor damage to the ship interior and hull, nothing that is irreparable. The engine room is in good condition, after…. some conversations with the two Servitors we believe that they could raise the ship and repair it'' Retkes said.

''Good, I was told that the Servitors wanted to talk to me?'' Kirrhys said in an unsure voice.

''They do my Kell. They have been rather cryptic about what they want to talk about'' Efepen answered.

'T'hey generally are. I will go speak to them then'' Kirrhys said. ''And before I forget, Baroness Efepen, I do apologise I was not able to do your initiation ceremony as a Baron yesterday. I believe that I could do it now'' he said to the Baroness.

''No need to apologise my Kell, I shall gather my Captains at once'' Efepen said and Kirrhys saw a look of concern suddenly flash across her eyes. ''Forgive me my Kell. But does an initiation not need two or more Barons in attendance?'' she asked.

''I shall also be in attendance'' the voice of Tavrys suddenly added in, causing the three Eliksni's heads to dart in the direction of the voice. Tavrys was standing by the tent entrance, now wearing her armour with the smaller Axin supporting her, her helmet was in one of her hands and her hair hung around her shoulder plates, Kirrhys shot a look at Axin who seemed to shrink down at the gaze.

''Forgive me Kirrhys, she was quite insistent that she leave the tent'' Axin said apologetically as he struggled to hold up the larger Baroness and Kirrhys gave the Captain a growl filled sigh.

''Are you strong enough to sit through the initiation?'' Kirrhys asked the Baroness.

''I am my Kell'' Tavrys answered and received an irritated mandible click from Kirrhys.

''Fine then. The initiation shall occur after I have talked to the Servitors'' Kirrhys sighed, he then turned to Efepen who was awaiting her orders. ''I shall not be long, gather your Captains quickly'' he said.

''It shall be done my Kell'' Efepen answered. Efepen and Retkes gave a bow to Kirrhys and he replied in kind. He gave a stare to Tavrys that told her to take it easy, Tavrys gave a nod as she knew what the stare meant, he ducked as he walked out of the tent.

Kirrhys walked over to the mouth of the cave that was now lit up with arc lamps and the floor was covered in metal grating to ensure nobody slipped on their way down. He had to duck his head down slightly as the grating took up a few inches, the arc lamps helped Kirrhys find his way through the cave without having to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He heard chattering up ahead as he saw two Vandals standing by the bulkhead, they stood to attention when they saw Kirrhys. He gave a dismissive wave as he walked past the two guards, the smell of blood still lingered in the dusty halls of the Ketch as he walked through them, but the bodies were gone. Which made it easier for Kirrhys to walk through them without hearing Crota in his head. Kirrhys could hear a loud guttural bleeping from the two Servitors and the voice of Ziklas as he approached their storage chamber. As Kirrhys walked through the door way he saw the two massive Servitors staring down at Ziklas who looked tiny in comparison. The two Servitor's gaze turned to Kirrhys, both their single eyes adjusting to the new visitor.

''Our Kell'' the two Servitors said in deep robotic voices that vibrated throughout the room.

''My servitors, it has been too long'' Kirrhys replied and gave a small bow.

''Indeed, you are…. Different, I can feel it'' the first Servitor said.

''Much has changed over the centuries you have slept, Felriks'' Kirrhys answered.

''Assuredly, you are now the Kell of the Devils. I did not expect such an outcome'' the second Servitor said.

''They needed an…. Experienced leader, apparently I was the perfect choice, Tardiks'' Kirrhys replied to the second servitor, Kirrhys then looked to Ziklas who had taken a step back so he was not in the middle of the conversation.

''I must admit Ziklas, I am impressed you were able to awaken them'' Kirrhys said with an impressed tone.

''It was nothing my Kell, luckily they were in a form of internal stasis so awakening them was not that difficult'' Ziklas answered with a bow and a voice filled with humility, Kirrhys then turned towards the two servitors, hopeful that they could possibly raise the ship.

''I must ask can you- '' Kirrhys said before he was cut off by Felriks.

''Yes, we are able to raise the ship'' the massive servitor said.

''Oh, did you… read my mind?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yes Kell of light, or have you forgotten that is one of our abilities?'' the servitors replied.

''No, no. I momentarily forgot, being revived by the Great machine after being dead for seven hundred years does that to you'' Kirrhys answered.

''Ah, that answers the question of why your aura feels different, the Great machine has revived you with its light'' Tardiks said, his robotic voice vibrating through Kirrhys.

''Yes, but enough of that. You two have a ship to raise'' Kirrhys said in a slightly ordering tone. The two Servitors gave a bow at the order and an idea suddenly popped into Kirrhys' head. ''Can you take us to the command deck?'' he asked inquisitively.

Instead of an answer the purple glow from the two servitors grew in potency around the room until there was a bright flash of purple light that engulfed Kirrhys and Ziklas. Kirrhys could feel an almost burning sensation across his body as he was teleported to the command deck of the ship. He opened his eyes and saw the two servitors floating in front of him, Ziklas was standing to his right and he noticed they were standing in a massive room, one side sat dust encrusted consoles of the command deck. The purple light emanating from the two servitors lit up the room.

''Impressive'' the voice of Cerys said telepathically.

''Indeed'' Kirrhys replied.

''My Kell, I would advise that you have Baron Retkes and Baron Efepen move their forces away from the ship. Any falling debris may cause deaths among their forces'' Ziklas said concernedly.

''Of course Ziklas'' Kirrhys said to the Splicer, and then turned his head to the two Servitors. ''Will there be any danger to my forces if the ship is raised?'' he asked.

''Your forces are situated in an area that will not be harmed once the ship is raised, it would be advisable to have them move to the Ketches as a precaution'' the two servitors replied. Kirrhys gave an affirmatory nod and activated his comlink to Retkes and Efepen.

''Baron Retkes, Baron Efepen'' Kirrhys said into his helmet and received the sudden static of the two Barons activating their radios.

''Yes Kell?'' Efepen asked.

''What is it you need my Kell?'' Retkes asked.

''I need you to move your forces away from this location immediately, we are about to raise the ship'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It will be done my Kell'' Retkes answered.

''I will begin moving my forces now my Kell'' Efepen answered.

Kirrhys deactivated his comlink and turned towards Ziklas who was perched over one of the consoles, attempting to reactivate it. He then turned to the two Servitors who were silently looking around the room, the purple light of their single eyes lighting up areas of the room. Kirrhys looked around and saw a large dust encrusted command throne that previously belonged to him, he silently walked up to the throne and up the dusty steps that led to it. Kirrhys stood before the throne and wiped the seat off with his hand, sending dust flying and swirling into the air around him, he then lowered himself down onto the throne and gave a sigh of relief as he did. It had been a long time since he had sat in it, he had commanded many a battle from the throne.

''Tardiks, Felriks'' Kirrhys said and the two servitors turned to him. ''I want you two to begin raising the ship on my mark'' he ordered and the Servitors both gave him an affirmatory blink.

The two Servitors then floated over to the two large panels that sat either side of the room that allowed Servitors to pilot the ship. The two servitors floated down onto the panels and the purple aura surrounding them died away until the panels began to glow with the same purple aura, the glow then started to spread around the room and slowly throughout the ship. Kirrhys saw Ziklas around the room, amazed at what the two servitors were doing, he then turned around as the command consoles and the lights flickered on, he looked at the console he was standing in front of as a priority message popped up. It was a damage report of the ship, there was some damage on the hull and throughout the decks, the ship would not be space worthy until it was fully repaired.

''The ship will not be space worthy until sufficient repairs my Kell'' Ziklas said.

''At least the ship will work in atmosphere'' Kirrhys replied. A deep humming rang throughout the ship as the engines slowly activated, the engines began their cycles and the humming became louder and louder as the reached full power.

''My Kell, on your order we shall raise the ship'' Felriks said, Kirrhys was about to answer when a beeping sounded in his helmet.

''Yes?'' Kirrhys asked.

''My Kell, both me and Baron Efepen have moved our forces and Ketches to a safe distance away from area, you are free to raise the ship'' Retkes said over the comlink.

''Thank you Baron Retkes, prepare for an amazing view'' Kirrhys replied and nodded to Felriks. The servitor blinked back and turned around, the ship began to shake and vibrate as the ship struggled to push itself out from underneath the ground, dust began to swirl around them as the shaking became more violent. 'Hold on, Ziklas!' he shouted and the Splicer held onto the console as the ship ever so slowly raised itself and rays of light skittered through the gaps in the rocks as they fell away from the rising ship.

* * *

 

It was quiet in the Tower; it was the morning so many of the Guardians that weren't on missions were still asleep. A Hunter wearing dark clothes and intimidating looking armour was sat in the far corner of the bar, where it was quite and where he liked it. He was looking over his hand cannon 'Thorn', he had it crafted a while back but he still liked to admire his craftsmanship. His Ghost was floating by his side, silently staring at the Hunter with a very grumpy eye.

''What have you sent Bane to do?'' the Ghost asked, the Hunter gave off a chuckle at the question.

''I have had Dredgen Bane sneak onto the lead Ketch and look through their data files for anything on the Fallen Guardian'' the hunter replied.

''What they have on him? Do you think you will find anything interesting?'' the Ghost asked.

''Yes, when he has been here I have felt… something surrounding him. I could feel him drenched in darkness, one darkness feels like that of a Hive. While the other… feels like it had been with him for a long time'' the Hunter replied.

''You want to find out what the Devils may know so you can use his power against the darkness'' the Ghost said aloud.

''Exactly'' the Hunter replied as he holstered his hand cannon, he then pulled of his helmet and put it down next to him on the sofa. The Hunter's hair was neatly kept, the back and side were short while the top was kept longer, it was the style he preferred. His face was mostly unscarred but a few sat here and there on his face, they were a testament to the years he had been as a Guardian. His beard was kept fairly neat but not too messy, but he thought he could use a shave, his hair and heard had started to go grey but he didn't mind, he liked that look. The Hunter looked up as he started to hear footsteps coming his way, he saw another Hunter decked out in gear similar to his, the cloak and armour were dark and made to intimidate others.

''Dredgen Bane, how did your 'mission' go?'' he asked and the Hunter silently walked up and sat on the sofa opposite him, pulled off his hood and removed his helmet.

Bane's face was heavily scarred, his left eye was milky and grey from a knife wound he had received long ago. His hair was similar to Vale's but shaved around the sides, his beard was a little bit longer than Vale's and lacked the grey hairs. Bane had a rather stern look on his face as he always did, it was his default setting.

''It went smoothly, Dredgen Vale. I was able to retrieve the data files without incident'' Bane replied in a gravelly voice.

''What have you discovered?'' Vale asked, Bane's Ghost formed into view to answer the question.

''The most interesting piece of information dates back to around two years before Kirrhys was born. Some sort of project called 'Avys dorgur graskar' which means 'war against darkness'. The Kells of the Houses gathered and decided to make two genetically modified warriors. One warrior had a shard of the traveller's essence imbued into it while it was in its birthing tank while the other had a mix of the Travellers essence and had pure darkness put into it'' Bane's Ghost said.

''Is he the second one?'' Vale asked.

''Yes, it appears the Shadows of Yor are not the only attempt of using the darkness against itself. His brother had power over light while had had power over both the light and dark, the project was almost disbanded as the darkness residing in him created an alternate personality and he was nearly consumed by his darkness. Then something interesting happened, the Traveller visited him and gave him a small portion of its own light that caused his darkness to weaken and be locked away'' the Ghost answered.

''What would you want us to do with him?'' Bane asked.

''I have an idea, maybe we should have him join our order?'' Vale suggested.

''Do you think he would even consider joining us? He has…. a particular hate of those who use the darkness'' Bane said.

''I know, if we explain ourselves to him, he will understand. Anyway, I believe we could help him control the darkness residing within him'' Vale replied.

''Where shall we meet him?'' Bane asked.

''Outside the city of course, I shall make sure he comes alone'' Vale answered.

''Send him a message then, let us meet him as soon as possible'' Bane said as he refitted his helmet.

''I will send him a message once he returns'' Vale replied. Bane got us and gave a nod to Vale before he left and walked off in silence, leaving Vale to his thoughts.

''His only choice is to join the shadows; we are perhaps the only ones that can help him control his darkness'' Vale thought as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

 

The Ketch belonging to the Kell of the House of Kings sat in high orbit above Earth, the Ketch was using a signal scrambler to ensure the Guardians were not able to locate it. It was dark in the Command deck, small glowing light just barely lit up the room. Revealing Twelve Barons that sat silently at a large table opposite their Kell who was seated in his throne and was deep in thought. Ten of the Barons were male while two were female, two of the Barons were much taller than the rest and were nearly the size of the Kell. Each Baron wore the cloaks suited to their rank but the condition of their cloaks varied from Baron to Baron.

''The Devils moving to the city puts a dent into our plans my Kell'' the smallest Baron said. He was the youngest out of all the Barons was the youngest out of all of them, only being twenty-nine he was the youngest member of the house to reach the rank of Baron.

''We need not worry about the Devils, Baron Thulran. they are still too weak from the Guardians destroying their Prime servitor'' a calm and serene voice replied. Thulran turned his head to the source of the voice, the voice belonged to Baroness Xrikys who always made Thulran feel uncomfortable on account of how calm she always appeared to be.

''It is a shame; they can't even put up a good figh't' a gruff voice said. It belonged to Baron Yzilron one of the tallest Baron's, his cloak was ripped and frayed around the edges out of carelessness. His armour bore scratches and dents all over it, a deep scratch ran down the left side of his helmet and mask, and a scar ran down his left inner eye lid but the eye itself was untouched.

''Why must you always talk about fighting, Baron Yzilron. It is tiresome'' a deep voice sighed. It belonged to the tallest Baron who wore an enclosed helmet that the other Barons had never seen him remove, only his eyes could be seen through the slit of his visor. His armour bore thicker plates that most of the other Barons would struggle to wear, but thanks to his size he wore it with ease.

''Someone has to, Baron Tryren. Life is a lot less boring otherwise'' Yzilron replied, not even Turing his head as he addressed Tryren.

''We still need to address the subject of Baron Zevith and Noldys leaving the House'' an oily voice added in. it belonged to Baron Onokar who was more a Splicer than a Baron. His armour and body were heavily modified with cybernetic enhancements, the left side of his helmet had optics that extended out of his helm and would change focus from time to time with mechanical clicks.

''They pose no threat Baron Onokar. We will remove them from the equation before they ally themselves with Kirrhys'' a nonchalant voice answered. It belonged to Baron Perrhis who was silent most of the time.

''But you have failed to find them'' Onokar retorted with a hiss, causing the other Barons to look at him.

''Know your place Onokar!'' another female voice growled, Onokar turned his head to the location of the voice. It belonged to Baroness Zatha who led the stealth force and spent most of her time overseeing raids on the Hive.

''You are the one that should know your place Zatha!'' Onokar hissed, the Baroness slowly reached for one of her swords and began to pull it out until a hand rested on hers. Zatha looked to her left and saw that Baron Rilas had stopped her from unsheathing her sword, the Baron shook his head at her.

''I would advise against that Baroness'' Rilas said in a clam and deep voice. The Baroness let out a sharp hiss and let go of her sword and put her hand back on the table, Rilas then shot a glare to Onokar who silently stared at him. ''If you value your position as Baron, Onokar. I would advise against insulting the other Barons'' he growled.

''Is that a threat?'' Onokar asked and Rilas let out a chuckle at the question.

''No. not a threat, merely a…. suggestion'' Rilas answered.

''Why must you always stir an argument Onokar?'' a sly voice asked, Onokar looked to the Baron who asked the question. The voice belonged to Baron Vekis, who always had a smile on his face and was always in a cheery mood.

''You are the one who stirs arguments like an immature child, Vekis'' Onokar growled and received a snigger from the Baron.

''Throw your insults at me all you want; you are only wasting your time'' Vekis hissed slyly.

''Can you lot just stop arguing for once?'' a relaxed voice asked. The Barons turned their attention to the Baron who was leaning back in his chair and had the air of relax about him. He was Baron Sarin; he was always nonchalant everything. ''It is so boring to hear you argue amongst yourselves at a meeting'' he said casually.

''The input is appreciated Baron'' Vekis said sarcastically.

''Nothing ever gets done with you lot'' Sarin sighed.

''If we could please return to the matter at hand'' another voice added in. The voice belonged to Baron Paskin, who only ever spoke when he needed to.

''Paskin is right, we need to stop arguing amongst ourselves otherwise we will never get anything done quickly'' the last Baron added in. The Barons name was Dorrhus, he was thinner than most of the Barons but what he lacked in strength he made up in speed and dexterity. He was uncommonly kind to everyone, even those who were weaker than him, but he was respected by the other Barons nonetheless. The Barons went quite when they heard the Kell clear his throat and sir up in his chair.

''The matter of the fact is that we will be unable to retake the Great machine if we do not force the Devils hand. If we are to attack the city the Devils must be somewhere else'' Ysgranoth said.

''How will we remove the Devils from the city my Kell?'' Xrikys asked.

''The Kell of light has become their Kell. Has he not?'' Ysgranoth asked.

''He has my Kell'' Rilas answered.

''Scouts have reported that the Hive have been gathering their forces across Earth and are slowly moving to an area in the Cosmodrone'' Ysgranoth said.

''Is that not a danger to our forces stationed there, my Kell?'' Zatha asked.

''I have ordered Rilas to remove his forces from the Cosmodrone, we shall let the Devils deal with the Hive. And while they are preoccupied with them, we shall move onto the city and retake the Great machine'' Ysgranoth answered.

''How can we be sure that the Devils will not break off with the Hive and reinforce the city, my Kell?'' Avyros asked.

''Kirrhys has a personal grudge against the Hive and the God they serve; he will realise that we are attacking the city when it is too late'' the Kell answered.

''What of Baron Draksis my Kell? I heard that a schism has occurred within Winter'' Tryren asked and Ysgranoth let off a dissatisfied grunt.

''He has… assured me that the rest of Winter are loyal to him. Anyway, those that have broken away have allied themselves with the Devils. They will assuredly attempt to use the Devils to overthrow Draksis, but I have already prepared for that outcome'' Ysgranoth relied with a smile and turned his head towards Rilas who nodded to the Kell.

''As you know, Vokirun fought with Kirrhys and was able to wound him before he was outnumbered and had to retreat. I shall sent Vokirun to… look over Draksis in the eventuality that Kirrhys goes after him. He will lose against Vokirun; I am certain of this'' Rilas said to the Barons.

''Why do we not just send Vokirun after Kirrhys?'' Oskylvan asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

''Even with his skills Vokirun will not stand a chance against seven Barons and Kirrhys. If we can get Kirrhys alone then he can be defeated'' Rilas answered.

''Just a simple question. How will the Devils know that the Hive are massing their forces?'' Sarin asked and sat up in his chair.

''Before we send him to watch over Baron Draksis we shall send Vokirun to deliver the information we have on the Hive' Ysgranoth replied.

''Is that a good idea my Kell? From what I heard of the report, Kirrhys and Vokirun had a quite the fight. Is there not the danger that Kirrhys and Vokirun will fight when they meet again?'' Zatha asked.

''There is that possibility, but Kirrhys does not lose his temper easily unless truly provoked or backed into a corner. But Vokirun…... may be rash but after a short encounter he will stand down'' Ysgranoth answered as he shifted in the throne. ''But enough of that. Now all of you go, we have much to prepare for'' he ordered, the Barons stood up from their seats and bowed at the Kell and then left the command deck in silence.

Once Ysgranoth was alone he pulled out a glowing green pendant that was hidden beneath his scarf. The pendant had a symbol of the Nine carved into it, the pendant hid him from the gaze of the Nine. He just hoped that the assault on the city worked, he promised the Nine each and every soul of those in the city and those who died in the battle, failure was not an option. He would even send Kirrhys into the darkness and the clutches of the Nine if he would not join him.

 

* * *

 

''Do you Sat'reks Efepen take your fathers mantle?'' Kirrhys asked the Baroness kneeling before him. Either side of KIrrhys stood Baron Retkes and Baron Tavrys who was sitting on a stool on account of her wounds. Behind Efepen stood ten Captains and behind them stood the Vandals and Dregs she commanded.

''My Kell, I do'' Efepen answered.

''Do you swear utmost fealty and loyalty to your house and your Kell?'' Kirrhys asked.

''My Kell, I do'' Efepen answered.

''Are you prepared to fight for your Kell, even if it means giving your life?'' Kirrhys asked.

''My Kell, I do'' Efepen asked.

''Then rise'' Kirrhys said and the Baroness did, slowly and respectfully. ''No longer shall you be Captain Sat'reks, you are now Baroness Efepen'' he said proudly. Kirrhys looked behind the Baroness to the Captains, Vandals and Dregs and then looked back to the Baroness. ''Turn around'' he whispered and the Baroness did so, Kirrhys looked back to the crowd and breathed in deep. 'All hail your new Baroness!' he roared and then the crowd started cheering, the Dregs and Vandals howling and whooping ecstatically while each of the Captains stomped the floor rhythmically and cheered with their booming voices.


	12. The Reef

Kirrhys was sat in his throne in the command deck of the massive Ketch as it made its way back to the Last city. The city was perhaps only a few minutes away so he didn't have to wait that much longer until he reached the city. Kirrhys had Cerys send a message to the Vanguard that he would be approaching the city, to make sure they didn't think that they were being attacked. Kirrhys also had Umbra, Eryn and his guard take his jump ship back to the Tower and wait until he arrived. They were headed to the Reef as soon as he was ready.

The command deck buzzed with chatter as Vandals stood over the multiple consoles that were at around the deck. The assisting Vandals that aided in piloting the Ketch hovered around the two massive Servitors in amazement, they had only heard of these Servitors in the legends of old, to see them in person was a truly remarkable experience. Kirrhys closed his eyes as he focused his powers onto his wounds, his wounds were healing more rapidly and the pain from them had started to die away. His focus was broken was he heard one of the Vandals clear its throat to get his attention, Kirrhys opened his eyes and saw a Vandal bowing before him.

''My Kell, we have received an incoming hail from the city, they wish to talk to you personally'' the Vandal said.

''Send the hail through to me'' Kirrhys ordered as he sat up in his throne. After a few seconds a large holographic screen popped up in front of him. Kirrhys saw the three Vanguards at their table staring at Kirrhys through their end.

''Hello Kirrhys'' Ikora said calmly.

'Ikora' Kirrhys replied with a nod.

''We see your ship coming in Kirrhys, it is…. Bigger than we expected'' Zavala said in a semi surprised tone.

''I may have failed to make sure that I told my Ghost that when I had him send you the message'' Kirrhys said guiltily.

''Gonna admit Kirrhys, that ship looks pretty badass'' Cayde said with an impressed voice. Kirrhys cocked his head at that last word; despite understanding the human tongue he still had trouble understanding some of their terms.

''He means it looks amazing'' Ikora explained.

''Ah, thank you Ikora'' Kirrhys said gratefully.

''Moving on. We need to meet us as soon as you are in the Tower, we need you to give us a report on what happened'' Zavala said.

''I believe my Ghost can transmat me to the Tower'' Kirrhys replied.

''Good, we will speak to you when you are here'' Ikora said and the holo-screen closed down as the connection was terminated.

''That is your queue Cerys'' Kirrhys whispered and the Ghost popped into view.

''Can do. Might take a few seconds because of the distance'' the Ghost replied.

''Have us dock next to the Tower, I will be transmat there since I am needed'' Kirrhys ordered, one of the Vandals turned from the console it was looking over to reply.

''Should I have us dock next to the other Ketches my Kell?'' the Vandal asked.

''Near them, not next to them. I don't want the ships crashing into each other'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It will be done my Kell'' the Vandal replied. It bowed to Kirrhys and then walked over to one of the assisting pilot Vandals and told it what to do, the pilot Vandal nodded and passed the order onto the two Servitors.

''Got a transmat lock'' Cerys said and Kirrhys stood up, he didn't want to arrive at the tower sitting down.

''I am ready'' Kirrhys answered as he prepared himself for the transmat.

''Transmat in five. Four. Three. Two. One'' the Ghost said before everything went silent. Kirrhys could feel his body being pulled out the ship and being shot towards the tower, as he was being teleported to the Tower. Kirrhys then stopped feeling as if he was shot out of a cannon and opened his eyes; he was in the courtyard Tower. He saw multiple Guardians walking around as well as the odd frame cleaning up. He let out a satisfied sigh as the uncomfortable dizziness of the transmat faded away.

''You are going to need to see Banshee about your hand cannon'' Cerys said.

''He is not going to be happy'' Kirrhys grumbled. He walked in the direction of the Gunsmiths stall, trying to think of a good apology to give the grumpy Exo. Kirrhys got closer to the stall; Banshee was looking over a Hakke auto rifle and was grumbling to himself about how Guardians forget to clean their weapons. The Exo's eyes moved from the gun to Kirrhys and he placed the rifle into the stall before him carefully.

'Hello Kirrhys, what is the reason for visiting today?'' Banshee asked in his usual grumpy tone.

''Yes. About that'' Kirrhys said embarrassingly and cleared his throat as he pulled out the two halves of the broken hand cannon from a large pouch on his belt and placed them down onto the stall. Banshee let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up one of the pieces and ran his finger across the cut area.

''This was a nice hand cannon as well'' Banshee grumbled as he inspected the sheared area. ''Whoever did this has skill in using a sword huh?'' he asked as his gaze locked onto Kirrhys, who did not reply and only made an insect like chirping sound.

''It was an assassin; the rounds couldn't even penetrate some of his armour or even kill him'' Cerys said.

''Wait, couldn't kill him?!'' Banshee asked in a shocked tone that didn't suit his voice.

''He is a regenerator. Bioengineered to have almost instantaneous healing'' Kirrhys explained.

''I must ask; what calibre are Kirrhys' hand cannons?'' Cerys asked.

''Hakke .500, the largest pistol calibre out there. I mean if they couldn't even kill him you might need a custom pistol with custom ammo'' Banshee answered.

''What is the largest… calibre you can give a pistol?'' Kirrhys asked, struggling to say the word calibre, considering the weapons his race used were energy based.

''Well, it's only used for the heaviest machine guns but I suppose I could try 13mm hollow point bullets'' Banshee replied.

''Aren't they anti tank rounds?'' Cerys asked.

''Yep, they've been repurposed for machine gun positions on the Wall but I think a large enough pistol can take them'' Banshee replied.

'How much damage can they cause?' Kirrhys asked.

'They can blow your head clean off from 500 meters'' Banshee replied and received an impressed chirping sound from Kirrhys who nodded slowly at the statement.

''Can you salvage anything from the hand cannon?'' Kirrhys asked, Banshee picked up the second half and looked over it, quietly grumbling to himself.

''The sights and the grips'' Banshee grumbled.

''Will it be the same as a hand cannon or not?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Nah, revolver frame won't be strong enough to handle the recoil. It will have to be in a pistol frame. I could talk to Hakke and Tex mechanica about making a few custom parts for me since I don't have the facilities for certain parts, it's going to be big because of your hand size'' Banshee explained.

''That is fine Banshee. How much will it cost?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Fifteen hundred glimmer'' Banshee replied. Kirrhys frowned a little, he wasn't even sure if he had enough. He turned his head towards Cerys who turned to him.

''We have enough'' the Ghost whispered. He then looked at the stall and in a flash of light a pile of glimmer appeared in the table. Banshee placed the two halves of the hand cannon onto the table and placed the pile of glimmer into a pouch he pulled from one of his pockets.

''Is that going to include a holster?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yep, since it is going to be so big its going to need its own one'' Banshee answered. ''It's going to take a day or two for the pistol to be ready, but the wait is going to be worth it'' he said.

''I eagerly await its completion Banshee'' Kirrhys replied as he gave a bow to the gunsmith and then walked off in the direction of the Vanguard hall.

On his way to the Vanguard hall, Kirrhys passed a large titan wearing white armour with certain pieces of armour being orange. He had a collar of brown-grey wolf fur that hung over both of his shoulders and his back. He stood at a desk, there were a few weapons laying on the table and as well as a holo screen that showed Guardians fighting each other. He also had a horn that stuck out from one side of his helmet, oddly enough there was no visor to the helmet, or at least one that was visible. The Titan's head followed Kirrhys as he walked to the Vanguard hall, Kirrhys responded in kind with his own stare.

''Who is that?'' Kirrhys asked his Ghost

''That is Lord Shaxx, he is the Crucible handler'' Cerysanswered.

''Crucible?'' Kirrhys asked.

''It is where Guardians go to fight each other and hone their skills'' the Ghost replied.

''So kind of like a colosseum?'' Kirrhys asked.

''In a way'' Cerys answered.

The two went silent as they entered the Vanguard hall, everything seemed to be going on as normal, frames and personnel stood at terminals, doing whatever they did and the three Vanguards stood at their table. They looked at Kirrhys as he approached the table, Kirrhys stopped once he reached the table and waited for what they had to say.

''So Kirrhys, your Ghost told us that you fought with the Kings master assassin'' Cayde said casually.

''I did, I was able to hold him off until reinforcements came'' Kirrhys replied.

''You do realise who he is?'' Ikora asked.

''Not really'' Kirrhys answered.

''The assassin you fought is called Vokirun, he has killed a total of sixty-seven Guardians. You are lucky you were able to hold your ground against him. But I must warn you, he will stop at nothing to try and kill you'' Zavala said grimly and received a clicking sound from Kirrhys in confirmation.

''I understand; I shall be more careful in the future'' Kirrhys said reassuringly.

''What about the Hive you fought?'' Ikora asked.

''Most of them were killed in the ship by Vokirun, I ambushed the survivors, none survived'' Kirrhys answered.

''On another note, I hear you are going to go to the Reef'' Cayde said as he expectantly leant forwards, the other two Vanguards looked at Kirrhys and waited for him to answer.

''Yes, an Archon priestess belonging to my House is imprisoned there, I wish…... to negotiate her release'' Kirrhys answered.

''There is another reason as well'' Cayde said, and Kirrhys let off a sigh.

''I believe my mate is being held there, she was not captured by the Reef but I believe they came across her stasis cell. I gathered they were not able to open is as they did not have the data slate'' Kirrhys answered.

''And you do?'' Zavala asked.

''Yes… I was given it'' Kirrhys answered.

''Who gave it to you?'' Ikora asked.

''Xur'' Kirrhys replied and received shocked looks from Zavala and Ikora.

''I…. would be careful around him Kirrhys, he is untrustworthy'' Ikora warned.

''I know, I am cautious of him and the ones he serves'' Kirrhys replied.

''I do apologize of putting this all on you but we have a mission we would like you to do after you return from the Reef'' Zavala said.

''What is the mission?'' Kirrhys asked.

''A new Fallen faction has appeared in the Black forest in Old Germany. They are highly aggressive to the House of Kings and do not attack Guardians'' Ikora said.

''A new House?'' Kirrhys asked his mandibles clicking in curiosity.

''We don't think it is a new House, we are guessing it is a splinter group from the House of Kings'' Cayde answered.

''What do you want me to do?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We want you to negotiate with its leader or leaders. Since they have been careful in attacking Guardians we believe they could be possible allies'' Zavala said.

''Have allies that can attack the Kings on another front. _Humph._ Clever'' Kirrhys said impressively.

''But be careful, we do not know where their true allegiances lie'' Ikora warned.

''And if it goes well, we get to see more Fallen around the Tower'' Cayde said in a positive tone that gave him looks from Ikora and Zavala and caused Kirrhys to chuckle.

''May you find what you are looking for in the Reef Kirrhys'' Ikora said and Kirrhys gave her a bow.

''My Vanguard'' Kirrhys said before he walked off, leaving the Vanguard to tend to their regular duties.

As Kirrhys left the Vanguard hall his helmet began beeping as he received a comlink from another Guardian, Kirrhys activated the comlink.

''Meet us at this location, contact this frequency when you wish to meet'' a distorted voice said before the comlink deactivated.

''Do you know who that was?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I don't know; they were using some sort of advanced signal scrambler that I can't decode. But I was given coordinates that lead outside the city'' Cerys replied.

''We are going to have to something about that after we return from the Reef'' Kirrhys said as he began contacting Axin. After a few seconds he heard the comlink activate. ''Axin, I am going to the Reef with the two Guardians, I want to approach the Reef Queen as an ally'' he said into the comlink.

''What shall we do?'' Axin asked.

''Get some rest, eat, drink. Do whatever you want, I'm giving you some time off'' Kirrhys answered.

''Oh, thank you Kirrhys'' Axin replied.

''It is nothing, just make sure you all get some rest'' Kirrhys answered and deactivated the comlink. Kirrhys walked to the hangar bay, thinking of what might occur when he finally reached the Reef. If he was lucky enough Urvez might actually be there, he hoped she was. The walk to his ship passed quickly, he was too absorbed in thought to notice it. Kirrhys was finally pulled from his thoughts when Cerys spoke to him

''Umbra and Eryn are coming with you to the Reef, they are waiting in your ship'' the Ghost chirped.

''Good, I'd rather the Reef Queen sees me as a Guardian instead of seeing me as the Kell of Devils'' Kirrhys replied.

''You think she will try to manipulate you?'' Cerys asked.

''If she was able to force the Wolves into servitude then she is a formidable ruler indeed. And a dangerous one'' Kirrhys answered.

''Kirrhys!'' a familiar voice called out from his ship, Kirrhys turned his attention to the figure standing at the boarding ramp.

''Umbra!'' Kirrhys called back and received a wave from the Hunter.

''I hear we are going to the Reef'' Umbra said as Kirrhys walked up the boarding ramp.

''We are, I need to talk with the Reef queen about releasing an Archon priest that belongs to my house'' Kirrhys answered and ducked slightly as the two Guardians entered the ship.

''And because your mate is being held at the Reef'' the Hunter added in.

''Yes, and that too'' Kirrhys replied as he pressed a glowing button on the wall and the boarding ramp began to close with a mechanical whine. ''Where is Eryn?'' he asked.

''The little seating area you have'' Umbra answered.

''Good we are leaving immediately'' Kirrhys answered as he ducked again to fit through another doorway. The two Guardians entered the seating area that led to the cockpit, Kirrhys saw Eryn sitting at one of the sofas and looking over her auto rifle. The Titaness turned her head once she heard Kirrhys' heavy footsteps, her bright cyan blue eyes flickering at him.

''Hey Kirrhys'' she said and placed her auto rifle down on the table in front of her.

''Hello Eryn. I hope this… trip to the Reef does not clash with any prior engagements'' Kirrhys said apologetically.

''You don't need to apologise all the time Kirrhys. The Vanguard told me and Umbra to come with you, we've been to the Reef before'' Eryn replied.

''You have? What for?'' Kirrhys asked.

''You ever heard of the Black garden?'' Umbra asked.

''Is that not where one of the Vex Gods resides?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yep. We needed some help in gaining entrance to the Black garden to kill it and the Awoken knew how. So we asked for help from the Queen of the Reef'' the Hunter answered.

''Oh, so you are here to see all goes well?'' Kirrhys asked.

'''That and the Awoken tend to be rather…... unfriendly to most outsiders' Eryn answered. Kirrhys made clicking sounds with his mandibles and crossed his arms in thought as a reply. He hoped that the Reef Queen would seem more welcoming if that was the case.

''Thank you, Eryn for the words of wisdom'' Kirrhys chirped, his mandibles clicking while he spoke and gave off gentle clicks at the ends of the words. He walked off into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat, still deep in thought about the Reef, his focus was disrupted when Cerys floated into view.

''You want me to begin the start-up sequence?'' the Ghost asked.

''Yes, thank you'' Kirrhys replied as he slowly pulled his right arm out of the sling. The wound hurt less as it had mostly healed from when he focused his light into it. His hand and left shoulder had also completely healed as they were less serious wounds but the wound in his chest still needed time. Kirrhys deactivated his suits ether system and pulled off his helmet, he placed the helmet on one of the chair behind him. Kirrhys closed his eyes, he was tired and wanted to sleep. ''I am going to sleep, I do not wish to be disturbed'' he said loud enough for Eryn and Umbra to hear him.

''No problem, you won't be disturbed'' the Hunter replied. After a few minutes Kirrhys began to drift off, he could feel the engines firing and the ship slowly rise off the hangar floor. It all began to fade away as Kirrhys drifted into sleep and he felt a calm and serene darkness take him.

 

* * *

 

Noldys walked through the caves that both he and Zevith had set up a base of operations in, each step echoed throughout the caves and he used his shock glaive like a staff, the end hitting the floor with a loud clang. He didn't like the caves, they were cold and wet and it was nearly impossible to sleep anywhere without water dripping onto you. Luckily the cave system was large so sleeping space was not really a problem for the two hundred troops that the two Barons commanded. Lights had been bolted into the ceiling and the cable ran across the ceilings in neat lines to each and every room in the base, even though Eliksni could see in the dark it was stupid not to have lights. House hung from the walls, the symbol of the House of Kings stood proudly on the banners. Many would think that Noldys and Zevith were fighting against the house itself, they were fighting against Ysgranoth. He had manipulated the other Houses for too long and had brought death and destruction to their race too many times; the House needed a new Kell.

After a few seconds of walking in silence, Noldys passed a few Vandals that were sat around a small fire and another group that were arguing over some sort of animal they had hunted. The cave began to get more and more packed as Noldys went closer and closer to the command centre more Vandals, Dregs and Captains appeared as leaving patrols were given their orders while returning patrols handed in reports.

Noldys finally entered the command centre, in the middle of the large room sat a table with a holo projector that shone the entire area on the table. On one side of the room sat two large generators that supplied power to the entire base. On the opposite side of the room sat a communications system with two Vandals sat at it, contacting the multiple patrols that were out of the base. There was a buzz around the command centre, the Kings had launched another attack and yet again had been pushed back. It had been a heroic victory, the Kings had clumsily advanced into the forest and walked into the many traps and ambushes Zevith had set up, it was mostly hit and run engagements, but Noldys and Zevith were the masters of guerrilla warfare.

''Baron Noldys'' a female voice boomed and pulled Noldys from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Baroness Zevith stood at the table in the centre of the room, skimming over reports from patrols.

''Baroness Zevith'' Noldys replied and gave a small bow and then walked to the side of the table opposite to Zevith.

''The most recent attack seemed more desperate'' the Baroness pointed out. Noldys had to admit the attack did seem desperate, the attacks were usually calculated and precise, this once seemed sudden and disorderly.

''Perhaps they are being pushed by Ysgranoth to remove us'' Noldys suggested as he leant over the table and scanned over the hologram.

''That seems most likely, Ysgranoth sees us as a threat to his plan to attack the Human city'' Zevith replied as she placed the holo pad she was looking over into the table.

''Have you received news from the Devils? There has been much chatter about this 'Fallen Sha'ir' over their communications'' Noldys asked as he leant on his glaive.

''I received a confirmatory report from Wyrek, the Sha'ir is Kirrhys and he has become the Kell of Devils'' Zevith answered.

''So the last prophecy of House rain was true. But I must say I did not expect him to become the Kell of Devils'' Noldys said and made clicking sounds out of surprise.

''Yes, but it means that we can ask him to aid us in overthrowing Ysgranoth'' Zevith replied.

''Yes… but how will we contact him Zevith?'' Noldys asked.

''I believe the She'lot will send him to us, we have made enough noise to capture their attention. There is also the fact that we have not attacked any Sha'ir that have come here so they will view us as a possible ally'' the Baroness answered.

''So we wait?'' Noldys asked.

''We wait'' the Baroness answered, the two stood in silence for a few minutes before Noldys spoke again.

''I am retiring to our quarters; I need some rest'' Noldys said as he gave a bow.

''I shall see you there'' Zevith replied in a flirty tone and looked at Noldys. Noldys replied with a raised brow and gave off an interested chirp before he walked off, his glaive clanging against the stone floor as he walked. Zevith gave off a small chuckle to herself, both she and Noldys needed to wind down they may be rebelling against the Kell of Kings but they were still mates, they had each other's desires to contend with. A loud buzzing echoed throughout the command centre as the Vandals operation the communications system started to chatter to one another. One of the Vandals jumped up from its seat and jogged over to Zevith who was expectantly waiting on what it had to say.

''My Baroness, we are receiving a message from the Kell of none'' the Vandal reported.

''Taniks? What does he want?'' Zevith asked.

''He wished only to speak to you Baroness'' the Vandal answered and Zevith gave off a thoughtful sigh.

''Patch him through'' the Baroness ordered and the Vandal gave a bow and ran back to the communications system. After a few seconds of the Vandal fiddling around a holographic image of a large Eliksni appeared above the table.

The Eliksni wore heavy armour that held no house markings or insignia, the only items of clothing that bore House markings was his hooded cloak and his tabard. His helmet was fully enclosed and four lenses sat either side of it. The four lenses either side of his mask were connected up, two to every eye. It gave him an edge in battle to have more than one line of sight. He had a personal communications system that sat either side of his helmet, giving his helmet a rather weighty look.

Two heavy tubes hung down from the right side of his helmet and his personal ether system. His cloak bore the insignia of House Scar, across it and the tabard had smaller insignias down the edges. He had taken the cloak when he was much younger from the Kell of Scar after Taniks had killed him for docking his arms. The cloak and tabard were both torn around the edges from the years of combat that Taniks had seen. All of his arms were robotic and had spike elbow pads on each of the for the intimidation factor. His armour was a bronzy red, many of those who weren't Eliksni would confuse Taniks for a member of the House of Devils but really the armour was the colour of House Scar.

''Baroness Zevith'' Taniks said with a gruff voice and gave her a small nod.

''It has been a while Taniks'' Zevith replied and folded her arm and placed her lower ones on her hips.

''I assume you know the reason I am contacting you'' Taniks said, he didn't have time for small talk; he was on a job.

''Yes, the rumours about your father'' Zevith replied.

''Are they true?'' Taniks asked, there was no change of tone in his voice but Zevith could tell Taniks was impatient for her answer.

''Yes, the Great machine has revived your father as a Sha'ir and he has become the new Kell of the House of Devils'' Zevith answered and Taniks gave her a deep chuckle.

''How fitting, my father always surprises me'' Taniks said to himself and his head tilted down as he thought of his father, the nostalgia heavy in his voice.

''Like when he helped you enact your vengeance on the Kell of Scar?'' Zevith asked, Taniks head popped back up when he heard the question.

''Yes, like when he helped me. Anyone else would have been shamed for me for being their son when I had my arms docked for the sake of their honour. He and my mother aided me in enacting my vengeance. He even helped make my arms'' Taniks answered, giving Zevith a little history lesson on Kirrhys. But she already knew what kirrhys had done for Taniks; she would let him reminisce about his father for a while.

''When shall you contact him?'' the baroness asked and received a heavy sigh from Taniks.

''I shall wait to contact him, I am happy that my father is alive but I need time to think. Anyway, he is retrieving my mother from the Reef'' Taniks answered and Zevith gave off a gasp and her eyes widened.

''Commander Urvez is still alive?!'' the Baroness asked in shock.

''Did you not know? I had learnt that she had activated her stasis cell when her ship was destroyed in an ambush near the Reef, this was long before the Awoken scum came along of course. But they came across her cell and locked it in the Prison of Elders since they could not open it'' Taniks explained.

''Why did you not retrieve her from the Prison? Rumour tells the House of winter have asked you to break into the prison and retrieve the Wolves Archon priest'' Zevith asked and Taniks gave off a deep and throaty laugh.

''Yes they have, I need time to prepare for the heist as I am breaking into the most secure prison in the entire sol system after all. But then again this is the Awoken we are talking about so breaking in won't be that hard'' Taniks answered.

''You sound like Kirrhys when he was younger when I met him during that time in his life'' Zevith said as she began to think about the time before the darkness devastated their planet.

''My father was cocky? Bah! He doesn't seem like the type'' Taniks said, not believing what the Elder Baroness said.

''Ask him yourself when you finally meet him'' Zevith replied.

''Oh I will; I will" Taniks said. 

"How are your brother and sister?" Zevith asked. 

"Regys is somewhere on mars, not talking as usual. My sister is still in the Reef" Taniks answered. 

"Will you be retrieving Euryale from the Reef during your heist?" Zevith asked.

''Yes I shall. I must leave now. I have much preparation for my heist'' Taniks replied, he gave the Elder Baroness a nod and the hologram disappeared from above the table.

''He is so much like Kirrhys when he was younger'' Zevith said to herself she then turned to the Captain that saw standing over the two vandals at the communications centre and made a clicking noise to get his attention.

''My Baroness?'' the Captain asked as he turned around to her.

''I am going to bed; if anything important comes up then wake me. Other than that I do not want to be disturbed'' Zevith ordered and the captain gave a nod.

''Understood'' the Captain answered. Zevith gave a sigh as she left the command centre; it was going to be a busy week with both Kirrhys and the Kings to deal with. Zevith would worry about that tomorrow, it was going to be a night where both her and Noldys got to wind down.

* * *

 

''Kirrhys'' Cerys whispered, the sleeping Kirrhys frowned and gave off a gentle growl as he shifted slightly in his seat.

''Kirrhys!'' Cerys said louder, Kirrhys gave off a louder growl and slurred a few words in Eliksni.

''Kirrhys!'' Cerys shouted, Kirrhys' eyes snapped open and he scrambled around in his chair before he jumped up and pulled out his hand cannon. Kirrhys looked around and then relaxed when he remembered where he was.

''Who was shouting?'' Kirrhys asked grumpily as he turned his head to the Ghost and holstered his hand cannon.

''Sorry, it was me. It's just that we are coming out of slip space soon and the Awoken are paranoid when ships enter their territory'' Cerys answered apologetically, Kirrhys gave the Ghost a deadpan stare for a few seconds before another voice spoke.

''What was all that racket?'' Umbra asked as he sat up from the sofa, he had heard shouting and someone or something falling over.

''Cerys abruptly woke me up!'' Kirrhys grumbled as he picked his helmet up from the chair next to him.

''We almost there?'' the Hunter asked.

''Coming out of slip space shortly'' Cerys answered. Kirrhys grumbled to himself as he put his helmet on and reactivated his ether system as it turned on with a slight hiss.

''Coming out of slip space in five. Four. Three. Two. One'' Cerys said, Kirrhys looked at the view screen and saw the blue glow of slip space disappear in a flash of light and left the ship come out of slip space with a jolt. After a few seconds of his eyes adjusting Kirrhys finally saw the Reef, it was a ship graveyard. Massive derelicts floated about in purple gas clouds. Kirrhys looked at the surroundings in amazement, never before had he seen such a place.

''It looks kind of beautiful'' Kirrhys said.

''Kind of'' Cerys replied.

''The Awoken made a city in this?'' Kirrhys asked as he looked to the Ghost.

''Yeah, cobbled together from multiple colony ships'' the Ghost answered, Kirrhys made an impressed clicking sound and sat down in the pilots seat. Luckily Cerys understood how to fly the jump ship so he did most of the heavy lifting. Kirrhys suddenly saw fast movement among the wrecks, his eyes locked onto the movement as he tracked what he thought to be fighters. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw two odd looking fighters appear out of the wreck and stop in front of the jump ship. Kirrhys then heard a very angry voice over the ships communications.

''This is the Royal Guard of the reef. By the order of her majesty, the Queen, state your business or be shot down!'' A very grumpy voice demanded.

''They seem pissed!'' the voice of Umbra said right next to kirrhys and caused the Eliksni to jump. Kirrhys turned his head and gave an irritated look at the hunter, even though the Hunter couldn't see his face beneath his mask.

''What?'' Umbra asked innocently and Kirrhys gave off a sigh before replying to the hailing ships request.

''I am Kirrhys, I am a Guardian and I would request an audience with the Reef Queen'' Kirrhys answered and heard nothing from the ships. Kirrhys could faintly hear voices over the comlink; he could hear the voice of the awoken pilot and another female voice that was filled with authority.

''The Queen accepts your request. Be advised, follow us to land and do not deviate'' the voice ordered. Kirrhys saw the two ships turn around and slowly float off, he then felt the ship move as it banked to the left and followed the two ships. Kirrhys felt nervous, if the Reef Queen was truly like his Barons and Umbra had told him then he needed to be careful.

* * *

 

Kirrhys took in a deep breath as he took in the scent of the Reef, its scent was strange but he couldn't doubt the strong scent of his own kind that lingered in the air. The three Guardians walked down the boarding ramp and were greeted by an Awoken female with dark red hair and one eye accompanied by two female guards that wore masks that covered most of their faces and make Kirrhys feel uncomfortable. The female with one eye had the same armour as the two guards but was in a dark shade of purple while the two guards wore black armour. The female Awoken's eye squinted in suspicion when she saw Kirrhys but quickly widened when she saw Cerys floating by Kirrhys' right shoulder.

''Well, well, well. When I was told a Guardian wanted to see the Queen I did not expect it to be a Fallen'' the Awoken said in an impressed tone.

''Eliksni! Not fallen'' Kirrhys answered in an almost stern tone but made sure it sounded respectful.

''I am Petra Venj, the Queens wrath'' the awoken said as she held out a hand to Kirrhys. He stared at the hand for a second and then reached out and gently shook it, the Awoken's hand being dwarfed by his.

''I am Kirrhys, it is an honour to meet you Queens wrath'' Kirrhys replied and gave the Awoken a small bow.

''Follow me, the Queen is expecting you'' Petra said as she turned as walked past the two guards than then followed her. Kirrhys and the two Exo's followed the Awoken but he was wary, it felt like they were being watched as they were walking, this wasn't good. After a few minutes of following the Awoken they came to a set of very large and heavy doors with the symbol of a crown painted into it. The doors began to slowly open, Petra and the guards stepped to one side.

''By the Queens order only you are allowed in Kirrhys'' Petra said, Eryn and Umbra looked at each other warily and Kirrhys stood there silently.

''If that is her will'' Kirrhys said grumpily before he walked through the doors, the two guards that accompanied Petra followed him through. He then heard the doors close behind him and he stopped and looked back. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He then looked forwards and continued walking through the large hallway until he came to a large room with a throne on the far end. There was an Awoken with white hair and piercing blue eyes that cut through Kirrhys like ice. Two Vandals stood either side of the throne, wielding arc spears and stared at Kirrhys as he approached the throne. An Awoken male with black hair then appeared from behind the throne, when he saw Kirrhys his face instantly turned into a sneering glare.

''So this is the trespassing Fallen scum that demanded an audience?'' the male Awoken asked and Kirrhys felt a flash of anger was over him, he gave a deep growl at the question and the two Vandals standing at either side of the throne snarled and held their spears at the ready.

''I do not trespass!'' Kirrhys hissed to the Awoken.

''The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me, _humph,_ I see no reason why she should be available for Fallen scum like you!'' the Awoken said as he walked over to Kirrhys and circled him. Kirrhys gave off a louder growl as his anger became stronger and he felt one of his hands move to one of his swords.

''I have come with a request for help'' Kirrhys hissed as he closed his eyes trying to battle his anger.

''Fallen scum asking for help, how weak your race has become!'' the Awoken sneered as he stopped in front of Kirrhys. In a flash and faster than anyone could react Kirrhys had one sword against the Awoken's throat while the other was at his hand before he was able to pull out the knife at his belt. Kirrhys saw the look of surprise rush across the Awoken's face, the Vandals readied their spears and the awoken guards directed theirs at Kirrhys.

'I'f you insult me again I will split you open from your brain to your balls before the guards even have time to react'' Kirrhys snarled as he looked into the Awoken's eyes, the Awoken slowly put his knife back into the sheath when Kirrhys pressed the blade closer to his throat.

''Do forgive him Guardian, he forgets his place'' the figure in the throne said, kirrhys turned his gaze towards the Reef Queen and then sheathed his swords.

''Forgive my rashness my Queen, I do not take insults lightly'' Kirrhys said apologetically and gave a bow. The Queen shot a look at the male Awoken and he shrank down.

''You will leave us!'' the Queen said in a stern voice, the male Awoken was about to say something and then stormed form the room, grumbling as he did.

''What does it come for, Guardian and Kell of Devils?'' the queen asked and Kirrhys gave her a surprised look. ''News of a new Kell travels fast, especially if it is a Guardian and hero of old'' she said.

''You know who I am?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I have heard the legends and the songs your brethren tell'' the Queen answered and kirrhys gave a nervous cough.

''They may divert from the truth'' Kirrhys humbly replied.

''It caught my brother unaware and drew its swords so fast the he did not even have the time to react, the legends ring true'' the Queen answered. Kirrhys felt like squirming under the Queens cold gaze but he stood as firm as a statue. ''It must come closer, I wish to see its face'' she ordered.

Kirrhys warily stepped forwards and the two Vandals chittered and clicked and held their spears at the ready as he did. Kirrhys stopped before the reef Queen and knelt in front of her, and slowly pulled of his helmet, revealing his face and looked at the Reef Queen. Kirrhys saw interest flash across the Queens eyes as she sat forwards and held out her hands, Kirrhys jerked back in surprise.

''It needs not be afraid, I shall not harm it'' the Queen said in a comforting voice that made Kirrhys relax as her hands met Kirrhys' face. Kirrhys let out a soft, deep purring-like noise as the Queen caressed his face and her fingers slowly ran across the maze like scars and the tender flesh of the burn on his face. ''I see experience of a thousand battles in its eyes. I see control and restraint, but I also see something behind that control. You are a being of both darkness and light'' she said as Kirrhys kept staring into her eyes.

''I am of both, my Queen'' Kirrhys answered in a deep voice, and the Queen slowly took her hands away from Kirrhys' face and placed them back on the thrones arms.

''What does it want?'' the Queen asked, she knew that there was only one reason a Kell would come to the Reef.

''I wish to conduct a trade my Queen'' Kirrhys answered.

''For who?'' the Queen asked.

''You hold an Archon priestess belonging to my house, I would like to retrieve her'' Kirrhys answered.

''What does it have to trade with?'' the Queen asked.

''As a Guardian I shall serve upon you when you call me, my Queen'' Kirrhys answered.

''It offers up itself, a most interesting bargain. I accept under one condition'' the Queen stated.

''Name it my Queen'' Kirrhys replied.

''It will dine with me'' the Queen ordered, Kirrhys looked up at her in surprise and began to blush, his face turning a red-purple and a smile spread across the Queens face.

''I...Ahem...Accept my Queen. But I must ask, what is your name my grace?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I am Mara Sov. What is its name?'' the queen asked.

''I am Kirrhys Vorshten my Queen'' Kirrhys answered.

''Kirrhys, it has a beautiful name for an Eliksni'' Mara said and Kirrhys blushed a deeper shade and another smile ran across the Queens face. 'But I must ask. What does it want to accomplish?' she asked.

Kirrhys puffed up with pride at the question. ''I wish to reunite the Houses. No longer shall we be Fallen, we shall become Eliksni and return to our strength of old'' Kirrhys proudly stated. Kirrhys felt himself puff up even more as another smile ran across the Queen's face.

''It has very honourable motivations, I must respect it for those'' Mara replied.

''Forgive me for adding this in my Queen but I must give you this'' Kirrhys said as he telepathically told Cerys to give him the data slate, he held out his right hand and the data slate appeared in his hand. The Queen reached out and took the slate and looked over it.

''It has a data slate belonging to a stasis cell. What one is it for?'' Mara asked.

''There is a stasis cell in the prison without a data slate. One I most care about is locked inside it, I humbly ask if I can revive them and take them with me'' Kirrhys asked.

''Variks has talked to me of the sealed cell in the prison. We found it deep in the Reef, the one inside has not committed crimes against me, I allow you to take them'' Mara answered. Joy welled up inside of Kirrhys as he heard the words; he gave a lower bow as a sigh of respect.

''Thank you my Queen'' Kirrhys said, containing the happiness in his voice.

''Please, call me Mara'' Mara ordered.

''Of course… Mara'' Kirrhys answered, Mara seemed quite satisfied of the meeting with Kirrhys and she gave a warm smile at the Eliksni bowing before her, she looked to the Guards that stood behind Kirrhys.

''Have Variks escort them to the Prison, have him take them to the Devil Archon and the sealed stasis cell'' Mara ordered.

''It will be done my Queen'' one of the Guards replied.

''You may leave… Kirrhys'' the Queen said warmly and handed the slate back to kirrhys. He took the slate with a lower hand while refitting his helmet with his upper ones.

''Thank you, Mara'' Kirrhys replied as he got up, gave Mara a bow and turned and began to leave the room with the two guards following him.

''Oh and Kirrhys!'' Mara said, Kirrhys stopped and turned his head to her. 'Do not forget that you must dine with me' she said.

''I shall not forget Mara'' Kirrhys answered before he walked off and left the room.

A smile appeared on Mara's face, she would definitely like seeing more of Kirrhys in the near and distant future and working with him. Out of all the Fallen she had seen in her time as Queen, Kirrhys was the most gracious and held an atmosphere of power around him, he was an interesting creature.


	13. Old friends

The doors of the throne room slowly opened and Kirrhys walked through them, still being escorted by the two guards. He saw Eryn and Umbra standing by a group of crates with Petra keeping a wary eye on them while spinning a knife around in her hand. Petra looked up and saw Kirrhys approaching with the two guards and sheathed her knife as they approached.

''What are the Queens orders?'' Petra asked and one of the guards behind Kirrhys came to attention in reply.

''She wants us to take him to Variks and have him escort them through the prison for the Devil Archon and the sealed stasis cell'' the guard answered with a dutiful voice.

''All right'' Petra answered and she looked to Kirrhys. ''Follow me then'' she said as she began to walk off, Kirrhys and the two Exo's followed her. Petra and the Royal Guards escorted them through the halls of the remains of a very large ship; re purposed for a new use. They were lead through to another connecting ship that appeared to only be room for an outpost. Kirrhys took in the view and had to admit he respected the strange Awoken and their cleverness.

They closely hung right, rounding a corner and came to a sight that was oddly familiar to Kirrhys. A large Pike leant to the wall of a round Eliksni pod, covered with a cloth to preserve it, with several crates clustered around it with the Eliksni symbol scratched off for some unknown reason. Outside the pod stood a humanoid robot, its armour panels were painted purple and a crown was painted on its chest plate. The robot whirred to life when they approached, not even turning its head to them. Kirrhys felt unsettled by the robot, they unnerved him.

''Variks. You have guests'' the robot said to the pod, Kirrhys began hearing movement from within the pod.

''Yeeeeeeees, I am aware… I can smmmmmmeeeeeeeeeell them'' spoke a light guttural voice from within the pod.

Kirrhys leant forwards, sniffing the air to detect the Eliksni that was concealed behind the curtain that served as a makeshift door. He could hear a faint sniffing sound from the pod as he Eliksni inside tried to get the scent of Kirrhys. He got his answer when the group stopped in front of the pod and after a few seconds a male Eliksni stepped out from the pod and left Kirrhys in surprise. The Eliksni wore a chainmail cover that was longer than the mask he wore it over, he stood tall before the group in a display of dominance that was more for show than for threat, but he was still dwarfed by Kirrhys who on purposely shrunk himself down. The Eliksni wore a green banner over his armour that proudly displayed the symbol of the House of Judgement, the symbol was painted in white and appeared to have been painted painstakingly neatly by hand. Appearing to have been lost instead of docked his upper arms had been replaced with robotic ones but his weaker lower set remained, remaining undocked. Kirrhys noticed that the Eliksni held a staff in his left upper robotic hand, he used it more as something to put some of his weight on and he lowered himself down into a slight hunch. Kirrhys remembered that he had been told that House Judgement had nearly been annihilated during the attack on their planet, he was happy that Variks was still alive and wearing his House colours proudly, he hoped that he could possibly revive House judgement and reforge it into the House it once was.

Both Eliksni locked their dual pair of eyes on each other and Kirrhys stepped forwards from the group, ignoring the astonished look from Umbra beside him.

''It has been too long, old friend. I feared your house was dead and gone'' Kirrhys said in a deep voice, getting closer to take a deeper whiff of the Eliksni's scent to assure himself this was not some sort of trick. Both now stood in each other's face, taking in each other's scents. Kirrhys shrinking down so his face was level with Variks' who stood taller to meet Kirrhys, who was hunching over the smaller Eliksni.

''No my Kellllll, not deeeeeeaaad yet'' Variks answered in his own guttural voice. His head tilted, apparently as curious of Kirrhys as he was of him, Variks looked down to Kirrhys' right hand and then switched to their own tongue. 'May I see your hand my Kell?' he asked and held a robotic hand out. Kirrhys removed his gloved gauntlet and let Variks look over his hand, Variks ran a finger over the brand of the Nine and made interested clicking and chirping sounds. ''You hold the mark of the nine. They do not give this lightly' he said and let go of Kirrhys' hand.

''I know'' Kirrhys answered as he put his gauntlet back on, the two Eliksni stared at each other again. Eryn and Umbra thinking the two were having some sort of silent argument, but those thoughts were dashed when the two Eliksni hugged each other and started laughing.

''I am pleased to know you have returned to our race'' Variks said happily and the two broke the hug, Kirrhys keeping a large hand on the Vandals shoulder.

''I am pleased as well. I wish to reunite the Houses and return them to the strength of old'' Kirrhys answered.

''Hmmmmmmm… either very wise or very foolish. The Kells of other houses will not accept your rule unless forced to, the Queen might accept without a fight'' Variks answered with a thoughtful tone.

''How many Elder Barons or Archons remain?'' Kirrhys asked and received chirps from Variks.

''Three in house Kings, four in house Wolves, two in house Devils and two in house Exile'' Variks answered and Kirrhys cocked his head.

''Four I know of; the others serve in Guar' than as well?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Yes, all of them'' Variks answered but then begna to look around Kirrhys for something. ''Little ball, where are you?'' he asked and then Cerys revealed himself to the old scribe. The effect of this sight caused Variks to go absolutely still. One metal hand went loose and his staff began tumbling to the floor, but he caught it with one of his flesh hands and shook himself. He moved with deceptive speed, suddenly up close to the Ghost, one hand reaching out as if to grasp it. But he stopped when he found a large hand on his shoulder, he glanced at Kirrhys who looked at him with an aura of calmness. The Ghost in any case, had darted out of the old scribes reach.

''Enough of that, I need entry to the prison'' Kirrhys said and Variks gave a nod.

''I see…'' Variks said, tapping his staff once. ''I shall take you there'' he said and He faced the group and as a whole to address them all.

''Welcome Guaaaaaardian's' Variks switched back into the Human tongue so they could understand him. He gave a slight bow as he formally introduced himself to them. 'I am Variks, the Loyal. Last scribe of House Judgement, warden of Prison of Elders and humble servant to the Queen' he said.

''I have been infoooooormed you are in need of a visit to the Prison. To retrieve those who the Queen haaaaas allowed you to take'' Variks said and clicked his mandibles excitedly. ''Shaaaaall we be on our way then?'' he asked and looked between the two Guardians and Kirrhys.

He then strode his way through them, his staff clanging against the floor rhythmically as he did. Kirrhys and the two Exo's followed him down towards a large platform where a large ship waited to take them to wherever the Prison was hidden among the dead ruins that formed the Reef.

Kirrhys heard multiple growls and howls as they walked through the halls of the Prison, the air was heavy with the scent of his kind. One either side of the hall were cells and inside resided Eliksni wearing the Wolf banner and colours, they sneered and hissed at Kirrhys and Variks when they saw them both. Viewing them as traitors and belonging to no House. Multiple Royal Guards stood either side of the hallway, with two standing at the far end guarding the area of the prison that held Archons and Barons of the houses.

''So this is the Prison of Elders'' Kirrhys said as he looked around, the prison looked like it had been cobbled together from multiple derelicts as each different area of the prison looked completely different.

''Yeeeeees, was made after Reef wars when the Wolves were defeated by the Queen'' Variks answered as they approached the large doors leading to high value prisoners. The two guards standing at the door and stood to attention when Variks approached. 'Open the dooooor' he ordered and the guards pushed the doors open. Once the doors were fully open the group walked through them, Umbra looked back nervously when the doors closed.

''Those meant to be closed?'' the Hunter asked.

''Yeeeees, Guardian. Prevents impooooortant prisoners escaping'' Variks answered.

''Do prisoners usually escape?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Only on raaaaaare occasions'' Variks answered, Kirrhys looked around in the large hall they had now entered. On either side of the hall were large locked doors, faint growling could be heard behind a few of them. Kirrhys knew that Zari' ya and Urvez must be in one of these cells.

''Which one is the priestess in?'' Kirrhys asked as he looked at the different doors, there were no markings on them to tell who was in what cell.

''Heeeeeere'' Variks answered as he stopped in front of one of the doors. There was an odd looking lock on one side that looked like it needed some sort of large key, Variks put the head of his staff into the slot and turned it to the right. Clicking and clunking sounds emanated from the door as the locks disengaged. 'Stay here, Guaaaardians. Only I and Kirrhys shall enter' he ordered and looked back at the two Exo's.

''Can do'' Umbra replied and Variks gave a chirping sound to what the Hunter said. Variks pulled his staff from the lock and walked to the door, it slid open and Kirrhys followed him in.

There was a large Archon priestess that knelt in the centre of the room, her arms were bound in front of her in large blocky cuffs that restricted her movement. Around her neck was a large collar, the chain went into the far wall to make sure that she wasn't able to attack any visitors. Other chains hung off the walls and were wrapped around the priestess's body. The priestess had her eyes closed and growled when she heard movement in the cell, her eyes snapped open and she looked at Variks and Kirrhys and stood up and fought against her bonds.

''Scum! I will tear you limb from limb and impale you upon your own staff!'' the priestess roared in Eliksni.

''As you can see, she has been highly aggressive ever since she has been captured. I hope you can talk sense into her'' Variks said and looked to Kirrhys. Kirrhys stepped forwards and the priestess lunged forwards at him, but was stopped on account of being chained to the walls. She was just barely inches away from Kirrhys' face, she snarled and hissed at Kirrhys as she tried to break the chains.

''Oh Zari'ya. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?'' Kirrhys asked and a look of confusion spread across the priestess's face.

''Who are you!'' she demanded, Kirrhys chuckled to himself and removed his helmet and the look of realisation and shock spread through the Priestess's eyes.

''M… my Kell!?'' Zari'ya stammered as she went down to one knee as a sight of submissiveness. ''For…. Forgive my behaviour, I did not know it was you'' she begged.

''There is no reason to beg my priestess'' Kirrhys answered warmly.

''But how are you here? You died long ago'' the priestess asked.

''The Great machine revived me as a Sha'ir, perhaps I am the proof that our race can be redeemed'' Kirrhys answered and unsheathed one of his swords. Zari'ya looked up at Kirrhys in alarm when she heard the ringing of his sword, while Variks watched intently. Zari'ya saw Kirrhys disappear for a spit second in a flash of light before he reappeared again, she felt the chains wrapped around her and binding her to the wall relax and fall from her body. The cuffs on her hands fell onto the floor and the collar on her neck fell away. Kirrhys sheathed his sword and held out a hand to the Archon priestess and she took his hand and he pulled her up from the floor.

''Thank you, my Kell'' Zari'ya said gratefully while stretching and flexing her arms and legs. Kirrhys looked at Zari'ya's armour, her armour was the same as most Archon priests belonging to the House of Devils. Her helmet had the same wing like horns that sat either side of her helmet, much like Kirrhys' it had had heavy tubing trailing from one side. She had a scarf that was wrapped around her neck and trailed down her back, looking like a miniature cloak; archons usually wore holy shawls or scarfs as a sign of their status as well as a staff or halberd of office which Zari'ya had strapped to her back.

Gold embroidery ran across the edges of the scarf and Eliksni runes that ran across the centre, it was obvious to Kirrhys that Zari'ya had customised the scarf; Archons were allowed to personalise their attire but only to a small degree. She had fur draped around her collar and shoulders, like most Archons belonging to the Devils wore. It was a House tradition among Archon priests of the Devils to wear fur, Kirrhys couldn't remember why but he knew it was a well-respected tradition among the devils. Multiple pouches hung from her belt that would hold ammo and ether rations. Her left arm was entirely robotic up to her shoulder and had heavy armoured plates that were covered in spikes and had clawed fingers.

''I trust there is a reason why I have been released?'' Zari'ya asked as she kept stretching.

''Yes, you are now the only remaining Archon in the House'' Kirrhys answered and the priestess looked at him in shock.

''The only one?!'' Zari'ya whispered in shock, trying to comprehend that she was to only remaining Archon of the House.

''Yes'' Kirrhys answered solemnly.

''What are your plans for the House?'' the priestess asked.

''I have already made peace with the Sha'ir and we have set up base in the city. I plan to reunite the Houses and return our strength to that of old'' Kirrhys answered.

''Hmmmmmmm… a noble goal my Kell'' Zari'ya stated, she then leant in and hushed her voice to a barely audible whisper. ''But what of the Queen? Does she know of this plan?'' Zari'ya asked, Kirrhys shot a look back at Variks before he leant in.

''She knows nothing, I told her a very rough version of what I want to do. I do not trust her; I must find a way of wrest the mantle of Kellship of the Wolves from her'' Kirrhys whispered gently so Variks could not hear him.

''The only way to do that would be to challenge her, my Kell'' Zari'ya whispered back.

''I know; I must bide my time with her'' Kirrhys replied and leant back. ''The Kings are planning to attack the last city and take the Great machine. One of their assassins has already tried to kill me, it is obvious they are unhappy with the fact that I have allied our House with the Sha'ir'' Kirrhys said and returned his voice to normal.

''You have allied with the Sha'ir?!'' Zari'ya asked in surprise, her voice turning into a slight growl.

''Yes, they are willing to let us stay in the city and be with the Great machine, you may not agree with what I have done but the House has become weak and disorganised, the Barons are just barely holding it together'' Kirrhys replied, his voice turning deep and growl like and Zari'ya gave a sigh.

''You were looking out for the best interest of the House, I must respect you for that, you are my Kell after all. But we must prepare ourselves for a war with the Kings my Kell'' Zari'ya replied.

''Yes, we must prepare. A Baron of Winter and four others from Winter have joined us. Their Kell is a Baron from the Kings and plans to use the house as fodder for the assault'' Kirrhys answered.

''The Kings are deceitful as always'' Zari'ya sighed. ''But what of the House of Exiles?'' she asked.

''Exiles?'' Kirrhys asked.

''A new house made from the malcontents and renegades of the other houses. They have attempted to carve out a realm for themselves on the surface of the Moon, in spite of the heavy Hive presence. The Exiles serve no Kell or Archon, Baron Frigoris and Baron Lhoks lead them'' the priestess answered.

''Would they consider joining us?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Most of the exiles consist of elders, they will remember you and respect your claim to rule'' Zari'ya answered.

''Good, I must ask. Are there any other Devils being held here?'' Kirrhys asked.

''No, but I did hear tell of a Devil Baroness that hides on earth from the Awoken'' Zari'ya answered.

''What is her name?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Eramis, the shipstealer. I heard she was somewhere in the country they call… old England'' the priestess answered.

''Hmmmmmmm… I should have one of the Barons try to find her, but enough of that. We have another cell to visit'' Kirrhys replied and looked to Variks who gave a nod and began to leave the room, Kirrhys began to follow him with Zari'ya following him.

''You are here for another?'' Zari'ya asked as the door of the cell opened and she saw the two Exo's standing outside. The priestess instantly went rigid and began growling at the two Guardians, Kirrhys looked at the priestess and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''Stay calm, they will not harm you'' Kirrhys said comfortingly and the female Archon slowly stopped growling and lowered her head, Kirrhys then looked to Variks. 'Take us to the sealed stasis cell' he ordered.

''Follow me'' Variks answered and began walking down the hallway, Kirrhys and Zari'ya followed the scribe while Umbra and Eryn walked behind them. Zari'ya kept looking behind her warily, scanning over the two Guardians in suspicion. Umbra gave the Archon a wave and the Eliksni gave off a sigh like growl and looked back in front of her.

''Hey Kirrhys!'' Umbra said and Kirrhys slowed down until he was in between the two Exo's.

''Yes?'' Kirrhys asked.

''What is Urvez like?'' Umbra asked.

''You know I am also here for her?'' Kirrhys asked suspiciously.

''Our Ghosts talk; I may have listened in once or twice'' the Hunter answered.

''Urvez is the most beautiful woman I ever came across. I am too lucky to have her in my opinion, she truly cares for me and I truly care for her. She sang to me you know? Her voice was the most hauntingly beautiful, her singing could calm my anger no matter how filled I was with it'' Kirrhys said in a tone as he reminisced about Urvez. ''She was amazing in bed'' he said and then panicked inside as he just realised what he said. Umbra looked at Kirrhys and chuckled while Eryn tired her best not to laugh.

''Sounds like you have an amazing woman on your hands, Kirrhys'' the Hunter said while grinning massively beneath his helmet and gave Kirrhys a slap on the back.

''I should not have said that'' Kirrhys grumbled.

''Listen Kirrhys, you are well not human but you are flesh and bone so you have your own desires not matter how much you make it look like you don't have them'' Eryn said comfortingly. Kirrhys gave the Titaness' words a thought and nodded his head to them.

''How long until we reach the cell?'' Kirrhys asked the leading Variks.

Variks stopped in front of a large door, similar to Zari'ya's but lacking the lock. The cell was never given a lock as the stasis cell inside did not belong to any House currently in the sol system and the lack of the data slate meant it would take to long to activate the revival process. ''Only you can enterrrrrr'' he said and gestured to the door.

''Fine then'' Kirrhys grumbled and approached the door; it slowly slid open and revealed a dark room with a stasis cell in the far end. Kirrhys took in a deep breath as he entered the room, shivering slightly as cold air brushed past him.

Kirrhys always thought the stasis cells always looked odd, they looked four legged walkers with large pods on their backs. They were originally meant for when commanders would spend long periods of time to heal their wounds if they were wounded in battle. The Queen had cleverly used some of these pods to hold some of the Archons and Barons that had been handed over to her. Kirrhys walked to the pod; his hearts beating loudly in his chest as he did. Kirrhys then heard something that caused him to stop in his tracks and his hearts to freeze. He heard a faint singing, he swore he could hear it coming from the pod but it sounded like it came from Kirrhys' head. The singing was beautiful though; Kirrhys felt as if he was being put in some kind of trance and felt nothing but serenity and calmness. He slowly approached the stasis pod, the singing becoming louder and louder and making Kirrhys more and more calm. He began to hear a muffled voice speak to him, in an almost concerned tone.

''Kirrhys!'' Cerys almost shouted, Kirrhys snapped out from the trance and realised he was standing but a few inches away from the pod with a hand outstretched on the pods hull. ''Are you all right?'' the Ghost asked, Kirrhys blinked a few times only just realising what he was doing.

''Y…yes, I am fine. Just a little impatient to open it'' Kirrhys stammered, knowing that it was really his psychic connection to Urvez kicking in. 'Can I have the data slate?' he asked and held his right hand out. The slate popped into his hand and he began to slot it into the front of the Pods sensor stack, there was a metallic hiss as the slate slowly went into the pod and then a metallic whirring as the data slate activated the revival process.

Kirrhys took a step back as the lights around the pods door slowly turned on and a metallic groaning sound as the pods door lit up as the pod began the revival process. Kirrhys could now hear heavy breathing and growling as the occupant inside woke up. The pods door opened, the light emanating from the pod caused Kirrhys to squint and cover his eyes with his forearm. A large figure began to crawl out from the pod; growling as it did, and then fell onto the floor and not able to pick itself up.

Urvez wore dark grey armour that was pristinely kept; her cloak, scarf and tabard a solid black. Her long hair was flowing out the back of her helmet; it was white and went a slight blue-grey and the ends. Her helmet was that of a captain but had been modified for her size, the communication sensors were more angular and sharp and almost looked like horns. She wore black robes with gold embroidery covering her armour; the robes went down to her ankles, they were what those of the noble families wore to show their status among the Houses. She had two long shock swords at her belt; Kirrhys had made these long ago for her and he had given them serrated edges for cutting power. There was a large wire rifle strapped to her back, it had a longer barrel than most wire rifles and had a larger receiver that made it nearly impossible to be held by Captains or Vandals. Kirrhys jogged forwards and took Urvez in his arms, he could feel her heartbeat slowing down, she would not survive the revival process.

''What's wrong with her?'' Cerys asked.

''She has been in stasis too long, her body is dying!'' Kirrhys answered, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

''Can we do anything?'' the Ghost asked, and an idea popped into Kirrhys' head.

''Can I give my light to her?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I…. I mean it has not been done before but I suppose it can be'' Cerys answered. Kirrhys then placed a hand on Urvez's chest plate and began to focus his power, his hand began to glow with light. The glow began to slowly move from his hand and into Urvez, the veins in her body blowing through her under armour and then the light faded away. Urvez then started to breathe and coughed heavily in Kirrhys' arms as the light coursing through her body gave her life.

''Wh…Who are you?'' Urvez struggled to say as she tried to open her eyes. Kirrhys blinked in surprise a few times, he then removed his helmet and Urvez' eyes widened in shock.

''I believe you already know that question, my love'' Kirrhys answered in a warm voice, Urvez slowly held her hand out to his face, she caressed Kirrhys' face and he let out a purr and closed his eyes as she did. He then felt Urvez move her hand away from his face, he opened his eyes to see what Urvez was doing and he was met with a fist to his nose. Kirrhys was pushed away and fell onto his back as he held his face, his nose bleeding and he groaned in pain.

''Fuck! Why did you-'' Kirrhys was about to ask before Urvez straddled him and embraced him; he could hear her crying and was holding tightly onto his body with both of her arms. Kirrhys looked down to Urvez and let out a chuckle and then embraced her, his twin sets of arms wrapping around her torso.

''You are such a bloody idiot. But you are my idiot'' Urvez sobbed and nuzzled her head into Kirrhys' neck. Kirrhys rested his face on her helmet, the blood leaking from his nose dripped onto her helmet as she kept gently sobbing.

''I love you too'' Kirrhys replied and kept chuckling to himself and Urvez held him tighter, as she stopped herself crying.

''How are you here?'' she asked and looked up at him.

''The Great machine revived me a week or two ago'' Kirrhys answered and Cerys popped into view.

''Hi, I'm Cerys, his Ghost'' Cerys said in Eliksni, both Urvez and Kirrhys looked up to the small Ghost. Urvez stared at the Ghost in amazement; this was something she had never seen before.

''Ghost?'' Urvez asked.

''The Traveller made me, I revived Kirrhys'' the Ghost answered.

''Traveller?'' the female Eliksni asked, unsure whether it was talking about the Great machine.

''It is what we call the Great machine'' Cerys answered. Urvez silently took the information in and looked back to Kirrhys, she did not want to admit it but she needed help walking.

''You will have to carry me, my legs are still too weak'' Urvez said, her voice in a grumble.

''It will be my pleasure, my lady'' Kirrhys said and received a happy sigh from Urvez and a blush from her as he put one arm under her legs and the other across her shoulders and slowly stood up. His helmet hung from its hoses and he picked it up with his lower arm and placed it on Urvez's stomach. ''Could you put it on?'' Kirrhys asked innocently and Urvez let out a sigh as she picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. The mask letting out a hiss as his suits internal atmosphere pressurised itself. Urvez then nuzzled her head into Kirrhys neck again and closed her eyes and let out a purring sound as she relaxed herself in Kirrhys' embrace.

''I can feel it is your mating cycle, my love'' Urvez said teasingly as Kirrhys walked to the cell door. Kirrhys let out a sigh at the statement as Urvez always teased him about it.

''It is, my love'' Kirrhys said in his best 'I'm trying not to sound irritated' voice and Urvez let out a gentle giggle at what he said.

''Then when we return to your quarters wherever you are situated, we should have some time alone'' Urvez said and received a pleasurable growl form Kirrhys. He approached the door and it slid open, on the other side stood Umbra and Eryn and behind them stood Zari'ya who kept staring at then while Variks was standing by one side of the door.

''Got what you came for?'' the Hunter asked.

''Obviously Umbra'' Kirrhys deadpanned and received a chuckle from Eryn. Zari'ya looked up and saw Urvez in Kirrhys' arms.

''Urvez?!'' the priestess asked and stepped forwards through the two Guardians, and gave a bow to the Baroness who turned her head to the Archon.

''It has been a long time, Zari'ya'' Urvez said still resting her head on Kirrhys' chest.

''Indeed my Baroness, I thought you dead'' Zari'ya replied.

''No. Not dead, just… resting'' Urvez answered, she then looked to the two Exo's curiously, trying to determine what they were. 'Who are they?' she asked.

''They are friends; they will not harm you. The one on the left is Umbra and the one on the right is Eryn'' Kirrhys answered and gestured to the two Exo's and looked back down to Urvez.

''Well, tell them I am honoured to meet any friend of yours'' Urvez replied, and Kirrhys looked back up to the two Exo's.

''She is honoured to meet you both; I still need to teach her the human tongue'' Kirrhys said.

''That's okay, you can teach her'' Umbra answered.

''Tell her it is nice to meet her too'' Eryn said.

''They are both honoured to meet you'' Kirrhys said to Urvez and she made an affirmatory clicking sound with her mandibles. 'Let us go, I have what I came for' he said to Variks.

''Follow meeee then'' Variks said and began walking down the hall with the group following behind them.

* * *

There was tension in the air aboard the Ketch belonging to Baron Retkes. It vibrated through the bulkheads, it passed in the whispered words if its crew, dregs and vandals and captains all. It thrummed in the ether they breathed. There was unhappiness with the one who sat in the throne of their Kell and hands were ready to strike with their daggers and swords. Everyone was waiting to see who would strike first.

It was not an unknown feeling, since the Whirlwind had swept their people off their worlds and sent them fleeing into the stars, they had become a spiteful race. Scavenging anything they could from worlds left dead by the Whirlwind, in some cases the worlds were not completely dead and blood had been spilled as they took what they wanted from its carcass. If the spoils were not good enough or it too many of their own perished in pain and lost ether, then the spite would turn inwards and upwards. Vandals found themselves with the fury of their Dregs, captains would be confronted by enraged or simply ambitious vandals. Barons would face the barrel of a captain's cannon and in extreme measures, Kells would be cast down from their thrones. To show weakness was to invite a blade into ones back.

But the higher the blade sought, the more cautious it became. One did not become Kell because they showed kindness. A Kell was strong. A Kell was ruthless. A Kell's gaze must reach both far and broad and around behind. A Kell's hand was a closed fist, not open in mercy. So thus the Ketch had grown tense. The Kell had given the Dregs their arms back and was willing to give those who committed crimes against the House a second chance, this would not stand! Their Kell had allied the House with the Sha'ir, and he was one of them no less! He was a traitor to their race and the House. The Captains that were willing to do something about the Kell had gathered in the hangar bay, plotting to assassinate the Kell for a more ruthless leader to take charge. A group of six Captains stood in the corner of the hangar bay, hidden from view.

''It is decided then, when the Kell returns from the Reef we shall kill him'' Captain Kythas said, receiving grumbles from the Captains around him. His words bristled with anger as he barely held his rage in check as he referred to Kirrhys. Kythas was brutal even among the Captains, he never gave mercy and never expected it.

''How shall we remove him?'' Captain Yzeka asked, she was the eldest Captain out of all the Captains that followed Baron Retkes and the most experienced.

''There are six of us, we can take him easily in his throne room when he is alone'' Captain Xryen hissed. He was the most ambitious Captain, wishing to kill one of the Barons and take their place.

''But he is a hero of old, he is more experienced'' Captain Durthang retorted, knowing that even the strongest Captain would fall against the Kell.

''We shall have to attack him when he least expects it, a surprise attack will surely catch him off guard'' Captain Varnost growled. His armour was scratched and dented, he needed to replace many of the armour panels but had neglected to do so.

''What do you think Captain Zaya?'' Kythas asked the youngest Captain who had been silent the entire time. The female Captain had risen through the ranks in typical fashion, slaying vandal then captain, but she had done so in a methodical way. She did not take action rashly, and she used her words like she used her wire rifle, carefully and with consideration. The female Captain opened her eyes at the question, carefully choosing her answer.

''There is the danger that we shall get caught'' Zaya said calmly, she knew that most of them would be killed before the Kell would finally be defeated, she would simply sit and watch.

''Are you with us or not?!' Xryen asked, knowing if she was not with them then she would have to be killed.

''I am with you'' Zaya calmly retorted, knowing not to stoke the other Captains anger.

''Good, but know this. There is no turning back from this path, those who wish to…. Shall be met by my blade'' Kythas growled and scraped his claws against the metal wall, ready to cast down the Kell and any of those who stood in his way.

* * *

 

Kirrhys opened his eyes as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he looked around and remembered he had fallen asleep with Urvez on one of the sofas of his ship after they left the Reef. Urvez was still soundly asleep and still in his arms and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Kirrhys looked to his right and saw Umbra standing next to him.

''We're at the Tower'' Umbra whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Baroness up.

''Thank you for waking me'' Kirrhys whispered back and slowly got up, trying his best not to wake Urvez. Kirrhys walked through the doorway, ducking as he did and finally came to the boarding ramp, Zari'ya was standing at the top, sniffing the air cautiously. 'I had a message sent here so they know you are not a threat' he said to the priestess and received a look form her.

''If you insist, my Kell'' Zari'ya said cautiously as the two Eliksni walked down the ramp. Kirrhys then felt Urvez stirring in his arms and look down to her.

''You have a nice rest?'' Kirrhys asked and Urvez let out a chuckle.

''When I am with you, I always sleep peacefully my love'' Urvez answered, her voice sounding healthier as her strength returned. ''You can put me down now; I think I can walk'' she whispered.

''What if I like holding you like this?'' Kirrhys asked and Urvez laughed gently.

''You will be able to later'' the Baroness said teasingly and Kirrhys began to slowly let her down. Kirrhys steadied Urvez as she finally stood on her weight, she finally stood to her full height as she finally felt strong enough to take her one weight. Urvez was the size of a regular Baron and made Kirrhys look a little small standing next to him.

''Are you okay?'' Kirrhys asked as Urvez began flexing her arms and legs, she then gave Kirrhys a look that said 'really?' and Kirrhys instantly felt stupid. ''You're right, stupid question'' he answered, realising the question was incredibly obvious.

''How do we get to your Ketch, my Kell?'' Zari'ya asked as she stepped next to Kirrhys.

''Follow me'' Kirrhys replied as he began walking to the direction of the Tower's main courtyard with the two female Eliksni following him. The hangar crew stared at the Archon and Baroness as they followed Kirrhys, the looks of distrust now diverted from Kirrhys and to the two females.

''Why do they stare at us this way?'' Urvez asked.

''Zari'ya can answer that'' replied and look to the Archon.

''We have been at war with the She'lot for a century now, we have been trying to take the Great machine back from them'' the Archon grumbled while staring at the Humans and Guardians that walked past. They then walked in silence until they came to the main courtyard, there were multiple Ketches that hovered around the Tower. Most of them belonged to the House of Devils while three displayed the banner of the House of Winter. Kirrhys then felt a strange feeling wash over him and he froze in place, he felt a voice calling to him from the courtyard that was situated over the Vanguard hall.

''Stay here, I need to go check something'' Kirrhys said as he walked to the yard called the 'travellers walk' that was hidden by the bounties board, he heard Urvez say something but the feeling that pulled him to the yard overcame her voice. The voice became louder and louder as he entered the courtyard and Kirrhys began to hear ringing in his ears. He kept walking until he reached the railings and the ringing in his ears was almost unbearable. He then felt a presence hiding in the shadows near him.

''How long are you going to stand there for?'' Kirrhys asked as he pulled out his swords and looked to the figure. He saw a black robed figure covered in shadows slowly walk out from its hiding place. The figure then looked to the far end of the travellers walk, darkness shot out of its hand and formed a wall of semi-transparent darkness, sealing both of them in the walk.

''It has been a long time…. Brother'' the figure said in a raspy and guttural voice as it flipped its sword around in its hand, Kirrhys took a step back until he was against the railings, what did it mean when it said brother? A loud alarm then rang throughout the Tower, alerting the Guardians to the presence of the intruder.

''I sent a message to the Vanguard, reinforcements are coming!'' the voice of Cerys nearly shouted in Kirrhys' head.

''Who are you?!'' Kirrhys demanded and pointed a sword at the figure, who let out a guttural laugh.

''Kirrhys!'' the voice of Umbra shouted from behind the figure. Kirrhys looked past the figure and to the wall of darkness, Umbra was there with a large number of Guardians and the Vanguard, Urvez and Zari'ya were among the crowd, he could even see Eris among all of them. Umbra aimed his hand cannon at the wall and opened fire, the wall absorbed the round and did not even ripple from the impact.

''It is no use, this is Hive magic and you cannot pierce it'' Eris shouted to the Hunter.

''You mean…... Kirrhys is trapped with that thing!?'' Umbra asked.

''Only when it is defeated will the barrier disappear'' Eris replied.

''Has it truly been that long? Do you not recognise me?'' the robed figure asked as it pulled the hood away from its face and what Kirrhys saw truly horrified him. Underneath its hood was the face of his brother, his face cloaked in wisps of shadow and bright green eyes, Kirrhys' heart froze as Chelchis began laughing.

''Bro…... brother?!'' Kirrhys asked, his voice silenced into a whisper.

''Yes Kirrhys, it is I'' Chelchis answered coldly.

''Bu…..but how?'' Kirrhys asked.

''You believed me dead when the darkness came to our world, feh, my soul was captured before I died and I was corrupted into the being you now see before you. We have been sent here to retrieve the fragment of Crota from you'' Chelchis answered.

''We?'' Kirrhys asked soon enough eight other robed figures walked out from the shadows, each the size of a Kell.

''We are the Kells of old, and we are your death'' Chelchis said as he pointed his sword at Kirrhys.

''Wh... why?'' Kirrhys asked, tears welling up in his eyes and his voice breaking in sadness and despair.

''During my corruption, I realised that you had left me to die and do you know what I came to? I hate you and I will never forgive you'' Chelchis hissed. Kirrhys instantly froze up, his hearts almost stopping when he heard the words. Kirrhys' swords then started to glow with light as he focused his power into them.

''Yo…... you bastard. You are not my brother!'' Kirrhys roared as he charged at Chelchis who didn't even move and simply held out his arms. Kirrhys brought heavy overhead slashes down onto Chelchis until he came to an abrupt stop. Kirrhys looked up in confusion, his swords were resting upon Chelchis' shoulder and had not even scratched his armour, Kirrhys felt pain in his hands as he looked down at them, his palms had split open like they had been cut.

''What the hell?!'' Kirrhys thought as he looked at his hands and then looked to where his swords had his Chelchis. ''This cannot be happening! I know I swung with full force and I know I did not miss! How can there not even be a scratch on him! And how can it be that my hands are bleeding instead! Impossible!'' he thought, panic spreading through him se tears kept leaking from his eyes.

''Is that it? Is that really the limit to your power? I'm disappointed'' Chelchis said smugly as he took hold of one of the blades, his gauntlet net even melting from contact with the heat coming from the blade. Kirrhys let out a gasp and jumped back from Chelchis, his panic becoming greater.

''What the hell! What did he just do? He touched the swords blade with his bare hand! That is crazy!'' Kirrhys thoughts, his mind trying to process what just happened.

''You are a slow learner are you not? You can never cut us!'' one of the other figures said and pointed to Kirrhys' swords. ''Certainly not with those! Because to us your swords are like they have no blades at all!'' it hissed.

''Shall I tell you?'' Chelchis asked as he walked forwards, his armour clinking with each step. ''You would probably like to know why your sword can never cut us. It is simple really, whenever two warriors strong in the light or darkness clash, the weaker one gest pushed down, it is forced to submit and it gets hurt. While your power in the light was enough to hone the sharpness of those swords of yours. It is nowhere near as strong as the darkness that I emit. That is all there is to it'' he said and stopped in front of Kirrhys.

''I……I'' Kirrhys stammered, not even able to speak.

''Kirrhys!'' Umbra screamed as he pulled out the short sword at his belt, arc energy began to flick across the blade and around his body as he activated his arc blade. He slashed at the wall of darkness and the wall kept closing up each time he cut into it. 'Goddamn it!' he roared.

''Umbra!'' Eryn shouted and the Hunter looked back to the Titan. ''You can't cut through it!'' she said and placed a hand on Umbra's shoulder.

''Damn it Eryn! If we don't do something they're gonna kill Kirrhys!'' Umbra shouted and his arc blade began to fade away.

''Eris! is there any way to get past this?'' Zavala asked the warlock who silently watched.

''No, this is Hive magic that even I cannot pierce'' Eris replied.

''What a joke! When I think of all the time looking for someone as unworthy as you! Even as a joke, it's not very funny'' Chelchis snarled as his began pulling his sword from his belt and then held it above his head, ready to swing at Kirrhys. ''But now it's my turn Kirrhys! Try to live long enough to at least let me get the rust off this thing. I am counting on you, Guardian!'' he snarled and Kirrhys screamed as he leapt forwards at Chelchis.

Chelchis brought down a heavy blow that Kirrhys blocked by crossing his swords, Kirrhys could barely hold the sword as he struggled to hold Chelchis' strength, Kirrhys looked into Chelchis' eyes and was only met with malice and hatred. Kirrhys couldn't hold the clash anymore and glanced Chelchis' sword so he struck the floor, causing Kirrhys to fall back onto his hands and knees.

''Well at least we know you can make some sort of a fight!'' Chelchis growled and Kirrhys launched himself at him again. Kirrhys was able to push Chelchis back a few steps and then Chelchis dropped his swords, making Kirrhys' swords land uselessly against his armour again. Kirrhys then jumped back again and stabbed his swords into the ground as he steadied himself as he breathed heavily, the darkness was beginning to affect his body!

''Dammit! How can this be! I hit him, hit him straight on an I still could not cut his armour! What does this mean? Are his powers really that much greater than mine! Dammit! No! calm down, got to calm down!'' Kirrhys thought. ''Remember what Chelchis told you long ago. Rid yourself of fear, focus only on the task ahead!'' he thought.

''What is the matter? Too tired to carry on?'' Chelchis asked.

''Retreat and you will die! Hesitate and you will die!'' Kirrhys said and looked up and pulled his swords out from the ground. _''I can win!''_ he thought. He looked past Chelchis and was Urvez, she had her hand around the pendant that Kirrhys had given her before he died. ''I will win this for you!'' he roared as he ran forwards to Chelchis. Chelchis slashed at Kirrhys who dodged under the blow, his grip in his swords tightened as he slashed at Chelchis with both of his swords, he cut through the armour and across his chest! Kirrhys began smiling when he saw the wounds on Chelchis but it quickly disappeared when the other figures pulled out their swords and charged and thrust their swords at Kirrhys.

Kirrhys formed his shield in front of him, and the attacks were blocked by the shield. Kirrhys grunted as he was forced slowly back by Chelchis and the eight other figures, until his was at the railings. Kirrhys pushed back before he heard a sound like glass breaking and he felt pain in his chest. He looked down and saw his shield had been stabbed through, the nine blades had pierced his chest! Kirrhys felt his lungs filling up with blood and one of his hearts stop beating as it was pierced. Kirrhys coughed up blood and it leaked through his mask and onto the floor, the wounds in his chest leaking blood down his amour and onto the floor. Kirrhys' arms fell to his sides and he dropped his swords, his shield dissipated and the nine swords were pulled from his chest. Kirrhys fell onto his stomach, struggling to breathe and coughing up blood, a pool quickly formed around him as he began to bleed out.

''Dammit! Damn! Damn! I will not die! I cannot to die yet!'' Kirrhys screamed in his head as he tried to pick himself up but his hands slipped in the blood, causing him to fall down again, he dug his claws into the concrete out of rage and anger. ''Move! Move body! Got to…. Stop the bleeding! I have to fight one more time!'' he screamed in his head again. He tried to pick himself up one more time, grunting in pain as he did. The nine Kells stood in front of him in an arc, holding their swords in reverse as they prepared to stab him again.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez roared and Kirrhys looked up at her, and all the world stopped moving and all the colour faded away and Kirrhys looked around in confusion. A figure then faded into the world behind the Kells, it was his reflection! Their eyes locked as the reflection walked towards him, its footsteps were the only sounds and they echoed loudly. He reflections cloak and hair blew in front of him as if there was some sort of gale, the shadows seeped from the gaps in his armour and swirled towards Kirrhys, circling around him. The reflection then stopped in front of Kirrhys, its cloak turning into shadows that circled around Kirrhys.

''Do you want to fight?'' the reflection asked. ''Do you want to win? Or do you just want to live? Which one?'' it asked and Kirrhys looked behind it to Chelchis and the corrupted Kells. Kirrhys tried to raise himself up, groaning in pain as he did until he was on his hands and knees.

''All I ever wanted was to win!'' Kirrhys wheezed.

''I cannot hear you!'' the reflection growled.

''Just fighting for its own sake is meaningless. A mere survival is no enough of a purpose! I want to win this! I want to win this... for her!'' Kirrhys shouted. The reflection began to walk forwards and took a knee in front of Kirrhys.

''Very well. I will take you there'' the reflection said, the shadows surrounding it shot towards Kirrhys and his world was filled with darkness.

* * *

 

Kirrhys slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on a landscape with a pink sky, he looked around and realised he was standing on the side of a tower! Kirrhys shot down to the floor and placed his feet onto the ledge that was by his feet. Kirrhys looked around and was that there were multiple towers packed closely together.

''Why are you lying down?'' the reflection asked and Kirrhys looked up and saw the reflection standing by his head.

''Are you kidding?!'' Kirrhys asked. ''If I stand up I will fall down!'' he stated with a very irritated look no his face, the reflection let out a small chuckle.

''You do not need to worry about that, take a look around you'' the reflection said as it walked by Kirrhys. ''Even amidst the fierce fighting your inner world doesn't as so much as even quiver, it is all solid'' it said.

''Wait, so this turned around state of mind is normal for me? That is not very reassuring'' Kirrhys grumbled.

''Such stability is an indication of how much stronger you have become'' the reflection answered.

''So you are going to ignore me now?'' Kirrhys asked and the reflection turned around to Kirrhys.

''Stand up Kirrhys!'' the reflection ordered and Kirrhys did so. The reflection then pulled a sword from its belt and threw it at Kirrhys, Kirrhys fumbled the sword around in his hands and made panicked noises as he did.

''What are you insane?! I could have sliced off my hand just now!'' Kirrhys shouted.

''Hang onto it, you will need it'' the reflection answered.

''What?'' Kirrhys asked. ''I thought you were going to help me?!'' Kirrhys asked in confusion.

''I cannot allow you to wield me, until you have defeated…… him'' the reflection answered. Suddenly a column of darkness appeared next to the reflection, Kirrhys covered his face as he tried to not be blown away by the gale and then the darkness died away and what stood next to the reflection scared Kirrhys. It was another version of him but his armour was sharp segmented and angular, like the sealed Ahamkara grasps, its helmet was now a skull with sharp teeth and glowing green eyes. It cloak was in tatters and looked slightly like long feathers.

''Long time no see'' the armoured figure said with the voice of Crota.

''Crota?'' Kirrhys asked, not recognising the Hive prince in the current form he took.

''Yes, the more our souls are entwined, the more I look like you'' Crota answered.

''Why do I have to fight you?'' Kirrhys asked.

''You have not yet mastered your darkness, but we shall show you how to master it!'' Crota roared, pulling out the two swords at his belt and charged at Kirrhys, laughing as he did. Kirrhys saw darkness form around the blades and Crota slashed at him. Kirrhys blocked the attack from Crota, but was forced back by the darkness as he fell onto his back.

''What the hell?!'' Kirrhys thought, as the darkness rose from Crota's body. ''Did I always have access to this power?'' Kirrhys asked himself, amazed he had control over such power.

''I cannot understand it, here you have this awesome power and you still got bloodied like that, you are pathetic!''Crota snarled. ''Tell me, does a stranger become your friend just because you call out his name?'' he asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Do you not get it? That's exactly what you have been doing! You think you have mastered your power just by using your light! You are so arrogant! You do not even understand your full power or even attempted to understand it!'' Crota roared. ''And I know why. You are one of those guys who thinks the only thing they need to train is themselves!'' he continued and then launched himself at Kirrhys. Kirrhys blocked the blow and only stared at Crota with steely determination.

''You are right, I never even tried to understand my darkness despite having it my entire life. I should have used you but I didn't, I was too scared about my own darkness too use it, I was too afraid of becoming into a berserk state and hurting the ones I care about'' Kirrhys thought. ''No longer shall I lock away my darkness, leaving it to fester in hatred and madness'' he thought.

Crota pushed himself back and kept slashing at Kirrhys who blocked each blow expertly, Crota then punched Kirrhys' guard and sent him reeling onto his back, Kirrhys picked himself up.

''Enough already, Let's end this thing! I am going to show you what it truly means to master your darkness, you couldn't even master it if you died trying'' Crota roared and left into the air, bringing all his attack power onto Kirrhys.

''Please Syhrrik, show me. Show me everything, even if it is a little bit at a time. I need to know how to borrow your power and your strength! Syhrrik, please let me….'' Kirrhys thought, finally giving his darkness a name as Crota slashed down at him. ''Fight with you one more time!'' Kirrhys screamed in his head and blocked the attack, his sword cloaked in darkness.

Kirrhys and Crota looked down at the sword in surprise, amazed he was able to unlock his power. Kirrhys looked back to Syhrrik who was standing there in silence, glad Kirrhys had finally given him a name.

''You are giving one more chance? Thank you, Syhrrik'' Kirrhys thought and then disappeared from the inner world in a flash of darkness.

''He is gone. Well what do you know. So was that good enough?'' Crota asked and turned to Syhrrik.

''Yes, it will do. I appreciate you coming'' Syhrrik answered and Crota sheathed his swords.

''After all, he is the king of this world isn't he? We need him to win right?'' Crota asked and Syhrrik stood there in silence. ''Well my work is done here. So can I go back now?'' he asked.

''Very well'' Syhrrik replied, Crota's feet began to turn into shadows and the rest of his body followed.

''He's a strong one, Syhrrik. Train him well, soon enough all that power will belong to me'' Crota said as his form disappeared into wisps of shadow that floated into Syhrrik.

''Kirrhys. Do you know how I hate the rain? And it rains in this world too. If your heart is troubled the skies will become cloudy, if you grieve it will rain ever so easily'' Syhrrik said and looked up to the sky. ''I wonder if you can understand, the fear of being rained on in this lonely world. To stop that rain I shall lend you any strength, any power. If you just have faith in me I will not allow any rain to fall upon this world. Trust me Kirrhys as long as I am here you shall never fight alone'' he said, his voice full of emotion.

* * *

 

Urvez's eyes widened in shock when she saw the pool of blood around Kirrhys stop growing and begin to recede back into his lifeless body. His body then began to twitch and seize as an almost rabid growling emanated from Kirrhys. The crowd of Guardians went silent in shock and fear as the nine figures in front of him stepped back and gave them full view of Kirrhys. Kirrhys' growling had now turned in snarling as he rose himself up, removed his helmet with the blood still leaking from his mouth. He then picked up both swords and rested them on his shoulders. He finally rose up to his full height and looked ahead of him. The wounds in his chest had healed over and the blood on his armour had seeped back into the wounds. The crowd of Guardians gasped slightly when they saw Kirrhys' eyes, his eyes were black as the abyss with small red dots that were filled with insanity and rage.

''Kirrhys'' Urvez whispered, not believing this was the same one she loved.

Kirrhys held his head low as his body still convulsed. Black flame then spread across Kirrhys' body and his swords, he looked back up with his head cocked to the side with his mouth slavering like a wild beast. Two figures then appeared at either side of Kirrhys, one had the same eyes as him and was covered in blood while the other had green glowing eyes and wore segmented armour and a skull helmet.

''Who are they?'' a Awoken Titan near Umbra asked.

''Darkness!'' a human Warlock hissed, seeing him as an enemy instead of an ally.

''Shut the fuck up! He is not an enemy!'' Umbra roared as he looked at the Warlock, wanting to punch him in the face.

''Ku gu murg nash! Kari for muzh omi shu'zan!" Kirrhys roared in Hive but in a voice that was heavily distorted and sounded like three separate people talking at once. Kirrhys then slashed a sword at the Ungol and sent a wall of black flame hurtling towards them. The flame went past them and slammed against the wall of darkness, the flame then shot upwards and created a column of flame that was visible for the entire city to see. The column of flame then disappeared and revealed the Ungol without their robes, they wore segmented armour that had sharp angles to it, each one had a different helmet that signified them as different Kells. The armoured figures then charged forwards at Kirrhys who stoll stood there, in movements quicker than a lightning strike he cut them limb from limb. Everybody who looked was both amazed and horrified at his speed and how his movements were like some sort of macabre dance. Kirrhys then stood in the middle of the bloodshed and the carnage, his armour, face and hair stained black with the blood of the Ungol as their carved apart bodies were scattered around him. The black flames surrounding Kirrhys died away, he kept staring at the ground in front of him. Green light began to emanate from each of the bodies lying around Kirrhys until nine lights that were vaguely human in their appearance floated around Kirrhys.

''Be seeing you soon… brother'' one of the lights said before they floated off, headed back to the moon for new bodies and the wall of darkness that blocked the Guardians from Kirrhys dissipated. All the cuts across Kirrhys' face suddenly began bleeding and painfully opened up, coating his face in black and red blood. Blood started to leak from the gaps in his armour and through his under armour, staining it a deep red. Kirrhys closed his eyes and grit his teeth and began to wince in pain as his blood dripped onto the stone floor around him, forming a puddle. Kirrhys began coughing up blood and fell to his knees, dropping his swords and hanging his head low.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez shouted as she ran over to Kirrhys and Zari'ya followed her. Urvez knelt down beside Kirrhys and held him in her arms, she saw the rage and anger leaving as he looked at her and his eyes returned to normal.

''I…. am so… tired'' Kirrhys wheezed as he fell back with Urvez now holding him so his head rested in her chest, his blood staining her gauntlets and her armour when she knelt in the pool of blood.

''It is all right my love. I am here'' Urvez said comfortingly and carefully caressed Kirrhys' bleeding face.

''My Kell?!'' Zari'ya said, her voice full of concern and sadness

''Never thought... would have... two females...worrying about me'' Kirrhys chuckled as his eyelids became heavy, he heard Zari'ya let out an embarassed cough.

''Stay with me my love!'' Urvez said, almost crying.

''Do…. not worry…. I am just going to sleep'' Kirrhys wheezed as he began to lose consciousness, his world becoming black.


	14. The challenge

It was deathly silent in the command deck of the Ketch, the Barons were sat silently around the table and Archon Zari'ya stood by the table, she was scraping her staff of office across the floor in thought. They had not seen the Kell in three days, after the incident in the Tower Kirrhys had locked himself and Urvez in his quarters and had given no orders. Only medical Vandals, Zari'ya and Wyrek had been allowed into his quarters and what they had told the other Barons was perturbing, the Kell was in a coma. Eliksni only went into coma's when their bodies were grievously harmed, it was an evolutionary trait that had appeared long before the Great machine came to them.

''What news of the Kell, Archon?'' Baron Retkes asked as he looked to the silent priestess standing in the corner. Zari'ya stopped scraping her staff on the floor and opened her eyes, she had never seen Kirrhys in such a state before.

''He has begun to react to noises around him; I believe he will awaken soon'' Zari'ya answered, leaning on her halberd.

''The Sha'ir have not told us what exactly happened. I was told he was attacked by our own kind. Is this true?'' Skagrosk asked.

''In a manner of speaking'' the Archon replied cryptically.

''And what does that mean?'' Baroness Tavrys asked, finally strong enough to attend meetings.

''To my disbelief they were the Kells that were lost during the Whirlwind and corrupted by the Hive'' Zari'ya answered and received gasps from the Barons.

''You mean to tell us… not only do we have the other houses to contend with! But also the Kells of old being controlled by the Hive?!'' Efepen asked in shock.

''Yes'' the Archon answered in a calm manner.

''You need to calm down Baron Efepen, those of Winter that wish to stand against the Kings have joined us are willing to give us aid in the fight ahead when the Kings attack the city. Archon Zari'ya has also told me that the Kell is planning to visit the House of Exiles for their help'' Wyrek said reassuringly.

''Half of Winter and criminals are not enough to defend against the Kings and those they draw to them!'' Efepen retorted and stood up from her seat, slamming a fist into the table. Zari'ya let out a growl and slammed her halberd into the floor, letting the young Baroness to remember her place and the Baroness sat back down into her seat.

''The Kell had me perform reconnaissance on the Kings to determine their strength, and what I discovered was interesting'' Wyrek said and received interested looks from the other Barons.

''What have you discovered Baron Wyrek?'' Skagrosk asked and laced his fingers together and leant forwards in interest.

''The Kings two elder Barons have separated from the house. They are currently residing in what the Sha'ir call the black forest. They have no love for the Kell of Kings, they served with me under the Kell before the whirlwind, they will join him without question'' Wyrek answered, the other Barons giving him thoughtful looks.

''What do their forces consist of?'' Tavrys asked and Wyrek turned to the female Baron and clicked his fingers, a shank descended down from the ceiling and obediently projected several holo images above the table for the Barons and the Archon to see. There were multiple captures of forces belonging to the two Barons as well as their base of operations that consisted of a tightly defended cave system.

''Mostly of mechanized infantry, consisting of walkers, shanks and pikes. They have two to three hundred troops; they are all the elders of the House'' Wyrek answered. The other Barons could not say that those two hundred troops would not be helpful, the elder members of each of the Houses were highly skilled in combat and could fight numbers double their own and still stand victorious. Elder Eliksni were not something to underestimate, they had survived the brutality of their own kind and also that of the Whirlwind so they were highly respected and highly honoured individuals.

''We must send emissaries to them immediately, they will be a valuable ally in the future'' Tavrys said and the other Barons each started nodding and looked to the Archon.

''I believe the Kell already knows of them, his little drone has told me that he is going to speak to the splinter group once he is able'' the priestess said.

''My Archon'' Baron Fylas said, the other Barons stared at the three twins and were surprised that only one of them spoke.

''Yes?'' Zari'ya asked, interested in what the silent Baron had to say.

''The Kell had us choose one that we saw as being an Archon. He is waiting outside'' Fylas said.

''Well bring him in then! I wish to see this potential Archon'' Zari'ya ordered and tapped her halberd on the floor.

''Captain Arnost!'' Fylas shouted and then the door to the command deck slid open. A captain stepped into the command deck, he was much smaller than the seated Barons and was dwarfed by the Archon, he gave a deep bow as a sign of respect.

''My Barons, my Archon'' the Captain said respectively and Zari'ya walked over to him, her halberd tapping against the floor as she leant on it. She looked at the Captain suspiciously, trying to prove his worth. She poked the Captain on the shoulder as she circled him, she could feel experience radiating off from him, as well as humility and respect.

''Who are you?'' Zari'ya asked, the captain gave her a look of confusion for a few seconds.

''I am…... Nar'iun Arnost, my Archon'' the captain answered.

''Incorrect answer' 'Zari'ya said and stopped in front of the small Captain and stared down at him.

''I… I have risen through the ranks as many do. As a dreg I fought that threatened our house and was raised to Vandal. As a Vandal I led raids into Hive and King territory and I killed the Captain who led me and claimed his rank. I have continued my tactics and have adapted them when the need arises. I have survived attacks by ambitious Vandals who have sought to take my place and ambushes by rival Captains that were jealous of my rapid rise. I hold much respect for the Servitors and ensure that none are destroyed whenever I command them'' Arnost answered, hoping his answer was correct. The Elder Archon kept staring at him and after a few seconds she tapped her halberd in the floor.

''He is experienced in the ways of war and is an ambitious one, and holds the Servitors in high regard'' Zari'ya said and then looked to the three twins. ''You have outdone yourselves Barons, he is the perfect choice'' a slightly impressed tone and the three Barons gave her a small bow in reply. ''I suspect you need to be given an update on the situation with the Kell'' she said and turned back to the captain.

''I already know the details'' Arnost answered.

''It seems everybody knows everything around here'' Skagrosk sighed and the room went silent again.

''Now that has been dealt with. I must express my feelings about the past week'' Retkes said and everyone on the room turned to him.

''What of it Baron Retkes?'' Zari'ya asked.

''It is just that…... we have been at war with the She'lot for over a century now, we have killed hundreds of them and they shall not forget that, the slaughter that has occurred…. And we were to forget that when the Kell came along?' Retkes asked and looked around the table. 'The Sha'ir stole the Great machine from us, how can we just accept peace with them when they seek our destruction!' he continued, his voice almost turning into a snarl. Zari'ya slammed her halberd into the floor and let out a deep growl, Wyrek slammed a fist into the table, cracking the surface around his fist and growled at Retkes.

''You dare question the Kell's judgement! He is the only Kell to have gotten us this close to the Great machine in two hundred years! could you say you would have done any better as Kell?!'' Wyrek roared and stood up from his seat, his two eyes locking onto Retkes. 'If Kirrhys had not come along, we would most likely be caught in the web of lies and deceit the Kings have spun to trick Winter into servitude and become cannon fodder!' he continued and let out a deep sigh. ''Yes we have been at war with them for over a century. We were wounded by the Whirlwind, the loss of our planet and the Great machine leaving us sent us down a path that only few should tread'' he said in a tired voice and sat back into his seat.

''Not all who are fallen are lost, Baron Retkes. In my time in the Prison of Elders, I have learnt that the She'lot are what we were, long ago. We defended the Great machine from the forces of darkness that wished to destroy it, and then the Whirlwind came and destroyed our world'' Zari'ya said, her voice heavy with nostalgia and emotion. ''The Great machine came to them and gave them light, we came and attacked them when we saw it. We were not better than those who wished death upon the Great machine'' she said and looked to Retkes.

''You may doubt the Kell's wisdom but know this acts of goodness are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good. The Kell wishes to redeem our race in the eyes of those who fight in the Travellers name We should follow his example; he is the only Kell to wish to do so in these one hundred years. He wishes to see our race return to the strength we held when Chelchis led our race, only those that are truly Fallen will despise him for siding with the Sha'ir, we must look past our hatred to become Eliksni again'' Zari'ya said, her voice turning deep and echoing around the room. The command deck went into silence one again, struck by the Archon's words of wisdom/

''The Kell has returned our Archon to us and a second one has been chosen. And we have two prime Servitors no less. The Kell has brought stability to our House, stability that we have not seen since we lost Solkis at Twilight gap and when Zari'ya was captured. Our House devolved even further when we lost Sepiks, then Kirrhys came and returned Zari'ya to us and found two prime Servitors. Our house has not known the bounty of Ether they have given us for a long time'' Wyrek said and Retkes took in the words and lowered his head.

''Forgive me, I have lost my family to the Sha'ir and I am still suspicious about allying with them'' Retkes said apologetically. Wyrek slightly understood why Retkes was so untrusting of the Sha'ir, he had lost both his mate and his son to them.

''To put aside our grievances with the Sha'ir will truly make us Fallen no more, Baron Retkes. You should take that to heart, if you truly need to talk then go to the Kell once he awakens' Zari'ya said, her voice echoing around the command deck.

* * *

 

Kirrhys slowly opened his eyes when he heard a gentle and beautiful singing that stirred his rest. He kept his eyes in a squint, the room was decently lit but the light hurt his eyes. He could feel that he was lying on a bed but he could feel we was being held in someone's arms and his head was resting on their chest. His torso, arms and head were covered in bandages that were slightly stained a red-purple from all his wounds opening. His body was sore all over and felt stiff, the last thing he remembered was collapsing and Urvez running over to him. How long had he been unconscious for? He knew that it was Urvez singing to him and holding him, if the feeling of his head resting on her breasts was not evidence enough. She was singing a song that made Kirrhys feel calm.

''What news from the void, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? Have you seen Kirrhys the Fair by moon or by starlight? I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey. I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away. Into the shadows of the moon, to us he was then gone. The darkness would have felt the sword of the son of Evrerrhon. O Kirrhys, during the darkest nights skyward I looked afar, but you came not from the empty expanse where no men are.'' Urvez sang in a hauntingly beautiful voice. Kirrhys remembered this song, she had sung this to him the day he died.

''I remember that song'' Kirrhys winced and looked up to the female Eliksni holding him, she instantly stopped singing and gently nuzzled her face against his, purring as she did. Kirrhys let out a tiny grunt as he began to move his arms and held the back of Urvez's head and ran his fingers through her long hair.

''I love you'' Urvez whispered and gently wrapped her arms around his body and received a chuckled from Kirrhys.

''I love you too'' Kirrhys whispered back, his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he opened them wider. He looked around and saw that he was in his personal Quarters aboard his Ketch, he had not yet visited them so this was the first time he saw them. ''How long have I slept?'' he asked.

''It has been three days, my love'' Urvez answered, Kirrhys gave a surprised chirp at the answer.

''Three days!'' Kirrhys said in surprise.' 'I need help up'' he grumbled, wanting to go around and see what had occurred during those three days.

''You are still too weak!'' Urvez protested and Kirrhys gave off a pained grunt as he sat himself up and shuffled back so he could prop himself up against the wall. He looked at Urvez who stared at him grumpily and then looked at her body and saw that she was only wearing a loincloth an under shirt that covered her breasts, Kirrhys raised his brow as he looked up and down at her body, admiring its curves that were in all the right places.There were scars that stood out against he charcoal skin; a few ran across her stomach and torso. A large scar went up from between her breasts to in between her collarbones; a few small scars ran across her arms and left shoulder, another few ran across her left thigh. A rather nasty scar ran across the left side of her neck where a hive knight had nearly decapitated her. Despite all of these scars, Kirrhys saw her as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he even called her body goddess like a few times. He then realised that he was practically naked apart from the loincloth he was wearing.

Kirrhys thought to Cerys and the Ghost pooped into view next to the two Eliksni.

''Hs banshee finished the pistol?'' Kirrhys asked.

''He told me he finished it yesterday, you want him to come here with it?'' Cerys asked.

''Yes, I would day in about… an hour. And also send word to the Barons and Archon to gather in the Command deck'' Kirrhys replied.

''Can do'' the Ghost answered before it disappeared, Kirrhys then looked back to Urvez and looked as her lovingly and she returned to look

''Come here'' Kirrhys whispered into her ear and pulled her over to him, she then straddled him and Kirrhys placed his upper hands on her hips and was going to places his lower ones on her thighs when he realised he wasn't wearing his prosthetics. Urvez wrapped her upper arms arm around his neck and lower ones around his waist and gently pulled her to him, burying his face in her breasts. She heard a muffled satisfied sigh come from Kirrhys and she felt his hands move from her hips and squeeze her rear.

Urvez let out a naughty chuckle and ran a hand through the parts of Kirrhys' hear that sprouted through the bandages covering his head, she noticed that his hair had grown a bit. Kirrhys let out a deep purring that echoed throughout the room, signifying his pleasure. Urvez rested her face against the top of Kirrhys' head, deeply breathing in his scent and let out a sigh and closed her eyes when she did. It had been a long time since they had been together like this and she didn't want it to end. Urvez's relaxation was interrupted when she heard Kirrhys quietly sobbing and felt his claws slightly dig into her skin. Urvez stroked Kirrhys' head in a comforting manner. Kirrhys then looked up at Urvez, she did not see any sadness in his amber eyes, only happiness and joy. Urvez nuzzled Kirrhys' face with hers, making sure she was gentle and did not reopen his wounds. Kirrhys began to purr, his sobbing fading away until he no longer cried.

''I am here, there is no need to cry'' Urvez whispered into Kirrhys' ear and he embraced her tighter.

''I know'' Kirrhys said with a muffled voice, he let out a deep long-winded sigh. Kirrhys then felt his loins begin to stir, Urvez noticed the sudden bump between her legs and let out a pleasured growl ''I am in the mood'' he said. Urvez looked down at him and let out a naughty laugh at the words. She took hold of his hands and moved them back to her rear and Kirrhys let out a pleasurable hiss.

''I am too'' Urvez replied.

* * *

 

Axin and Steno were standing outside of Kirrhys' quarters, guardian their Kell and making sure only authorised to enter were allowed in. The rest of Kirrhys' guard were stood around the corridor. They were standing in silence; they then started to hear a faint thumping sounds and moaning coming from inside the room, Axin and Steno looked to the door as they heard the noises. The rest turned their heads, surprise on a few of their faces while the others tried their best not to laugh.

''Are they-'' Steno asked before being cut off by Axin.

''Yes'' Axin deadpanned.

''Could they be a little qui-'' the female Eliksni asked before Axin cut her off again.

''No, they have not seen each other for over seven hundred years, I think they deserve some time to themselves'' the Captain deadpanned. A few of them started to snigger when they heard Urvez moan ''Yes!'' through the door, the two were being pretty loud as practically everyone in the corridor could hear them. Axin let out a sigh as the noises continued and started to get louder.

* * *

 

Goliath focused on the Centurion in front of him and continued to fire into the massive alien until his mag ran empty, he then quickly switched to his pulse rifle to finish the job. He fired into the Centurions head, he rounds punching through its armoured helmet and causing it to pop off from the sudden depressurisation. The Centurion tried to claw at its face as the black gel that the Cabal required to survive on in the hospitable landscapes of mars sprayed into the air around it. The large centurion then fell into the sand alongside the rest of its patrol. When Goliath looked around he saw Aaron standing on top of a dead Legionary and looking quite pleased with himself, as much as the Exo could tell through his helmet.

''Great…. That's no longer a threat. Now where did that dammed Warlock run off to?'' Goliath growled. They wouldn't have had to engage the Cabal patrol if Zaro had not alerted their presence. Between Aaron and Zaro Goliath felt like a babysitter, Zaro was well…... Zaro and Aaron liked disobeying orders and throwing his Hammer of Sol in the enemies faces. Now he had no idea where Zaro was, he was very tempted to leave her on the planet. He had his own disobedient Titan to attend to without wasting time and energy tracking down the mischievous Awoken. If it wasn't for her visions she had on occasion he would just leave, they made her irritatingly important to the fire team.

Goliath was surprised when his Ghost suddenly appeared before him, watching him silently. His Ghost was not much for talk, or maybe it had received damage prior to reviving him, the Exo never knew. It only spoke to him when it had to and that was very scarce.

''Transmission incoming…... coming from Hunter Umbra'' The Ghost chirped.

''Thanks Ghost'' Goliath answered and then heard the comlink activate. ''Yeah?'' he asked.

''Hey you guys, you need to get back here ASAP! Something happened in the Tower and the Vanguard need to speak to you urgently!'' Umbra said in a surprisingly grim voice that made Goliath concerned, but he wouldn't ask what was the matter, he would wait until he got to the Tower.

''Understood. However, there is a slight complication'' Goliath replied and heard a sigh from the Hunter.

''Weeeeeell, shit. What'd she do this time?'' Umbra asked.

''She took off; alerting a patrol to our presence and resulted us in losing her while we fought them off'' Goliath answered.

''Fuck's sake! Well she's not far off I bet. Find her. Get your metal ass back here, the Vanguard need to talk to us all'' Umbra replied, his voice still sounding concerned.

''Roger, Goliath out'' Goliath answered and deactivated the comlink. Aaron approached him, after finally pulling his scout rifle from underneath a dead centurion while Goliath had been talking.

''What's going on?'' Aaron asked curiously.

''We are needed. Apparently something has happened at the Tower and the Vanguard need to talk to us specifically. We must find Zaro quickly, and return to the Tower for a briefing'' the Exo answered.

''You think it's got to do with Kirrhys?'' Aaron asked.

''I don't know, must be serious if the Vanguard want to talk to us about it'' Goliath answered. He looked at the barren battlefield around them and calculated the most likely path the vision crazed Warlock would have taken. He rolled his shoulders and picked the route due northeast and proceeded to march his way through the canyon while he kept out on alert. A few moments later Aaron's footsteps could be heard following behind him. Whenever Umbra was involved Aaron always seemed to be a little more eager to question Goliath more often.

The Exo gave a deep sigh and shook his head, returning to his full attention outside of his mind to the task at hand. They could not waste time with him lost in the pools of his own thoughts. He picked up the march, focusing on the rocks for any traces of the missing Warlock.

Aaron being the long-legged Titan that he was had no problem in keeping pace with the large Exo. His build had surprised Goliath when he was tasked with overseeing his training and growth as a Titan, normally Titans were of thicker builds than him, most Exo's like Goliath tended to be on the bulkier side and became Titans. Aaron reminded the Exo of a birch tree he had seen on Earth that swayed with the wind instead of standing against it. Aaron could have easily turned out to be a Warlock or Hunter but the smaller human had a preference for close quarters fighting that the other two classes could not support.

Again Goliath shook his head from his thoughts, it was going to be one of those days.

Luckily there didn't seem to be another Cabal patrol in the area to be another problem on the ones they had stacked already, as they were trying to find their missing comrade. Though Goliath had to wonder how long it would be before the enemy realised one of their patrols was down and decided to send reinforcements. The Cabal were a very strict military force and Goliath didn't think they'd allow patrols out without frequent comm checks to make sure the area was secure. For all he knew the patrol had managed to alert their command that there was a problem and reinforcements were already on the way to them as they wasted their time. The grumpy Exo picked up his pace with more urgency as he scanned the rocky wall of the canyon. The longer they spent out here the more they risked heavier forces dropping on their location like the Dust Giant regiment or worse the Siege Dancers if the threat of possible Guardians in the area are high enough. Goliath then looked up when he heard the low rumble of engines over the canyon.

Just their luck, Goliath heard the rumble getting louder and from the sound of it was a Cabal Harvester.

''Aaron! Get down Quickly!'' Goliath shouted.

''I can hear it too!'' Aaron retorted. The pair quickly ran to the side wall of the canyon, Goliath pressed his back up against the wall and with a large slab of stone above their heads, hoping that would be enough to prevent the Cabal from spotting them. Aaron followed the Exo's example and pressed up against the rock wall as well, holding his breath in silence to avoid the foe. They both watched in silence as the ship flew on by slowly, obviously searching for something as it headed towards the direction of the fallen patrol. It would only be a matter of time before they landed and began to search on foot. Once Goliath could no longer hear the ship he grumbled to himself and began moving in an even faster stride while looking for the missing Warlock.

''Yo, Goliath'' Aaron said and tapped the Exo on the shoulder.

''What?'' Goliath grumbled and shot a glance back to the Titan.

''I think she may have gone into that cave over there. It seems like a place she would hid'e' Aaron said and pointed to a cave that Goliath had passed over that was at the top of the canyon wall.

Of course he had missed it. Thanks to his mind's tendency to wander off and the threat of the Cabal ship.

''Good work. Cover me. I'll take point to investigate'' Goliath answered.

Goliath put his pulse rifle onto his back; he wouldn't be able to use it while he scaled the stone wall. The Exo looked up from the bottom of the canyon and growled to himself, swearing he was going to smack the Warlock upside the head when he found her. Then without waiting another moment he placed his hands on the ledge above him and slowly began his free-style climb up. He took care with each step to find a foothold before pushing himself up so he wouldn't fall back and possibly kill himself in the process. When he finally made it to the ledge for the edge of the cave he made a quick look at the Titan below that kept looking for trouble; he then pushed himself up onto the ledge once he was sure there was no cause to worry. Without missing a beat, he was back on his feet and taking a peek into the cave with his pulse rifle's sights.

He slowly made his way into the cave and looked around, while his ghost provided him with the light he needed that his vision sensors couldn't see without it. In the back of the cave he saw the shape of the Warlock in the back of the cave with her Ghost hovering over her. Goliath immediately backtracked out of the cave and waved down to the Titan waiting below for him to come out and then returned into the belly of the cave to the Warlock.

''What happened to her?'' Goliath asked the Warlock's Ghost.

''She had a vision, it took a toll on her body'' the Ghost answered.

''Damn'' Goliath grumbled, kneeling down to Zaro's level and reached out with a cold hand to her cheek. ''Zaro, can you hear me? ZARO! ZARO! WAKE UP!'' he barked sternly while he shook her gently, trying to get the warlock to respond. Aaron came up behind the Exo and knelt down to his level.

''You sure you should be doing that? She doesn't look too good'' Aaron said concernedly.

''Fine, let's just get her to the Tower. Ghost pull us into my ship, we need to get her back to the Tower for some rest. She isn't aware of it yet but the Vanguard are giving us a lot of work'' Goliath said.

''Yes sir, pulling us into the ship in three. Two. One…'' the Ghost said before it went quiet. Goliath then found himself in the cockpit of his ship that was already preparing for the ship home. He hated the feeling in his circuits that came with being pulled onto the ship by his Ghost; felt like they were being pulled apart. The good news was now the fact that he had a little while to relax as he jumped back to Earth.

''Ghost, send word to Umbra. We are headed home now'' Goliath ordered.

''Yes sir'' the Ghost replied.

* * *

 

''You ready?'' Kirrhys asked Urvez as she finished refitting her helm, he left his helmet strapped to his belt due to the fact that the wounds covering his head were still tender and had not fully healed.

''I am ready'' Urvez replied. Kirrhys then heard movement at the door and it slid open, a very grumpy Exo walked in, followed by two Frames. They were both carrying crates of magazines filled with large ammunition. Banshee was carrying a large case in his left hand, most probably carrying Kirrhys' new gun and its holster.

''Ah! Banshee'' Kirrhys said happily and walked over to the Exo.

''Kirrhys'' the Exo said in a gravelly voice.

''How did it go?'' Kirrhys asked and stopped in front of the Exo, staring down at him.

''Tex mechanica and Häkke hope that they could help in making more weapons for you. We actually had a few problems, considering you only have three fingers but we got past that, other than that, actually enjoyed making it'' Banshee replied.

''May I see it?'' Kirrhys asked, excited to see the new gun.

''I was going to show you anyway'' Banshee said and walked over to the bed and placed the case on it. ''See for yourself'' he grumbled. Kirrhys walked over to the bed and loomed over the case, he bent down and undid the clasps and slowly opened the lid. Kirrhys made an almost silent gasp when he saw the pistol inside, it was amazing. The pistol was a deep metallic black. It looked big even by Kirrhys' standards, a human would have to hold it like a rifle due to the weight and even then the recoil would probably cause it to knock them to the floor. The pistol was fitted snugly in protective foam, there was a loaded magazine next to it. Kirrhys picked up the pistol and admired the gun; it looked like the height of human gun manufacturing, he had to admit he was impressed. There was an engraving running along the side of the pistol it read 'It is in our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light'. Kirrhys saw that the sights had been taken from the destroyed hand cannon and put on the pistol, the rear sights glowed white while the front sight glowed red.

''It is 39 centimetres long; 60 kilograms in weight, eight rounds per magazine. This pistol has far more fire power than any Human Guardian could be expected to handle'' Banshee said, giving Kirrhys a small specification. Kirrhys picked up the magazine from the case and loaded it into the pistol, it slid in was a satisfying clunk and then pulled back the slide, it made a cloud mechanical clanking when Kirrhys let go. Kirrhys gave amazed chirps and clicks as he looked it over. He gave it a practise aim, looking down the sights and getting a feel for the weapon.

''It is perfection Banshee!'' Kirrhys said and looked at the Gunsmith.

''I am happy you see it as that'' Banshee replied as he pulled out a bandolier off from one of the crates of ammo a Frame was holding. The bandolier had the holster for the pistol on it as well as clips for the other three of Kirrhys' pistols and their holsters. 'For you, makes holding those pistols easier' the Exo said.

Kirrhys took the bandolier and unclipped it and slid it underneath his cloak, pulled it over his right shoulder and then clipped it back together. He then spent a little fiddling around with his hand cannon and shock pistols as he attacked them to the bandolier. The shock pistols facing the opposite way as well as the hand cannon and the pistol.

''What is the pistol called?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Dawn, bringer of light'' Banshee asked.

''Suitable name'' Kirrhys replied, Banshee made a gesture to the two frames and they placed the crates onto the floor.

''Your Ghost can store those'' Banshee grumbled and Cerys popped into view and then scanned the crates and they disappeared into the Ghost's storage.

'I thank you Banshee' Kirrhys said and gave the Exo a bow.

'Like I said before, it's my job to make weapons for Guardians when they ask' Banshee answered.

''I should have some of my guard escort you from the Ketch, from what my mate has told me. Tensions between my House and the other Guardians have begun to grow'' Kirrhys said.

''Pfffft, no need. I have my own protection'' Banshee replied, he then gestured to the two Frames that ad auto rifles strapped to their backs.

'Forgive my assumption' Kirrhys said respectively.

'Be seeing you later… maybe' Banshee said and left the room, with the two Frames following him.

Kirrhys then turned around to Urvez who had been standing there silent the entire time, he let out a small sigh of happiness and hugged her, wrapping his four arms around her waist. He could feel Urvez relax in his arms and wrap her arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. Kirrhys looked down to Urvez who looked up at him, they both stared lovingly into each other's eyes, both purring loudly as they did. They then both nuzzled against each other's faces, both being careful so Kirrhys' facial wounds did not reopen.

''Let us go'' Kirrhys whispered and gave Urvez a tight squeeze

Kirrhys walked to the doors of his quarters with the female Baroness following behind. The doors slid open to the corridor that his guard were standing in. Kirrhys saw Axin and Steno standing on either side of the door and stood to attention when he stepped into view.

''It is good to see you awake Kirrhys'' Axin said and gave Kirrhys a small bow.

''It is good to finally be awake'' Kirrhys replied.

''I hope you had a relaxing time'' Steno said, trying her best not to smile. Kirrhys immediately squinted his eyes in suspicion when he heard a few of the others chuckling to themselves. He then immediately realised what they were laughing about and blushed, but nobody would have noticed considering his hand and face was covered in bandages and dressings.

'I' am guessing we were a little too loud'' Urvez whispered.

''I gathered'' Kirrhys whispered back, he then looked back to Axin who was the only one not chuckling. ''Where are the Barons and the Archon?'' he asked the captain.

''They are in the command deck; the Archon took temporary charge of the house during your absence'' Axin replied.

''We shall go to the command deck then'' Kirrhys said and began walking to the command deck with Urvez next to him and his guard behind him.

''In the days that you were unconscious I learnt that there are Elder members of the House that are apparently loyal only to you'' Urvez said, Kirrhys looked at her in interest. If he was right in estimating the house was three thousand strong and only a small number of these were Elders, he instantly got an idea of what to do with them.

''Maybe I should move the Elders into their own separate unit'' Kirrhys suggested, understanding the true importance of loyalty.

''You would have to change their command structure and give them new equipment. The Devils do not have many Splicers available, this will be difficult'' Urvez replied, they then reached a corner and took a left to the command deck.

''I believe the Guardians can help in equipping them. Anyway, we unearthed the dreadnought Ketch and reactivated its systems. If I remember correctly there should be stores of arms and armour, as well as pikes and walkers in storage'' Kirrhys replied, knowing that the weapon stores would help defend the city as more advanced weapons were held in the Ketch.

''If they would agree to help'' Urvez grumbled, Kirrhys have her a confused look.

''What do you mean?'' Kirrhys asked.

''After what happened, some of the Guardians saw you as a threat and tried to have you imprisoned. those two robotic ones defended you made sure that you were not attacked or imprisoned. They told me you should stay on your Ketch until you awoke'' Urvez answered.

''I hate to admit it but some of these Humans are petty, I was hoping that they would look past what I am and accept the fact that I fight to protect the Great machine as well'' Kirrhys said, his voice turning dark and almost angry.

''I have also looked at their history, they are a spiteful and warring people. Ever since they came into being they have tried to destroy each other, never accepting peace. I do not trust them'' Urvez grumbled.

''I only trust a few of them, the two that defended me and the rest of their squad, they were the only ones that were welcoming to me out of all the others'' Kirrhys replied.

''I must learn to speak the Human tongue and express my gratitude to them'' Urvez said and Kirrhys gave out a chuckle before he stopped walking. Kirrhys then started to violently cough and felt mucous or bile thrown from his mouth and into his hand when he covered his mouth. 'Are you alright?' the female Baroness asked and placed a hand on Kirrhys' shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw that he had coughed up blood, this was not good. Kirrhys wiped the blood away against his under armour and turned back to Urvez.

''I am fine; it happens when you are unconscious for three days'' Kirrhys said comfortingly, lying to Urvez.

They continued walking on in silence until they finally reached the door to the command deck and muffled talking was heard inside. Kirrhys thought the halls of the Ketch were surprisingly empty considering this was his Ketch but he ignored that fact; only the Barons, the Kell, his personal guard and Archon were allowed on this level and also Captains that had been granted access by the Kell or Archon. Kirrhys approached the door and it slid open, revealing the dimly lit command deck with the Barons sitting around the table, Zari'ya standing on one side of the room with a smaller Captain standing near her. Everybody in the room looked in his direction when the door slid open, Zari'ya and Wyrek were the only ones that did not look surprised when they saw Kirrhys' bandaged face. The Barons immediately stood up and Zari'ya and the Captain standing to attention.

''You may relax'' Kirrhys said and the Barons sat down, the Archon and the captain stood down. Kirrhys looked over to the Captain in confusion, Captains were not allowed in the Command deck so why was he here?

''He is the one we have chosen to be Archon, our Kell'' the three twins said at once, Kirrhys looked at them and gave an affirmatory grunt. Kirrhys walked up to his throne and sat down in it. His guard situated themselves around the room and Urvez stood against the wall next to Kirrhys.

''What do you think of him, Archon Zari'ya?'' Kirrhys asked and the Archon seemed to whirr to life at the question.

''He is a suitable choice my Kell'' the Archon replied, Kirrhys looked at the Captain who gave a bow.

''You best be wary of Zari'ya, she can be a handful at times'' Kirrhys said jokingly and received a sigh from the Archon and a stifled laugh from Wyrek.

''I…... will be careful'' Arnost replied, unsure of what to answer, Kirrhys then looked around at the Barons sitting at the table.

''You may wonder why I have gathered you here. We have important tasks ahead which I need you all to oversee'' Kirrhys said and looked at Baron Skagrosk first.

''Have you prepared the shield unit?'' Kirrhys asked, Skagrosk sat forwards in his seat and leant on the table.

''With the help of Baroness Tavrys we have two hundred members and counting. I have set them into squads of ten and have put command Vandals or Captains in charge of them'' Skagrosk replied.

''Good, you shall have them moved to my ship, I wish to speak to those leading the squads personally'' Kirrhys said.

''It shall be done my Kell'' the Baron replied, Kirrhys then looked to Baroness Efepen and had the perfect mission for her.

''I have a vital mission for you Baroness'' he said and the Baroness sat up in her seat.

''What do you require of me my Kell?'' Efepen asked.

''I have heard whispers of a baroness belonging to our House called Eramis, the shipstealer. You shall go to old England and search for her and bring her to me'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It shall be done my Kell'' Efepen replied, Kirrhys looked to Wyrek and the old Baron shifted in his seat.

''Gather all the Elder members of the House in the hangar bay, I have a vital task for them'' Kirrhys demanded.

''Is that all my Kell?'' Wyrek asked.

''No, you have heard of the Elder Barons of the Kings that have splintered from the house? I shall be heading to Old Germany to talk to them, see if they would join us. You shall come with me, I suspect forces of the Kings trying to kill them shall be present, bring your Ketch'' Kirrhys answered.

''It shall be done'' Wyrek answered.

''Baroness Tavrys, Baron Fylas, Baron Drakryn and Baron Wiklor'' Kirrhys said and the Barons sat to attention.

''You will under the command of Archon Zari'ya until I return, she shall have you set up defensive positions on the wall and outside the city. I want us to have scouts when the Kings inevitably approach the city'' Kirrhys ordered

''By your command my Kell'' Tavrys said and the three twins silently nodded. Kirrhys was about to say something to Baron Retkes before he detected movement behind the entrance to the Command deck and the door opened with six Captains stepping in. Zari'ya slammed her halberd against the floor in anger, the Barons reached for their weapons and Kirrhys' guard trained theirs on the Captains; Urvez stood there quietly, her hand resting on the butt of her wire rifle.

''What are you doing here, scum!'' the Archon demanded. The front and tallest Captain stepped forwards and unsheathed one of his swords.

''I am Kythas, and these are Captains that stand against the Kell and challenge his rule'' the Captain said.

''You dare come here and challenge the Kell! You are not of Baron!'' Wyrek shouted and stood up from his chair.

''We challenge the Kell so that a better leader and take his place! He has shown his weakness by making peace with the Sha'ir and giving the Dregs back their docked arms without having proven themselves!'' Kythas hissed. Kirrhys began to laugh deeply and everybody in the room looked to him.

''Are these Captains not under your command… Baron Retkes?'' Kirrhys asked in a deep voice filled with authority and the other Barons shot looks at him.

''Yes my Kell'' Retkes said shamefully, he did not even know Captains under his command wanted to rebel against the Kell.

''We challenge you to a duel to the death!'' Kythas hissed, Kirrhys looked at the Captains with emotionless eyes.

''I accept. Everybody, leave the room!'' Kirrhys ordered, the Barons, Archons and Guard looked at Kirrhys in complete shock. He was still too weak from his coma.

''My Kell, these are but Captains! They are not worthy to challenge you and you are still too weak from your-'' Skagrosk said and was cut off when Kirrhys' hand shot up.

''You all shall watch this on the security monitors. I shall deal with these traitors!'' Kirrhys growled at everyone, they looked at him in surprise. 'Leave us!' he roared, the Barons got up from their seats and began leaving the room with the Archons, his guard and Urvez. She looked back at Kirrhys before she reached the door, giving him the look that said 'If you die I will kill you'. The door then closed behind her as she left the room, leaving Kirrhys alone with the Captains, he pressed a button on his throne and the table and chairs surrounding it began to descend into the ground for whenever the Kell was challenged.

''Why do you wish to overthrow me?'' Kirrhys asked and got up from his throne and walked down its steps with his arms folded in front of him.

''You show mercy when you should show strength! You ally the house with those that have killed many of us and stolen the Great machine from us. You could have destroyed the She'lot but you made peace with them and worse of all…... you are a Sha'ir yourself!'' Kythas hissed, practically spitting the words.

''Seeking peace is not weakness, but seeking war is not strength. I sought peace because our people had been decimated by the Whirlwind and the Sha'ir as we have tried to retake the Great machine. Perhaps I have been the only Kell that understands that peace was in our best interests to survive'' Kirrhys answered with an upset voice, his arms still crossed in front of him.

''Our best interests! You conspired with our enemy! They have sought our destruction forever and have been merciless in their attacks!'' the Captain roared, pulling out his second shock sword.

''I hoped you had shared my hopes. I came to this House and brought strength back to it, I believed in you! Even though we thought different thoughts I hoped we would walk the same path…. Now it appears I was wrong about this House! I am deeply disappointed!'' Kirrhys roared, his fingers twitched with anger.

''You ha-'' Kythas began before being cut off by Kirrhys.

''Do not say anything! The time for words had long passed! Draw your weapons!'' Kirrhys hissed. The rest of the Captains drew their weapons except the one with a wire rifle.

''You have shown that you are not worthy of being called Kell, you have given those who have committed crimes against us the hand of mercy, that is not justice!'' one of the female Captains said.

''Silence! There can be no forgiveness for those who truly defy justice!'' Kirrhys retorted.

''We have also been taught that we must take true justice into our own hands!'' Another Captain hissed.

''That is the reason the Houses carry swords is it not?'' Another Captain asked.

''Such foolish talk! You have not right to decide for yourselves what is right and wrong! It is your duty to accept the true justice of the universe!'' Kirrhys roared, barely containing his anger.

''But what is the true justice of the universe? Who determines what is right and wrong!?'' Kythas shouted, Kirrhys let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

''Did you not hear me before? The time for words… has passed!'' Kirrhys shouted and stamped the floor, causing the metal plates to crack around his foot. Kirrhys then unclasped his cloaks and let them drop to the floor, the Captains gave small gasps when they Kirrhys open his eyes and light began to glow from them. Kirrhys then began to flex his arms and roll his shoulders, Kirrhys then quickly cocked his head to the left and right as he cracked his neck as he prepared for the fight. ''Before I end your lives I must ask…. What are your names?'' he asked.

''I am Yzeka'' the female Captain with the scorch cannon answered.

''I am Durthang'' a male Captain with four shock swords growled.

''I am Xryen'' the second male captain with a shrapnel launcher answered with a hiss.

''I am Varnost'' the third male also using a shrapnel launcher growled, Kirrhys then looked to the last Captain who had been silent the entire time.

''Who are you?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I am Captain Zaya, my Kell'' the female Captain answered. Kirrhys let out a deep seated growl as he listened, he then cracked his knuckles and the light coming from his eyes intensified.

''Come at me then, if you can touch me'' Kirrhys growled. Kythas, Durthang, Xryen and Varnost then charge forwards at Kirrhys while the two female Captains held back with their weapons. The two sword wielding Captains were in front while the two Shrapnel Captains came up behind them.

Kythas and Durthang were about to slash at Kirrhys before he darted forwards faster than the Captains could react he punched Kythas in the chest causing him to reel back. Kirrhys was certain he broke the Captain's ribcage as he dented his breastplate with the blow. Kythas spat out blood that flew out through the gaps in his mask, Kirrhys then brought up an uppercut and knocked the Captain out and sent him flying back. The three other Captains were caught off guard by his speed, Durthang thrust his swords as Kirrhys, he spun around and elbowed Durthang's arm, causing him to let go his sword. Durthang let out a gasp as Kirrhys brought up an uppercut and struck the captain, knocking him out. The two Captains were had not yet hit the floor before Kirrhys turned to the two shrapnel Captains.

''Impossible! He is not even using his weapons!'' Xryen thought and Kirrhys ran at the two shrapnel Captains.

''Open fire!'' Varnost roared and the two Captains opened fire, sending super-heated shards of metal flying at Kirrhys, Yzeka fired at Kirrhys with her scorch cannon and sent two shots hurtling towards Kirrhys. He let the first shots from the shrapnel launchers impact with his shield, when he saw the scorch shots coming his way he sidestepped them, both of them exploding behind him. Kirrhys had to be careful, his shield could only take a few more shots from the shrapnel onslaught. A wire rifle shot whizzed past his head that seemed on purposely missed.

Kirrhys teleported next to Varnost, before Kirrhys was shot at, he backhanded the Captain and sent him spinning round. Kirrhys then grabbed the Captain by the neck and felt shrapnel rounds impact against his shield, Kirrhys turned to Xryen and teleported behind him. Kirrhys grabbed the Captain by the neck and then felt a scorch round impact against his shield and caused it to disperse. Kirrhys then slammed the two Captains into the ground, knocking Varnost out. Kirrhys then stomped on Xryen's head, cracking his helmet and knocking him out. Kirrhys then looked at Yzeka who had now circled around to his left and was about to fire at him. Kirrhys teleported right in front of her and struck her in the stomach, winding her. He then kicked the side of her left knee and caused her to fall to the floor, roaring in pain. Kirrhys ripped the scorch cannon from her hands and threw it behind him, he then grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall, the Captain grunted in pain as she landed on the floor. Kirrhys then ran up to the Captain and kicked her in the face, knocking her out. Kirrhys was about to spin around to meet the final Captain before he felt the butt of a scorch cannon hit against the back of his knee and roared in pain. Kirrhys was sent to one knee and looked behind him, he saw Kythas standing behind him, blood leaking from his mask and aiming the scorch cannon directly at Kirrhys' face.

''Die unworthy scum!'' Kythas roared. Kirrhys was about to teleport behind Kythas before a wire rifle shot rang out, Kirrhys felt warm blood against his face and opened his eyes when he heard Kythas make painted grunts and flood flecked spurts. There was now a smoking hole in the centre of the Captains chest, blood leaked down from it and onto the floor. Kythas turned around and saw Captain Zaya standing there and aiming at Kythas, the muzzle of her Wire rifle smoking. Kythas dropped the Scorch cannon and his arms fell to his sides as they went limp. ''You… you'' Kythas said before he fell to the floor and began to bleed out.

Kirrhys got up and looked at the female Captain that had just saved his life, the Captain put her wire rifle away and walked up to Kirrhys. Kirrhys looked down at the Captain and she knelt in front of him. Kirrhys felt the urge to grab the Captain by the neck and hold her up to him but he resisted it. Kirrhys began to feel a wet feeling on his forehead and he reached up and touched it. When he looked at his hand he saw blood on his fingers, one of his wounds had reopened.

''Why shoot him?'' Kirrhys asked and Zaya looked up at him.

''I do not share their views. I joined them to betray them when they would challenge you, I want to prove my loyalty to my Kell'' Zaya answered.

''You have put your honour into question. You do know that?'' Kirrhys asked.

''My honour is loyalty, I am loyal to my Kell, thus my honour is unstained'' the Captain answered.

''Rise Captain'' Kirrhys ordered and the Captain did so. Kirrhys looked up at the security camera that was in the top corner of the room. ''You may come in, I want these scum cleared up and also bring in some medical Vandals, I need fresh dressings on my face' he said to the camera and looked back down to the Captain. 'We must talk but after I have executed these traitors'' he growled, the door slid open and his guard walked in with the Barons behind him.

''My Kell'' Wyrek said and looked around at the unconscious Captains around him.

''Take these traitors to the hangar bay and bring all of the house there. This shall be a public execution!'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It shall be done my Kell'' Wyrek replied, Urvez walked into the room with a glad look in her eyes.

''What of this one?'' Tavrys asked and glared at the female Captain.

''She pretended to be one of them to draw them out and make them challenge me. She has proved her loyalty to her Kell and has kept her honour. I will talk with her later'' Kirrhys answered. ''Have the leader of Winter and his Barons be at the execution well, I need to speak to him afterwards'' he ordered at Skagrosk.

'It shall be done my Kell'' Skagrosk replied. Kirrhys looked around at the unconscious Captains that were being taken away by his guard to the hangar bay for their execution, if they wanted a merciless Kell then they would get one.


	15. Grimoires I

**Pretext notes**

These grimoire cards list the most high value and important members of the House of Devils currently serving under Kirrhys, it should be noted that the Barons and Archon in these cards have a Guardian kill count amassing to one hundred and forty five. Many Guardians will want to see these Fallen exterminated from the face of the earth, it shall be interesting to see how Kirrhys shall deal with these Guardians.

Expect more of these reports to come to you in the near future, I will be looking into 'notorious' members of the other houses and that of the Vorshten bloodline. 

* * *

**Tavrys, Kingslayer**

" **The weak have no place among us! Only the strong survive!"**

Here's what we know of the Devils Baroness, Tavrys.

She rose through the ranks of the Fallen as many do. As a Dreg, she fought enemies that threatened her House to be raised to Vandal. She became a stealth Vandal and had a high aptitude for stealth tactics. As a Vandal, she led raids into hostile territory to capture treasures of technology, and killed the Captain who led her to claim his rank. As Captain, she continued her tactics and showed strong resourcefulness. She survived attacks by ambitious Vandals who sought to take her place, and ambushes by rival Captains jealous of her rapid rise. She even survived multiple encounters with Guardians, something nearly unheard of among the Fallen. She attained the rank of Baron when she challenged the previous Baron and slew him in personal combat. She began launching raids against the House of Kings, the Hive and Guardian strike teams that entered Devil territory and beyond.

She was present during the battle of Twilight gap and slew many Guardians in the battle before being forced to retreat. After the death of Solkis she became less connective with the House and roamed across the Cosmodrone with her crews, taking resource caches belonging to the Kings as well as slaying three of their Barons and earning the title of Kingslayer. Ever since Kirrhys has come along, Tavrys' rage has been tempered by his compassion and respect towards her. Perhaps she is proof that the Fallen can change with the right motivation.

* * *

 

**Retkes, the Hawk**

" **Power is nothing without knowledge. And my knowledge is vast"**

Devils Baron, Retkes is quite in interesting Baron.

He rose through the ranks rather quickly, faster than many Fallen do. During his time as Captain he became emotionally attacked with a female Vandal called Zevne, the two later became mates. Retkes ambushed his Captain and killed him, taking his place. Retkes was more strategically intelligent than the rest of his Captains; he carried out successful ambushes on the Hive and Guardians that wandered into Devil territory. Zevne became Captain and the two then had a son, which they called Sor'zuk. Sor'zuk rose through the ranks as almost as fast as Retkes himself and became a Vandal under Zevne's command.

Zevne and her squad were put in the Devils lair by Retkes' commanding barons shortly before the Sepiks strike and were killed during it. Retkes found their bodies among the dead and swore to slaughter those who killed them. He killed his commanding Baron and took his place. Retkes has killed many Guardians he has come across and keeps their Ghosts as personal trophies like a necklace that he hides under his scarf. Post Twilight gap he has attempted to gain control of the House but without the support of baron Wyrek he as been unsuccessful in those attempts. His apparent ambition for power has decreased since Kirrhys became the Kell of Devils and has become oddly loyal to Kirrhys. I would advise we keep a watchful eye on him; I am still highly suspicious of his hunger for power.

* * *

**Skagrosk, the Noble**

" **Sometimes, I wonder why we fight the Sha'ir. They are like us long ago"**

So here is what we know of the devils Baron, Skagrosk.

He is perhaps among the only few Fallen that do not shoot Guardians outright and only when provoked. He uses a weapon that is almost identical to the Kusarigama wielded by Samurai. The weapon has a shock blade at one end and a spiked weight at another that has an inbuilt shock generator. He is perhaps the only fallen to use a weapon of this design, we have seen halberds and spears wielded by other fallen but never one he wields. We learnt that he had the Splicers of the House forge it after he saw the design in a museum in Old Japan. His rise to Baron has been the same as most Barons, a lot similar to Baroness Tavrys in many ways.

We have also learnt that he has feelings for Baroness Tavrys who also has feelings for him. When it comes to his interactions with Guardians he is quite unique in that respect. When the Hunter Umbra-42 was revived in Old England Baron Skagrosk came across him and did not attack him. Umbra-42 was taught the Fallen language by the Baron and was adopted by him as a son. When the other Barons found out they first voiced their concern and anger to Skagrosk but after some talks, Umbra was begrudgingly accepted into the House. Umbra-42 does not talk about what happened during these two years he was in the House and perhaps he never will.

Skagrosk has become courageously loyal to Kirrhys since he became Kell. Skagrosk does not seem like he would be a risk to the tower or any Guardians, he is one of the few that I honestly view as a possible ally.

* * *

**Wyrek, the Venerable**

" **We must not forget the past, otherwise we shall truly become Fallen"**

We do not know much about this Elder Baron's rise to power but we know he was round before the Whirlwind decimated the Fallen.

He was present at the burring of Old London but did not take part, we discovered he did not want to take part out of keeping his honour. He was also present at the battle of Twilight gap and killed twenty five Guardians including wounding three Iron Lords. Wyrek wields a shock spear of his own design and making, it is as crossed spear/staff that has two blades either end that radiate with arc energy. Many ambitious Captains have challenged him for the position of Baron and they have all been killed by him, he keeps the helm of each Captain that he defeats as trophies of which he has many. He has no love for us but he also has no hate, he is apparently uncaring of what happens to us at all.

We know that he has a relationship with an elder Captain called Kharys (and yes Kharys is male). Wyrek holds honour in high regard and dislikes Barons or Captains that have none immensely , he has a particular dislike for Baron Retkes which he reminds the Baron of multiple times. Wyrek has been the voice of reason and authority since Solkis died, he has not taken the position of Kell despite most of the Barons backing his claim to it. We have learnt that he served under Kirrhys in a force similar to us, we believe that Wyrek was one of the higher members of the force and thus is highly respected by lower ranking Elders of the House. Ever since Kirrhys has turned his Wyrek has been extremely loyal to him, it appears that the two are very old friends as when they first met they hugged each other. Wyrek should not be a threat to us as he follows Kirrhys to the letter and will protect him with his life.

* * *

**Fylas, Wiklor and Drakryn, the Hydras**

" **We were born together, we shall fight together and we shall die together"**

These Barons are perhaps the most disturbing Fallen I have come across during my time in the Hidden.

We actually do not have much in the way of information on them during their rise to the rank of Baron, we know that the three brothers do not leave each other's side at all under any circumstance. These Barons are post Twilight gap but still have an impressive (if the term is suitable) Guardian kill count among themselves, amassing more than thirty eight Guardians in their five years as Barons. Baroness Tavrys is the only other Baron to have a kill count of Guardians so they are all held in high regards among their subordinates These Barons are practically under the thumb of Baron Retkes and backed him in his bid for the Kell of Devils. Baron Fylas is the emissary for the House of Devils as out of the three brothers he is the more emotional one as the other two are rather autonomous.

The Barons are practically indistinguishable from one another and it has proved quite difficult to correctly identify them as their armour and weapons are all identical and they are all the same height. In combat the triplets have even confused their enemies as they do not call each other by their names so most Guardians that have come across them do not even know their names. I would advise that we keep a watchful eye on these three as they are highly suspicious and never speak their own minds, nobody knows what they think and I doubt they ever will.

* * *

**Sat'reks Efepen, the Younger**

" **I shall honour my father's memory by proving I am truly worthy to be his successor"**

Devils Baroness Efepen has only recently been promoted to the rank of Baron as her father was killed by Kirrhys when he was resurrected and she was his successor. Efepen has kept a rather quiet career within the House of Devils and her rise to the rank of Captain is the same has how many have done before her. She is one of the youngest Fallen to reach the Rank of Baron, only being twenty five years old. She is experienced in leading but is still a novice at leading the multiple crews that she now commands as Baron. She is quite knowledgeable in the internal workings of the House and has many eyes and ears in other crews and even among the highest tiers of the Devils hierarchy, she is quite clever for her age.

She was originally skeptical of the idea of letting Kirrhys become the Kell of the House of Devils as she lost her mother at the battle of Twilight gap and is suspicious to any mention of Guardians. She has slowly accepted the fact that Kirrhys is a Guardian and accepted his rule as Kell, I do not think that she is a threat towards the Tower as she holds loyalty in the highest regard and will not stain her honour.

* * *

**Zari'ya, the Sentinel**

**"Acts of goodness are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good"**

Much like Baron Wyrek we do not know much about Archon Zari'ya's rise to power as she too is an Elder that served under Kirrhys before the Whirlwind.

We know that her title refers to the fact that she is the keeper of tradition among the house and the other Archons. She is the eldest Archon and is thus the Archon prime of the House (this means she holds command over the other Archons, but during her incarceration in the Prison of Elders another was chosen). We know that she was also present at the burning of London and oversaw the assault at the behest of Solkis. Ever since the Guardians have first existed she has launched assaults upon them to wipe them out, even wounding Lord Saladin when the Iron Lords first rose. she has amassed an almighty kill count of fifty Guardians which makes her one of the only Fallen to ever reach such a number and thus be hunted down the most out of all. She fought at Twilight gap where she was captured and handed over to the Reef as a token of good will and was imprisoned in the Prison of Elders.

She was recently freed from the Prison of Elders by Kirrhys as the House lacked an Archon and requires one as he reactivated two Prime Servitors that were thought to be lost. Kirrhys has made sure that her hatred has been tempered and dissipated, it is also apparent that she has some feelings for him but the fact that his mate is currently around has caused her to hide those feelings.


	16. The execution

Kirrhys kept his eyes closed as the medical Vandal applied new dressings and bandages onto his face, he had kept quiet the entire time and was deep in thought. It had been approximately ten minutes since the Captains had attempted to challenge him and failed miserably. Kirrhys had been suppressing his anger the entire time, how could they see him as weak? He had given the House two Prime Servitors and retrieved the Archon no less, the house could now avoid starvation and become powerful again. Perhaps he had too merciful to the House, maybe he should be more ruthless as a Kell should be. His thoughts were interrupted when the medical Vandal finished applying the new bandages to his face.

''I am finished my Kell'' the Vandal said while stepping back and giving Kirrhys a bow.

''Go now'' Kirrhys ordered in a deep voice and opened his eyes. ''I need you in the hangar bay with the rest of the House'' he said and waved at the group of medical Vandals and they left the room. Kirrhys had the Barons and his guard go to the hangar bay, he was going to speak to the house at the execution and he wanted everyone to be there. He turned and looked to his left to Urvez who was silently standing next to his throne with her arms crossed in front of her. ''Do you think I am being too harsh in executing them?'' he asked.

''It has been seven hundred years since our race has even set foot near the Great machine, for two hundred of those years we have fought with the Sha'ir unsuccessfully to retrieve it. Zari'ya told me that you are the first Kell to even get this far and bring a semblance of peace between them and us. Those Captains said you were weak for doing so, those that think that are truly Fallen. A Kell's primary duty is to look out for the House's interests and you have done so without spilling blood, it takes a true Kell to believe that all is not lost in the darkest hour. So no… you are not being too harsh'' Urvez answered. The words resonated throughout Kirrhys; he nodded slowly to the words, forgetting that his mate was considered wise among their own house.

''Thank you'' Kirrhys whispered and stood up from his throne, he took Urvez by the hands and pulled her to him, both of them holding each other's four hands, looking her deeply in the eyes. Kirrhys had been bottling up his emotions since he had been revived, if he lost Urvez… he wouldn't even know what to do.

''Even after all these years… I still see the young Baron I saved that was crying out alone in that barren battlefield'' Urvez said and held the back of Kirrhys' head as he did hers, they both rested each other's foreheads together.

''What deity did I appease to get you?'' Kirrhys asked and Urvez let out a giggle.

''I should be asking that question, you have never raised your temper at me and have only shown me loyalty, I am lucky to have you'' Urvez replied.

''We should go, I am expected in the hanger bay'' Kirrhys said and the two slowly let go of each other. They then began walking to the door of the throne room, both having the look of happiness in their eyes.

The walk to the hangar bay had been quite, Kirrhys had been deep in thought the entire walk. He was thinking about what he should say to the House that would inspire both strength and loyalty, and then there was the fact that he had also invited Karnis and his Barons so he had to show his strength as a Kell. Urvez on the other hand was worrying about Kirrhys, when she watched him talk to the Captains… he seemed different. Ever since he fought Chelchis his mood was different, almost like he was an entirely different person, but it seemed to disappear whenever he was with her and he changed back into the one she loved. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kirrhys stopped and began coughing violently, he leant against the wall and continued to cough and sounded like he was coughing up bile.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez said worryingly and placed a hand on Kirrhys' shoulder.

''It is nothing!'' Kirrhys said in between the coughs, he then stopped coughing and she saw him look at his hand.

''Let me see!'' Urvez demanded and span Kirrhys around and grabbed the hand he was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw blood that he had coughed up. What was happening to him? Kirrhys pulled his hand from hers and wiped to blood off in his under armour.

''It is nothing'' Kirrhys grumbled and kept walking, now wanting to get the execution over and done with.

''Did you cough up blood before?' Urvez asked, Kirrhys did not answer and kept walking. Urvez grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, there was anger in her eyes and she saw him look down from her stare. ''Did you cough up blood before?!'' she asked sternly and Kirrhys slightly shrunk down at the question.

''Yes'' Kirrhys grumbled and Urvez gave him a sharp inhale as an answer.

''Why did you not tell me?'' Urvez asked, her anger beginning to fade away.

''I did not want you to worry'' Kirrhys answered submissively.

''You are such an idiot sometimes you know that?'' the Baroness asked and Kirrhys looked back up at her.

''I know'' he replied in a gentle voice that resonated throughout the corridor.

''We shall talk of this later, you are needed by your house'' Urvez said and let go of Kirrhys. Kirrhys stepped away from the wall and began talking to the hangar bay with Urvez walking beside him. After a few minutes they finally approached the door to the hangar bay, they could hear the murmur of the entire house packed into the hangar on the other side. Kirrhys put his helmet on; he did not want the house to see his facial wounds at all, once his suit depressurised he approached the door and it slid open and revealed the hangar bay.

It was packed with the entire house; the room went quite when Kirrhys stepped in. The crowd parted and everyone took a knee as a sigh of respect, Kirrhys saw the four remaining Usurpers kneeling on the far side of the room. Each of them were bound with their arms in front of their backs and their cloaks had been removed. Behind each of them stood one of Kirrhys' guards, each of them brandishing their claws. The crowd was separated into three distinct groups; there were the elders on the left, those that would redeem themselves in the centre and the rest of the House on the right. Kirrhys' Barons stood at the left of the Usurpers while Karnis and his Barons stood on the right. Each of them was staring intently at Kirrhys. Kirrhys walked through the silent hangar bay; the eyes of everyone were locked onto him. Kirrhys finally stopped in front of the four Captains and glared at them, Urvez followed him and joined the other Barons. Kirrhys turned around to the House and looked at them, scanning over the crowd.

''Hear me, Eliksni! Hear me, children of a lost planet. Listen to me, Devils-born. Listen to me Whirlwind-scattered. Listen to me, those brought low by the Sha'ir. Listen to me Winter-born'' Kirrhys said to the crowd. He looked around at them and took in a deep breath. ''They name us Fallen, in mockery of our once noble past. We sought to reclaim our glory and they jealously guarded it from us, calling us creatures of darkness! When we have tried to rise up they have struck us back down, Killing our Archons, our Primed and our Kells! We have become a broken people and have descended into rage and sadness and we have known only pain'' he said, the authority booming in his voice.

''The Great machine has seen that the pain has been enough. It has brought me to you so that we can finally rise up and throw away the title of Fallen! I have learnt that this pain has sharpened us. We have become stronger for it. We dock our Dregs, that they might find strength and earn the right to grow back what is lost to them. We test our followers, that they might keep their strength and avoid complacence. We test our leaders, that they might prove their strength to lead!'' Kirrhys said and the crowd listened intently.

''I came to you and I saw a people that had fallen but had become strong. Many of you may think that making peace with the She'lot is wrong and a betrayal against everything that we hold dear. The Great machine now gives us a chance at redemption! I have given us the Great machine without the spilling of blood and loss of resources. Our House stays strong and we are closer to the Great machine than we have been in centuries!'' Kirrhys roared and the crowd began to cheer at his words. ''But these Traitors view me as weak!'' he roared and pointed to the kneeling Captains.

''They challenged me because they saw me as weak! I gave my full trust to them and they have thrown it away for their own personal gain! I have proven my strength and they must pay the ultimate price for such a betrayal! There is no curse in Eliksni or the tongues of men for this treachery! Their punishment is death!'' Kirrhys continued and the crowd began roaring and whooping at his words. ''I hold loyalty above all! The Great machine brought me back for the redemption of our race! It views us as worthy once more! If the Sha'ir attack us out of jealously then we shall bring death and destruction upon them and send them screaming into the blackness of the void!'' he roared and the cacophony of the crowd intensified.

''To those who doubt my judgement! To those who see me as weak! To those who think I betray our race. I do this to show you what fate you shall meet!'' Kirrhys bellowed and pointed at the Captains. ''You shall meet the fate befitting of a Traitor! You shall die an ignominious death and shall not even be a footnote upon the history of our House!'' he said and turned towards Xryen, he walked over to the Captain and crouched down to his level. Xryen looked at Kirrhys with fear and desperation in his eyes.

''Please Kell… forgive me! I… I was weak and foolish; I only followed them because they forced me to! Please give mercy!'' Xryen begged. Kirrhys' mandibles curled in disgust, how this pathetic excuse for an Eliksni became Captain he would never know. Kirrhys then backhanded the Captain, knocking out a few of his teeth and sending them clattering across the floor, he then stood to the side and allowed the crowd to see the Captain.

''Mercy is for the weak!'' Kirrhys growled. He then looked at Meriks who was standing behind the Captain and gave him a nod. Meriks stepped forwards and grabbed the Captains hair, he pulled the Captain's head back and ripped his neck open with his claws, the crowd then gave an almighty roar as he did. The Captain gurgled and chocked in his own blood as it ran down his body and puddled onto the floor around him. Meriks held the Captain up until his eyes went dark and his body began to crumple down, Meriks let go of the Captain and the body fell into the pool of its own blood that was cooling against the cold metal floor.

Kirrhys then walked through the dead Captains blood to Varnost who was staring down at the floor. Kirrhys nodded at Rhan who then pulled the Captains head back and ripped his throat open. Rhan let the Captain fall to the floor and writhe around as he rapidly bled out in a pool of his own blood, gurgling and choking as he did. Kirrhys pulled out one of his shock swords and stabbed the Captain through the back of the head, mercifully giving Varnost a quick death. Kirrhys then walked over to Yzeka who glared at him.

''I would never serve under your rule!'' Yzeka hissed, Kirrhys stopped in front of the Captain and stared down at her.

Kirrhys looked to Zeya and nodded at her, Zeya pulled the female Captains head back and tore her throat open. The Captain spat blood at Kirrhys as she choked on her own blood and gurgled on it. Zeya let the Captain fall forwards into the pool of her own blood, the Captain stared at Kirrhys the entire time as she bled out, the look of pure hatred was strong in her eyes. Kirrhys stabbed the Captain through her head and her eyes went dark, Kirrhys put his foot against her head as he pulled his sword from her skull. Kirrhys then turned to Durthang who had the look of acceptance in his eyes.

''I have one request'' Durthang growled.

''Name it'' Kirrhys replied.

''My daughter is in the shield unit you had formed from those who have failed the House. I only ask that you look after her in my stead'' the Captain said.

''What is her name?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Arya'' Durthang replied.

''I shall look after her'' Kirrhys said respectively, agreeing to the Captains last words.

''Thank you… my Kell'' Durthang said, he closed his eyes and held his head up so his neck was revealed; Kirrhys was surprised at the Captain's acceptance of his fate.

''Rise captain'' Kirrhys ordered and Durthang looked up at Kirrhys in surprise. The Captain stood up and the entire room went silent when Kirrhys raised his hand. ''I give this Captain the chance to regain his honour through the Hom'dai'' he said. The Hom'dai was an ancient form of ritualistic suicide to give warriors the chance to die with honour if they had committed crimes against their own house. 'Take this chance to regain your honour or die a criminal' he said to the Captain.

''I die with honour'' Durthang said. Kirrhys cut the Captains bonds, Zari'ya stepped forwards from the Barons, both the Kell and Archon had to be in attendance of the ritual.

''I give my approval of the Hom'dai'' Zari'ya said and tapped her halberd against the floor she then took a curved dagger from her belt and handed it to the Captain.

Durthang lowered himself down to his knees; the room was still silent as the ritual began. Durthang pressed the knife against then left side of his abdomen and then plunged the blade into it, he let out a wince of pain as he did. He then pulled the blade across his abdomen and grunted in pain, his blood pooled around him. Durthang looked up at Kirrhys and leant forwards, revealing his neck to Kirrhys and signifying that he would be Durthang's second. Kirrhys raised his sword above his head as he prepared to decapitate the Captain.

''You have regained our honour'' Kirrhys whispered.

''Thank you… My Kell'' Durthang grunted, the pool of blood around him becoming larger as he bled out. In one swift and elegant movement Kirrhys brought his sword down and decapitated the Captain, leaving a small amount of flesh and muscle of his neck uncut so his head did not fly off as tradition demanded. Kirrhys wiped his sword off with his hand and sheathed it and looked out at the silent crowd.

''This Captain has regained his honour; he shall be given a warrior's burial'' Kirrhys said. He turned to Baron Retkes and pointed to him. ''You shall stay here'' he hissed and he saw the look of concern flash across Retkes' eyes.

''Those that have not been ordered to stay will return to their Ketch, those that have been ordered to stay will not leave'' Zari'ya ordered. Most of the crowd began to leave while only the elders, those who had been docked and Karnis remained. After about ten minutes the room was mostly empty with only those who Kirrhys had ordered to remain. Kirrhys looked at the dead Captains on the floor, curling his mandibles at them excepting the body of Durthang.

''Clear this up. Give them all proper burials'' Kirrhys ordered and his guard began carrying the bodies away, he then turned to Karnis who was standing silently with his Barons. ''I hope you forgive me for not being able to meet with you, I have been busy'' he said while walking over to Karnis and his Barons. Karnis seemed distracted and was staring at the bodies as they were carried away.

''There is no need to apologise, you were…… indisposed'' Karnis replied, still distracted by the blood pools on the floor.

''We must talk about Draksis and overthrowing him'' Kirrhys said and finally caught Karnis' attention.

''Of course! Having the entirety of my House aiding you in the defence of the city will assuredly put dents in the Kings plans'' Karnis answered as the two Eliksni chattered away at each other with Karnis' silent Barons and Urvez waited near them.

* * *

 

Two figures had been watching the execution from the darkness of Kirrhys' mind; they both stood silent and had listened to his words intently. They both noticed a change in him since he had unlocked his power during the fight with Chelchis; his character had become darker and less merciful than he had been before. They both didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, but they both knew the darkness was beginning to affect his mind.

''That was brutal, even by his standards'' Syhrrik said and looked at Crota who was silently listening.

''Indeed, his power is beginning to change him'' Crota replied.

''When should we tell him?'' Syhrrik asked.

''When he is ready, his body is still affected from unlocking his power. We should give him some time to himself'' Crota replied.

''When should we tell him what you really are?'' Syhrrik asked.

''Soon. He should not yet know why Crota put me into him, he is not yet ready'' Crota answered.

''It might be helpful to know you are the part of Crota that had leanings to the light. It might stop the Guardians in trying to remove you from him'' Syhrrik said.

''Humph. With Eris Morn among the Guardians they will not stop in attempting to remove me, no matter what I am'' Crota answered.

''Do you think he will fully unlock our power?'' the blood covered reflection asked, Crota didn't answer for a few seconds and thought of his answer.

''With proper motivation I believe he will, it will aid him in the battle to come' Crota answered.

''The battle to come. I suppose it will be then when we find out what side Kirrhys will join, be it the dark or the light'' Syhrrik said and Crota began to chuckle.

''It will be then the fate of the light shall be decided. Both our people have foreseen this battle in prophecies and visions, Kirrhys shall become the turning point for the Light… or Darkness'' Crota said, his voice turning deep and resonating throughout the darkness.

* * *

 

It was quiet in the Vanguard hall; it was usually quite but today it was a different kind of quiet. There was tension in the air; most of that tension was about Kirrhys or in his direction. The three Vanguards were stood quietly around the table with the Speaker standing at the far end, Eris was standing in the corner and was looking at the small fragment of crystal surrounded in green energy. Umbra and Eryn were standing together on another side of the table, the look of concern both strong in their glowing eyes. Cayde kept looking at Eris warily, she always creeped him out and he always kept pulling practical jokes on her. The silence was interrupted when a large Exo and Human Titan walked into the hall and all eyes rested on them.

''Where is the Warlock?'' Ikora asked, noticing the absence of the clumsy Warlock.

''She had a vision; she is resting in her quarters'' Goliath replied in a gruff voice.

''She will have to be updated once she wakes, this meeting cannot wait'' Zavala said, concern filled his voice and his face was deep with frown lines.

''What is this about?'' Aaron asked and leant on the table.

''Three days ago, there were several intruders in the Tower. Turns out they were Fallen that had been corrupted by the Hive. Kirrhys fought them and… something interesting happened'' Cayde answered.

''What happened?'' Goliath asked.

''He used dark power to defeat them, his power was so intense that all of the city could see the fight'' the Speaker answered in a calm manner.

''Dark power?'' Aaron and Goliath asked simultaneously.

''We have not told anyone yet but… during the Great collapse Kirrhys fought with Crota. Crota put a portion of his own soul into Kirrhys, apparently fighting with the corrupted Fallen awoke the fragment'' Zavala answered. Eryn, Aaron and Goliath looked quite shocked while Umbra kept his cool.

''He has told you hasn't he?'' Eris asked Umbra and everybody looked at him.

''Yeah, he has. And to be honest, I don't think there is any way to remove Crota from him'' Umbra said.

''Eris knows a way, Hunter'' Ikora said and Umbra gave a sigh.

''No there isn't! Kirrhys told me that before he died he read through multitudes of Hive tomes and came across the ritual that he was put under. Anyone who has been put under this ritual has either fallen to darkness or has died trying to remove the soul from them. The soul bonds with their life force and if it is removed they die'' Umbra retorted and looked at the Vanguard grimly.

''You care for him, don't you?'' Eris asked as she walked around the table to the Hunter.

''Yes'' the Hunter grumbled and looked down at the table.

''Good, Kirrhys will need those who care about him in the time to come. If he feels we have abandoned him then he will surely fall to darkness'' Eris answered.

''What do we have to do with this?'' Eryn asked.

''We want you to keep an eye on Kirrhys, go with him on missions and make sure no other Guardians try to attack him'' Ikora answered.

''Have you given his Ghost an update on this?'' Goliath asked.

''We are just about to'' Cayde answered and looked to the entrance of the Vanguard hall. Everyone turned and saw a small Ghost entering the room; he gave a small blink to everyone and floated to one side of the table.

''Give us an update on Kirrhys Ghost'' Zavala ordered.

''Well where should I begin, he has woken up and is walking around. But I am concerned, he has been coughing up blood and his personality has seemed to change'' Cerys answered.

''So you're telling us… the fight changed him?'' Aaron asked.

''I don't know. There were a group of Captains that challenged him for Kellship but he defeated them, he had them executed a few minutes ago. But some of the things he was saying troubled me'' the Ghost answered.

''What did he say?'' Cayde asked, Cerys then projected a small hologram of Kirrhys onto the table. The hologram began to play out a translated version of what Kirrhys said at the execution and quite a few faces became filled with concern and surprise.

''This is… Kirrhys?'' Eryn asked, amazed at Kirrhys' aggression towards them.

''This is concerning'' Ikora mumbled to herself.

''What do you think Speaker?'' Umbra asked.

''I believe he heard what happened after he collapsed and has become suspicious of us, some Guardians did try to attack him after all'' the Speaker answered. The conversation was then broken when Eryn cleared her throat, or at least she made the sound like she was.

''I do hope I'm not bringing the conversation back but you said that Kirrhys has a fragment of Crota in him right?'' Eryn asked.

''Yes he does'' Zavala.

''So when we saw those two figures behind Kirrhys one of them was Crota because of the green eyes. Then who was the other one?'' Eryn asked. The room went silent, trying to think of an answer to the question.

''I believe I can help with that'' a new voice added in from the entrance. Everybody in the room turned to where the voice was and saw a Hunter wearing dark armour and a black cloak leaning against the wall.

''Zyre Orsa, what do you want?'' Zavala asked suspiciously, knowing the follower of Dredgen Yor was not to be trusted and the Hunter made an upset gasp.

''It is Dredgen Vale commander, but what have I done to deserve being spoken to like that?'' Vale asked in an upset tone.

''Do we have to list it all?'' Ikora asked sarcastically.

''Rather not when the Speaker is around. Anyways, as to why I am here. I have information on, what did you call him? Oh that's right! Kirrhys!'' Vale answered.

''What information?'' Umbra asked suspiciously.

''It came from the databanks of the House of Devils itself'' Vale answered and pulled a datapad from one of his pouches and slid it onto the table towards the Vanguards. Zavala took the holo pad and began reading it, Cayde and Ikora closed in around Zavala and everybody saw their eyes widen. Cayde's eyes merely glowed a brighter shade of blue as he read the datapad.

''What does it day?'' the speaker asked as he walked over to the Vanguards.

''You will have to read it yourself Speaker'' Zavala answered and passed the datapad over to the Speaker. The whited robed man took the pad and silently read over it; even though he was wearing an entirely enclosed mask everybody could see the surprise that was radiating through it.

''I… I must admit; I am surprised. I suspect even kirrhys does not know of this'' the Speaker said to himself.

''What is it?'' Umbra asked.

''This is going to be good'' Vale chuckled and received glares from the others.

''It appears that Kirrhys is the culmination of Splicers belonging to all the Fallen Houses during their golden age at attempting to create a warrior with the power of both light and darkness. Kirrhys had the essence of the Traveller put into him… As well as the essence form a creature called known as Aurash?'' Ikora said, trying her best to pronounce the creature's name.

''So…. That power that Kirrhys emitted is… his and Crota's?'' Eryn asked.

''It appears so'' Eris said, staring at Dredgen vale that returned the stare.

''There is a way that the Shadows can help him'' Vale said and drummed his fingers across the table.

''How can you help him?'' Umbra asked in a surprised tone.

''He means helping Kirrhys control the darkness'' Eris answered.

''Do you really think we would allow you to even come near him!'' Zavala sternly said before the Speaker raised his hand.

''I hate to agree with Orsa but if Kirrhys was able to control his dark power then he would be a powerful Guardian indeed, perhaps it might even stop him from being corrupted by it'' the Speaker said and received shocked looks from Zavala and Ikora.

''You cant be in agreeme-'' Ikora said before the speaker cut her off.

''I have read through Kirrhys' past from what your Hidden have gathered from Fallen data caches. He has lived a life of near constant bloodshed and had been fighting for the Traveller longer than even the Iron Lords. If Kirrhys is to truly master his power then... 'sigh' Orsa must aid him'' the Speaker said.

''Are you sure of this Speaker?'' Zavala asked concernedly.

''The Shadows of Yor are…. Highly unorthodox in their approach, perhaps a better choice would be the Warlocks or Eris'' Ikora suggested.

''The power of Kirrhys' darkness is much more powerful and older than anything I have come across among the Hive before. Perhaps having the Shadows teaching Kirrhys to control the darkness within him would help control Crota'' Eris said and there was a collective sigh around the room.

''Fine then'!' Zavala said with a tired voice, Ikora began looking at the Guardians standing silently on the opposite side of the table.

''We gave Kirrhys orders to go to the Black forest in Old Germany to negotiate with a splinter group from the House of Kings. You will go to him immediately, he has not left yet'' Ikora answered.

''He is on his Ketch by the way, just letting the two Titans know'' Cayde added in.

''You must go to him now Guardians, with this news he will need faith in the light more than ever'' the speaker pressed.

''We will go now Speaker'' Umbra said and the group of Guardians left the room to Kirrhys' Ketch.

* * *

 

Kirrhys' meeting with Karnis had gone well, they had finally agreed that the removal of Draksis from the mantle of Winter Kell would be beneficial to both their houses. The two Kell's would find Draksis' Ketch on Saturn and overthrow him, allowing Karnis to take his place. Kirrhys moved his thoughts away from Karnis and brought his attention to the Elder members of the House standing before him, he could feel the experience radiating off from them that they wore like a badge of honour. They consisted of mostly Vandals and the Captains that led them, there were no Dregs among the Elders. They were all on one knee in front of him with one hand on their chest in the salute to show they were loyal only to him. Those that would redeem themselves were knelt around the Elders, Kirrhys needed to talk to them afterwords. Baron Retkes and Captain Zaya were standing to his right, he would have stern words with the Baron while a private talk with the Captain, Urvez was leaning against the wall behind him and was scanning the crowd. Kirrhys had also ordered Axin to stay and the rest to prepare their weapons for the excursion to the Black forest. The thoughts of Captains reminded him that he needed to talk with Durthang's daughter afterwords.

''Many of you may wonder why you have been called here, and those thoughts are justified. You shall no longer serve the Barons that currently rule you, you shall now only serve me'' Kirrhys said and the Elders silently listened. ''You shall become a separate force entirely, you shall be my enforcers as well as my personal strike force'' he said.

''What of Baron Wyrek? he is also an elder my Kell'' a captain asked, Kirrhys looked down to the captain that asked the question.

''He shall command you and I shall command him, I have already informed him on this development'' Kirrhys answered. ''You shall be given new armour, gear and weapons; the dreadnought has weapon vaults that house such items from our Golden age. You shall be the best equipped members of the House and our fighting elite'' he said.

''What shall we be called our Kell?'' the largest Captain asked.

''You shall be called the Risen. Those that I view as worthy shall be elevated to my personal guard'' Kirrhys replied and looked around the crowd. ''Those of you who are considered the best shots with Wire rifles will now stand' he ordered, slowly but surely twenty five Vandals and three Captains stood up. ''You will form a sniper unit under the command of Baroness Urvez here'' he said and looked at Urvez who pushed herself from the wall and walked next to him.

''Can we see an example of her marksmanship my Kell?'' one of the standing Vandals asked. Kirrhys laughed internally at the question and stood as still and silent as a stone, he pulled a small ether ration tube from his belt and flung it into the air. Urvez pulled her wire rifle out with inhuman speed and pulled the trigger allowing its charge up time before she finally aimed at the flying tube. There was a loud crack as she fired at the tube and it exploded in a cloud of translucent blue light when the shot hit it, it had all occurred in less than five seconds and the tube had not even begun its descent. Everybody in the room looked at Urvez with amazement in their eyes at the marvel of her marksmanship.

''Is everybody satisfied?'' Kirrhys asked and was met back by an affirmatory silence. ''All Elders shall leave and prepare their weapons and gear, we shall leave for Old Germany shortly'' he ordered. The Vandals and Captains began breaking off from the crowd as they followed Urvez to prepare their weapons and gear for the battle to come.

Once the elders had left Kirrhys looked around at the Dregs that had been given their docked arms back, he even spotted two Captains among the crowd. ''You shall all also follow only my command, the seriousness of your crimes shall determine how many battles you fight. As I was also saying to the Elders, any of those I see as worthy shall also join my personal guard'' he said. the crowd was silent as they listened to him. ''You have been given training on the Breacher shields and will have a chance to put that taining to good use, you shall also be coming to Old Germany'' he said, the members of the crowd looked at each other in hopefulness as they were given a chance at redemption.

''Shall we also only be following your command my Kell'' one of the Captains asked.

''Yes, as well as the Archons'' Kirrhys replied. ''Now all of you but Arya the daughter of Durthang leave'' he ordered, the crowd began to leave and Kirrhys saw one of the Dregs staying knelt and the other Dregs looked at her in curiosity. Once all of them had finally left Kirrhys walked up to the kneeling Dreg that continued to look at the floor. ''You mat rise Arya'' he said and the Dreg stood up.

''Am I to be punsihed like my father?'' Arya asked and beneath the lenses of his mask Kirrhys looked at her in confusion, he placed a large hand on the female Dreg's shoulder in comfort and knelt down so he was at her level.

''No, your father regained his honour thus you will not be punished'' Kirrhys replied in a comforting voice.

''Why are you gracing me with your presence my Kell?'' Arya asked respectively.

''Your father asked me to watch over you, I intend to keep this promise'' Kirrhys answered.

''You wish to watch over me?!'' the Dreg asked with a suprised voice.

''Yes, by my honour I shall keep my promise'' Kirrhys answered, he saw confusion in Arya's eyes as she resigtered what was happening.

''What shall you do with me?'' Arya asked.

''You shall become one of my personal guard, I know I am breaking what I said about choosing the worthy but four of my personal guard were Dregs'' Kirrhys answered. Arya's head shot up and Kirrhys saw the look of suprise and happiness in her eyes when she heard the words.

''My Kell I-'' Arys said in an excited voice before she stopped herself and took in a deep breath to compose herself. ''I am honoured my Kell'' she said in a calm voice but Kirrhys couls sense the barely supressed excitement.

''Axin!'' Kirrhys said and looked to the Captain standing behind him.

''Yes Kirrhys!'' Axin replied and stood to attention.

''Take her with you, let her meet the others'' Kirrhys said and pointed the dreg to the Captain, Axin's gaze shot to the dreg and he clasped his arms behind his back.

''Follow me Arya'' Axin said warmly and began to leave the room, Arya then began following him and Kirrhys got up from his position and watch the two leave the hangar bay. Kirrhys then turned his attention to Baron Retkes and Captain Zaya who were silently waiting for his command.

''Baron Retkes! come here!'' Kirrhys ordered sternly and the Baron walked next to him with worry in his eyes.

''Yes my Kell?'' Retkes asked softly and looked to the floor un submissiveness as Kirrhys began to growl.

''You must not be suprised at the fact that five of your own Captains attmepted to murder me'' Kirrhys said in a soft voice that screamed anger.

''My Kell?'' Retkes asked in confusion and a hint of panic.

''I heard that in a gathering of the Barons and Archons you said you doubted my judgement as Kell and doubted me siding with the Sha'ir'' Kirrhys said and the ripples of fear ran down Retkes' spine.

''My Kell I-'' Retkes said before being cut off by Kirrhys who spoke softer but no less intense.

''Baron Wyrek told me you lost your family when Sepiks was destroyed, I can understand your hatred towards the Sha'ir but you must trust my judgement as Kell'' Kirrhys said and looked at Retkes.

''Forgive me my Kell'' Retkes asked submissively.

''I do not ask you to ask of forgivness Baron. I only ask of your loyalty to your House and Kell'' Kirrhys said.

''Of course my Kell'' Retkes answered.

''Now leave, I must talk with Captain Zaya'' Kirrhys ordered. Retkes gave a bow to Kirrhys and walked off to the exit of the hangar bay, Kirrhys could feel the relief radiating from Retkes as the Baron let of a faint sigh, Kirrhys then looked to the silent Captain who stood to attention at his gaze.

''You shall come with me to Old Germany'' Kirrhys said as he began circling the female Captain and stared at her the entire time.

''Of course my Kell'' Zaya answered.

''Do you wish to become Baroness?'' Kirrhys asked.

''It is every Captain's ambition my Kell'' Zaya answered.

''That is not answering my question Captain!'' Kirrhys growled and he saw the fur on Zaya's cloak practically bristle.

''I do my Kell'' Zaya answered calmly.

''Perhaps you shall one day'' Kirrhys grumbled and stopped behind the Captain who shot a look of interest at Kirrhys. ''Go to my personal guard, you shall accompany them on the mission to Old Germany'' he ordered.

''At once my Kell'' Zaya answered, turned and gave a bow to Kirrhys before she finally left.

Kirrhys let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes when he was finally alone, he balled his hands into fists as he subdued his anger. Kirrhys then began to focus has he calmed himself down, suddenly overcome by indescribable anger that made his arms tremble slightly. Kirrhys calmed himself down and reached out and called to light as all sound disappeared and Kirrhys was isolated in his own focus. At his will solar flames began to swirl around his hands and up his arms as he slipped deeper into focus but rather than char his armour and flesh, it felt like basking in sunlight during the apex. Kirrhys exulted in the feeling as his form became wreathed in sunfire and his cloaks whipped around behind him like in a gale. Kirrhys exulted in it as he felt the light flowing through him, the feeling was indescribable. The itch he had been experiencing since he awoke was soothed as the sunfire licked across his flesh and through his veins. The metal floor around Kirrhys was singed black as the fire skittered across it, the sunfire bloomed hotter and the floor around Kirrhys glowed red and began to glow white from the intensity.

''Kirrhys!'' the voice of Umbra shouted and Kirrhys' eyes snapped open and the flames engulfing him dissapated. Kirrhys turned around to the Hunter and saw him and the rest of his fireteam looking at Kirrhys in surprise and were jogging over to him.

''That... was... awesome!'' Aaron said calmly as the group finally apprached Kirrhys but stayed away from the super heated floor.

''Oh! Hello'' Kirrhys said calmly as he began looking at the floor around him that was red hot.

''What was that?'' Eryn asked.

''What was what?'' Kirrhys asked.

''The flames all around you. You looked like a friggin' bonfire'' Goliath answered.

''I did?'' Kirrhys asked as he looked at his hands and saw the fading sunfire glowing from them.

''I think we just got to see some of Kirrhys' power ladies'' Umbra said impressively and folded his arms, Zaro who looked very tired finally entered to conversation.

''Guess that's your first subclass'' Zaro said in a tired voice.

''Sub…class?'' Kirrhys asked in confusion.

''We will tell you later, the vanguard told us to come with you on your mission'' Umbra answered.

''Oh! I hope you do not mind the fact that I am bringing a force from the House with me'' Kirrhys said apologetically.

''We going in this Ketch then?'' Aaron asked.

''It is good you have a firm grasp of the obvious Aaron'' Kirrhys answered, Umbra tried his best not to laugh.

''Sarcasm!...of all the things you had to learn from Umbra it had to be sarcasm!'' Aaron grumbled.

''When are we leaving?'' Eryn asked.

''In a matter of minutes'' Kirrhys answered and everybody suddenly felt the vibration of the engines activating.

''Well that's helpful'' Aaron said.

''Got anywhere we can wait during the journey?'' Goliath asked.

''Yes, the flight deck'' Kirrhys answered, he looked at Zaro who gently held her head and let out a slight groan. 'Do you require assistance?' he asked and held a hand out to the Warlock.

''Yeah…thanks'' Zaro mumbled and Kirrhys picked her up in his arms and began walking to the exit, the Warlock let out a suprised sound when he did.

''I did say you should have stayed in your room'' Goliath grumbled to the warlock.

''Sure thing'' Zaro answered, to focused on Kirrhys to give a proper reply. ''I need to talk to you later Kirrhys'' Zaro said, wanting to talk to Kirrhys about her vision and the fact that he may have been involed in it.

''Of course Zaro'' Kirrhys replied and looked down to the exhausted Warlock in his arms.


	17. The Black forest

Kirrhys looked out through the flight deck's massive viewport to the pulsating blue glow that was slip space, he was too involved in his own mind to notice anything else in the flight deck, Skagrosk, Urvez, Wyrek and Retkes were silently standing behind him. The flight deck was filled with quiet but excited chatter about the Guardians aboard the ship, Kirrhys closely listened to the quiet whisperings of the flight deck crow for any hostile words but there were only words filled with curiosity. Why are the Sha'ir here? Do they serve the Kell? Were a few of the questions being thrown around the mostly quiet flight deck. Kirrhys was lightly humming to himself in a deep tone so nobody could hear him; it was something to do until they reached their destination.

''My Kell, we are coming out of slip space'' one of the assisting pilot Vandals reported.

''Just get us out safely'' Kirrhys replied, his head turned a few degrees when he heard the flight deck door open and several light footsteps echo out.

The ship made the jump out of slip space and Kirrhys was greeted with a rather beautiful view of the Black forest. It was a cascade of greens covered by a thick fog and with a murky grey sky that hung over the forest like a shroud, it reminded Kirrhys a lot of his home country where the House of Stone made their fortress. Kirrhys turned around and saw his fire team who looked incredibly small compared to him and the Barons, he noticed that Zaro had her glow of clumsy happiness back and a smile across her face. Goliath had his usual frown or at least as much as an Exo could frown. Aaron was looking around the flight deck with an impressed look on his face that changed to amazement when he looked at the massive Barons. Umbra had his general air of laxness around him and his golden eyes had the aura of calmness. Eryn had the look of experience in her eyes and the aura of prowess that most Titans had.

''When are we deploying?'' Goliath asked.

''We will deploy and wait for my troops to be off loaded by their Skiffs'' Kirrhys replied and received an affirmative nod from the Exo.

''How many of your men are coming with us?'' Eryn asked.

''A few hundred maybe, I do not know the exact numbers'' Kirrhys answered, Aaron began making a scoffing noise at the answer in disbelief of the amount of Fallen he would be seeing.

''A few hundred! Never seen that many Fallen'' Aaron said and Kirrhys frowned at the term.

''Eliksni! Aaron'' Kirrhys said, emphasizing the term strongly.

''Sorry! Wrong term and I forgot you don't like it'' Aaron said apologetically, before Kirrhys was able to reply to the Titans apology an alarm began ringing throughout the flight deck and Kirrhys' eyes darted around to see what the problem was.

''Status report!'' Kirrhys barked at the Captain that had ran over to the communications console that was flashing.

''We are receiving a hail from somewhere due north in the forest…'' the Captain answered and one of the communications Vandals said something to him. ''Apparently they want to speak to you my Kell'' he said.

''Patch it through'' Kirrhys ordered and the Captain barked something at the Vandals and the blast shield for the flight deck closed over the viewport and darkened the room and the only lights were that of the consoles and the glowing eyes of the crew and the three Exo's. Holograms of two Barons appeared before Kirrhys and he saw them lock onto him with their dual pair of eyes. The first Baron was leaning on a shock glove with its two left arms while its right upper arm was holding onto its belt, the second Baron had all of its arms crossed in front of it.

''My Kell, it has been too long'' the second Baron said in a distorted voice.

''Indeed Zevith, too long'' Kirrhys replied.

''I hope we can serve under you once more my Kell'' the first Baron said and gave a small bow.

''There is no need for hope, you shall serve under me once again Noldys'' Kirrhys answered.

''Now that the formalities are past, I must warn you. The Kings have set up their base of operations in an old military instillation due east of your current position, they have salvaged the mortars and artillery pieces there and have dug themselves in'' Zevith warned.

''Why have they set up in the base?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We do not know, but scouts have reported they may be looking for something'' Noldys answered.

''Then we must assault the base immediately, if they are looking for something within the base it may be a weapon!'' Kirrhys said.

''We have tried many times; we cannot get close due to the artillery. If we combine forces then we may be able to take the base'' Noldys said.

''How can i contact you?'' Kirrhys asked.

''We are sending you co-ordinates for a rendezvous and the comm frequency to contact us with, it is secure'' Zevith said.

''We must deal with the artillery before we attack the base, we will not take unnecessary losses'' Kirrhys said.

''We will think of something but I must warn you. The Kings have sent out a large stealth force looking for us, I would advise caution while coming to the rendezvous'' Zevith warned.

''I shall have my best scouts be on the lookout for them'' Kirrhys said comfortingly.

''We shall see you at the rendezvous my Kell'' Zevith said and both of the Barons placed a fist on their chest,  and Kirrhys responded in kind. the hologram then deactivated and the room went dark again, the blast shield opened up and sent rays of light cascading into the room.

''Have us descend out from scanning range, hopefully the Kings have not yet detected us'' Kirrhys ordered at one of the assisting pilot Vandals.

''Descending now my Kell'' the Vandal answered and spoke tot he pilot Servitor that replied with deep bleeping. Ketch then hovered down so it was only just above the trees, the Ketches belonging to Wyrek, Skagrosk and Retkes followed suit and descended beneath scanning range.

''Teleport your men immediately, bring Pikes and set up a secure landing zone'' Kirrhys said to Urvez as he turned around to the Barons.

''It shall be done'' Urvez answered and left the flight deck, Kirrhys then turned to Wyrek who stood to attention at Kirrhys' gaze.

''Have some of the Elders deploy now and the rest follow us in their Skiffs'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It shall be done now'' Wyrek replied and left the flight deck, Kirrhys then looked at Skagrosk who straightened up.

''Have the entirety of the shields deploy now and give one of the squads the Kell's banner and a command horn'' Kirrhys ordered.

''Of course my Kell'' Skagrosk answered and left the flight deck, Kirrhys then looked at Retkes who straightened up but still had the look of worry in his eyes. Kirrhys walked up to the Baron and placed a comforting hand on Retkes' shoulder.

''Relax Baron, we are all allies here'' Kirrhys said comfortingly and patted Retkes on the shoulder. 'Have your troops deploy with Walkers and Shanks, we will need mechanised infantry. You shall also deploy closer to the rendezvous, if we are ambushed there we will need artillery support'' he ordered.

''It will be done my Kell'' Retkes answered and bowed at Kirrhys before leaving the flight deck. Kirrhys looked to his guard who were situated around the flight deck in pairs of two, when he compared Arya to the rest of his guard she was absolutely tiny. Axin was about nine foot tall and the rest were nearly his size because of the purer rather they had been given, Arya was staring at Omek whom she was paired, who kept stating at her in interest. Arya had not yet been given new armour so she stuck out quite a bit amongst the others. Kirrhys noticed that she had kept her shield and strapped it to her back, she had a shrapnel launcher tied to her front with a curved shock sword hanging from her belt that looked similar to Kirrhys' in some aspects. Kirrhys was about to say something before Cerys popped into view.

''I just got the rendezvous co-ordinates and the radio frequency'' the Ghost chirped.

''Set up a waypoint for the rest of the fire team and connect me to the frequency'' Kirrhys said. He then saw a small white diamond pop up on his HUD showing where the rendezvous was, luckily it was not too far and they might reach it by sundown. ''Transmat us and my guard down now'' he ordered.

''Will do. Transmat in five. Four. Three. Two. One'' Cerys said and Kirrhys closed his eyes as he felt the uncomfortable pangs of the transmat skitter across his skin. After a few seconds Kirrhys felt the pangs disappear and he felt solid ground beneath his feet and the feeling of cool misty air against his skin. He opened his eyes and was that he was standing in a large open clearing that was covered with mist. He looked behind and saw his fire team and guards standing behind him, his fire team had already drawn their weapons while his guard were all grumbling to themselves and holding their heads. Arya and Zaya were grumbling the most as this was their first transmat. Kirrhys heard the guttural humming of Pikes behind him and he saw Urvez and the snipers arrive after their scouting of the nearby woodland.

''Landing zone is secure'' Urvez said.

''Good work'' Kirrhys replied before activating his helmets communications systems. ''You can deploy your troops now Barons'' he said and then heard the hum of multiple Skiff engines above him.

He looked up and saw Skiffs coming out from stealth and dropping off their cargo, the Breacher troops dropped onto the ground and lined up neatly, holding their shields in front of them. Skagrosk dropped from one Skiff with a Vandal that stood in front of the Breachers who was holding a long metal pole that had the Banner of the House on it, the banner could be used to rally troops in battle. More Skiffs came along and dropped of the Elders who lined up in their squads, Wyrek dropped from his Skiff and was wielding a large shock staff that had blades either end that crackled with barely contained energy. The two Barons stood in front of their respective troops and barked orders at them, the troops stood to attention as they did and pulled out their weapons.

''Troops are deployed my Kell!'' Wyrek reported.

''My troops are ready my Kell!'' Skagrosk reported.

''Prepare them for marching, we have a ways to go to reach the rendezvous!'' Kirrhys ordered and the two Barons began barking at their troops. The troops lined up in neat squares, their weapons and armour clinking as they did.

''When we reach the rendezvous have your men set up a sniping position, I feel the Kings stealth force may already know we are here'' Kirrhys said to Urvez.

''We can provide cover'' Urvez replied and nodded at Kirrhys and he nodded back.

''You want us to scout ahead?' Umbra asked in Eliksni, Kirrhys looked at the Hunter with a confused look.

''How did-'' Kirrhys asked before Umbra cut him off.

''I speak Eliksni yeah, learnt it a while back'' the Hunter answered.

''Having you provide recon would be beneficial, thank you. But I shall also be coming with you'' Kirrhys answered to the Hunter's question. He then held his right hand out and Cerys appeared above it.

''Spawning your Pike now'' the Ghost said and shortly after Kirrhys' pike materialised in front of him.

''All right, you want Urvez to come as well?'' Umbra asked and Kirrhys then turned to Urvez.

''We are heading to the rendezvous to scout and possibly set up a sniping position. You and your men shall also come'' Kirrhys said.

''Ok, as long as the Guardians know how to be quiet'' Urvez replied and Kirrhys chuckled at her comment.

''Have them march quietly! I don't want the entire forest knowing our presence'!' Kirrhys ordered as he mounted his Pike. Wyrek and Skagrosk began barking the order at their troops and then walked up next to Kirrhys.

''March to the rendezvous and I shall contact you if we come across any Kings'' he said and the two Barons nodded. 'Let us move out!' he ordered in Eliksni so both Urvez and Umbra could understand him.

''Saddle up people!'' Umbra said and they spawned in each of their Sparrows and mounted them.

''Prepare to move out!'' Urvez said and the thrum of Pike engines began to ring out. Kirrhys began to slowly accelerate forwards and looked behind him to check everybody was following him, Umbra and the rest of the fire team were on their Sparrows behind him and Urvez and the snipers were on their Pikes behind them. Kirrhys put more pressure on the throttle and sped forwards into the forest with the large column of speeders trailing behind him. He heard a horn ring out behind him and the thudding of marching as he sped through the forest to the rendezvous.

* * *

 

The old military base currently occupied by the House of Kings had a large Ketch that was waiting to take on the precious cargo sealed within the base's vaults. Tryren had allowed Baron Onokar to repair the ancient artillery positions that were inside the base and to his surprise Onokar had been successful in that approach. Onokar had repaired the artillery and also come across smaller artillery pieces that he had called 'mortars' and were small mobile artillery made by the She'lot long ago. Onokar and even found old weapons that he repaired that he said could produce gouts of flame when fired. After a few mishaps Tryren had some artillery crews set up for both the cannons and the mortars, the base was practically untouchable. Onokar had been attempting to break into the vault located deep within the base for the last week. Tryren knew the Baron was unsuccessful as whenever he checked in Onokar's progress he was always greeted by the Baron stringing together a sentence of curses that would have made an Archon blush.

Baroness Zatha had also been spending most of her time performing recon and conducting a string of attacks on Baron Noldys and Zevith that had been so far unsuccessful. The two Barons were highly experienced in guerrilla fighting and had experience that outranked Zatha, Onokar and himself together. Zatha had kept the two Barons busy so they thought that they were only here for them and not the true prize that was what was hidden in the vault.

Baron Tryren let out a deep sigh as he walked through the old corridors of the base; he absolutely hated it. He hated it because he had to oversee both Baroness Zatha and Baron Onokar at the orders of the Kell due to the fact that the two Barons constantly bickered and argued amongst each other nearly all the time when they were within earshot. Both Zatha and Onokar were rather antisocial Barons and it made it infuriating to have them sitting the same room without having to separate them, Tryren felt like he was being punished for some unknown offence and was forced to babysit the two Barons. Luckily the headache of the two Barons was soon to be over, Onokar had almost cracked the security system of the vault within the base that held the weapon they needed to assault the Human city.

He turned the corner and at the end of a long corridor he saw multiple Dregs and a few Vandals being ordered around by Onokar who was practically barking the orders at them. They were stood in front of the vault door and Onokar was dabbing at a data pad that was wired up to the doors access panel.

''Success! Fucking finally!'' Onokar cried out and held his hands in the air and the Dregs looked at him hopefully.

''Everything going well Baron Onokar?'' Tryren asked and the smaller Baron snapped his head in Tryren's direction.

''I have just cracked this fucking security system that's what's going well!'' Onokar said in a happy voice so raised it was almost a scream.

''Calm down Baron!'' Tryren sternly said and then turned his attention to the Dregs that were standing around them. ''What are you looking at?'' he growled and the Dregs continued on with what they were doing.

''Activating the opening process…. and we are in'' Onokar said gleefully as he finished dabbing at the panel and a hydraulic hiss emanated from the large door, causing everybody to look at it. The door stopped hissing and the rusted locks unlatched with metallic groans and the door slowly opened, revealing a large dark room.

''You should thank the Gods you have finally opened the vault'' a friendly voice right next to Onokar said and broke the silence, causing the Baron to jump and nearly drop his data pad, making him swear. The two Barons looked to where the voice came from and saw that the voice belonged to Vokirun who had his arms clasped behind his back. Tryren noticed that several captain sized assassins stood behind vokirun and were wearing exactly the same robes and armour he wore, that were stood in silence like statues.

''Vokirun! I forgot you were here'' Onokar said with a small amount of fear in his voice as the Purifier stood there silently.

''Oh, don't worry about me. I am just here to see things go well'' Vokirun cheerfully replied.

''The Kell has told you to give the Kell of light information on the Hive'' Tryren said and Vokirun's gaze looked up to him. Most Captains or Barons would feel fear when the Elder assassin gazed upon them but Tryren felt no such thing, as fear had no uses to him.

''Indeed Baron Tryren. My orders were to locate him and give him the information. I am still following my Kell's orders'' Vokirun answered in a voice that slightly darker.

''You mean he is here!?'' Tryren asked in surprise, not doubting Vokirun's judgment or wisdom.

''He has come… and there shall be battle but I shall not be involved'' Vokirun answered calmly.

''I should warn Baroness Zatha'' Tryren murmured, even though he disliked Zatha she was young and ambitious and could become a great Baron one day.

''There is no need, I have sent message to her and she has prepared an ambush in an area I believe will be a rendezvous for the traitors and Kirrhys'' Vokirun replied.

''Oh!'' Tryren said, feeling completely useless at Vokirun's thoroughness. ''You achieve results faster than most Vokirun'' he said.

''No need for the humble words Baron. You are called the Ever vigilant for a reason… I am merely a servant of the House'' Vokirun replied with a warm voice.

''I…I, erm…'' Tryren stuttered, amazed by Vokirun's suddenly warm personality.

''I must leave now Barons, I bid you good day'' Vokirun said before leaving, with his assassins following him down the hall.

''I believe we should enter the vault now'' Onokar said, breaking the silence.

''Of course Baron Onokar'' Tryren replied.

''I want shanks with arc lights here now!'' Onokar roared at one of the Dregs walking past.

''It will be done, my Baron!'' the Dreg stammered and scampered off down the corridor.

''Shall we go in while we wait?'' Tryren asked and Onokar shot a happy look at the taller Baron.

''I thought you would never ask!'' Onokar said happily and gestured for Tryren to enter. Tryren did so and entered the dark and cold vault, followed by Onokar who activated an inbuilt arc lamp on his shoulder pad.

The blue light Cascaded across the room, the dust shining against the light as it flew about. As the two Barons eyes adjusted to the light they saw that they were in a large room and on the far side was a large odd looking piece of technology and next to is was a dust encrusted computer console. Above the console was the symbol of a diamond cut in half with another diamond inside it that was also cut in half. Above the two diamonds were what could be described as ridged wings sitting either side of the larger diamond.

''So this is what we are after'' Tryren said.

''Indeed, a power stealing bomb and the technology to make a shank capable of breaking into the false machine-god Ras-Puu-tin'' Onokar chuckled as he approached the EMP bomb and computer holding the schematics for making a shank capable of controlling the Warmind.

''What is the matter master?'' one of the assassins following Vokirun asked. Vokirun had an aura of uncertainty so thick that you could smell it.

''My sister, she is with Kirrhys and I do not want to harm her'' Vokirun answered without glancing back. . After the answer the assassins went quiet in thought, they had never realised that their master even had a family as he never talked about them.

''You have never talked of her master'' the Vandal replied.

''I though she was dead, it appears I was wrong'' Vokirun answered.

''Who is she?'' another assassin asked.

''Her name is Urvez. And she is possible one of the two remaining members of the House of Stone'' Vokirun answered.

* * *

 

Kirrhys sat in silence with Zaro and Aaron sitting next to him as they hid in their vantage point on the top of the hill that overlooked the clearing that was the rendezvous. Umbra, Eryn and Goliath were a few meters to their right and Urvez had set up her snipers on a ridge that perfectly overlooked everything. Kirrhys looked through the scope of his sniper rifle as he scanned the rendezvous. Through the gaps in the mist Kirrhys could see ruins of a town, but not much else. But there was a cliff that hung over one of the many rivers that ran through the Black forest. The silence was heavy and thick, Kirrhys felt relaxed when it was silent. The rain that ticked against Kirrhys' armor in the most irritating way that caused his right outer eye to twitch as the sounds broke the silence. Kirrhys always hated the rain; he always turned grumpy when it rained. In fact, he was so grumpy currently that you could practically see the small storm cloud floating above his head.

''Kirrhys'' Zaro whispered and Kirrhys looked away from his scope and to the Warlock who was patiently waiting for his reply.

''Yes Zaro?'' Kirrhys asked.

''You know that I have visions right?'' Zaro asked.

''I was told'' Kirrhys answered.

''I had a vision while I was on a mission on Mars and I need to talk to you about it'' Zaro added.

''Was I in it?'' Kirrhys asked and the Warlock gave a surprised gasp.

''She only ever talks to anyone about her visions when it directly concerns them, otherwise she tells everybody, and she ain't told anybody yet'' Aaron answered.

''What was the vision about?'' Kirrhys asked.

''A future that may happen'' Zaro said grimly and looked out to the clearing. Kirrhys frowned at the Warlock's answer, knowing that her demeanor was not usually this dark.

''The darkness had returned to earth and you were at the head of it. You cut down those you once called friend and had no pity or mercy in your heart. You had fully fallen to darkness'' Zaro said. Kirrhys listened to the words and felt his two hearts sink and his thoughts turn dark.

''Will this happen?'' Kirrhys asked grimly.

''It is a future that may or may not pass'' Zaro answered but Kirrhys' thoughts still stayed dark.

''But what is the certainty that it may happen?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Some of my visions happen while others do not'' Zaro answered.

''I fear that this one may come true'' Kirrhys muttered under his breath and there was silence once again. Aaron then slapped Kirrhys on the back few times as a comforting gesture.

''Don't listen to that crap, you told us that your like four hundred and forty years old so you've been sighting for the Traveller longer than most Guardians. You aren't a being of darkness even though dark things have happened to you, you are merely plagued by it. It is your choice to fight the darkness or join it, it is not your fate'' Aaron said comfortingly. The moment was suddenly interrupted when Kirrhys heard beeping in his helmet and he activated his com link.

''We are approaching the rendezvous my Kell'' the voice of Wyrek reported and Kirrhys began to faintly hear the sound of marching.

''I can hear you now. I am coming down from the hill to your right'' Kirrhys replied and got up from his position.

''Who is good at sniping?'' Kirrhys asked the two Guardians still lying in their positions.

''Umbra mostly, he's the only one that has a sniper rifle'' Aaron answered.

''Ugh, both of you come with me and tell the others'' Kirrhys grumbled.

''Can do'' Aaron replied and began speaking into his helmet as he told the others to leave their position.

Kirrhys scrambled down the side of the hill until he reached a dirt road, he looked down the way that the sound of marching came from and after a few seconds he saw his troops marching towards him. Kirrhys heard scuffling behind him and he saw the rest of his fire team scrambling down the hillside. Aaron came down first and tripped over a rock and landed face first in the mud with a heavy thud! Kirrhys looked down at the Titan who was groaning to himself as he picked himself up while Umbra and Zaro sniggered at what happened and Goliath let out a deep sigh. Kirrhys picked the Titan up by the shoulder and hoisted him up to his feet, Aaron made a surprised shriek as Kirrhys did.

''Thanks. Promise you won't tell anyone else?'' Aaron asked as he wiped himself down.

''I… promise'' Kirrhys answered, confused why Aaron would ask such a question when the others saw him fall. Kirrhys looked back to his men who were now closer and had almost reached him, he stepped out from the side of the road and into the middle of it. He saw that Wyrek and Skagrosk were at the front and his guard were behind them and stopped when they were right in front of Kirrhys.

''We encountered no enemy scouts on the way here my Kell'' Wyrek reported.

''Good, we have not encountered any either'' Kirrhys answered and activated his com link to Zevith and Noldys. ''Zevith! Noldys!'' Kirrhys said sternly into his masks internal radio.

'We are twenty minutes away my Kell'' Zevith answered.

''Make it quick, I feel as if the Kings are watching us!'' Kirrhys replied and deactivated the frequency. Kirrhys' head darted to in front of him when he heard heavy movement in the bushes. He then saw Urvez stumble from the bushes and successfully not trip over but she seemed to be breathing heavily as if she had just run for miles.

''What are you doing here?'' Kirrhys demanded.

''Thought I could be… more help… down here'' Urvez said between the gasps for air.

''Are you okay?'' Kirrhys asked, knowing that there must be truly something wrong with her.

''Just… post stasis sickness'' Urvez answered. Kirrhys gave off a heavy sigh and stared at Urvez warily.

''Lets go to the rendezvous!'' he ordered and marched towards the clearing with his troops following him.

Kirrhys noticed that the rain and mist began to die away as they approached the ruins; a few rays of sunlight cut through the clouds and priced what was left of the mist. Kirrhys looked at the ruins that were buried among the mist and stopped when he saw something in the ruins. He held his right hand up and the column of troops stopped, he squinted his eyes as he tried to see what was in front of him.

''What do you see?'' Umbra asked and walked up next to Kirrhys. He heard the heavy footsteps of Wyrek and Skagrosk walk beside him and look into the fog. The fog began to clear and everyone saw what had caused Kirrhys to stop. There were heads lined up on wooden spikes, the heads were that of Eliksni and looked like they had been there for some time as their flesh was peeling away and black fluid leaked from their eyes, noses and mouths. There were also bodies scattered among the ruins, they were also rotting and flies jumped form body to body in order to eat what was left of the carcasses. Whatever armour or cloth remained on the bodies identified them as members of the House of Kings. Kirrhys looked to Wyrek who he saw was practically bristling and his grip had tightened around his shock staff.

''Have the men march forwards slowly and quietly'' Kirrhys ordered.

''It will be done now'' Wyrek replied and walked over to the front of the column. ''Forwards slowly and quietly!'' he hissed and began to walk forwards with the troops doing the same.

Kirrhys walked into the ruins and looked around at the bodies; his fire team and guard followed him closely as they scanned the ruins, checking for an ambush. Skagrosk walked up to one of the spiked heads and stared at it, he then ran a claw across it and gathered a small amount of blood and then sniffed it.

''These heads have been here for maybe a week my Kell'' Skagrosk said and flicked the congealed blood from his finger.

Goliath walked up to the body of a Vandal that was sprawled over a low wall and saw that it looked newer; he lifted up its head and looked at it. Zaro saw another newer looking body and carefully walked over to it, she kicked one of its hands to check if it was actually dead, Kirrhys walked up next to her and scanned over the body.

''Some of these bodies are fresh'' Goliath said and kept staring at the Vandal he held in one hand.

The Vandal's eyes suddenly snapped open and Goliath jumped back as it pulled out two swords and slashed at the Exo. Goliath pulled out his own knife, and stabbed the Vandal in the neck while it clumsily slashed at him. Goliath pulled the knife from the Vandals throat and it went limp and flopped over the wall, now actually dead.

The Vandal at Zaro's feet grabbed her ankle and pulled out a shock dagger as it fired to slash at her. Kirrhys grabbed the Vandals hand and Kicked the dagger form its hand, he then picked it up by the neck and held it above him. The vandal clawed at his arm and Kirrhys pulled its head to one side and the loud and the guttural cracking of its neck-breaking rung out, he then dropped the body and it slumped to the floor.

''Aaaaand we've walked into a trap'' Umbra said and pulled out his rifle and cocked it as he scanned around the ruins.

''Kell's guard to Kirrhys!'' Axin roared and the guard closed to either side of Kirrhys and scanned the ruins for any more stealth Vandals.

''Go back with the troops, Baron Wyrek, Baroness Urvez and Skagrosk shall be with me'' Kirrhys ordered and his guard slowly backed off.

''Shield wall! Form a single square!'' Kirrhys roared and those wielding shields scrambled into a shield wall in a square formation with the Elders taking positions in between the shield gaps and prepared to fire. Kirrhys heard noise ahead of him and he saw the ground open up as a large amount of Vandals rose from foxholes that had been craftily concealed. Stealth Vandals then came out from the forest and the ground around them, they were surrounded! Kirrhys looked ahead of him and saw a massive Captain walk to the front of their lines; he pulled out two swords and spun them around in his hands while letting out an almighty battle cry. He then raised his swords in the air and the army of Vandals roared and cheered. The Captain then pointed a sword at Kirrhys and let out another roar and the Vandals cheered again.

''I think he wants a challenge'' Umbra said and looked at the Captain. Kirrhys stepped forwards in reply to the Captains challenge.

The Captain began to sprint forwards, preparing to bring two heavy slashes onto the one he challenged. Kirrhys merely stood there and left hand twitch as the Captain got closer and closer. The Captain let out a roar as he got closer, ready to kill Kirrhys. Kirrhys on the other hand stood there in silence and closed his eyes in focus as he called to the light.

Sun fire then began to gather at Kirrhys' hands and run through his veins. He felt the warm caress of the flame run up his arms and engulf them. The Captain let out an almighty roar as he slashed at Kirrhys. Kirrhys' eyes snapped open and he shot out from his hands and a wall of flame engulfed the Captain. The Captain's armor melted and flesh boiled as the sun fire engulfed him, nothing but a burnt out corpse flew back and hit the ground. Embers from the body broke away as it impacted with the ground.

''Did you see that?'' a Dreg asked.

''The Gods fight on our side!'' another Dreg shouted, the Dregs and Elders began cheering and raising their weapons in their air at Kirrhys' successful show of prowess.

''Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys! Kirrhys!'' the Devils chanted as their morale was boosted. Kirrhys pulled out both his swords with his upper arms and Dawn and his hand cannon with his lower ones. He held up his arms and looked back and let out an almighty roar and the troops did the same.

A replying roar came from the Front of Kirrhys as he saw a Baron step out from the tree line. The Baron let out another roar and the Vandals let their own deafening roar and the soon to be battlefield became a cacophony of the two armies roaring.

''Battle position!'' Kirrhys bellowed. Swords were pulled from sheaths and arc weapons let out whines as they prepared for battle. The Baron then pointed one of her swords at Kirrhys and let out a roar and the Vandals began charging forwards at Kirrhys. Kirrhys then sprinted forwards at the lines of Vandals with Wyrek, Urvez and Skagrosk charging with him.

Kirrhys let out a roar as he met the first line of Vandals and slashed at the first one in front of him. The Vandal's head flew from its shoulders and the body dropped to the floor, Kirrhys then slashed at another two Vandals and cut through their chest plates and their bodies dropped to the ground. Another two Vandals charged at Kirrhys and he opened fire on then with Dawn. They both flew back from the momentum of the rounds with massive holes in their chests Kirrhys eyes darted around him as he saw Wyrek stab a Vandal through the neck with his spear and another through the gut. Urvez stabbed a Vandal through the chest while decapitating another with her other sword. Skagrosk was practically a whirlwind as he swung the spiked weight of his bladed chain around him and hitting several Vandals in their heads.

The Kings Vandals charged at the shield wall and the first few lines were cut down by gunfire as the Elders opened fire. Vandals were cut down by shock rifle fire and others were almost shredded by Shrapnel fire in clouds of blood before they were able to reach the wall of shields. Those that were not cut down by the Elders slammed heavily against the wall with barbaric ferocity as the Dregs struggled to hold the line. They stabbed at the Vandals through the gaps of the shields as the Vandals tried to climb over those Dregs that were nearly knocked down by the charge. Many Vandals were impaled upon swords or were cut down by Shrapnel launchers by the Elders. The lines were a mess of blood and carnage as bodies slowly began to pile up and the shield wall began to waver in areas.

* * *

 

''Hold the line! Do not break!'' an Elder Captain roared as he stabbed a Vandal through its head and shot another in the face with his Shrapnel launcher.

''Their attack is too strong Captain Yvelrok!'' a Dreg shouted as a Vandal that shoulder charged its shield and pushed it back. Yvelrok chopped at the Vandal and cut through its helm and into its head.

''I will kill anyone that retreats myself!'' Yvelrok roared and fired into another two Vandals. Wire rifle fire began raining down from the ridge and killed the Vandals that broke through the shield wall and those that were about to break through. The Kings had barely any time to react between the sniper fire and the shield wall as they were cut down by one or the other. ''Gods bless those snipers!'' Yvelrok said thankfully as he looked up to the ridge where the snipers were located.

* * *

 

''Let none survive!'' the Kings Baroness roared as she set her sights on Kirrhys and charged at him. Kirrhys looked to the Baroness and charged at her, cutting his way through Vandals that were foolish enough to block his path. The Two finally met and their swords clashed heavily as the arc energy form the blades met and lit up in golden light like that of an arc welder. Kirrhys kicked at the Baroness and pushed her back before she thrust her two lower swords at his gut. Kirrhys let out a growl and hissed at the Baroness and she did the same.

''May I ask your name?'' Kirrhys asked and shot a charging Vanda; with Dawn and the shot caused its head to explode in an explosion of skull fragments and brain matter and the howl of escaping ether.

''I am Baroness Zatha of the Kings Banner. And I am your death!'' Zatha roared and charged at him. Kirrhys let out a mad laugh as he charged at her, with the feeling of dark joy running through his veins.

''I am Kirrhys, Kell of Devils. I welcome death!'' Kirrhys roared as the two clashed again and their swords sparked.

The two grunted at each other as they both held their ground in the clash, grinding the ground beneath them as they pushed against each other. Kirrhys pushed away at Zatha and teleported behind her and aimed at her with Dawn. The Baroness then turned around with alarming speed and slashed at him. Kirrhys pulled the trigger as she attacked him and he then saw her fly back from the force of the round as it pierced her shield and hit her left shoulder pad. Zatha hit the ground heavily on her hack with a pained grunt and clutched her shoulder that had luckily been grazed by the round. She looked at Dawn with shock, amazed that a pistol was able to pierce her shield and armor.

''We will come to your aid Baroness!'' a Captain shouted with three Vandals following him as they charged at Kirrhys.

''No Wait! He is too strong for you!'' Zatha screamed as the Captain and Vandals closed in around Kirrhys.

Kirrhys fired at one Vandal with Dawn and the other with his hand cannon. Their heads exploded and escaping ether howled from their masks. The third Vandal slashed at Kirrhys and damaged his shield. Kirrhys turned to the Vandal and slashed at it with his full force, cutting through its armour and torso completely. The Vandal fell back and the top half of its body fell away from the bottom half and its guts leaked out onto the ground. The Captain opened fire with his Shrapnel launcher and was able to Damage Kirrhys' shield before Kirrhys teleported behind him and stabbed him through the back and pierced both his hearts. Kirrhys kicked the Captain off his swords and turned back to Zatha who had now raised herself from the ground.

''What happened to you being my death?'' Kirrhys asked. Zatha let out a growl and charged at Kirrhys again, using her anger to fuel her charge. Kirrhys easily side stepped the Baronesses clumsy charge and tapped her on the back of the head with the blunt side of his shock sword.

''You are young and undisciplined, you should choose your combatants very carefully. Especially when they are more skilled than you!'' Kirrhys shouted. Kirrhys sliced the inside of Zatha's left knee and caused her to fall one knee while crying out in pain. She spun around while slashing behind her, hoping to get Kirrhys in the desperate attack but he jumped back and activated his com link to Zevith.

''Where the hell are you?'' Kirrhys demanded.

''We are nearly there! We can hear the fighting form here!'' Zevith answered. Kirrhys dodged a slash from a Vandal and shot it with Dawn in the neck and sent its head flying off and the body dropping at his feet.

''Get here quick. My men cannot hold out for much longer!'' Kirrhys shouted as looked to the square formation that was slowly being broken into by the Vandals. Kirrhys scanned the battlefield for Urvez, his eyes darted around until he finally saw her fighting a group of Vandals with her back to the cliff and the river below.

''I am coming!'' Kirrhys thought and looked back to the Baroness who was struggling to stand on account of the serious leg wound. 'Do forgive my rudeness, but I must be on my way!' Kirrhys said apologetically as he charged his way through the battlefield to Urvez. Zevith was stunned in silence as Kirrhys ran off, she didn't even have the capacity to speak. Her surprise was broken when a Baron wielding a shock spear charged at her from the crowd. She barely had time to react as the Baron used his shock spear to trip her up and one of the spear heads was resting at her throat.

''I would stay still if I were you'' the Baron warned and Zevith let out an angry hiss as the fact that she was bested.

* * *

 

Urvez was breathing heavily as the group of Vandals surrounded her, she could feel sweat coming down her brow and across the rest of her body. Her vision was tunneling slightly and the most irritating itching was spreading across her skin. A Vandal charged forwards and using all her energy, Urvez stabbed the Vandal through then neck in a seamless and masterful attack. The Vandal fell to the floor and Urvez pulled her sword from its neck, she could barely keep her arms up and they were hanging loosely. A Captain then stepped forwards through the Vandals, wielding a shock spear and staring at Urvez intently/

''The rumors are true. You are the one who the Kell of Devils took from the Reef and now takes command in the House. I am sure you attained your position by crawling into his bed!'' the Captain hissed. Urvez felt her anger boil up at the words.

''You bastard!'' Urvez roared and slashed at the Captain who blocked her attack with his swords and pushed her back to the cliff edge.

''What a desecration to see the battlefield, the holy ground of men. To be walked up on by a woman!' the Captain hissed while spinning his spear around in a show of skill. 'Your death shall immortalize me, Adon. Soon to be Baron of the Kings Banner!'' Adon roared.

''Baroness Urvez!'' an Elder Vandal charging towards the Captain, followed by two other Vandals shouted.

''No wait!'' Urvez cried as the Vandals came closer.

''You fools! Sucking up to a woman!'' Adon roared. He spun around and twirled his staff around and hit the first two Vandals in their heads with the staff of the spear, breaking their skulls. The two vandals dropped to the ground and the third Vandal charged Adon. The Captain stabbed the Vandal through the neck and pulled the spear blade through what was left of it and sent the Vandals head clattering to the ground next to Urvez.

''They have no strength left once they allow themselves to be dominated by a woman!'' Adon hissed and walked back up to Urvez. He then thrust his spear at Urvez and she barely blocked the blow as she was forced back. She almost slipped off the edge of the cliff and looked down to the river below.

''What? Is that all?'' the Captain asked and Urvez looked back at him. ''Look at yourself! To think they'd make you a Baroness. How laughable! It seems the House of Devils are quite shorthanded'' Adon slyly hissed. ''But now that I get a better look at you I wouldn't toss you out from my bed. I'll let your disgraceful behavior slide. Why don't you come back to the Kings with me?'' he asked.

''What?'' Urvez asked in disbelief.

''I'll let you be a Captain under my command. I'll let you command a hundred cocks!'' Adon said and began laughing loudly. Urvez felt her anger boil over like never before as her body began to tremble in anger.

''You ingrate!'' Urvez yelled.

''So is that a no? Very well. Then die!'' Adon replied and brought his spear above his head. Urvez held up her swords in defense and closed her eyes as the Captain brought his spear down onto her. But the blow never came, only the sound of metal hitting metal and Urvez heard the Captain gasp and she opened her eyes and saw Kirrhys standing in front of her and had blocked the attack with his swords.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez said happily and Kirrhys glanced back at her.

''This isn't like you, are you alright?'' Kirrhys asked.

''I am fine'' Urvez answered.

''The Kell of Devils finally reveals himself when his whore is in danger. We will crush you and your army'' Adon sneered.

''I would not be too sure about that'' Kirrhys replied as he looked to the ridge behind Aruin. The Captain looked behind him and saw those that had turned away from the House upon the ridge with Zevith and Noldys standing in front. There were also Walkers belonging to the House of Devils and a Barons that stood in front of them. They all let out a deafening roar that silenced the battlefield as both armies looked up at the. They then began charging down the ridge towards the Kings who were new caught between Kirrhys' men and the reinforcements.

''I will kill you here and now then!'' Adon roared and jumped back from Kirrhys. ''You parried that attack well, traitor! But your luck will soon run out. This technique is one hundred and forty years old among my family!'' Adon snarled as he began twirling his spear above him. Kirrhys merely slashed at the Captain and cut into the left side of his face and caused him to fly back into his stomach while clutching his face.

''What the hell was that?'' Kirrhys asked the now whimpering Captain. Kirrhys looked back to Urvez who looked to be struggling to stay upright and he sheathed his swords when he noticed. Adon looked up from Kirrhys, both his right eyes hand been cut out. He pulled his Wire rifle from his belt and took aim at Kirrhys.

''Kirrhys!'' Umbra said and ran towards him, Kirrhys looked to where Umbra called from and saw the Hunter with the rest of his fire team and Skagrosk and Zevith trailing behind. Kirrhys then looked back to Urvez and saw her eyes close and she began to slowly fall backwards.

''Hey!'' Kirrhys exclaimed as he went to grab her before she fell off the cliff, before she fell. Kirrhys barely caught her by her scarf before she went tumbling off the edge, Urvez was completely unconscious and her head hung back limply. ''It's all right I'm here!'' he said reassuringly before he felt a pain throughout his abdomen. Kirrhys looked down and saw that he had been shot by a Wire rifle. _''Shit''_ Kirrhys thought and he heard Adon let out a cackle as his legs gave out from underneath him and Urvez's weight pulled him over the edge.

''Kirrhys!'' Umbra shouted and ran over to the cliff edge as Kirrhys and Urvez disappeared over the edge. Kirrhys held Urvez close as they plummeted their way to the river, branches sticking out from the cliff hit Kirrhys as he protected Urvez from them. Kirrhys looked at the river, closed his eyes and held Urvez tighter before they impacted into the water and disappeared underneath.


	18. Blood in the forest

Kirrhys' eyes fluttered slightly as he looked around his room, it was humble compared to that of most Barons. There was a bed that sat on one side but lacked the covers that were currently laid out on the floor as a bedroll and the table and stool that he sat at. Kirrhys looked back to the sword he was holding in his hand and ran the whetstone across the blade once more before looking more closely at the blade and admiring his work. He placed the whetstone back on the table and put the sword back in its sheath, he looked back at the table to his armour that was placed fairly neatly across it. He picked up his helmet and looked over it, he kept his armour in fairly neat condition but he kept the odd scratch on it as marks of experience. He placed the piece of armour back in the table and let out a deep sigh and sank back into the metal chair and closed his eyes.

Kirrhys ran a hand across the back of his head and across the scar where his cranial implants were surgically implanted long ago. The silence of his room was broken when the door slid open and heavy footsteps entered the room, Kirrhys didn't need to turn around to know how it was; he already tell by the scent. Kirrhys thought one of his hearts had an attack when two large arms wrapped themselves around him and picked him out from his chair in an almost claustrophobic embrace. The heavy laughter of the person behind him around out and Kirrhys rolled his eyes as he gave an irritated sigh.

''You do know you can greet me like a normal brother you know that?'' Kirrhys asked as Chelchis put him down.

''But what fun is that little brother?'' Chelchis asked as Kirrhys turned around to his taller brother. Kirrhys looked up at Chelchis who always was in a cheery mood when he was around Kirrhys.

''You can stop embarrassing me for one. It is irritating when you embarrass me in front of Urvez'' Kirrhys grumbled and folded his arms in front of him.

''How about you lighten up and live a little for once, I know you and Urvez love each other very much but she doesn't mind the fact that I treat you as my little brother'' Chelchis replied. Kirrhys let out an exasperated sigh and hit Chelchis in the side of the head gently.

''Why is it that out all of the brothers in the universe I had to be stuck with you?'' Kirrhys sighed.

''The universe deemed it fit to have me look after you. You are my little brother after all'' Chelchis answered.

''You do realise I am older than you'' Kirrhys deadpanned.

''Only by a few minutes, but you are still smaller than me'' Chelchis answered. Kirrhys started grumbling to himself at the mention of the height difference between them. Kirrhys actually hadn't accepted the growth chemicals as of yet but he was almost as tall as a regular Baron but just shy of a few inches.

''So what are you here for?'' Kirrhys asked and pulled a second chair from behind the table and Chelchis sat down on it.

''I came to see how it is going with you and Urvez'' Chelchis answered and leant forwards in the chair expectantly.

''Ah, that'' Kirrhys replied and sat down in his chair and crossed his legs and faded away into thought.

''So?'' Chelchis asked and Kirrhys pumped back into the conversation when he hears the question.

''It is uh going well…... I met her family yesterday and that was rather… interesting to say the least'' Kirrhys answered.

''I suppose it was, she is a part of one of the noble families after all. How did you find her brothers?'' Chelchis asked.

''Her brothers?'' Kirrhys asked as he began to think about them. ''Considering there are five of them I feel vastly outnumbered, they are rather protective of her'' Kirrhys answered.

''Yes, she is their younger sister after all. I heard you and her eldest brother had a chat'' Chelchis replied and Kirrhys grimaced at the words.

''Yes…. Vokirun of the Kings banner, he is very protective over her and threatened to decapitate me if I ever hurt her. Urvez told me that he is usually like that towards new people'' Kirrhys replied.

''He is an assassin after all, they tend to be a rather untrusting bunch'' Chelchis said and Kirrhys grunted at his brother's statement. ''You are lucky you know'' he said and Kirrhys looked up at his brother.

''With what?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Urvez, a lot of the other Barons are quite jealous. She is considered one of the most beautiful Baronesses among the Houses and the fact that she is a member of the most powerful noble family. They are quite upset that she chose you and not them'' Chelchis answered.

''I love her for her and she loves me for me; it is that simple and nothing more'' Kirrhys answered.

''You two have grown pretty close, it is amazing to think that you two couldn't even stand each other's presence once'' Chelchis stated.

''Yes…. I am surprised that we are even mates myself'' Kirrhys replied.

''What are your sleeping arrangements?'' Chelchis asked and Kirrhys was surprised at his brother's bluntness.

''I…. uh… ahem….'' Kirrhys stuttered and Chelchis began laughing.

''Why is it you always become shy when it comes to you and Urvez sleeping together. You don't need to go quiet; I am your brother after all'' Chelchis chuckled.

''If we are uh… in the mood. I might go to her quarters or she might go to mine'' Kirrhys answered and started to blush. The conversation was cut short when the door slid open again and Urvez walked in, Chelchis and Kirrhys turned their heads to her and Kirrhys gave a faint sigh of relief. As a sign of respect the two stood up and gave a bow to Urvez.

''You do realise you don't need to bow to me'' Urvez stated.

''Kirrhys insisted'' Chelchis answered and nudged Kirrhys who rolled his eyes and sighed.

''You don't need to tease him all the time Chelchis, I tease him enough already'' Urvez chuckled as she walked over to Kirrhys and hugged him.

''How did you think Kirrhys meeting your family went?'' Chelchis asked.

''I thought it went rather well'' Urvez answered and looked at Kirrhys. ''My brothers were a little bit wary as they always are when it comes to me but Kirrhys behaved himself'' she said and gently slapped Kirrhys on the rear.

''What did your father think of him?'' Chelchis asked, trying his best not to laugh at the look on Kirrhys' face.

''He was unsure at first at the fact that you two are from the Vorshten noble family but he was impressed by Kirrhys' restraint and respect'' Urvez answered.

''I heard your eldest brother had a…. chat with Kirrhys'' Chelchis said.

''Yes'' Urvez answered and began to think about what Vokirun had said to Kirrhys. ''I hope he didn't threaten you too much'' she said to Kirrhys.

''Oh no! He only threatened to decapitate me, by all accounts that is pretty normal'' Kirrhys sarcastically answered and Urvez giggled at it.

''Now that you two lovebirds are together I need to get going, I have some business of my own to take care of'' Chelchis said. ''Be seeing you soon little brother'' he said and ruffled a hand through Kirrhys' hair. Kirrhys began grumbling to himself as Chelchis did so; it was his own way of saying goodbye. Chelchis then walked past Kirrhys and left the room in silence, leaving Kirrhys and Urvez alone.

'You know you are lucky to have him' Urvez said to Kirrhys as she walked over to his bed and sat on it, taking off her weapons belt and then her robes that she wore over her armour.

'I know, I have the world's best brother and most beautiful mate' Kirrhys answered and walked to the bed and sat next to Urvez.

'I would treasure Chelchis if I were you, he is very protective and cares for you a lot' Urvez said as she removed her helmet and let her hair flow down her shoulders. She then began removing her armour and placed it neatly onto the floor until she was only wearing her under armour.

'I know' Kirrhys answered and flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Urvez laid beck next to him and snuggled up next to him and wrapped a leg around one of his. Kirrhys let out a sigh of relief as she did, and wrapped his left arm around her neck. 'Brothers till the end' he whispered as he began to think about what he would do if Chelchis were gone.

* * *

 Kirrhys faded away from memory and his eyes shot open and he grabbed the nearest root that went past him as both him and Urvez floated through the currents of the river. His stomach burned with pain as he slowly pulled himself up the root, still clutching tightly onto the unconscious Urvez.

 _''Come on!''_ Kirrhys thought as he fought against the current and the wound in his abdomen bled more profusely as he strained himself. Water had already filled his mask and he was running out of air, if he didn't hurry up he would drown. Kirrhys pulled himself up further and the water entered his mouth and he began to choke on it. 'Fucking come on!' Kirrhys screamed in his head as he used all of his strength to pull both him and Urvez from the river and onto the bank. Kirrhys flopped onto the ground with Urvez next to him and tore off his helmet as he retched up the water. Kirrhys coughed heavily and breathed raggedly as he took in the oxygen that his lungs hungrily craved.

''Fuck! That is the last time I go swimming in full armour!'' Kirrhys shouted in Eliksni and hoisted himself up to his hands and knees. He heard Cerys form above him as he coughed again. Kirrhys felt his body lock up in pain, as he looked down to the hole in his stomach that had been torn open wider and his intestines began to leak out. 'Fuck' he whispered and held both his lower hands over the wound in an attempt to keep his intestines inside his body. His breathing turned into wheezes of agony as he began to struggle to breath.

''You okay?!'' Cerys asked worriedly as Kirrhys breathed in heavily.

''I am fine! I need to… check on Urvez'' Kirrhys answered. He painfully crawled over to Urvez who was still unconscious and had luckily not inhaled any water. He saw that she was shivering and pulled off her helmet to check her temperature. He placed a hand against her head and felt that she was giving off a dangerous temperature. ''Dammit, she has a fever. We can't stay out here in the rain'' he said and looked around the forest for any form of shelter, it was dark and dusk was closing in. His eyes finally rested on a large tree with a deep hollow that was not too far away. ''That looks good enough'' he said and winced in pain as the large wound in his stomach started to burn with pain once again, his guts were seconds away from spilling out! Kirrhys picked up Urvez and held her in his arms as he stumbled towards the tree.

''My wounds are healed when you revive… me am I correct?'' Kirrhys asked the Ghost floating near him.

''Yeah and any damaged armour'' Cerys answered. Kirrhys heard his helmet dragging across the ground behind him, he needed to check if it was still working so he could contact Umbra and tell him he was okay. Well, as okay as someone can be when your guts are leaking out from your body.

''Good'' Kirrhys said. He slowly stumbled towards the hollow and felt the rain stop falling against him when he entered the hollow. Luckily it was dry and Kirrhys placed Urvez down onto the mossy floor. He groaned in pain as he slid down one side and landed heavily on the floor and almost screamed in pain. Kirrhys pulled out his hand cannon from its holster and placed the barrel next to his head.

''How long will it take to bring me back?'' Kirrhys asked and looked to Cerys who was floating next to him.

''A few seconds, you can check on Urvez after'' Cerys answered. Kirrhys let out a pained sigh as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He didn't feel any pain as the bullet punctured his skull and punched through his brain, instantly killing him.

* * *

 

''That must have hurt'' the voice of Crota said as Kirrhys opened his eyes and saw Crota standing on front of him. There was only darkness and the oppressive silence of the Void.

''What do you want?'' Kirrhys growled as Crota's green eyes turned a shade brighter at the question and he let out an almost upset gasp.

''Just to talk, we have needed to for some time'' Crota answered and two chairs formed out from the darkness and he sat down on one. 'Please sit' he said and gestured at the second chair and Kirrhys begrudgingly sat down, finding the chair suspiciously comfortable.

''About what?'' Kirrhys asked suspiciously.

''Well I wanted to talk about you, me…. Us'' Crota answered and Kirrhys narrowed his eyes in concern.

''What do we have to talk about?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Ugh, you are so difficult to talk with'' Crota sighed. ''I need to tell you about me and why, how should I say it. Why…. Crota put me into you'' Crota answered. Kirrhys was completely confused by the sentence; he was talking as if he wasn't Crota even though he was.

''What?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Let me explain. You know that my father and his sisters discovered the worms and became the servants of the darkness. Well before that we did not serve the dark or the light, we were completely neutral but small amounts of my race had a leaning to the light. After my father became the Taken King those that served him had a choice whether or not to serve the dark. Every Hive has the choice of light or dark, Crota put me into you because I am the part of him that looks towards the light. He views me as weakness and as something less than him, I wish to prove him wrong'' Crota answered.

''Wha… I… uh'' Kirrhys stammered as he processed what Crota just said. ''What do you want with him?'' he asked.

''Well it is obvious Kirrhys, I want him dead'' Crota answered.

''Oh it is obvious when someone wants to kill themselves'' Kirrhys sarcastically said.

''Don't be so satirical Kirrhys. Both you and me are proof of a being at war with itself'' Syhrrik said as he came out from the darkness.

''What is it with you two?'' Kirrhys sighed.

''You see, I truly want to help you Kirrhys. But you need to trust in my power and me'' Crota said.

''Feh! Trust you, you bloody killed me! Why should I trust you? This is probably some sort of trick in order for you to control me'' Kirrhys hissed. Crota went silent and stopped moving entirely until he was still as a statue.

''Oh dear'' Syhrrik mumbled and took a few steps back. Green fire then began to radiate off from Crota and engulfed his form. Kirrhys could feel the anger emanating from Crota that rivalled even his.

''Do you not understand that I do not wish to see you harmed by him?'' Crota asked gently. ''You are perhaps to only one that understands what it means to use both light and dark. And yet you still don't trust me! Even though I helped you fight the wraith they made from your brother!'' he screamed and stood up from the chair and stormed up to Kirrhys.

''I have fought your kind for four hundred years and you tortured me during the seven hundred years I was dead! Of course I am untrustworthy of you'' Kirrhys answered gently, feeling the anger boil within him. Crota was about to answer when a bright light shone from the right of them, they both looked at the light and they saw the form of Cerys in the light.

''He is being revived. You will have to finish this later'' Syhrrik said and the flames around Crota died away as he calmed down.

''Talk to you soon'' Crota hissed as the light engulfed them all.

* * *

 

Kirrhys felt life run through him once more as his eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath in. His head hurt and there was ringing in his ears as he squinted and looked around. He looked around and saw his blood splattered against the wood behind him, the only evidence he just shot himself. Kirrhys looked down to his stomach and saw that the wound and healed over and his armour repaired, he was also completely dry.

''It's okay, it has only been a few seconds'' Cerys comfortingly said. Kirrhys looked up to the Ghost, his head felt dizzy and was spinning and he held his hand in one of his hands.

''I do not want to die again'' Kirrhys grumbled as the dizziness in his head faded away.

He looked over to his helmet that was trailed away a few feet from him and picked it up. He could hear faint electrical sputters and fizzles coming out from it. He put the helmet on and saw that his HUD wasn't working and two of the lenses were cracked. He could feel that his mask wasn't working; he growled and pulled out the tubes feeding ether to the helmet and folded them up and looped them through his belt. Kirrhys tried to activate the comlink and tore his helmet off when he was greeted with screaming static that nearly blew out his eardrums.

''Fucking hell!'' Kirrhys shouted and threw his helmet against the opposite wall with a loud clang! Kirrhys looked over to Urvez who had started to shiver. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. There was sweat running down her brow and she was breathing heavily. 'What made her think to fight with a fever' he grumbled and began removing her weapons and robes and placed them neatly beside him. 'Can't let her stay in this' he grumbled while removing her armour, but kept her mask on and ether respirator active.

''From my scans she has no type of fever listed in my data banks'' Cerys said as Kirrhys laid Urvez's armour neatly behind him and then began removing her under armour until she was naked.

''What is it then?'' Kirrhys asked as he placed her wet under armour no the floor. He heard Cerys let out a gasp and he looked back to Urvez and he gasped himself and couldn't believe what he saw. All of Urvez's veins began to slowly pulse with light. ''What is that?'' he whispered and touched the glowing veins of Urvez's right upper arm and felt the heat radiating off from her.

''She is reacting to your light'' Cerys whispered and Kirrhys looked at the Ghost in surprise.

''I thought that only happens with Guardians'' Kirrhys replied.

''Apparently not'' Cerys answered.

''I don't want her to freeze to death'' Kirrhys said as he unclipped his cloaks and wrapped them around Urvez to keep her warm and dry. Kirrhys then focused and called to his light until a small ball of fire formed in his hand, he splayed his hand and the ball expanded and floated above his hand, lighting up the hollow with golden light. Kirrhys could feel the warmth radiating off the orb of fire and he hung Urvez's under armour and robes on a root near the orb so they could dry off.

Kirrhys lifted Urvez up and placed her in his lap as she curled up into a ball and her breathing slowly became less ragged and heavy. ''It is all right, I am here'' he whispered in Eliksni and stroked her face comfortingly and he felt her gently close her hand around his.

''Where are we?'' Kirrhys asked and looked at Cerys.

''We are two miles from where you fell. I am detecting a large force nearby, I would advise we wait until Urvez is better and try to set up a rendezvous with the others'' Cerys answered.

''Contact Umbra and tell him I am fine and to meet me at these coordinates with the Barons'' Kirrhys ordered.

'Will do it now' Cerys answered, Kirrhys let his head hang back and rested it against the inside of the tree. He let out a deep sigh as he began to ponder on what was happening to Urvez. He looked out to the forest and pulled out Dawn and placed it on the mossy ground next to him. He was tired and wanted to rest. He listened to the gentle falling of the rain as he held Urvez close to him.

* * *

 

Umbra and the rest of the fire team were sat silently at the cliff edge, they had watched that Kirrhys get shot by that Captain and tumble off the edge with Urvez. The thing that was even worse was the fact that the Captain got away with a large portion of the stealth Vandals into the forest. Umbra had Kayrin check for any signs of Kirrhys by the river and had found nothing. From what Kayrin had told him the direction of the current led towards the Kings stronghold, Kirrhys better had not been captured.

''Do you think Kirrhys survived?'' Aaron asked.

''Of course he survived Dammit!'' Umbra answered with a raised voice and Aaron jumped back at the Hunter's sudden reaction.

''Take it easy Umbra'' Goliath grumbled.

''How am I meant to take it easy when Kirrhys is lost in enemy territory?'' Umbra asked sarcastically. Everybody knew Umbra got more sarcastic when he was angry.

''You do realise this is Kirrhys we are talking about here, he has probably already found a hiding place and set up camp'' Eryn said pressingly.

''You're probably right, as usual'' Umbra grumbled. Eryn sat down next to Umbra and wrapped her arm around his neck; Umbra didn't usually get this grumpy so she knew something was up.

''We gotta be patient, Kirrhys has probable already told his Ghost to contact us'' Eryn said comfortingly.

''Can you feel him Zaro?'' Goliath asked the meditating Warlock who was searching for Kirrhys with her powers. Zaro was silent for a few seconds before she opened her eyes and looked at the Titan.

''Yes, I can feel him. He is all right but… I can feel something almost like another Guardian with him'' Zaro answered.

''Another Guardian?'' Aaron asked.

''I think, the light is… faint but it belongs to somebody else'' Zaro answered. She was still focused on discovering whose light she was detecting, the light seemed to be slowly gaining in strength, almost matching Kirrhys'. The silence was then disrupted when Kayrin appeared and seemed to have an excited look in his eye.

''What is it?'' Umbra asked.

''I just got a message from Kirrhys' Ghost!'' the Ghost answered and the group of Guardians practically brightened at the news.

''Great! What is the message?'' Aaron asked.

''He said that Kirrhys is okay but his mate has a fever so they have set up a makeshift camp in a cave by the river. He also said that we should bring the Barons to the coordinates that he has given me immediately as there is a large force nearby'' the Ghost answered.

''Did he say why Kirrhys' mate has a fever?'' Zaro asked.

''Something about her reacting to Kirrhys'…. Light?'' Kayrin said, realising how confusing it sounded.

''You mean Kirrhys gave his light to her?'' Goliath asked.

''I am guessing he did, it is the only explanation'' the Ghost answered.

''So she is gonna have powers similar to ours then?'' Eryn asked.

''It depends on how the light affects her'' Zaro answered.

''Affects her how?'' Aaron asked.

''In all likelihood she may have access to only one element. We will have to wait until we find her and Kirrhys[' Kayrin answered. Everybody went silent when they heard heavy footsteps of a Baron behind them and they looked round to the Baron that used a chain weapon. Umbra instantly recognised who it was; he could never forget Skagrosk, as he was his adoptive father after all.

''It has been a while… Skagrosk'' Umbra said in Eliksni as he stood up.

''Indeed…. Yyvkas'' Skagrosk answered; in Eliksni the name meant 'outsider' or 'strange one'. Skagrosk had given it to Umbra when he found him in Old England and adopted him.

''What do you want?'' Umbra asked.

''I need you to come with me and speak to the other Barons, you are the only one able to speak our language'' Skagrosk answered.

''About what?'' Umbra asked suspiciously.

''About the Kell, they are anxious on an update'' Skagrosk answered. Umbra let out a sigh as he thought on his reply.

''All right then'' Umbra grumbled.

''Good, follow me then'' Skagrosk replied as he began to walk off in the direction of the makeshift command tent. Umbra looked around at the large camp that the Devils had made, it was mostly comprised of tents that housed those who were wounded but still could fight. Those that had been too wounded had been moved back to the Ketches for medical treatment.

Umbra didn't really care though; he was too worried about Kirrhys to care about anything else. Umbra was scared of the fact that he could never tell what Kirrhys was actually thinking. Considering he hadn't talked about what happened at the Tower was worrying, Kirrhys needed someone to talk to about it. Kirrhys' guard had been to se him though; luckily most apart from two of them knew English so he told them to wait until he received further news. He had to admit they knew how to handle themselves in battle, between themselves they had perhaps amounted an impressive seventy kills. But they had also received their own share of wounds; they all had their own sword wounds but nothing too serious.

Umbra bumped into Skagrosk when the Baron stopped in front of him suddenly. Even they were in front of the makeshift command tent Umbra looked up at the Baron to ask what was going on and gave a muffled shriek when Skagrosk picked him up and hugged him. Umbra flailed around for a few seconds before accepting what was happening and the fact that Skagrosk was gently crying.

''I've missed you too Skagrosk'' Umbra sighed and chuckled at the face that he forgot how much Skagrosk cared for him. Skagrosk put Umbra down and looked at him with teary cerulean eyes.

''I hoped everyday that you had not been killed, son'' Skagrosk said and Umbra chuckled.

''I hoped the same too, father'' Umbra replied.

''Skagrosk'' a gruff voice behind the Baron said, they both turned around and saw Baron Wyrek that had come out of the command tent. ''Oh! I see you have found Yyvkas'' he said with a calm voice.

''You… you knew he was here?'' Skagrosk asked.

''Yes but I must digress he must speak with us now'' Wyrek answered and entered the command tent.

''Follow me then'' Skagrosk said and walked to the command tent with Umbra following him. The two walked through the entrance flap into a mildly lit tent with the four other Barons standing around a metal table with a map of the area on it. The two Kings Barons and third Devils Baron looked at Umbra and the one wielding a shock glaive tightened his grip.

''What is a Sha'ir doing here?'' the Baron asked.

''Relax Noldys, he is an ally and ex member of out House'' Wyrek said.

''A Sha'ir was a member of your House?!'' the second Baron asked in shock.

''Yes Baroness Zevith…. I adopted him, he is my son'' Skagrosk answered.

''Can we get past that and to the subject at hand?'' Umbra asked and all the Barons turned to him.

''He is to the point I give him that'' Noldys murmured.

''To the subject it is then, we need to send out a search party for Kirrhys and Urvez'' Wyrek said.

''From the direction of the river flow we guess that they may have washed up along this side'' Retkes said. He pointed to the point of the map that was closer to the Kings stronghold.

''How do we know they have not already been captured?'' Zevith asked.

''Because he sent me a message that included his coordinates'' Umbra answered. All except Wyrek gave him a surprised look.

''Where is he?'' Noldys asked.

''Here, a few miles from the stronghold'' Umbra answered and pointed at the area on the map, which had confirmed enemies around the area.

''The Kings will undoubtedly be searching for him'' Retkes said.

''We know, since we captured the Baroness leading the stealth Vandals they would have chosen a new Baron to lead them. It was probably the Captain who shot Kirrhys that was chosen'' Wyrek said.

''Do you know the Baroness?'' Skagrosk asked Zevith.

''Yes. She is called Zatha; she was a Captain under my command back when I was the Baron commanding the stealth Vandals'' Zevith answered.

''Will she talk?'' Umbra asked.

''She is young and respected me, I believe she will talk after some persuasion'' Zevith answered.

''When will we go retrieve Kirrhys?'' Noldys asked.

''Kirrhys told me that we should bring all the troops and meet him at the coordinates'' Umbra answered.

''We will have to wait until the morning'' Skagrosk said and the two King Barons shot looks as him.

''He is right, if we go in with our troops now whatever remains so the Stealth Vandals will ambush us and defeat us. They will not currently be looking for Kirrhys, the night is closing in and they have their own wounds to tend to'' Wyrek said. The two Barons did not answer as a signal of acceptance, Wyrek then turned to the smaller Hunter. ''You will take Kirrhys' guard in the morning and go to his coordinates. We will shortly be behind you'' he said.

''All right, what will we do when we find Kirrhys?'' the Hunter asked.

''We will plan for the assault on the Kings stronghold'' Zevith answered.

''Since you are able to talk our tongue you will follow me to interrogate the Baroness we captured'' Zevith said and began to leave the tent. Umbra looked around for help but was met with the same looks from the other Barons and he begrudgingly followed the Baroness. They left the tent and walked over to three large groups of captured Kings, one group consisted of Vandals and Dregs, the other of five Captains and the last which comprised of one Baroness. They had all been put chains and were guarded by four Devil Walkers that stood silent and unmoving, apart from the odd sensor adjusting itself or changing target, and there were also a few Vandals, Dregs and two Captains standing guard. The Fallen sitting by itself was large and the aura of anger around her, by her armour and cloak and scarf Umbra could tell that it was the Baroness Zevith was talking about.

''Get her up!'' Zevith ordered and pointed to Zatha as one of the Captains walked over to the Kings Baroness and aimed his shrapnel launcher at her face.

''Get up!'' the Captain growled and the Baroness did so, while staring at the Captain and giving off a low growl. The Captain then slammed the butt of his shrapnel launcher into the Baronesses side, hitting a liver. Zevith felt a twinge of anger run though herself as she watched. Zatha gave a whine in pain and fell to one knee, the Kings Captains began to shout and stand up but were quelled when one of the Walkers whirred to life and aimed its primary cannon at them and let out a loud robotic whirring. The cannons laser sight activated and was aimed right in the centre of the group of Captains who sat back down quickly as they did not enjoy the prospect of being blown apart.

''Bring her this way!'' Zevith ordered and the Captain pulled Zatha up and kept his shrapnel launcher aimed at her.

''Move!'' he growled and Zatha began limping forwards as she followed Zevith and kept her eyes locked onto the Sha'ir in front of her. After a few minutes of following Zevith they finally came to her tent, the Sha'ir and Zevith walked inside while Zatha stared at it.

''Go in!'' the Captain behind her growled and prodded her with his Shrapnel launcher in the gesture to move forwards or be shot. Zatha growled as she walked forwards and ducked as she entered the tent, her eyes adjusted and saw the tent had a makeshift bed on one side with a few mats laid out on the floor for comfort and a few stools that were sat round a metal table.

''A modest tent at best for a Baron'' Zatha thought as her eyes wandered around the tent and finally rested on Zevith who had the She'lot standing next to her.

''You may leave us Captain'' Zevith ordered and Zatha felt the pressure of the Shrapnel launcher pressing against her backplate disappear.

''Are you sure my Baron?'' The Captain asked as he looked at both the Sha'ir and Zatha warily.

''I can handle myself, you may leave'' Zevith answered and the Captain bowed and left the tent. There was only silence and the thick aura of tenseness that filled the tent. Zevith sighed and pulled a stool from the table and place it behind Zatha. 'Sit down' she ordered sternly and Zatha did as she was told, keeping her eyes to the floor. ''Hold out your arms'' she ordered and Zatha held up her bound arms. Zevith then began fiddling with the shackles as she unlocked them.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Umbra asked and Zevith let out a grunt as her answer. She finally unlocked the shackles and opened them and placed them on the table. Zatha rubbed her wrists to soothe the pain.

''Thank you'' Zatha said, trying her best not to grumble and keep a respectful tone. Zevith then back up next to Umbra who was confused why the captured Baroness was being so respectful to Zevith.

''Why is she being so…. courteous?'' Umbra asked with a whisper.

''That is because, Zatha here is my daughter'' Zevith answered. Umbra nodded slowly, there was the odd familiarity between the two and Umbra noticed that they had the exact same golden sash around their waists that hung down from the left side of their belts and held a single Fallen symbol on it.

''How is father?'' Zatha asked.

''He is well and eager to see you once again'' Zevith answered and Zatha chuckled as she thought about her father. Her eyes then rested on Umbra and she began growling

''Why have you brought me here with this Sha'ir?'' she demanded and growled at Umbra.

''I have brought you to this tent because I hope to…. make you see the truth'' Zevith answered.

''The truth about what?'' Zatha asked suspiciously.

''Ysgranoth and his plan to attack the She'lot'' Zevith answered and Zatha began laughing.

''You want me to betray the Kell and the House! Is that what you are asking?'' Zatha hissed and Zevith sighed.

''Not the House no. Ysgranoth will lead our House and our people into ruin with his scheme, the other Houses abhor us because of Twilight gap and we have descended into deceit and lies to make them join us' Zevith answered. Zatha went silent, she had to admit she did not like the Kells way of running the House, it was not the way of a true Kell or warrior.

''What if he is? Are you really asking me to risk my life to join you? Ysgranoth will slaughter us!'' Zatha replied. Zevith walked in front of her daughter and crouched down in front of her so they were both at eye level.

''You know he is wrong. I know how you doubt his rule, I know you doubt his leadership. Just trust me when I say we can overthrow him'' Zevith said.

''He has both our House and Winter on his side, you only have the Devils. Even with their numbers you cannot defeat Ysgranoth, not with the weapons that are being taken from the vaults in the She'lot fort'' Zatha answered.

''You know the Kell of light leads the Devils, he has the support of all the She'lot and that of the Reef. He can defeat Ysgranoth!'' Zevith replied. Zatha sighs as she though on her mothers words, perhaps the Kell of light could defeat Ysgranoth. He was the blood of Chelchis, Kell of stone after all.

''When you asked me to come with you and father…. the things I said and did…. are unforgivable'' Zatha said solemnly and Zevith placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

''You are my daughter, you have always been loyal to the House. I understand why you acted so, there is no need for forgiveness'' Zevith answered and Zatha looked up at her.

''But I split our family in two out of petty anger, you should be ashamed of me'' Zatha replied.

''I love you Zatha, both your father and me still love you despite what you did'' Zevith said and saw her daughters eyes fill shame and sadness.

''But… I…..you'' Zatha stuttered as she tried to hold her tears back but failed and began crying. Zevith then immediately hugged her crying daughter and reassuringly stroked the back of her neck. Zatha kept crying onto her mothers shoulder and tightly wrapped her arms around her mother.

''It is alright…. I am here, my beautiful daughter'' Zevith said reassuringly as Zatha kept crying.

''Can…. can we be a family again?'' Zatha asked in between the tears and Zevith chuckled to herself.

''Yes. Yes we can'' Zevith answered and felt a tear run down her face and into her mask as her daughter clutched her more tightly.

* * *

 

''So you are telling me that Baroness Zatha was captured and half of your force was destroyed or captured by a force barely with half of your numbers?'' the hologram of Baron Tryren asked angrily. Captain Adon, now soon to be Baron Adon was knelt in front of the hologram. There were ten Captains knelt behind him as Tryren commanded all of the Captains under Zatha's command to attend the debriefing.

''Yes, but they had reinforcements my Baron. I told Baroness Zatha to hold until a more perfect time to strike but she failed heed my words my Baron'' Adon grovelled. Baron Tryren let out a sigh at what the Captain said. Adon felt his left eyes twitch at the sigh and the his bandaged right eye sockets twinge with pain.

''You said you wounded their Kell?'' Tryren asked; Adon immediately felt himself puff up with pride at the question.

''I did my Baron! I shot him through the stomach and he fell off a cliff. He would have surely not survived!'' Adon proudly answered.

''Well I have to give it to you. You were able to 'wound' one of our legendary heroes. I could promote you to Baron for that'' Tryren grumbled and scratched at his gnarled brow through his slit-visor when the area of his incredibly burnt face began to itch.

''Wound? The shot would have surely killed him, I did not miss!'' Adon said pressingly.

''I have seen him survive much worse wounds and there is also the fact that he is a Sha'ir so he will only come back to life once you kill him'' Tryren answered.

''Does this mean I shall be promoted to Baron on account of Zatha's capture?'' Adon asked ambitiously.

''Yes…. Baron Adon'' Tryren answered and Adon burst with pride at what the Baron said. 'You all now follow the command of Baron Adon' he said to the Captains behind Adon.

''Yes Baron!'' the Captains said as one. Adon felt himself fill with pride, long had he coveted the rank of Baron from Zatha and now he finally had it!

''Do not the same mistake as Baroness Zatha!'' Tryren hissed before the hologram disappeared. Adon stood up and turned around to the Captains he now commanded.

''I want the river searched for the Devil Kell and his whore! Whoever finds them dead or alive will be handsomely rewarded with extra Ether!'' Adon barked.

''Yes Baron Adon!'' the Captains replied and left the tent. Adon was left in silence as he balled his fists in anger at the thought of the Devil Kell. He would make him feel true pain and would make him watch as he had his way with his whore.

* * *

 

Urvez slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in some sort of mossy cave and was wrapped up in Kirrhys' cloaks, with leaves piled up on her to keep her warm. The light of the morning shone into the cave, she heard movement behind her and she looked and saw Kirrhys sitting by the cave mouth and he was looking over her wire rifle, he slotted the barrel back into place and locked it with the restraining bolts. He then shook the rifle a few times to make sure he had put it back together correctly. He was wearing only his under trousers and leg armour, he looked up when he heard movement behind him and rested the Wire rifle against the cave wall. Kirrhys tired around and looked at Urvez with surprise and shock. She saw that Kirrhys had removed the bandages covering his head and body, the scars had finally healed over.

''Hey there'' Kirrhys said.

''Where am I?'' Urvez asked.

''A cave by the river, we got lucky; the water saved us'' Kirrhys answered. Urvez began to get up and groaned as she did, her body felt like it had been electrocuted inside out. ''The hell are you doing? You are too weak to get up yet! You're fever hasn't completely broken!'' he said and ran over to her.

''Where are my clothes?'' Urvez asked as she looked beneath the cloaks that were wrapped around her and saw her robes and under armour hung up on a root.

''I had no choice; they were soaked through. I was worried you were going to freeze to death'' Kirrhys answered as he put a rag into a piece of his armour that had water in it and wrung it out, he then looked up at Urvez and saw her glaring at him. 'What's with the look? Take this' he said and handed the cloth to her. Urvez only kept glaring at Kirrhys and he sighed at her. ''Ugh, its not li-'' Kirrhys began before Urvez punched him in the face. Kirrhys jerked back and hit the wall; he looked at Urvez with anger and shock, and tasted blood in his mouth. 'Have you lost your mind?!' he asked angrily as Urvez chucked an armour piece at him.

Kirrhys backed out from the cave, trying not to trip over roots while avoiding the pieces of armour that Urvez was throwing at him. Kirrhys made panicked noises as he did so until he backed into a fallen tree.

''Enough! Cut it out right now!'' Kirrhys screamed and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out from the cave and hit the tree right next to his head. Kirrhys made surprised whimpers as he slumped down onto the floor and stared into the cave with surprise. Urvez stumbled out with her left arm outstretched and her hand splayed, lightning crackled across her fingers and up her arm that slowly died away.

Kirrhys slowly pulled himself up and stared at Urvez with shock and anger. He began grinding his teeth together and his hands balled into fists as his eyes turned amber. Golden fire began crackling off of him. The sun fire began burning away the grass and moss around him, causing it to shrivel and turn black. The log he had fallen against was charred black as the flames licked it.

''What the fuck is up with you?'' Kirrhys roared and the flames around him burned brighter. ''I saved your life and this is how you treat me? Sometimes you get me so angry and you make me wonder why!'' he shouted. Urvez gave a small gasp to what he said and looked down at the floor, Kirrhys realised what he said and felt ashamed as the flames around him died away, taking their golden light with them.

''Is that what you really think of me?'' Urvez asked quietly and re wrapped herself in Kirrhys' cloaks and sank down to the ground. Kirrhys could see a single glowing tear leak from her left inner eye as she began silently crying. Kirrhys slowly walked over to Urvez and sat down next to her and wrapped all of his arms around her.

''Forgive me'' Kirrhys whispered and rested his head on Urvez's shoulder. ''You are my love, my mate. I should never talk to you that way, ever! It is my fault alone'' he said. Urvez stopped crying and looked up ahead of her, small glowing tears still leaking from her eyes

''It is my fault also, you have proven yourself to me more times than I can count. Yet I still treat you badly at times, I am the one that should ask you for forgiveness'' Urvez said. Kirrhys gently chuckled and Urvez looked at him, there was only warmth and love in his eyes.

''Here, let me wipe those away'' Kirrhys whispered and carefully wiped the tears from Urvez's face and stared into her eyes. He then leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead, to the capacity that he could. Urvez reached out from Kirrhys' cloaks and wrapped her arms around his waist and back, Kirrhys reached under his cloaks and wrapped his arms around her. He seized up slightly and made soft sounds as she ran her fingers across a few of the scars on his back that created prangs of sensitive ticklishness.

''Still sensitive as ever I see'' Urvez whispered into Kirrhys' ear and he let out a pleasured growl.

''Shut up'' Kirrhys gently growled and Urvez chuckled at what he said. She then started to run her hands down his waist and across his abs until her hands rested right near his loins and on his hips. Kirrhys let out a deep exhale as Kirrhys slowly ran his hands down her smooth contours, revering her body entirely. He let his claws bump against the few scars on her body and let his hands rest on her hips and thighs.

''You are still so handsome under all those scars'' Urvez said as she looked over Kirrhys' face and looked deeply into his eyes.

''You are still so beautiful, even after all these long centuries have passed'' Kirrhys replied. He moved one of his hands away from Urvez's hips and brought it up to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Urvez let out a satisfied exhale and nuzzled his hand and purred, Kirrhys chuckled and brought her face close to his and brought her in for a kiss. Kirrhys heard Urvez let out a sigh and felt her swoon in his arms as they kissed. Kirrhys then slowly pulled away and Urvez gently tired to continue the kiss but she opened her eyes as she knew the moment ended.

''When was the last time you kissed me like that?'' Urvez asked with a breathless voice and a face that began to flush.

''Not for nearly eight hundred years'' Kirrhys answered and Urvez chuckled to herself.

''You need to kiss me like that more'' Urvez replied and Kirrhys slowly nodded at what she said.

''I suppose I do need to treat you more often'' Kirrhys contemplated and Urvez began laughing.

''Are you sure they fell near here?'' a voice nearby asked, Kirrhys let out a surprised exhale and moved Urvez off his lap and peeked out of the cave. Urvez crawled up next to him and peeked out from the cave as well, they made sure they weren't seen and his behind the moss, there were two Dregs and a Vandal standing about thirty meters from the cave.

''Yes I am positive'' the Vandal answered and looked around for any signs of the bodies.

''They are probably dead by now you saw how high that cliff was'' the Dreg who asked the question replied and the Vandal looked down at it and the Dreg shrank back.

''So what Narhyn? Baron Adon said we would get the reward if we found them dead or alive!'' the second Dreg said. ''What do you think Ruanir?'' the Dreg asked the Vandal who stopped scanning around them and looked at the Dreg.

''Downstream, the bodies may have drifted there'' the Vandal answered and pointed in the direction where he thought the bodies may have ended up. The two Dregs nodded and followed the Vandal in search for Kirrhys and Urvez.

''We cannot afford to stay here any longer'' Kirrhys whispered, he then heard Cerys form behind him.

''The meeting point is due west perhaps fifteen to twenty minutes away'' the Ghost said.

''Hopefully we do not get caught as we make it there'' Kirrhys said hopefully.

After spending around fifteen minutes refitting their armour and robes Kirrhys and Urvez finally made their way to the coordinates where they would meet their reinforcements. Luckily they had not yet been found by any of the Kings which was a good thing but Kirrhys kept out a wary eye. The two were walking up a hillside that luckily lead to the clearing that was the meeting point. Urvez was behind Kirrhys and was making fired breaths as she slightly struggled to make her way up the hill. She kept her eyes locked onto the back of Kirrhys' head, when she had entered his mind she felt something she had not felt for a long time. There was an oppressive force that weighed on Kirrhys, Urvez could feel that he was different ever since he freed her from her stasis pod. Urvez then looked at her right primary hand when she felt an almost burning sensation spread across it and cause her arm to lock up. Electricity skittered across her arm, arcing through her fingertips and across her hand. Urvez grunted in pain and clenched her hand into a fist and both the pain and the electricity faded away from her arm. Kirrhys was looking back at her the entire time, making sure she was okay.

''I need to talk to the Vanguard once we get back to the Tower'' Kirrhys said, Urvez looked up from her hand and to Kirrhys.

''For what?'' Urvez asked and Kirrhys rolled his eyes at the question.

''See if I can have someone train you to use your new powers, I don't want you to suddenly throw a bolt of lightning at my head'' Kirrhys answered.

''Oh'' Urvez replied and went silent, she then stared at Kirrhys' head and wondered why he wasn't wearing his helmet and had it hanging from his belt. ''Why do you not wear your helmet?'' she asked.

''It is broken'' Kirrhys deadpanned and Urvez went silent again at the answer. ''I might have it changed when we get back'' he said and Urvez raised her brow at the statement.

''Change it how?'' Urvez asked.

''Allow my hair to come out the top, maybe have the faceplate changed into a skull. Might have it so it is a helmet and a mask'' Kirrhys answered.

''Interesting, I think you would look cute with your hair coming out the top'' Urvez replied and Kirrhys grunted.

''Oh please, whenever have I been cute?'' Kirrhys asked.

''When the noble families had the ball, you were all nervous and blushing the entire time'' Urvez answered.

''I remember Chelchis got drunk and almost started a fight'' Kirrhys said and the two began laughing at the memory. but Kirrhys' laugh slowly went sour as he thought on his brother and what the Hive had done to him. They then came to the clearing and Kirrhys abruptly stopped and held out his arm in front of Urvez as she came up his left side. He then started to slowly pull out one of his swords and his eyes darted around them.

''Hehehe, look's like I have found you!'' a familiar voice said triumphantly as Dregs and Vandals came out from behind the trees or out of bushes and surrounded them. A Captain not wearing his helm with the right side of his face bandaged had four other Captains surrounding him came out from stealth atop the large gathering of flat rocks that looked over the clearing. Kirrhys immediately recognised the Captain and realised that it was the one that shot him over the cliff.

''It is him!'' Urvez hissed and pulled out both of her swords.

''Yeah! Long time no see, How are things?'' Kirrhys asked.

''Bah! Doesn't mean I will spare you with a slow death. I have special things planned for you, I shall torture you with a technique that has been passed down in my family for two hundred years! I will make you experience hell. And for the whore, my men will know what to do with her!'' Adon answered. The Dregs and Vandals immediately began to cheer and laugh evilly and slowly closed in on Kirrhys and Urvez who were now back to back.

''I have to seriously advise you against that plan. She will bite something off!'' Kirrhys said and Urvez gave an upset gasp and gently backhanded him on the left side of his head.

''Grrrr, Enough of your insolence. I want their heads!'' Adon roared as he pointed to Kirrhys and Urvez and the Dregs and Vandals began to charge forwards while roaring wildly.

Kirrhys pulled out his second sword and charge forwards into the crowd, he slashed at three Dregs that had foolishly clumped together. Kirrhys decapitated the first one, cut into the second ones chest and cut open the third Dreg's stomach, causing its guts to splatter onto the ground. They let out cut off screams as they fell to the ground and Kirrhys ran over them to his next targets.

Urvez ran forwards and slashed a Dreg across the chest, cutting through its tunic and wire wraps and into the vulnerable flesh beneath. The Dreg dropped to the floor and Urvez charged at a Vandal and thrust her sword into the exposed area between its gorget and its mask, cutting through its under armour and through its windpipe. The Vandal dropped its swords and grabbed Urvez's sword, the flesh on its fingers and plans melting on contact with the shock sword, it sputtered and gurgled until its eyes went dark and body fell to the floor and Urvez pulled her sword from its neck. She backed up and felt Kirrhys back up against her, she could hear him heavily breathing and looked back to see that his upper right arm was hanging limply at his side with a large cut in the upper bicep that went down to the bone, the arm was hanging only by a few strands of meat.

''You let them wound you?'' Urvez asked and Kirrhys looked down to the hanging arm.

''I have a lot on my mind right now'' Kirrhys muttered and swung the right side of his body, using the weight of the arm to propel it upwards. Kirrhys caught it by the forearm and bit into it, his fingers trembling slightly as more pain ran through it. Kirrhys picked up his other sword from the floor and kicked it up into his hand, luckily it still worked and he gripped the sword tightly despite the pain. The pain was all Kirrhys was focusing on, he let it consume him and sharpen his mind as he looked from one target to the next.

''Haha! Look at him he is already wounded!'' Adon triumphantly shouted and his men began to close in on Kirrhys and Urvez. Kirrhys leapt forwards and shoulder charged a Vandal knocking it to the floor and brought down a heavy overhead blow and cut into its chest plate and into the vulnerable flesh beneath. He then spun around as two Vandals began to slash at him and he dogged their blows and counter attacked with his own slash that sliced open both of their stomachs and sent their guts and bodies dropping to the ground.

''You think a cut on my arm is going to stop me?'' Kirrhys asked with a muffled voice, still biting onto his wounded arm. He slashed another Vandals neck open and kicked it away then spun around and thrust his sword into a Dreg's chest, pulling his sword out and punching it in the face. Kirrhys felt the rush of adrenaline fill him as he rolled out the way of shock rifle shots hitting the ground around him.

''Do not get cocky!'' Urvez warned as she kneed a Vandal in the balls and threw it into two Dregs, knocking them to the floor. She heard a muffled laugh come form Kirrhys as she looked back and saw him head but a Dreg, breaking its skull with the force. Kirrhys let his wounded arm go and it fell to his side, his mouth was filled with blood. His own blood. His fangs were bared and were stained red and he spat the blood from his mouth onto the ground. He looked like he had just ripped someones throat out with the amount of blood that ran out of his mandibles and down his chest plate.

''Do not worry about me! Worry about yourself!'' Kirrhys replied as he teleported forwards into a group of Vandals. He backhanded the first Vandal and caught the second ones overhead swing, with his lower arms he clawed through its arms and ripped its belly open and held it up for a few seconds as he blocked a Dregs attack and sliced its left arm off, sending it screaming to the ground. Kirrhys dropped the Vandal and swung behind him, he somehow caught a Vandal off guard and parried its attack and then stabbed it through the head, the body trembled for a few seconds before crumpling to the floor and Kirrhys pulled his sword from its head.

''Snipers take aim at the woman and open fire on my mark!'' Adon roared as several Sniper Vandals took aim with the Wire rifles at Urvez who was stabbing two Vandals through their necks. Kirrhys heard what Adon said and charged past the Vandals and Dregs in front of him as he rushed over to Urvez. ''Fire!'' the Baron roared and the snipers opened fire, sending balls of white hot metal speeding towards Urvez. Kirrhys teleported in front of her and brought up a wall of flame that melted the shots as soon as they came in contact with it.

''Not so fast!'' Kirrhys grunted before he fell to one knee and the wall of flame dissipated. Kirrhys sucked in air as he struggled to take it in and his vision began to tunnel. He could feel his right hand losing its grip on his sword and he was using all his energy to keep the hand closed.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez gasped and looked at Kirrhys who slowly rose himself up.

''I am fine!'' Kirrhys grunted in pain as he tried to get a focus on his vision.

''You are such a fool! Why do you try to protect her?'' Adon asked while laughing. ''Come on! There are only two of them!'' he shouted to his men.

''Cerys I want a com link with Umbra now!'' Kirrhys barked as he charged forwards and kicked a Dreg in the chess with the sole of his boot. The Dreg coughed up blood and flow to the ground here it held its chest and continued to cough up blood.

''Doing it now!'' Cerys answered and then Kirrhys heard the voice of Umbra ring out in his head.

''Kirrhys! What the hell is happening?'' the voice of umbra asked.

''Ambush! Both me and Urvez are fighting Kings forces!'' Kirrhys grunted as he parried a Vandals attack and slashed its neck, sending the body crumpling to the floor.

''Dammit! We are about thirty minutes away, hang on!'' Umbra replied.

''I think I have lost my right arm, Hurry!'' Kirrhys shouted as he leapt forwards and stabbed another Dreg though the throat hand hear the crack of Wire rifles sound. Kirrhys staggered as a shot glanced off his right shoulder pad and he looked to the two snipers that took aim at him. A Vandal on Kirrhys' right side charged at him and Kirrhys knocked its hands upwards, sending one of its swords flying into the air and Kirrhys backhanded the Vandal across the face. The sword came plummeting back down and Kirrhys hit it with the blade of his sword and sent it flying one of the sniper Vandals, the sword it one of the Vandals square in the chest and it fell to the floor with a guttural death scream.

Urvez pulled her sword out of a Dregs neck and sliced another one through its right side, she then spun around and sliced a Vandal across the neck, the three bodies topped to the floor heavily. Urvez spun around and saw a Vandal with a shock spear charge at her, the Vandal thrust the appear at her and she parried the blow. Urvez charged forwards and slashed at both of the Vandals wrists, after a few seconds the wounds spurted blood and the Vandals upper hands fell away and it fell to the floor screaming as it stared at its now handless upper arms.

Kirrhys chuckled at he tumbled to the floor and landed on his back, he looked up at his attacker and saw a Captain armed with a Shrapnel launcher standing before him. Kirrhys spat blood onto the floor and bared his teeth, his eyes now had black predatory slits that broke the glow his his eyes.

''You will fall!'' The Captain roared and aimed its Shrapnel launcher at Kirrhys who stare down the flaming barrels. Kirrhys teleported out of the way in front of a Dreg who had pulled out its arc grenade and armed it. The Dreg chucked the grande to Kirrhys' feet and he picked it up, the grenade pulsed and hummed in his hand as the charging process began, Kirrhys picked up the Dreg and held it in front of him as the Captain opened fire and pummelled the Dreg with shard of super heated metal. Once Kirrhys heard the Shrapnel launcher click empty he looped one of the grenades hooks through the Dregs belt and chucked the body at the Captain who was knocked to the floor by the body. The grenade began beeping and the Captain screamed as the grenade exploded, engulfing him and the others around him in arc energy, instantly killing them all.

''The others are fifteen minutes away!'' Cerys said and Kirrhys lifted up his head at the words.

''Good!'' Kirrhys roared as he dodged more attacks that were directed at him, feeling the arc fields of the swords skim near his face. ''Urvez!'' he roared at she turned around and charged through the Vandals and went back to back with him. ''The others are fifteen minutes away'' he said and finally felt his right arm go completely limp and he could no longer feel anything in the arm. He heard his sword clatter to the ground and he crouched down and sheathed it up with his lower arm. Kirrhys began hissing to himself as he brought his sword up to his wounded arm and pressed it into the wound. Kirrhys roared as he cut into the muscle and flesh that kept his arm hanging onto his body, the flesh melting and blood boiling on the blade and created a smell that made Kirrhys' head spin with bloodlust. His arm dropped to the floor heavily and curled up like a spiders leg, the fingers trembling for a few seconds before they stopped moving.

''You have saved half the trouble of docking you!'' Adon laughed and his men began laughing with him. ''Shock cannons open fire!'' he roared and two Captains wielding shock cannons stepped forwards and took aim at Kirrhys. Kirrhys' eyes widened as he began sprinting away from Urvez as the Shock Captains opened fire. The shock rounds impacted on the ground around Kirrhys' causing him to stagger away from the shots, many Vandals and Dregs were not so lucky as they were ripped apart by cannon fire. Kirrhys finally staggered up some rocks that formed a small ridge, he looked up only to see a bright blue light that engulfed his head and send arc energy coursing through his head, activating his implants. Kirrhys fell back and disappeared behind the rocks, Adon started to laugh while Urvez froze in place in shock and despair.

''Kirrhys!'' Urvez screamed and tired to run over to Kirrhys but was quickly surrounded by four Captains who were snarling and hissing at her. Urvez turned to each of the Captains, her mind filled with anger and rage as she let out her own snarls as her hands tightened on the grips of her swords.

''Bring me his head!'' Adon roared and two Vandals followed by the Dregs disappeared behind the rocks. Everyone stopped moving and turned toward the rocks when the screams started to ring out, there was the sickening sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing as blood splattered up from behind the rocks and across the tree trunks. A Dreg crawled up from behind the rocks, he was crawling on his belly as his left leg had been torn off. The Dreg suddenly stopped moving and rapidly disappeared behind the rocks once again and his screams rang out as bones broke and flesh and muscles were torn, the Dreg began to gurgle before another sickening sound of a skull being stamped in cut them off.

Loud growling began to emanate as a blood soaked hand appeared from behind the rocks. Kirrhys pulled himself up and had his head hanging low as he kept himself in a hunched predatory stance. His armour was soaked in blood and his three remaining hands dripped with blood and his claws were filled with gore. Kirrhys let out almost rabid breathing and growled deeply as his body trembled slightly and he took a heavy step forwards.

''What is this new devilry?'' Adon asked as he looked around at his men who held true fear in their eyes and slowly backed away. ''He is just one! There is no need to fear him!'' he said and looked around at his troops that seemed to not heed the words. Adon began growling and pulled out his shock spear and marched towards Kirrhys who slowly walked forwards.

''Kirrhys?'' Urvez asked and the now rabid Kirrhys stopped and his head turned to her direction in reply. Urvez gasped as he looked up at her, his eyes were filled only with animalistic rage and bloodlust.

''I shall show them that you are nothing!'' Adon roared as he thrust his spear at Kirrhys. But he never hit his mark, Kirrhys caught the spear by the blade and crushed it in his hand, its arc field dissipating with a hiss. Kirrhys then let go and punched Adon in the chest, crumpling his chest plate inwards and sending him flying backwards into a tree which he hit heavily and crumpled onto the floor. The Kings around Kirrhys gasped and whimpered in fear as he looked up at the and his breathing became quicker and more rabid. Kirrhys then let out a bestial howl and then charged forwards, his fangs and claws bared

Those at the front didn't even have time to scream as Kirrhys ripped them apart with his claws, sending body parts and guts flying around him. Kirrhys then leapt forwards and bit into a Captains neck, his fangs ripped through flesh and muscle as the Captain attempted to claw at Kirrhys but he clamped down harder and it went limp. There was a slurping sound as Kirrhys closed his arms around the Captain and drank its blood.

''Retreat! Retreat!'' a Captain screamed in fear as the Kings surrounding Kirrhys and Urvez began to retreat. Kirrhys let go of the dead Captain in his arms, his teeth dripping with the purple-red blood of the Captain and charged forwards, tearing apart any who stood in his way, the blood soaked the ground and splattered up the trees as Kirrhys engulfed himself in greater acts of bloodlust. Urvez meanwhile, stood still and watched in fear as Kirrhys cut off the retreat and tore those who got in his way to bloody pieces. It had been centuries since Kirrhys had activated his implants, all of the rage and anger he had bottled up was releasing itself in one grand act of depravity. The only thing Urvez could hear was Kirrhys' rabid howls of bloodlust as he cut down those of the Kings banner.

* * *

 

''Almost there!'' Umbra said as he sped through the forest on his Sparrow with the res tot the fire team behind him. Umbra could feel himself panicking as his grip tightened on the acceleration as he sped up, he did not want Kirrhys to die! Umbra came to an abrupt stop as he heard a loud bestial howl call out through the forest, the others stopped behind him and looked around as they dismounted their Sparrows.

''What the hell was that?'' Goliath asked.

''Kirrhys!'' Umbra answered as he began sprinting to the source of the howls, the others caught up behind him. Umbra was breathing heavily, not because he was tired as Exo's cannot get tired. He breathed heavily out of fear, fear for what might be happening to Kirrhys right this instant. Umbra stopped when he finally came to the clearing and his vision sensors widened at what greeted him. There was a sea of torn apart corpses, he heard the others come ump behind him and their surprised gasps filled the quiet and blood soaked clearing.

''Kirrhys?'' Umbra shouted and was answered with a pained roar from the far side of the clearing that was hidden behind rocks. Umbra ran over the bodies and finally came to the source of the roars, Urvez was kneeling over Kirrhys who was blood soaked and was holding a flaming hand to his right shoulder where his arm should be, cauterising the wound. Kirrhys let out another pained roar as he moved his hand away and the faint sound of sizzling flesh was heard. 'Kirrhys!' Umbra said as he ran over to the two Eliksni. Urvez looked back to the Guardians that were running to her and Kirrhys, Umbra could see relief in her eyes as he knelt down next to Kirrhys.

''What the hell happened here?'' Goliath asked and Umbra spoke to Urvez in Eliksni and she answered back in the aline tongue.

''Apparently Kirrhys received a shock cannon round to the head and it activated his implants'' Umbra answered. Kirrhys opened his eyes and slowly turn chis head towards the Hunter, he held out his belt hand to Umbra who took it and Kirrhys' larger hand closed around his.

''I hope…. I did not scare you'' Kirrhys said weakly as he pickled to himself in pain. Umbra instantly hugged Kirrhys and he let out a pained grunt as the Hunter did. Kirrhys chuckled to him left and wrapped his arm around the Hunter and rubbed his helmet comfortingly.

''I though you were dead'' Umbra said as he clutched Kirrhys tighter.

''I am still here Umbra'' Kirrhys answers reassuringly and then looked up at Zaro and Eryn who were happily looking at him whole Goliath gave him a nod and Kirrhys nodded back. Kirrhys looked behind them to Aaron who was looking through the bodies for any survivors, he then pulled out his Khvostov as one started moving.

''Got a live one here'!' Aaron shouted and placed his boot on the Captain's chest plate that had a large fist sized dent in the middle. Goliath and Eryn ran over to Aaron and trained their weapons on the Captain. The Captain groaned as he opened his eyes looked around. His eyes widened when he rested his eyes on the Guardians standing above him.

 _''Er She'lot ne e Sha'ir de''_ the Captain hissed at Aaron who cocked his head at the words.

''What did he say, Ghost?'' Aaron asked and his Ghost formed beside his shoulder.

''He said, well…. it was an insult'' Aaron's Ghost answered,

''Well that is way to get a bullet to the head'' Aaron growled and aimed his Khvostov at the Captains head.

''Don't shoot him Aaron!'' Goliath growled and pushed Aaron's rifle away.

''Why?'' Aaron asked, he then heard the female Fallen kneeling next to Kirrhys speak to Umbra in her language.

''Because he is one of the Barons of the House of Kings, and he might be able to get us into the stronghold'' Umbra answered.

''Good reason'' Aron answered. Zaro knelt down beside Kirrhys and looked at the stump of his right arm, he had cleverly used his light to cauterise the wound. She then looked at the female Fallen and could feel light faintly coming from her.

''I am guessing this is the one you gave some of your power to?'' Zaro asked and Kirrhys turned his attention not her.

''Yes…. to save her life'' Kirrhys weakly answered.

''She's going to need some training then, once we get back to the Tower of course'' Zaro replied and Kirrhys nodded at what the Warlock said.

''That is what I told her'' Kirrhys said and belt out his lower right arm to Urvez and she held it in her upper left hand. The thrum of Skiff engines began to sound out above them as they looked up and saw Skiffs bearing both the colours of the Kings and the Devils descend and several Barons drop from one. The Barons looked around at the carnage around them and then locked onto Kirrhys and ran over to him.

''Kirrhys!'' Wyrek called and Kirrhys looked over to the group of Barons approaching him.

''I need help up'' Kirrhys groaned as he began to push himself up, both Umbra and urvez helped the weak Kirrhys up. Once Kirrhys and finally risen Urvez went over to his left side and pulled his arm around her neck to keep him held up.

''Are you all right my Kell?'' Zevith asked as she looked at Kirrhys' now missing right arm.

''I am fine Zevith, but it does appear that I need some medical attention'' Kirrhys answered and looked at his missing arm.

''Still as humorous as ever my Kell'' Noldys said.

''Ah Noldys! Long time no see!'' Kirrhys happily said, Noldys clapped his left fist over this chest in salute. and Kirrhys did the same with his lower left arm. Kirrhys' attention now turned to the limping Baroness who he distinctly remembered fighting the day before. 'What is she doing here?' he asked suspiciously.

''She is mine and Noldys' daughter my Kell, I made her see the right side and join us'' Zevith answered as Zatha limped forwards.

''Please forgive the way I treated you last time we met my Kell'' Zatha asked apologetically and went down to one knee.

''Rise Baroness, you were merely fulfilling your duty'' Kirrhys replied and the Baroness stood up.

''My mother and father have told me many stories of your exploits'' Zatha said as she looked around at the bodies. ''It appears they were true'' she mumbled.

''Bring a team of medical Vandals and Splicers here for surgery immediately!'' Skagrosk barked at a Captain who had just dropped form his Skiff.

''It will be done my Baron!'' The Captain submissively answered and began talking into his radio.

''I suppose I do need a new arm. I hope it looks nice'' Kirrhys said humorously, making the best of the situation.


	19. The fortress

Efepen sat in her command throne in the flight deck of her Ketch, impatiently tapping one of her claws against the metal arm as she waited for an update. She had ordered a message to be sent out on all channels across Old England, if Eramis was here she would hear the call. It had been an entire day and night since she arrived at Old England and had her Ketch hover over the burnt out ruins of Old London. Her father had told her of the burning of Old London, it was one of the cities the She'lot still occupied when the Maw came to their planet and nearly exterminated them. The House being led by at the time Prime Archon Zari'ya cleansed the city of the She'lot's taint and exterminated almost all of them. It had been a fine day for the house, a day that would mark the successive defeats of the house afterwards. Efepen was born post Twilight gap so she only knew hatred towards the Kings and towards the She'lot, she did not agree with the Kell's decision of aligning the House with them but she knew where her loyalties lay, with her Kell and House. Her thoughts were disrupted when a Captain came before her throne and knelt before her, she stared down at the Captain and stopped tapping on the throne's arm.

''Report'' Efepen barked.

''We have detected faint signatures on the outskirts of the city my Baron'' the Captain answered.

''What type of signatures?'' Efepen asked.

''Too fast for any of our Skiffs, possibly She'lot fighters or the like my Baron'' the Captain answered.

Efepen sighed and scratched at her neck as she thought on what to do. ''Any larger signatures detected?'' she asked.

''Not yet my Baron but we-'' the Captain answered before being cut off by guttural alarms that bleeped throughout the Ketch. Efepen looked around as red warning lights began to light up the flight deck and Vandals and Dregs began scurrying around to their positions. Efepen got up and walked over to the massive viewport and looked out to the night sky and the burnt out ruins of the city. For a few seconds she could not see anything but then multiple fighters of Awoken design came up from the city and flew around the Ketch.

''Battle stations now!'' Efepen roared and the beetle alarm rang through out the Ketch, telling all on beard that it was time for battle. Efepen continued to look out to the fighters that were flying around the Ketch like insects on a carcass and saw five Ketches come out from warp and surround them.

''We are surrounded my Baron!'' a Captain reported and Efepen growled. She a bright light begin to form at the lead Ketch as it powered up its Ion cannon.

''Prepare for impact!'' Efepen shouted and grabbed the railing in front of her as a bright blue light shot out from the lead Ketch and hit the ship. The Ship shook as the Ion round impacted against it, sending power eating energy skittering throughout it. Consoles went dark and lights went out as the Ketch went into reserve power, barely enough to keep it from crashing into the ground. Efepen looked up at the lead Ketch and the others that surrounded the ship, something was off. the four other Ketches had the colours of the Awoken but the sigils were burned off, almost as if they had been stolen from them.

''I am detecting transmat signatures coming from that Ketch!'' a Vandal reported, Efepen knew what this meant. They were going to be boarded!

''Prepare to repel boarders!'' Efepen roared as she pulled out her shock rifle and shock pistols from her belt. The rest of the crew on the flight deck readied their weapons and Shanks warmed up their plasma cannons with thrumming whirrs, the flight deck doors where then sealed and their locks activated with mechanical hisses. After a few seconds movement and shouting could be heard behind the two doors of the flight deck and all weapons were trained on them. 'Steady!' the Baroness said as she stepped forwards, ready to fight the mysterious invaders.

The noises and muffled shouting then stopped and the crew of the command deck lowered their weapons in confusion for a few seconds as the vent grates either side of the room suddenly flew open. Small cylinders flew out of the grates and exploded with white light that blinded everybody in the flight deck and filled their ears with ringing, Efepen covered her eyes but her ears were ringing. The doors of the flight deck suddenly opened and other Eliksni rushed into the flight deck, their weapon trained on everyone inside. There were Vandals with a few Captains that wore rust red armour with red capes that stormed the flight deck.

''Surrender immediately!'' the tallest Captain growled and aimed his scorch cannon right at Efepen who was still concussed by what she knew were concussion grenades. Efepen looked at the Captain and gripped tightly to her shock rifle. ''Do it now or I shall send you into the void!'' the Captain hissed and after a few seconds Efepen hissed at herself and dropped her weapons. The rest of her crew in the flight deck did the same, their weapons clattering onto the metal floor loudly.

Efepen then charged forwards and punched the scorch Captain in the face, knocking his mask away and causing him to spit out blood. They both tumbled to the floor and Efepen pulled the shock knife from his belt and held it against his neck. Efepen heard the clicking and whirring of weapons being aimed at her and she looked around to see shock rifle and shrapnel launcher barrels pointed at her face. The tense silence was them broken when a large figure came through one of the doors and slowly clapped at the Baronesses speed.

''I must say, you are quick on your feet Baroness Efepen'' a deep female voice came from the figure as it stepped into the light, revealing itself. It was a large Baroness, her armour was painted black but her cloak and scarf and tabard were the blood red of the House of Devils. She had a modified Shrapnel launcher hanging from her belt, there was a large jagged bayonet that pointed out from the underside of the barrels. There were also two curved swords that hung from her belt, they both looked shockingly similar to the Kell's in almost every aspect.

''I gather you are Baroness Eramis, the shipstealer?'' Efepen asked as she slowly raised herself up, still holding the dagger in her hand. The Baroness began laughing; Efepen could feel the laugh vibrating around the flight deck.

''At your service'' Eramis answered, she spread her hands wide and leaned forward in something that was almost, but not quite, completely unlike a curtsy. 'Please, drop the dagger' she said in a friendly manner that sent shivers up Efepen's spine. Efepen dropped the dagger and the scorch Captain got up while wiping the blood from his mouth and refitting his ether mask that hissed loudly as it did.

''The Kell has requested your immediate return to him'' Efepen said and reached for the Kell's mark that was the insignia of the House of Devils stamped out on a circular piece of bronze. Guns were instantly trained on her as she reached for the mark and she stopped moving her arm.

''That is enough!'' Eramis ordered and weapons were lowered. Efepen then pulled the mark from her belt and chucked it at Eramis who caught the mark in her left hand. She looked at the mark and ran a claw through the stamped symbol in the metal, identifying its authenticity. ''And why would this new Kell want me?'' she asked and looked up at Efepen.

''Because he is the Kell of light returned to us'' Efepen answered and silent gasps emanated from those aiming at her and Eramis' eyes widened in shock.

''My grandfather has returned?'' Eramis mumbled and began tapping the Kells mark in thought. She then chucked it back to Efepen who caught it and put it back in her belt.

''You are a blood relative to the Kell?'' Efepen asked and Eramis stepped through her men and stopped right in front of her.

''I am. Taniks, the scarred is my father and Kirrhys, the Kell of light is his father'' Eramis answered and Efepen silently took in the information.

''Why do your swords look the same?'' the young Baroness asked and looked at the swords hanging from Eramis' belt.

''These?'' Eramis asked and pulled out one of the swords and looked at it. ''Family tradition, my three brothers and two sisters also have these, as well as their sons and daughters'' she answered. Efepen looked over the sword; it had the exact same curved blade as the Kell's and the same engraved markings across the length. Efepen had to say that the design blade had an ancient elegance to it, same as the Kells. The guard was entirely different though, Eramis had small spikes attached to it, which made the guard into a knuckleduster and looked like it could easily punch through armor. The Kell's on the other hand was dark iron with golden craftwork that showed images of battles past and was a symbol of his authority. Efepen guessed that the guard was allowed personal tweaks. Eramis then sheathed the sword and it gave a metallic ring that sounded throughout the flight deck,

''The Kell will be….. delighted to know that he has descendants'' Efepen said with faked kindness.

''Yes he will. Tell me, is it true that he has gathered the House at the She'lot city?'' Eramis asked intently.

''Yes, he has'' Efepen answered and she saw relief flash across Eramis' eyes.

''Perfect'' Eramis sighed and seemed to breathe relief. ''Lead us there Baroness'' she said and she vanished in a transmat field's shimmer, her forces then all crouched down and disappeared at well. Primary power returned to the ship and the lights and consoles of the flight deck turned back on and Efepen squinted her in in the sudden change of light.

''Open up a connection with Archon Zari'ya!'' Efepen ordered.

''Yes my Baron!'' a Vandal answered and worked away at the long distance communications console. After a few seconds the hologram of Archon Zari'ya appeared before Efepen and she took a knee to the priestess.

''Report Baroness Efepen!'' Zari'ya grumbled in a distorted voice and Efepen looked up at the Archon.

''I have located Baroness Eramis and she will return with me to the She'lot city'' Efepen reported and she heard the clang of the Archons halberd hitting the floor through the hologram.

''Good, return at once Baroness. We have much work to do'' Zari'ya replied and was about to deactivate the connection before Efepen stopped her.

''Do forgive me my grace, but I learnt that Eramis is the granddaughter of the Kell. I did not know he had any descendants'' Efepen said respectfully. Zari'ya growled and twisted her halberd against the metal floor before she answered.

''Yes. The Kells son is Taniks, the scarred. He also has a daughter called Euryale and another son called Regys. Together they have amounting to ten and have more grandchildren spread across all of the Houses as they have come from no House and were allowed to join, they all carry the same swords as the Kell. A mark of remembrance for the Kell when he was dead, he even has a grandson in the Gears'' Zari'ya answered. Efepen looked up in surprise when she heard reference to the House of Gears, they were a reclusive house that controlled parts of Old America and were untrustworthy towards the other Houses.

''The Gears? What position does he hold?'' Efepen asked.

''He is the Kell of Gears'' Zari'ya answered and Efepen looked to the floor to hide her shock.

''Return immediately, I need to give Baroness Eramis an update on the situation of the House'' the Priestess ordered and the hologram disappeared once the connection was terminated. Efepen raised herself up and brushed off her knee plates and looked up at the flight crew that were slowly but surely returning to their positions.

''Set a course for home, the Archon wishes to speak with Baroness Eramis'' Efepen ordered and the Pilot Servitor began setting a course to the city.

* * *

Deep within the Kirrhys' Ketch, the Splicers pitilessly continued their work. Tools and instruments dug into flesh, sterilizing it. The Overseer bent forward, and the Splicers stood back to let him inspect their work. With a nod, he stepped back, bringing himself into the line of sight of the patient, his limbs securely bound in place to the operating chair. Ether hissed through the abbreviated mask he wore, his eyes were open, glowing harshly through the pain of the procedure.

''[Nearly ready, my Kell,'' the Overseer informed him. 'Soon we will be ready for implementation.' He paused, leaning on his staff of office as he bent down to whisper, ''You need not suffer so, your grace. Say the word, and medicated ether will be brought to—''

''No!'' Kirrhys' interruption was sharp, harsh, and the walls rattled with the force of it. ''I do not need it! I am Kell; I must be strong. A strong leader for a strong house, yes?'' he asked and his growl demanded a response. Both the Splicers and their Overseer straightened up, feet ringing on the deck.

''Ours is a house of strength!'' they chorused.

''I must endure this pain'' Kirrhys growled. ''We must all endure pain to achieve our better selves'' he grumbled as he sucked in another lungful of ether. His three hands gripped tightly to the handles of the operating chair, which he lay on. Following the ambush in the forest Kirrhys had to be transmitted back to his Ketch in order to receive his new technic arm, he did not have time to waste waiting to attack the Kings. Kirrhys thought of how he allowed himself to be wounded and how he allowed the shock Captains to wound him and accidentally activate his cranial implants. Fresh spasms of pain wracked the stump of his right arm and he bellowed out another roar of agony. Seething and sucking in more ether, Kirrhys cursed his overconfidence, he needed to remember even his own abilities had their limits. Kirrhys lamented how easily he had defeated Adon he had deserved a far worse fate for everything.

Kirrhys finally nodded his readiness and so the Overseer beckoned a pair of medical automata drifted closer, one carrying a technic arm and the other carrying the technic implant that had to be grafted to Kirrhys' body. The underside of the implant twitched and writhed with metallic arms that would drill themselves to the Kells bones and connect to his nerves and muscles. This was conveyed next to Kirrhys, and the Overseer handed his staff to an underling as he reached out to take the whirring technic wonder. One either side of Kirrhys, the Splicers held him down in preparation

''There will be pain,'' the Overseer declared, ''but this is transcension! As weakened flesh gives way for glorious technics!'' His voice boomed in the chamber, and around the chapel, other Splicers paused in their work, turning and kneeling, raising their metal limbs in worship. The Overseer continued, ''Feel your mortal form become one with holy metal! Ever closer to Apotheosis!'' he boomed. Kirrhys rolled his eyes; he had forgotten of fanatical the Splicers were sometimes.

The Splicers on either side of the Overseer and Kirrhys raised their voices with the response. ''Ever closer to the Great Machine!'' they chanted almost fanatically.

Throughout the chapel, the Splicers began chanting, a low ululating sound as the Overseer held the technic implant overhead, then reverently placed it against the stump of Kirrhys' right arm. Kirrhys felt it slither, its multitudinous legs prickling across his flesh. He gripped the frame's handles tighter, and an automaton flitted close, pressing a control on the abbreviated ether mask he wore. He felt the spiky legs dig in, all around the stump, in a rippling motion. A metallic susurration reached his ears as the technic device burrowed against his flesh.

With that, a series of metal rods and spikes thrust into his wound. Kirrhys clamped his teeth together tightly, so tightly that his gums began to bleed slightly, but even so, his scream of fresh pain shook the chapel. In response, the splicers raised their own chanting to drown him out. The cybernetic implant closed around the stump with painful lancing motions, while its wires and spikes pitilessly bored into his bones and muscles, linking themselves into his nervous system. Kirrhys felt his body seize up as the implant bored deeper into the stump and he let out another strained roar that shook the chapel.

The Overseer stood back as the Kell shook in the seat, his body twitching and spasming as the technic implant assimilated itself into his arm. He turned an eye to the readout, monitoring stress levels and other important indicators. At last the Kell slumped, hands relaxing, but the operating seat held firm, still bound at the wrists and ankles. The Overseer ran a claw along the readouts, and nodded. Another pair of medical automata came close, both of them carrying a large technic arm that would slot and lock itself into place.

The Overseer took the large arm from the medical automata and slowly moved it into the slots of the implant. The Overseer pushed the arm into the implant and turned it to the right, locking it securely in place. A Shank floated forwards and extended its arc welder and welded the arm to the implant, it only took a few seconds and the internal wires and tubes of the arm connected into the slots of the implant and the arm began seizing up and shaking as it connected to Kirrhys' nervous system. After a few seconds the arm stopped shaking and went still as a statue as it finally adjusted itself to Kirrhys' movements and reactions. Another pair of medical automata came close, each carrying another segmented piece of technics, but these were flat, with slight curves to their appearance. Each of these were the armor plates that would connect to the arm and lock in place, not able to be removed again.

Reclaiming his staff of office, the Overseer bid the Splicers who had been holding the Kell in place to step aside. They did so, and at his gesture, they each took one of the technic plates. As the Overseer raised his staff overhead, beginning the chant anew, the two disciples lowered their burdens onto the Kell's arm. As one, they slid the panels toward the arm, until it unfolded its segments and clamped onto the new metal, drawing it close. Connectors socketed into place, and the panels locked in place. Some of the panels connected to their sockets and went over his shoulder with two segmented plates covering it.

He was still breathing heavily, spent ether steaming from vents in the sides of his mask. His eyes slowly reopened as he regained awareness. The pain had been excruciating, and his world had gone dark while it ravaged his nerves. At last, the Overseer moved around before him again, and he raised his staff of office, pressing one end to each of the cuffs that held Kirrhys' ankles, releasing them. His arms were then freed from their bonds, and he sat up right and pushed himself off the operating chair. He looked to his new metal right arm and began to slowly move it; the arms servos whirred as he did. He then slowly closed his hand into a fist and then began moving the arm around slowly and carefully as he tested its movements, wincing at the pain still biting at the socket implant.

''Sword'' Kirrhys growled and one of the Splicers scurried off to the adjoining chamber and retrieved one of his swords. The Splicer returned to knelt before Kirrhys and held up his sword reverently, Kirrhys moved his new arm forwards and grabbed the sword by the grip and pulled it from its sheath. His new arm moved perfectly, as if it was his own; he then tested the arm with two practice swings and clucked to himself, as he was happy with the Splicers work. Seeing their Kell wielding a weapon in his new arm, the Splicers all raised their hands to the skies and chanted as one.

''What was rent, is now whole! What was flesh, is now steel! Ever closer to the Great Machine!'' they chanted. The abbreviated patient's mask was removed from his face, and a new temporary personal mask was given to him. He affixed it over his blunt snout, feeling the seals hiss as it secured itself. He drew in a lungful of ether from the mask's small reservoirs.

''Follow me my Kell'' the Overseer said respectfully and began to leave the room, Kirrhys placed his sword back into the sheath the Splicer was still holding and followed the Overseer. A passel of dregs was waiting for him as he emerged into the chapel's antechamber. They carried his armor and the accouterments of his office. He raised his arms as they fastened his armor onto his body, connecting his ether tanks to his mask. His heavy cloaks were swept into his shoulders and he fastened them together. He also wrapped his new scarf around his neck that had been prepared for him by the Splicers; It was dark red with Eliksni runes running down the center and golden embroidery around the edges. Kirrhys heard movement in front of him and saw Wyrek step forwards, from the darkness with is two glowing eyes revealing his presence. Wyrek presented Kirrhys with his swords, as he grasped them the old Baron spoke.

''Your House awaits you, my Kell'' Wyrek said respectfully and Kirrhys patted him on the shoulder with his new arm. Kirrhys nodded and with the Baron following, he strode confidently through the halls of the great Ketch. As he passed, Eliksni stopped their duties and clapped fists over their chests, standing in salute. Finally, he entered the transmat deck and stepped onto the transmat pad.

''Send us down!'' Kirrhys ordered and the Vandals sitting at the console nodded and began activating the transmat process.

''Bet you never thought you were going to need another technic arm'' Wyrek whispered and Kirrhys let out a throaty chuckle.

''No I did not. Let's hope I do not get wounded and require them for the rest of my body'' Kirrhys said jokingly but for some reason in the back of his mind felt the sense of foreboding. Kirrhys shook of this feeling as aftershock of the surgery. He then felt the rush of Transmat, as both him and Wyrek were transmatted back to the clearing where Kirrhys was ambushed. Kirrhys opened his eyes and saw that he was standing down the hill a few meters away form the clearing, he looked next to him and saw Wyrek standing next to him, rubbing his two left eyes as he pulled away from the dizziness of transmat.

Kirrhys began walking up the hill and could hear the excited bussing of a crowd at the top of the hill. Kirrhys confidently marched up the hill and finally reached the clearing and was greeted with a large crowd of Dregs, Vandals and Captains standing before him. Kirrhys was on the gathering of rocks that formed a small plateau that stood over the clearing and a Walker was stood in front of it. Umbra and the fire team were standing on his left and the Barons were standing on his right. The Barons took a knee when they saw Kirrhys and the broad started cheering once they saw their Kell. Kirrhys nodded at the fire team, and they all nodded back, he stepped forwards and climbed up the Walker and finally came to stand on its head that made him overlook the clearing. Slowly, a chant began somewhere in the back of the crowd, gradually picked up by the rest until the crowd boomed with a solitary word.

''KELL! KELL! KELL! KELL!'' the crowd chanted.

Kirrhys raised his right metal arm and clenched his metal fist in an acknowledgement of his people. The noise and chant grew louder, until his voice boomed out over the clearing.

''Hear me Eliksni! The Kings wished to see me brought low and they failed! My loss had given me strength and conviction! We shall assault the Kings who cowardly hide in their fort and behind their guns and mortars! We shall split open the gates and stain the ground with their blood! We shall make them fear us!' Kirrhys roared and the crowd cheered at his words. 'Follow me into triumph and victory! Because our House is a House of strength!'' he shouted and pulled out one of his swords with his metal arm and held it above him, the crowd cheered louder as they saw their Kell wielding his sword in his new arm. Weapons were raised in response and an almighty chant thundered from the crowd.

''OURS IS A HOUSE OF STRENGTH!'' the crowd replied, Kirrhys felt pride fill his body as he saw the loyalty seeping from everyone of his people. He then heard heavy footsteps clambering around on the Walker behind him and he turned an eye to see Wyrek clamber onto the Walkers head.

''Has all been prepared?'' Kirrhys asked the old Baron.

''Yes. Your guards have already changed into the armor and we have found some matching your size. Urvez and her men are currently changing into the armor as we speak'' Wyrek answered and Kirrhys let out a glad chuckle.

''The Kings shall not know what has hit them'' Kirrhys said with suppressed glee and returned his gaze to the crowd.

* * *

Captain Zhodred leaned on the ancient ramparts of the She'lot fortress, as he looked through his dual monocular for any sign of the newly appointed Baron Adon and his forces. He saw nothing on the infrared screen or the regular one and lowered his dual monocular with a sigh. He liked it here in the She'lot fort, the artillery guns allowed for long range bombardment and ensured no ships were able to come a mile within the forts radius, while the mortars allowed for mid range bombardment and meant an infantry assault was impossible. There was also the fact that there was a maze of trench lines and bunkers set up outside the fort which would ensure any infantry that somehow got close would bet cut down by the gunfire and gouts of flame from the 'flamers' Baron Onokar had repaired.

''Adon should have returned by now'' Zhodred grumbled and dropped a fist against the concrete rampart in his irritation. He had received orders to keep watch and look out for Baron Adon's return. He still felt prangs of nervousness on the back of his neck, Onokar had gotten what they had come for and left with the Ketch, returning to the Kell. There were now perhaps only one hundred or so now in the fort, they would not survive an attack.

''He did say he was looking for the Devil Kell my Captain?'' Arkan who was a Vandal asked and nearly caused Zhodred to jump out of his armor. ''Perhaps he has already found them?'' he asked and Zhodred grumbled at the question.

''Perhaps Arkan'' the Captain answered, knowing Adon he had probably gotten lost and Zhodred chuckled at the idea. Arkan then began leaning forwards and squinted his eyes as he focused on small amounts of movements in the distance.

''I see movement!'' Arkan said and pointed to the distance Zhodred pulled up his dual monocular and zoomed it in towards the small crowd in the distance. He saw Adon and his men sprinting as fast as they could, their armor was covered in blood and Adon's chest plate had a large dent in the center. Zhodred's eyes then widened in shock when he saw Pikes belonging to the House of Devils appear and fire upon them, the shots luckily missing them.

''We have men under attack out there!'' Zhodred roared and turned around and grabbed the railing behind him and looked down into the courtyard where the mortar teams were positioned. Vandals and Dregs flocked to the ramparts and fought over dual monocular to see what was happening. Those in the trenches held their hands over their eyes to get a clearer picture. ''I want HE rounds prepared now, fire for effect!'' he roared and the Dregs and Vandals manning the mortars scrambled around as they prepared for the coordinates they were going to fire upon. Zhodred looked through his dual monocular and pressed a button on the side and a small green laser began to set the distance for the mortars to fire.

''Fire mission! Grid two five four by seven three eight!'' Zhodred shouted and the mortar teams began adjusting the guns to the specified coordinates.

''Guns set Captain!'' the leading Vandal reported and Zhodred bared his fangs in a smile.

''Fire!'' the Captain roared and mortar shells were dropped into the guns at his command. The mortars the fired with neat _Phoots!_ And sent their deadly payload arcing through the air towards the Devil Pikes. The mortar shells exploded behind the troops and right in front of the Pikes, the land speeders drifted in panic as more shells exploded around them. They then turned around and retreated as two Pikes exploded from direct impacts with mortar shells. All those on the walls and in the trenches began to laugh triumphantly, as the speeders retreated.

''What the hell just happened? And who gave to order to fire the mortars?'' a very angry and deep voice boomed as it made its way up the metal stairs to the ramparts. All those on the ramparts spun around and stood to attention as Baron Tryren marched up the stairs and stared at them in silent fury. ''Who?!'' he boomed and Zhodred gulped as he stepped forwards and Tryren's head instantly snapped towards the Captain.

''I did Baron Tryren!'' the Captain answered and massive Baron marched over to the much smaller Captain and stared down at him.

''Why!'' Tryren demanded and Zhodred jumped slightly at the question. Tryren then looked behind the Captain and saw Baron Adon leading his men toward the gate and the burning remains of two Pikes. ''Oh!'' he said and walked through two Dregs at the rampart and looked down to Baron Adon who was followed closely by a rather large Captain with an unusually large Wire rifle.

''How goes the day Baron Adon?'' Tryren asked and he heard Adon grumbling to himself before answering.

''It goes worse that it could have! I could use a drink right about now!'' the newly minted Baron answered and Tryren responded with a throaty laugh.

''Open the gates!'' Tryren ordered and the locks selling the gates slowly unlatched and the large metal doors slowly opened with loud metallic groans. Once the gates were pulley open, Adon and his men walked into the fort, all of them breathing heavily from the marathon they had practically run. Tryren then looked back at Captain Zhodred who had slowly shuffled a few centimeters away from his previous position. ''I seem to owe you an apology Captain, you shall receive a commendation from me to the Kell for this'' he said and the Captain straightened at the words.

''Thank you my Baron! You do me great honor!'' Zhodred answered and saluted the Baron by clapping a fist against his breastplate. Tryren responded in kind and then marched his way down the stairs to the massive courtyard. All those on the wall practically gave a sigh of relief as the Baron left, especially Zhodred. The Captain then felt an elbow prod itself against the left side of his cuirass and looked down to see Naksis, one of his Dregs standing there.

''You got a lucky break there Captain'' Naksis said.

''Indeed, little one'' Zhodred sighed and tugged at the collar of his undershirt and allowed excess heat to escape as he felt himself flush up.

* * *

''Urvez and her elders are in!'' Skagrosk said, while lying prone in the tree line as he looked through his dual monocular.

''I suppose the Kell and his team can move in now'' Retkes grumbled as he looked through the scope of his Wire rifle, that he had unbolted from it, through one of his eyes.

''Oh yes!'' Skagrosk said aloud and activated his com link to the Kell. ''You can begin your incursion immediately my Kell'' he said into the radio. Retkes tried to listen in but only heard the static grumble of the Kell answering through Skagrosk's radio. Retkes was tense, he had to admit it but his last major battle was almost a year ago, but that was not the only reason he was tense, his daughter was out there. He heard Skagrosk answer the Kell and deactivate the connection.

''Why so tense Baron Retkes?'' Skagrosk asked and Retkes turned an eye to the other Baron.

''Just nerves'' Retkes answered and pulled a silver flask form his belt and unscrewed the lid, he placed it against a small intake port on the side of his mask and drank the bittersweet contents as they flowed into his mouth. Retkes shook slightly as he gulped down the alcohol and then screwed the lid shut and placed it back at his belt. He looked back at Skagrosk who was still staring at him.

''Give me the actual answer'' Skagrosk said and Retkes growled to himself.

''My daughter, Captain Zaya is with the Kell'' Retkes answered and felt Skagrosk's eyes widen at the statement.

''You did not tell me you had a daughter. I thought you only had a son'' Skagrosk said in confusion.

''After I found my mate and my son dead and killed my previous Baron I followed the carnage to the hatchling chamber. The Sha'ir had slaughtered all them except one, a tiny baby girl. I took her in my arms and adopted her, even though she is not my blood I treat her as if'' Retkes answered.

''That makes sense why you were so surprised when you saw the usurpers'' Skagrosk mumbled and Retkes shot an irritated look at him.

''Quiet! How would you like it if I poked fun at how you have the eyes for Baroness Tavrys'' Retkes sharply retorted and Skagrosk started spluttering.

''Ta- Tavrys! Are you mad?'' Skagrosk asked and Retkes chuckled a deep chuckle.

''Do not lie Skagrosk. I have seen the looks you two shoot each other in the House meetings. The Kell has as well'' Retkes answered.

''The… the Kell knows!'' Skagrosk said in disbelief.

'I' believe he has already talked to Baroness Tavrys about doing something about it'' Retkes said and Skagrosk groaned in exhaustion with Retkes laughing to himself.

* * *

''Shit!''Kirrhys swore in Eliksni as he had accidentally slipped his left foot into the stinking stagnant muck of the sewage aqueduct that led into the Kings stronghold. He pulled his foot out and wiped it against the wall, in an attempt to get the muck off his foot. Cerys had found the sewage aqueduct that led near to the center of the stronghold and would only take a short while to reach the artillery guns and disable them. Kirrhys and his guard were now wearing the armor and identifying accouterments of the House of Kings, they needed to make their way around the fort and blending in was the only option. Kirrhys felt claustrophobic in the aqueduct, he was crouched down due to his size and knew if they were caught that there would be no way out.

''Hey Kirrhys! That was pretty _shitty!''_ Umbra said, who was right behind Kirrhys.

''Do not make jokes here Umbra!'' Kirrhys growled as he breathed in and took in a fresh whiff of the stench that filled the aqueduct and he began to gag and wretch at the smell that leaked through his mask. Kirrhys then sighed at the poorly made joke, he then heard laughing from the back as Aaron laughed at it.

''At least someone gets it'' the Hunter said to himself.

''Quiet! I do not want to be caught in here!'' Kirrhys grumbled. ''How long until we can get out of here?'' He asked and his Ghost appeared before him in a shimmer of light.

''A few more meters and there will be grating above us that makes us end up in the forts lower levels'' Cerys answered. Kirrhys let out a sigh of relief when he heard the Ghosts words. He kept aiming down the sights of the Shrapnel launcher that was given to him as part of his disguise. It had been long time since he had held a firearm of his own people; it was good to hold a familiar weapon once again.

''How's the arm?'' his Ghost asked and Kirrhys glanced at the small floating square next to him.

''It still hurts where the socket bored into my shoulder, the pain has died away somewhat'' Kirrhys answered. His metal arm clicked and whirred quietly as he kept moving forwards through the dark aqueduct.

''Have you felt the phantom pain yet?'' the Ghost asked and Kirrhys looked down at his metal arm. He had begun to feel pricks of pain through the metallic fingers that pulsed through the hand and up the arm, but he knew that it was a thing of the mind. He knew that it was where the injured nerve fibers were essentially processing the loss of the limb; he had never listened to Splicers and their inane prattle when he was younger so he understood little of medical terms.

''Yes, it is a feeling that I do not hate but do not love. It makes me think on how to prevent any such thing from occurring again' Kirrhys answered. 'How long until we reach our destination?'' he asked.

''A few more meters and we should find the grating that will allow us to enter the fortress'' the Ghost answered. Sure enough after a few minutes they came across grating above them, there were voices emanating from somewhere above them so they needed to be extra quiet. Kirrhys stopped and waved his right hand downwards in the gesture to stay quiet as he looked for a way to open the grate.

''What is taking so long?'' the hushed voice of Zaro asked and Kirrhys looked behind him and peered down the line of Fallen and Guardians to meet the gaze of Zaro.

Kirrhys gave her an irritated stare for a few seconds and continued with his fiddling, he then saw that the lock of the grate was especially rusted and listened for movement or noise above him. Luckily there was none and Kirrhys punched the lock of the grate with his metal arm and the lock fell into pieces and fell into the stagnant muck of the aqueduct. He slowly pushed the grate up and its hinges squealed as he did, Kirrhys grimaced throughout the noise and hoped nobody above noticed it. He stood up from his crouch and carefully dropped the grate onto the concrete floor and pulled himself up into the large room filled with storage crates, luckily the grate was surrounded by crates on one side, giving some cover from any prying eyes.

Kirrhys took to one knee and looked through the sights of his shrapnel launcher and looked around for any guards, luckily there were none and he tapped the floor twice with his lower right arm to signal the others to come up. His guard came up one by one, finding cover behind the storage crates and looked warily past the crates for any Kings. Umbra and the fire team then clambered out from the grate and crouched down in a small circle next to Kirrhys who was fiddling with his cuirass that was a little tight.

''What now?'' Umbra asked.

''Now, my guard and me will provide distraction. Once Urvez and her man have taken the mortars and the main courtyard I will have Wyrek, Skagrosk and Retkes have their Skiffs deploy on my signal. The three Ketches will then jump here once I give them the all-clear signal. You and the others will go to the artillery guns and disable them, you have to provide the signal for the attack'' Kirrhys answered. Umbra nodded slowly at what Kirrhys had told the fire team.

''Sure thing'' Umbra answered.

''What if we come across any Kings and they try to kill us?'' Zaro asked.

''Kill them back'' Kirrhys answered as it was obvious and raised himself up.''We are moving out!''he said with a whisper in Eliksni and his guard stood up as well. They then left the cover of the storage crates and disappeared past the corner, leaving the five Guardians crouching in silence.

''You heard him, lets find those guns!'' Umbra whispered and got up, this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Kirrhys and his guard walked through the concrete halls of the fort with uneasy paranoia as they walked past multiple Vandals, Captains and Dregs that did not even bat an eye at their passing. Luckily the armor and cloaks Kirrhys had them scavenge from the dead kept their air of deceit, for now at least. Kirrhys strode like most Captains do, with his chest puffed out and pride in each footfall, like he had done so when he was a Captain centuries ago. Zaya and Axin walked behind him, each walking like Captains of the House of Kings, Axin had a large sack slung over his right shoulder in which were their cloaks and a flare launcher to signal the order for attack, which Wyrek, Skagrosk and Retkes were waiting for

''Which way do we go?'' Kirrhys whispered to Cerys who was currently in the stealth that all Ghosts go into at the sign of danger.

''Left here'' the Ghost whispered and Kirrhys turned the corner and looked down a long corridor that multiple Dregs and Vandals lugging around storage crates were walking through.

''How long do we have to wear these colour for?'' Zaya whispered, she did not like wearing the colors of the Kings. She stared warily at a group of Dregs that walked past them and was given equally wary stares that were filled with anger. Kirrhys barely even turned his head to the Captain's question.

''We can wear our colors when we find a good position to hold the Kings off'' Kirrhys whispered back. Zaya let out a quiet sigh at her Kell's answer and tightened her grip on her Wire rifle.

''Do forgive me for asking my Kell. What do you think of the She'lot?'' Zaya asked and this time Kirrhys actually turned his head at her question.

''What do I think of them? I have learnt that they are a suspicious and jealous people, some of them anyway. Few are honourable warriors, I do not trust them and I would only care about the Great machine if we were to strike some sort of deal with them'' Kirrhys answered. Zaya took in the information that the Kell had scooped up from his deepest thoughts and had shown them in full to her, it was interesting to see what he truly thought about all this.

''And the Sha'ir with us now?'' Zaya asked; interested on what the Kell thought on them.

''Questions are for after battle. Not in the field'' Kirrhys answered solemnly. Zaya looked intently at her Kell, she could not see his facial expression due to his mask but in his amber eyes she could see somber melancholy.

''Kirrhys. Why do the She'lot have two arms? Do they dock all their own?'' Axin asked and Kirrhys looked back at the male Captain with genuine interest.

''I….. do not know, I suppose that gives them the name the City that docks'' Kirrhys answered. After a few minutes of walking they finally came to a corridor that a mountable defense could be prepared, there were crates that sat on either side of the corridor and could be made into a defensive wall. There was a Captain and a few Dregs in the corridor, Kirrhys would let only one survive. ''You there!'' he shouted and the Captain turned its head to him.

''Yes? What do you want?'' The Captain demanded and marched over to Kirrhys.

Kirrhys only responded by bringing up his Shrapnel launcher and firing a shot into the Captains face before he even had time to react. The Captain flew back from the force of the shot and landed heavily on the floor, the group of Dregs looked at the dead Captain in shock and pulled out their weapons. Kirrhys responded by firing the rest of his magazine into three of the Dregs, practically shredding them with super-heated metal shards. The launcher clicked empty and the last remaining Dreg dropped its pistol and dagger and fell to its knees.

''I beg you! Please do not kill me!'' it begged and Kirrhys curled his mandibles in disgust at its groveling. Kirrhys knelt down and picked the Dreg up by its neck with his metallic arm, tightening his grip slightly to catch the Dregs attention. Kirrhys could practically smell the fear dripping off the small Fallen and he actually had to check whether the Dreg had pissed itself. Luckily the Dreg, whatever honor it had left, had enough not to do so

''Tell your base that the House of Devils are here!'' Kirrhys growled and dropped the Dreg scrambled about before running off down the corridor. Kirrhys heard Axin open the sack and handing out cloaks to everyone, he felt nudging on his up-left forearm and turned to see who it was. Steno was standing there and was reverently holding Kirrhys' cloak in her hands and held it up to him. ''Thank you'' he said kindly and with a soft voice and carefully took his cloak from the Vandals hands.

''It was my honor my Kell'' Steno replied and Kirrhys unclasped the Kings cloak and let it fall to the floor, he then pulled his cloak over his shoulders and felt a Kells pride when he did. Kirrhys turned around and saw that his guards were moving the crates along the floor, making defensive walls and positions.

''Leave no spaces for attackers to slip through!'' Kirrhys barked and Dradak, Omek and Spyri rushed behind him and began moving crates around into a makeshift wall. Kirrhys looked to his left and saw what he thought looked like an intercom and he walked over to it, pressing one of the red glowing buttons.

''Hello?'' Kirrhys said into the intercom and only heard static reply for a few seconds.

''Hello leader of the Devils I must say I, leaving that one Dreg alive to spread fear throughout the fort was a clever tactic, clever…. but foolish'' a deep and angry sounding voice answered.

''And you are?'' Kirrhys asked and heard a deep laugh answer loudly from the intercom.

''Baron Tryren of the Kings banner, your name?'' the voice asked.

''Kirrhys Vorshten, the Kell of Devils'' Kirrhys answered.

''Kirr- What in- I thought that it mere rumor; stories spun by the Dregs'' the Voice spluttered.

''I do not mean to burst your train of thought but we are awaiting some of the legendary combat prowess that you Kings have yet failed to show!' Kirrhys growled and heard the voice on the intercom hiss.

''I shall come down there and deal with you myself!'' the voice roared and suddenly left the intercom.

''Defensive positions! We have a Baron and a lot of Kings bearing down on us!'' Kirrhys barked and left the intercom.

''Behind the walls!'' Axin shouted and the others crouched behind the crates or hid behind columns in preparation for the fight to come.

* * *

Umbra pinned down the roaring Captain with his left knee on its back, the Hunter pulled out his knife and thrust it into the back of the Captains head, the Captain twitched and spasmed as the knife entered his brain. Umbra wrenched the knife from the Captains skull and stood up while looking around to see if the others were finished with their targets. Luckily they all were and the bodies of Vandals and Dregs were scattered around the upper courtyard and by the artillery guns, the capture had been mostly silent, mostly. Irritatingly enough a reaver Dreg had gotten a shot off with its Shrapnel launcher

''All clear!'' Umbra said and wiped the knife clean on his sleeve and sheared the knife.

''All clear here'' Aaron answered and nudged a dead Vandal with his foot to make sure it was dead.

''All targets neutralised'' Goliath reported. Umbra then heard the small intercom on the wall to his right start bleeping; he walked over to it and pressed the small glowing button on the intercom.

''Everything is under control, situation normal'' Umbra said in Fallen to the intercom.

'' _What happened?''_ a deep voicedCaptain over the intercom asked.

''Uh, had a slight weapons malfunction but er.. everything is perfectly all right now, we are fine. We are all fine here. Now. Thank you. How are you?'' Umbra answered in panic and grimaced at his foolish answer.

''Good answer Umbra'' his Ghost sarcastically whispered.

'' _We are sending a squad up''_ the voice replied

''Uh…uh negative, negative! We have erm… loose munitions here uh… now. Just give us a few minutes to lock it down! A lot of shells loose, very dangerous!'' Umbra answered.

'' _Who is this? What is your name?' I demand your answer!''_ the voice asked. Umbra sighed and elbowed the intercom, breaking in in a small shower of sparks.

''Boring conversation anyway'' Umbra muttered under his breath. ''We are going to get company real soon!'' he shouted. An alarm then began sounding out across the base; Dregs and Vandals scrabbled around on the lower levels as Captains barked orders at them. The five Guardians looked around as a voice boomed on the PA speakers.

''Troops to the lower levels! We have Devils in the base! Send four squads up to the artillery level!' the angry voice of a Baron screamed over the fortresses PA. ''Baron Adon and his troops will stay in the main courtyard and defend the mortars!'' it continued.

''Hey goliath!'' Umbra shouted.

''Yeah?'' the Titan responded as he cocked his scout rifle the 'MIDA multi-tool' and aimed it towards the doorway where the Fallen would come from.

''Guess its time to call in the cavalry!'' Umbra shouted and pulled the flare gun from his belt and aimed it skywards. He pulled the trigger and a bright red flare careened into the sky, signaling the Devils lying in wait to begin their assault.

* * *

Wyrek knelt on one knee looking through his dual monocular and scanned across the fort. It was quite the feat of She'lot architecture; there were three levels to the fort itself. The first level was primarily for troops, the second level housed the mortar crews and the final level was where the artillery cannons were located. He wished that they had captured such a fort instead of the Kings. Foolishly enough the defenders had sent most of their troops to deal with Kirrhys and the Sha'ir and only left a token force to guard the walls. His inferiors were awaiting the order for attack with twitching anticipation, Dregs were whispering among each other, Vandals impatiently tightened their grip on weapons and Captains silently paced around, awaiting orders from the elder Baron. Wyrek looked through his dual monocular to the fort, he zoomed it in when he saw a bright red flare shoot up form the artillery level, it was the signal for attack.

''All troops advance!'' Wyrek shouted. The first wave of Skiffs, lead by Skagrosk and Noldys activated their stealth drives and headed towards the fort. Zevith and her Pikes advanced; they had no need to fear artillery barrage… if the Kells plan was going perfectly that was. All Zevith and her men needed was Urvez to open the gates and they could take the fort. ''How these Kings hide in their fortress'' the old Baron grumbled

''Let them hide in their fortress, my walkers can use the target practice'' Retkes added in. The smaller Baron chuckled to himself and raised his up-right arm as a signal for the walkers around them to prepare to fire. The loud guttural bleeping of the walkers responded and they took aim, their legs clinking and whirring loudly as they set themselves in artillery mode.

* * *

'This sand is flying everywhere, I can hardly see a thing'' the Vandal leaning over the wall said.

''I do not even know why you bother to try; we are in no danger of being assaulted. I am far more interested in figuring out when we are going to get some booze around here'' another Vandal who was sitting on a crate, looking over his shock rifle replied.

''Everybody else has either gone to the lower levels or the artillery courtyard, for the reward ether to capture the enemy leader alive. But as luck would have it we-'' the first Dreg said before he gasped and saw movement in the massive dust cloud. He squinted his eyes and saw Pikes advancing towards them and heard the thrum of Skiff engines.

''What is it? What is wrong?'' the second Vandal asked and jumped down from the crate, putting the butt of his rifle into his shoulder.

''The enemy!'' the first Vandal answered and turned around and jerked back when a wire rifle shot ripped through his shoulder. The second Vandal looked back and saw two Vandal wearing their colors aiming at them, he was quickly killed as one of the Vandals opened fire with its shock rifle and a round hit him directly in the forehead and his body dropped to the floor. The Vandal gripping his shoulder stepped back and tripped over the wall, letting off a weak scream as he fell to his death.

''Open the gates!'' one of the Vandals said and rushed over to the gate controls and pulled the lever towards him, the gates slowly opened with metallic whines, allowing the Pikes to enter. Skiffs then came out of stealth, Skagrosk's and Noldys' troops dropped into the lower courtyard. Urvez's still concealed troops cut down any guards that were still alive and Zevith's Pikes entered through the gate.

Vandals on the upper level looked down in horror as enemy troops flooded the lower courtyard and began moving upwards towards them. One of the vandals heard movement behind him and saw Baron Adon with a large Captain and a few men walking up to him.

''Baron Adon we have intruders inside the fort!'' the vandal reported, two Vandals suddenly broke off from the group and charged at them. Urvez's men cut them down as they tried to run, without pity or mercy.

''All clear!'' Urvez said and she pulled the Kings cloak from her shoulders, seeing as she didn't need to wear it anymore. Her men did the same, removing their cloaks as the ruse was up. She went over to the ramparts and looked down at the troops who were moving around. ''Listen up! I want the first squad to seal the gates! Do not let any enemy messengers leave the grounds! Zevith and Noldys, your troops are to secure all remaining guards! We have no time to lose!'' she ordered, Zevith and Noldys nodded and began ordering their troops around to secure the fort.

''Kirrhys' plan is working perfectly! We can win this'!' Urvez thought and then heard grunting behind her. She saw Adon holding a Vandal in a chokehold and then snapped its neck in brutal fashion, he let go of the Vandal and it began to fall to the floor. The Baron caught its shock spear and took it in his hands. Adon began to twirl the spear around while laughing loudly.

''Foolish woman! You did not think you would be able to hold me captive that easily did you? I will not be so merciful this time!'' Adon shouted triumphantly.

''Baroness Urvez!'' a Vandal shouted and they began to close around Adon.

''Do not interfere! He is mine! This is my fight!'' Urvez ordered as she holstered her Wire rifle. Adon then began grunting in irritation and began to twirl his spear once more until he held it above his head.

''You are going down!'' the Baron shouted as he brought his spear down. Urvez easily sidestepped the Barons attack, grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up above her. She tightened her grip on his neck and threw him away; the Baron hit the floor and scrambled about as he picked himself up from the floor. Urvez picked up the spear and gripped it tightly in her up-left hand. He looked up when he heard the cracks of lightning ahead of him and widened his eyes in shock and fear when he saw lightning crackling across Urvez's fingers and up her arms. She opened her eyes and lightning shot out from them, licking the floor around her.

''You have dishonored me for the last time!'' Urvez said in a terrifyingly soft voice and she closed her right hand into a fist, the lighting began to focus in her hand and began to send lightning pulsing and convulsing up the spear that crackled and sparked in her hand. Urvez took the spear in her other hand and felt her power coursing through her veins and through the staff. She called to the light that Kirrhys gave her and she felt it give her power, true power. She twirled the staff around and wisps of lighting crackled off the ends of the staff as she did.

''What is this devilry! How do you have this power?'' Adon demanded and Urvez only gave a silent glare as a reply. Adon took an unsure step backwards, he stank of fear and desperation and Urvez growled at him for it.

''For over five hundred years, I have fought and seen the darkness in the universe. I have seen the vileness from the servants of darkness and the heresy of House Midnight. I have witnessed the destruction of our world and I have slain all whose presence that defiles the Great Machine. I will not be talked to by a creature such as you!'' Urvez said gently. She began to slowly walk forwards, each footstep sending small blots of lightning skittering across the ground.

Before Adon was able to react Urvez thrust the staff into his chest, its pointed tip easily cutting through his chest plate and ribcage. Adon let out a struggled scream as both his left lung and heart were punctured and collapsed. He spat out blood as Urvez raised him up and pushed him against the wall, Urvez then pushed the staff deeper into Adon's chest cavity and pushed through his back plate and embedded the staff into the concrete wall behind him. Adon coughed up blood and roared in pain as Urvez twisted the spear slowly, the male Baron gripped the staff and attempted to prevent Urvez from twisting the staff.

''Now. You. Die!'' Urvez growled and sent lightning up the spear and into Adon. The Baron convulsed and spasmed as lightning shot through his body, causing his muscles to sieze and tighten around his bones. He then let out a scream of pure agony as he began to feel his skin burning and beginning to melt off his bones, the melted flesh and muscles splattering onto the floor onto a pinky-purple puddle. His flesh began to melt and run down his armor as his screams turned into watery gurgles as his vocal chords melted away. Some of his armour began to hang loosely off his quickly deteriorating form, its golden hues becoming stained with blood and melted flesh. His arms hung down limply and his gurgles finally stopped and his eyes went dark. The smell of burnt and melted flesh caused the Vandals around Urvez to gag and cough, one of them ripped its mask off and splattered vomit across the stone floor. Urvez let go of the spear and the lightning that engulfed it dissipated in quiet crackles. She turned around and the Vandals saw no emotion in her eyes, not even anger.

''My…. Baroness?'' one of the Vandals asked in a hushed voice and Urvez turned her head to him in shocking speed and the Vandal jumped back in surprise.

''Find the Kell. He requires reinforcements'' Urvez said with a quiet voice, the Vandals just stood there before running off. Urvez on the other hand just stood there in silence, her robes flowing in the wind and silently listened to the echoes of battle. She heard movement behind her and she slowly turned to see what it was until a familiar figure revealed itself from the shadows.

''It has been a long time…. Sister'' the figure said.


	20. Honor

“Hello…brother” Urvez answered and Vokirun walked forwards with his upper arms folded in front of him and his lower hands resting on the handles of his swords. His eyes were filled with somber reminiscence and a dull happiness that had not showed itself for centuries.

Urvez slowly moved her lower arms and rested the hands on the hilts of her swords. The siblings stared at each other in silence, walking towards each other slowly and warily. They stopped right in front of each other; both standing at the same height, each one inspecting the other. They both sniffed the air, taking in each other’s scent after centuries of not seeing each other. You would never tell that they were siblings but they both wore the same armless robe, identifying them as members of the ‘Taranis’ noble family. The tense silence was suddenly broke when they then embraced each other, as a brother and sister would.

“It is so good to see you after all this time, little sister” Vokirun said, with a happiness he had not shown for centuries and felt strange in his throat.

“Indeed big brother, even after all these centuries you have not changed” Urvez replied and the two stopped the embrace and continued to stare at each other.

“You must be wondering why I am here” Vokirun said, seeing the question leaking out through his sister’s eyes.

“It did pass my mind” Urvez replied, forgetting that her elder brother could read people almost instantly.

“I am here at express orders of my Kell. I have information regarding the Hive…. meant only for Kirrhys” Vokirun said, his voice turning angry at speaking Kirrhys’ name. He pulled out a data tablet from a pouch on his belt and handed it to Urvez who silently took it in her hands.

“Why do you have such distaste for Kirrhys?’’ Urvez asked and Vokirun sighed heavily.

“I have never seen him as the right one for you. He was in the Vrash’ qui for Gods sake! He was an experiment made by the Splicers! He is heresy walking itself! He not a person, he is a thing!” Vokirun answered in a raised voice. Urvez did not even flinch at her brother’s words, and only gave him a stern stare that actually made him feel uncomfortable.

“I have always known that Kirrhys was made not born! The Kells of the Houses summoned me to them and told me the day we made our vows! I have always known that, but I love him all the same. He may be a thing… but he is my thing!” Urvez answered with a gentle voice. She prodded Vokirun in the chest with a finger; the claw chinked against his breastplate and caused him to take a cautionary step back. Urvez was never afraid to stand up to her older brothers whenever they upset her; they were more wary of her when she was angry than she was of them.

“Urrrgh…. You are always so defiant, how is it you are able to stand me down” Vokirun grumbled and looked away from his sisters gaze.

‘‘Why are you still here? Your Kell gave you orders to hand over the data did he not?’’ Urvez asked.

“I wait for Kirrhys…. I need to speak to him personally’’ Vokirun answered.

“About what?” Urvez demanded.

“About you, war is coming and he needs to know that I want him to know that he needs to protect you” Vokirun answered. Urvez gave a soft chuckle at her brother’s words, even after almost seven centuries he still cared much for her.

“I am not a child anymore” Urvez said.

“I know you are not, but you are still my baby sister and you are worth more than all the ether in the galaxy to me” Vokirun answered. Urvez covered her face with her left hand in embarrassment as she blushed slightly; Vokirun chuckled quietly and placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. ‘I will always protect you, _Always,_ never forget that’ he said.

“You should go and hide, I do not want any of my men to fire upon you” Urvez said. Vokirun removed his hand from her shoulder and nodded at her, he then began to walk away and stopped before he rounded a corner.

“Just remember, I will watch over you” Vokirun said gently and disappeared past the corner, leaving Urvez standing in silence.

* * *

 

Kirrhys snapped back behind the column he was using as cover as shock rounds whizzed past him. He and his guards had put up a pretty sizeable defense for the most part. He released the reload catch and the top of launcher opened up and the empty shrapnel canister popped out as well as excess heat from the electromagnetic coils, he pulled out a full canister from his belt and slotted it in place. He pulled the front of the launcher up, and it locked in place. It thrummed and vibrated to life as the electromagnetic coils heated up the canister. More shots whizzed past him and over the crates as his guards ducked behind them and replied with shots of their own, Kirrhys heard a few screams coming form down the corridor meaning their shots hit their mark.

“Any kills?” Kirrhys asked.

“Two Vandals and three Dregs down!” Axin replied and ducked instantly when shrapnel rounds hit the crate he was crouched behind. The left side of his face was a mess of bleeding wounds; his eyes had been shot out and only added to the blood running down his face. His up-left arm was tucked into his chest with a makeshift sling. Axin was certain that the arm was gone; the shrapnel rounds that he had foolishly allowed to hit him had ripped through his upper arm and made it a mess of blood, torn muscles and shattered bones.

Kirrhys peeked around the column and fired three shots into the Captain that had revealed itself, dispersing his shield and sending super heated shards of metal ripping through his body. The Captain dropped to the floor with a weak groan and Kirrhys grunted laughed.

“I have a joke for you lot!” Kirrhys shouted and his guards looked to him.

“Tell away!” Vesri shouted and fired down the corridor, causing the Kings to pop back into cover.

 “So there is a Captain, a Vandal and a Dreg trapped in an island. The honorable Captain, according to his rank, goes first: “I wish to be returned to my House, to continue serving them faithfully.” The Captain says. And so the Servitor whisks him away. When it returned, the greedy Vandal goes next: “I wish for an endless supply of Ether!” the vandal says. And so the Servitor whisks him away to his home world. When it returns it beckons the Dreg for his wish. The dreg thinks for a moment. Then responds: “You know I really do not know. I wish the Captain and Vandal were here to help me think” Kirrhys shouted over the gunfire, after a few seconds his guards began laughing and sniggering to each other.

Kirrhys chuckled to himself and fired a few shots down the hall, hitting two Vandals that attempted to advance. Kirrhys then heard faint shouting down the end of the hall, after a few seconds the shooting stopped and the hall went quiet.

“What is happening?” Omek asked and peeked over the crate he was hiding behind. Chanting then began to sound out; it became louder as more voices joined it and rhythmic stomping began to shake the floor.

Kirrhys peeked out of cover and saw a massive Baron round the corner, holding his arms up in a non-threatening manner. The Baron had armor that looked heavier and thicker than that of a regular Barons armor, his helmet was heavily modified and had a single slit that all of his eyes shone through. He had Ether tanks that sat either side of his waist and heavy tubing that trailed up to either side of his mask. Kirrhys also noticed that the Barons mask seemed to be a mix between a medical mask and an Ether mask but with added armor plating. There was a familiar scent to the Baron, Kirrhys could not put his finger on it but it was familiar.

“I would speak with he who leads you” the Baron demanded in a deep and gruff voice. Kirrhys lowered the Shrapnel launcher and left his position behind the column, he climbed over the barricade and slowly walked over to the Baron. Kirrhys could hear the Barons heavy and almost raggedy breaths, as if every inhale was a struggle.

“It had been a long time… Tryren” Kirrhys said as he looked up at the massive Baron who looked down at him.

“I see you finally remember me, even after centuries” Tryren replied, he reached down to one of the ether tanks as his belt and adjusted the ether intake. He almost gave a sigh of relief as more ether rushed through his mask and into his lungs.

“I trust there is a reason your men stopped firing?” Kirrhys asked.

“Yes. I wish to challenge you for control of the fortress” Tryren answered and Kirrhys gave interested chirps and clicks.

“What are the terms?” Kirrhys asked.

“If you win I will bend my knee to you and my forces shall stand down. If I win, you leave” Tryren answered.

‘’This challenge shall be conducted in the ways of old, use of swords only?” Kirrhys asked and Tryren throatily laughed at the question.

‘’Of course, I would stain my honor otherwise’’ Tryren answered. Kirrhys then activated his comlink to his Barons, the duel would be outside and he did not want any outside involvement.

‘’All troops will not fire upon the remaining Kings forces. The Baron leading them has challenged me and I have accepted’’ Kirrhys said.

‘’None of my troops shall fire upon them if they do not fire upon us’’ the voice of Noldys answered.

‘’I am in agreement, as long as they do not fire upon us’’ the voice of Wyrek said.

''We shall gather at the main courtyard and await you there’’ the voice of Skagrosk said. Kirrhys deactivated his comlink and looked back up at Tryren who was once again adjusting the ether intake of his mask.

‘’My Barons will not fire upon you only if you do not fire upon them. They have agreed to be witness of the duel’’ Kirrhys said. Tryren finished adjusting his ether intake and looked back down at Kirrhys.

‘’My men will not fire upon your troops or interfere during the duel’’ Tryren said and clapped a fist against his chest plate. Kirrhys replied by clapping his metal fist against his chest plate, the two Eliksni stood at attention as a sign of mutual respect.

* * *

 Umbra, Zaro and Aaron watched from behind their cover as Eryn slammed into the ground with her fist of havoc, atomizing several Dregs that were currently firing onto their position. Eryn then dived behind a crate and reloaded her auto rifle as a Captain fired on her position with his shock rifle. Goliath fired three shots into the Captain with his heavy machine gun and dispersed its shield, the Captain staggered as a round glanced off the side of his helm. Goliath fired one more shot into the Captains head, its head exploded and the body dropped with the howl of escaping ether. Goliath crouched back down behind the low wall he was using as cover and reloaded his heavy machine gun.

‘‘Gonna need some help here Zaro!’’ Goliath shouted as more Vandals and Dregs charged their way through the entrance of the courtyard and opened fire at the Guardians. The fire team shrunk back behind cover and blind fired back at the assaulting Fallen.

‘‘You got it!’’ Zaro answered jovially, Aaron then patted the Warlock on the shoulder and she looked at him.

“Gonna give you some covering fire’’ Aaron shouted and fired at the group of Fallen with his Khvostov, causing them to scramble around for cover and hitting a few of them in the chests.

Zaro holstered her pulse rifle and rushed over to the group of panicking Fallen, lightning began to crackle around her hands and up her arms as she activated her stormtrance. Her eyes turned to a bright glowing blue as she jumped into the air and slammed her hand into the ground and blots of lightning struck the ground around her, instantly atomizing the few Dregs around her. Zaro began to glow with a blue aura and floated off the ground and lightning crackled around her fingers and across her hands. She splayed her hands and bolts of lightning shot out from them, the Fallen around her did not even have time to scream as the lightning engulfed their bodies.

“Holy Jesus!’’ Aaron said quietly as Zaro continued to atomize the remaining Fallen that attempted to run away from the rampaging Warlock. He forgot how scary the ditzy Warlock was sometimes, especially when she got angry.

‘‘Makes you feel sorry for ‘em’’ Umbra said and Aaron began chuckling at the Hunters words.

“A little bit, but not much” Aaron answered and the two laughed at Aaron’s words. Eryn walked over to the two sitting Guardians and knelt down next to them.

“What’s the joke?” Eryn asked and sat down next to Umbra. The Hunter wrapped an arm around the Titan’s waist and gently squeezed her hip.

“Just saying how I feel a bit sorry for the Fallen that meet Zaro when she is in stormtrance” Umbra answered. Eryn began chuckling to herself and wrapped an arm around the Hunters waist and gave him a squeeze.

“Yeah, I suppose you gotta feel sorry for ‘em sometimes’’ Eryn replied.

“Just saying, did you guys know Kirrhys’ son and daughter are still alive?’’ Aaron asked.

“I knew his son was, he hasn’t really talked about his daughter’ Umbra answered.

'‘All right, so his son is Taniks, the Scarred. His daughter is called Euryale, the Fell handed, she’s a member of the house of Wolves’ Aaron said.

“Holy shit! Taniks, the Scarred? The one that killed Andal Brask?” Eryn asked.

“Yep, its gonna be pretty awkward when the Vanguard put a bounty on him. Kirrhys might protect Taniks” Aaron answered.

“Can’t blame him. He is his son after all, if I was Kirrhys I would probably stop any fire team that was sent after Taniks” Umbra said.

“You think Kirrhys will danger relations to stop Taniks being hunted down?” Eryn asked.

“Probably, what would you do if you were Kirrhys?” Umbra asked.

“I don’t know, suppose you have a point,” Eryn mumbled. Umbra turned his attention from her and back to Aaron.

“You said he had a daughter?” the Hunter asked.

“Yeah, I read up on her when I heard a few of Ikora’s hidden talking about direct family members of Kirrhys, apparently they are making grimoire’s on them. I heard Euryale’s name come up and I went to the Cryptarch halls for any reference of her in what they had. And it turns out Kirrhys has a second son” Aaron answered proudly.

“Second son? He never mentioned him before” Eryn said.

“Yeah, I read up on his as well. He is called Regys, light breaker. And he has one hell of a murder boner against us” Aaron answered.

“What House?” Umbra asked. Umbra started to stare at Aaron in a confused way.

“Mercenary like Taniks, but he was apparently linked to something called ‘Midnight’ but I don’t know what that means” Aaron answered.

“So what’s the age gap between Kirrhys’ kids?” Eryn asked.

“Taniks is the oldest, then Regys and Euryale is the youngest” Aaron answered

“Since when do you read Aaron?” Umbra asked and Eryn began to chuckle at the question.

“I actually take the time to Umbra, unlike you. Who spends his time with his boyfriend Cayde” Aaron retorted. Umbra made an upset gasp and placed a hand on his chest and leant back in surprise and Eryn began laughing.

“You hurt my feelings Aaron. That was mean of you!” Umbra said in a half-arced upset tone.

“What the hell are you lot laughing about?” Goliath asked; he was currently looming over the three-seated Guardians.

“Talking about Kirrhys’ family, Goliath” Umbra answered.

“I’m pretty sure we were talking about how Cayde is your boyfriend” Aaron said.

“Shut up!” Umbra retorted, his voice now filled with irritation.

“Just a joke Umbra” Eryn said and stroked his head reassuringly.

“Kirrhys’ family? You mean like children?” Goliath asked.

“Yep. Has two sons and daughter; first son is Taniks, the Scarred. The second son is Regys, light breaker and his daughter is a Baroness in the House of Wolves” Eryn answered.

“Hmmmm” Goliath grumbled as he took the information in. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Euryale, the Fellhanded” Aaron answered.

“Fellhanded? Why she called that?” Goliath asked.

“Something about…. I can’t actually remember’ Aaron answered and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“And that is why you don’t read Aaron. You have an _amazing_ memory,” Umbra said jovially.

 _“This is Kirrhys to Fear strikers”_ the voice of Kirrhys said over the comlink and the fire team went quiet.

“Sup Kirrhys” Umbra said.

 _“Gather at the main courtyard and do not fire upon any Kings”_ Kirrhys said and the comlink deactivated.

“Wha…” Aaron stuttered.

“I better get Zaro” Goliath grumbled and activated his comlink to the Warlock. “Zaro!” he barked.

“Yello?” Zaro asked.

“We need you back here now! Something is happening in the main courtyard and Kirrhys wants us there. Also don’t kill any more Kings, apparently some sort of ceasefire is happening” Goliath answered. For a few seconds there was only slight static and silence, the Exo sighed, as he knew the silence wasn’t good.

“Yeah…. About that” Zaro said and Goliath groaned in annoyance.

“You’ve been killing them haven’t you” the Exo grumbled.

“I get carried away in stormtrance” Zaro answered guiltily.

“Urgh. Just get to the main courtyard!” Goliath growled in irritation and deactivated his comlink. He turned around and walked back over to Umbra and the others who were now stood up. “Let’s go to the courtyard!” he shouted and began walking to the exit staircase.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of walking through the cold concrete corridors of the fortress that were suspiciously empty. Even though the Kings and Devils were fighting for control of it. The fire team finally came to the main courtyard that was packed full of Fallen, on one side stood Fallen wearing the rust red armor and threads of the House of Devils. On the other side stood more Fallen wearing the auric gold armor and threads of the House of Kings. In the center of the courtyard stood both Kirrhys and a much taller Fallen that was nearly the size of a Kell. The Dregs nearest to the fire team turned around when they heard movement and began to glare and hiss at them. The Dregs then parted, allowing them to get closer to the fight that was about to ensue.

The crowd spoke in hushed murmurs, ensuring that the Sha’ir walking past them did not hear. From what Umbra heard it was mostly just grumbling about ‘the Sha’ir scum’ and he didn’t take notice. He pushed past two Captains and was abruptly stopped when a large hand was placed on his shoulder; Umbra looked to his right and saw Skagrosk slowly shaking his head at him.

“Do _not_ become involved” Skagrosk whispered.

“Why?” Umbra demanded.

“This is a matter of honor. Baron Tryren of the Kings banner has challenged Kirrhys to a duel. Anyone to interfere in the duel will invite death to whomever they serve” Wyrek answered and looked down at the Hunter.

“That important, huh?” Umbra asked.

“Nobody will be involved on either side, this is the Kell’s fight alone” Skagrosk answered. Wyrek stepped forwards and walked in between Kirrhys and Tryren whom were both staring at each other.

“As elder, I herby preside over this duel. Baron Tryren of the Kings banner has challenged Kirrhys Vorshten, Kell of Devils to a duel of honor. This duel shall only stop when one party begs for parlay or both parties can no longer continue. This duel shall be with swords and fists, in accordance with the ways of old” Wyrek said loudly. Both Kirrhys and Tryren nodded and began to remove their firearms and pass them to Captains behind them, leaving themselves with only their swords.

“Baron Tryren is ready!” Tryren said loudly.

“Kell Vorshten is ready!” Kirrhys said loudly.

“You both understand the penalty for interference by either parties?” Wyrek asked.

“I understand” Kirrhys answered.

“I also understand” Tryren answered. Wyrek then stepped back until he was right in front of the crowd. He raised his right arm up above him and looked at the two duelers.

“The duel may proceed” Wyrek said and brought his arm down, as soon as he did Kirrhys and Tryren pulled out their swords. The two both stood in a half crouch as they circled one another; Tryren held one sword pointed at Kirrhys and the other above his head in a defensive posture. Kirrhys held one sword in reverse grip in front of him and the other up above his head.

The two began hissing at each other, their mandibles clicking as they did and they crouched slightly lower as the kept circling. Tryren jumped forwards and so did Kirrhys, their swords clashed and lit up with bright golden incandescent sparks. Tryren was much taller and stronger but Kirrhys successfully held his ground, the two shook and grunted as they fought for dominance in the clash but neither gave way. Tryren only increased in the deepness and raggedness of his breaths and Kirrhys grunted in exertion. The sparks of golden light seared their eyes and caused them to push away from the clash.

Once their sight returned they charged forwards, Tryren attacked first and moved with speed that was nearly impossible for an Eliksni of his size and slashed at his enemy with one sword. Kirrhys ducked under the attack and brought an upward slash at Tryren who also brought up a slash at Kirrhys. Neither had time to dodge the attacks and both suffered the consequences, Tryren’s right shoulder plate was cut through and was ripped off while the force of his attack also ripped off Kirrhys’ left shoulder plate. The two were forced backwards and then charged again but this time it was Tryren who had the advantage.

Tryren kept slashing at Kirrhys with near impossible speed that showed his skill with the blade and Kirrhys blocked every single attack, which also showed his skill. Kirrhys was forced back on the defensive as he kept in time with each and every one of Tryren’s attacks; he looked into the Baron’s eyes and saw that he was using all of his energy in the assault and was struggling. Kirrhys jumped back and Tryren stumbled when his attack missed its target and Kirrhys took the advantage and slashed at Tryren who in turn slashed back.

Kirrhys felt the sword cut through his helm and into the right side of his brow, Tryren had no time to appreciate the small victory as Kirrhys’ sword cut above both of his left eyes. Kirrhys gave out a quiet grunt and Tryren immediately closed his left eyes and quietly whined in pain. Both immediately were on the attack again and matched each other’s blows, their swords sparking with each touch.

“They are amazing” Aaron whispered as the two kept matching their attacks perfectly. Tryren then brought a slash that cut into Kirrhys’ helm and another that ripped it off his head and sent it clattering onto the floor. Kirrhys jumped back and felt warm blood running down the right side of his head and drip into his right outer eye, causing him to close it.

“I forgot how strong he was,” Kirrhys thought as Tryren twirled his sword around a few times with a grunt. Kirrhys could tell the Baron was now struggling to even breathe, his wheezes were too loud and his hands were ever so slightly shaking. “I cannot match his blows anymore, it was rattling my bones and even he is starting to be affected by his own assault. I can win this” he thought and simulated a plan of attack. Kirrhys then put away his swords and crouched down placing his metal hand onto the floor as he waited for the old Baron to attack.

“Yes. Focus on your anger and kill him” the voice of Crota said and caused Kirrhys to flick his head to the right. Anger began to fill Kirrhys as his left-flesh hand shook slightly and rage engulfed his mind. Why was it that he always felt this way whenever Crota entered his mind? Perhaps it was his implants reacting? Kirrhys brought his mind away from questioning thoughts, he should return to the duel at hand.

Tryren took in a deep breath and let out a roar of anger as he charged at Kirrhys who was still silently crouching. Tryren brought both of his swords up as he closed in on Kirrhys. Just as Tryren was about to slash, Kirrhys shot up and brought his metal fist into the Baron’s left side, receiving a grunt of pain from the Baron. Kirrhys then punched Tryren in the stomach twice and a third blow to the Barons left knee and causing him to fall to one knee. Tryren let out a roar of pain and Kirrhys grabbed the Baron right arm and wrenched it the wrong way, causing the Baron to drop his sword. Tryren let out another pained roar and Kirrhys silenced him by punching him straight in the face, denting his mask and knocking one of the pipes feeding ether to it loose. Kirrhys punched the Baron in the face again and sent him falling onto his back and letting go of his second sword.

Anger consumed Kirrhys as he kept punching Tryren in the face, denting his mask, ether hissing through the cracks in the armor plates that were followed by his raggedy breaths and pained grunts. Kirrhys grabbed Tryren by his scarf and kept raining down blows onto his face.

“Yeees” the voice of Crota whispered and Kirrhys stopped for a few seconds and looked at Tryren.

“Come on! Do it!” Tryren grunted in pain. Kirrhys punched Tryren again and again, Kirrhys felt as if he was watching the scene through somebody else’s eyes and he was filled with horror. He looked at Tryren’s face and saw that it was bloody and bruised, blood leaked form his mask and his breaths were now pained wheezes. Tryren looked into Kirrhys’ eyes and saw that they had turned black with blood red pinpricks in the middle,

“Do it!” the voice Crota whispered and Kirrhys picked up one of Tryren’s swords and held the blade against his throat. He did not see fear in Tryren’s eyes, only sadness.

“Kirrhys!” a voice shouted and a hand grabbed Kirrhys’ forearm, he looked up to see who it was and saw Umbra holding onto him. Umbra saw the darkness Kirrhys’ eyes fade and return amber. Kirrhys looked back down at Tryren who was still struggling to draw breath.

Kirrhys felt like he had just woken up at this moment, he felt the anger and rage consuming him disappeared like smoke in the wind. He slowly moved the sword away from Tryren’s throat and dropped it onto the floor. Kirrhys blinked in shock a few times as he began to look around at the crowd around him, their eyes were filled with fear and surprise at his brutality. He looked back down at Tryren who was still wheezing, his mask took broken to now supply him ether and he was slowly suffocating. Kirrhys slowly moved his hands towards Tryren’s face and the old Baron flinched in fear.

“Kirrhys? No! No! Kirrhys!” Tryren wheezed and took hold of Kirrhys’ right forearm. Kirrhys slowly grabbed hold of Tryren’s helmet and began to slowly pull it off, revealing his face. Kirrhys’ eyes widened and he sharply inhaled in shock, the entirety Baron’s head and face were covered in burns that completely disfigured his features. His skin was gnarled and burnt, and looked incredibly painful whenever it was moved. Tryren’s eyes were filled with pain, a deep and intense pain that ruled every second of his being.

He was wheezing painfully, it was obvious the fire had damaged his lungs and airways. Kirrhys listened to the Baron’s raspy breaths and disconnected his own masks ether pipes and removed his mask. Kirrhys placed his mask on the Baron’s face and connected up Tryren’s pipes to the mask, the Baron grabbed hold of the mask as fresh ether filled his mouth and flooded his lungs. He gave sighs of relief, as he was able to breathe again.

“Forgive me, old friend” Kirrhys asked apologetically as he knelt down beside the old Baron and helped him sit up. Tryren held the mask to his face as he sat himself up with his lower arms, wrapping his right arms arm around Kirrhys’ shoulders and waist.

“No need…old friend. I…just need to rest” Tryren answered weakly. Kirrhys slowly helped the Tryren up, easily lifting the massive Baron up so he could stand. “I yield to the Kell of Devils,” he said loudly, so all around him could hear. Two Captains from the Kings rushed from the crowd and took hold of Tryren, as medical Vandals rushed to tend to the Barons wounds. Kirrhys on the other hand was staring at his metal hand, blood dripping from its metal fingers and leaking through the armored plates and onto the floor.

“Kirrhys. Are you all right?” Umbra asked as Kirrhys’ gaze was locked on his metal hand. He didn’t answer for a few seconds and he saw Kirrhys’ eyes snapped into focus.

“I need time alone” Kirrhys said and walked off, the crowd parted before him and he disappeared up the stairs in silence. Umbra was left standing there in the middle of the courtyard, and Skagrosk placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He needs some time alone, I would advise that you give him some space” Skagrosk said.

“You say it like you know him” Umbra said and looked up at the Baron

“We have data banks dating back to before Kirrhys was born, I read about him and his past” Skagrosk replied and let out a deep sigh. “His origin is a sad one as well as his life’s story,” he said.

“Tell me about Kirrhys’ life” Umbra said, and Skagrosk let out a deep winded sigh, this was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 Arya was sitting against the wall off the upper courtyard, her shield was leant against the wall and her shrapnel launcher was tucked next to her right leg. She was watching with curiosity as the Kell knelt on the opposite side of the courtyard, he had changed back into his armor but still was helmetless and wore no mask.

Kirrhys seemed to be praying, he was chanting and singing quietly. He was slowly rocking backwards and forwards and was holding his swords in his hands and holding it up above his head; Arya guessed it was a part of his prayer. She listened to the deep and slightly varying tones that Kirrhys was producing with his diaphragm, it was trance-like and beautiful.

“What is he doing?” Arya asked quietly, it looked like he was presenting his swords to the sky.

“He is presenting his swords to Izka, the Goddess of Death. He is thanking her for a victorious battle, as well as offering those lives he has taken with the swords up to her” Thirmi said as she sat down next to the Dreg and began looking over her rifle. The rest of Kirrhys’ guards were sat on the opposite side of the courtyard, they did not want to disrupt Kirrhys.

“He is what?” Arya asked and looked at Thirmi.

“He is from the lost House of Stone, he was a member of the Vrash’ qui and they worshipped her with zealous fanaticism and would pray to her after every battle. They all worshipped her; the Vrash’ qui tattooed their bodies with the words of Izka. They worshipped death, to them it was every second of every day. They would prey until they felt they were one with death, they believed they could ascend to near Godhood on the field of battle, giving the souls of those they killed in battle to their God” Thirmi answered and Kirrhys’ chanting began to increase in volume.

“How do you know so much?” Arya asked.

“I was around during the Reef wars, the scribe Variks of House Judgement came to my House for a short while. He told me many things of the Houses that were lost or thought to be lost during the Whirlwind” Thirmi answered. She looked at Kirrhys who was still chanting and holding his swords up above him. “The Kell worships death, do you trust him?” She asked.

“It does not worry me, we have many Gods and a God of death happens to be one of them,” Arya answered.

“Wise words young one. How were your arms docked anyway?” Thirmi asked; gesturing to Arya’s lower arms that still had docking caps on them.

“I…. I was one of the survivors of when my Prime was destroyed. My father did not want me to be docked but Baroness Tavrys had me docked” Arya answered. She gently held her docked arms in the pain of the memory and a tear ran down from her out-right eye. Thirmi placed a comforting hand on Arya’s shoulder and shuffled closer to her.

“There, there. You need not cry, the Kell will give you your docked arms back soon,” Thirmi said reassuringly. “The Kell is quite the male, is he not?” she asked.

“I suppose he is” Arya answered.

“What do you think of him?” Thirmi asked.

“Well, what do you think of him?” Arya asked and received a laugh from Thirmi.

“I think… he would make a suitable mate, but sadly he is taken” Thirmi answered, her voice sounding sharp.

“Are you jealous?” Arya asked, detecting the hint of jealousy in Thirmi’s voice.

“No! Why would I be jealous?” Thirmi answered sharply, Arya merely squinted her eyes in conformation.

“I see” Arya said and nodded slowly, trying her best not to laugh and Thirmi shot her an irritated look.

“Arya! Thirmi! Come over here!” Zeya shouted, sitting with the rest of the once Dregs. The two got up and walked over to the small circle of once Dregs and one Vandal and situated themselves in the group. “I do apologize if we have not already introduced ourselves. I am Zeya,” she said.

“Nice to meet you” Arya answered.

“He is Dradak, do not mind the glare, he is usually like that” Zeya said and gestured to the Vandal with three eyes, his left-in eye was milky white and had a scar running over the eyelid. He was running his finger across his knife and looked up at Arya. He gave her a single nod and looked back at the knife.

“He does not talk to most, I think he was born with a dent in his skull” a once Dreg said slyly and Dradak slapped him across the back of the head. “Ow!” he said as Dradak grumbled to himself.

“This joking bastard is Meriks, watch out for him” Zeya said.

“Pleasure to meet you” Meriks said and held out his hand to Arya who took it and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you” Arya replied and let go of Meriks’ hand.

“The sleeping one is Rhan, he is friendly enough but keeps to himself” Zeya pointed to the sleeping once Dreg who was quietly snoring.

“What about them?” Arya asked and gestured to the four Vandals sitting in a group.

“The one missing a finger on her right hand is Vesri, she is quite chatty but has a rough exterior. The one putting her rifle back together is Vesri, she is mates with the one fiddling with his sniper rifle, Spyri, he likes long ranged shooting. The one praying is Omek, he is a rather anti social one. And then there is Axin, our Captain who is undergoing surgery on the Kells Ketch because of his wounds” Meriks answered.

“I must ask, why did the Kell choose you?” Dradak asked, glancing up from his knife and the others turning at him.

“Well… you were present at the execution so you know my father was Captain Durthang, one of the captain who attempted to overthrow the Kell. My father told the Kell to watch over me in his absence, so the Kell did so” Arya answered.

“Ah, you have my sympathies” Dradak said and gave a small nod in respect.

“Thank you. Is it true you are were all of the kings banner?” Arya asked. Instead of answering the Once Dregs and Vandal removed their helms and revealed their faces to her. Down the left side of their faces was a golden symbol of the House of Kings tattooed onto their skin. “Ah” she said and they refitted their helmets.

“We were of the Kings banner but Kirrhys…. Well he captured us and convinced us to join him; he treats us much better than the House of Kings” Meriks said. Before another word was said Urvez entered the courtyard and walked over to Kirrhys and stopped behind him.

It was at this moment that Kirrhys suddenly stopped his chanting and singing and finally stood up, staring out towards the sky. He sheathed his swords and leant on the wall, looking down at the levels below to the troops moving the munitions and weapons the Kings had been storing.

“I have not seen you pray to Izka for a long time” Urvez said.

“How goes the movement of munitions and supplies?” Kirrhys asked.

“The stores of weapons, ammunitions and ether the Kings were keeping here put us in a good position to trade and bargain with the other Houses. We can pull leverage over the Exiles and possibly Winter if you permit” Urvez answered. Kirrhys clicked his mandibles and tapped his metallic claws against the concrete wall in thought.

“Good, once the supplies have finished being moved the Ketches I want us leaving immediately” Kirrhys said, closing his metal hand into a fist and gently slamming it against the concrete wall. He then began to sniff the air when a familiar scent permeated the air. “Vokirun!” he whispered and spun around when he felt someone hiding in the shadows of the courtyard. Urvez spun round and looked to where Kirrhys was looking.

Vokirun stepped out form the shadows and began walking to Kirrhys, his fists clenched in anger. Kirrhys’ guards pulled out their weapons and jumped to their feet and aimed at Vokirun.

“Wait!” Kirrhys shouted and his guard held their fire. He began walking towards Vokirun, both of them staring at each other with fury and anger in their eyes. Vokirun brought up his right fist and roared as he did, Kirrhys roared and brought up his left and balled it into a fist.

Vokirun struck Kirrhys in the chest while he struck Vokirun in the face and knocked off his mask. Vokirun spat blood as he stumbled back, and Kirrhys steadied himself form the blow. They both punched each other again, this time hitting each other in the face; causing Kirrhys stop spit blood and Vokirun’s nose to bleed. They stumbled back and again struck each other, grunting in pain as they did. They both punched each other in the face and the force of the blows pushed them both back.

“Gah! Enough of this Vokirun!” Kirrhys roared as he ripped Dawn and his hand cannon from his bandolier and aimed them at the assassin. Vokirun blew the blood clogging up his nose, letting it splatter into the floor and let out a roar as he pulled out two of his swords, holding them both in reverse grip. Before the two had time to attack one another Urvez appeared between them, punching both of them in the balls.

Kirrhys and Vokirun let out sharp cries of pain as they both fell to their hands and knees. They both groaned as they both let go one of their weapons and cupped their balls in their hands. Vokirun let out a whine of pain and Kirrhys groaned, but both of them were slightly curled up on the floor in pain. Kirrhys’ guards lowered their weapons and were perplexed at Urvez’s fury.

“Ow” Meriks whispered as the two male Eliksni kept groaning in pain while lying on the floor. Kirrhys and Vokirun slowly raised themselves us, groaning in pain as they did.

“Wh-why sister?” Vokirun asked in pain.

“Urgh, why di-did you do that?” Kirrhys asked.

“Because you two have bickered over me for centuries! Do you two really think I would allow you two to kill each other!”? Urvez retorted, and shot looks at both of them.

“I will talk to Kirrhys…. For what I came for” Vokirun said while grunting in pain.

“Tell me then!” Kirrhys groaned, still clutching his groin.

“I came to say that you must keep my sister safe. My Kell will bring war to the She’lot and is not afraid to destroy you in the process, if you fail to I shall kill you!” Vokirun hissed as he regained his composure. Kirrhys finally stood at his full height once the pain in his balls faded away.

“Do you not think that I will always fight protect her?” Kirrhys asked. “I will always fight to protect her, I love her as much as you do and I would brave every danger in the universe for her!” he said.

“Just a warning Kirrhys!” Vokirun retorted.

“Of course, brother!” Kirrhys hissed and Vokirun began growling.

“Do not call me that!” Vokirun grumbled.

“Enough! Both of you!” Urvez shouted, causing both Kirrhys and Vokirun went silent.

“I am leaving” Vokirun grumbled and slowly refit this mask that hissed loudly with escaping ether. “Be seeing you again sister,” he said before he disappeared in the shimmer of transmat. Kirrhys holstered his pistols and clasped both sets of arms behind his back.

“I want us leaving as soon as the loading of the munitions is finished!” Kirrhys said sharply and marched out of the courtyard, not looking at Urvez once.

“I should not have put him in a bad mood” Urvez muttered, knowing that Kirrhys was upset with her.


	21. Doubts

Zari'ya blocked another slash from Tavrys with her halberd as the Baroness tried to gain an upper hand over the Archoness. Zari'ya was impressed; she heard it was barely a week ago that Tavrys received serious wounds to the chest and she was already able to keep the Archon careful in this engagement. Tavrys continued to slash with all four of her swords and Zari'ya kept blocking each of them, the Baronesses swords sparking as they glanced off the halberd. The two Eliksni were so focused in their training that they did not notice the door to the practise hall slide open and the figure with amber eyes lean against the wall and watch them intently.

"Stop using the standard attacks! Use the unorthodox!" Zari'ya shouted and Tavrys' attacks became slightly harder to read as she changed her attacks. Zari'ya was forced back by Tavrys attacks and grunted in approval at the Baronesses successful assault. "How often must I tell you? Control my central line!" she grunted. Tavrys charged forwards and slashed at the Archon with her upper arms with thrusting her swords with her lower ones. Zari'ya dodged and weaved past the attacks and knocked struck Tavrys in the legs and caused the Baroness to fall to the ground.

"Damn" Tavrys grumbled and Zari'ya tapped her halberd against the metal floor. Tavrys shot up from the floor and continued her attacks, which Zari'ya kept blocking and dodging. She let out a grunt as she brought down two overhead slashes that the Archon dodged away from, she then slashed at Zari'ya and the Archon jumped back.

"Gooood" Zari'ya said in a pleased manner and brought her halberd up above her head and crouched down slightly. Tavrys ran at the Archon and brought down a myriad of slashes and attacks as she spun around, making her attacks as unreadable as possible. "Faster! Destroy my focus!" she shouted and Tavrys sped up her attacks. Zari'ya pushed Tavrys back with her halberd, spun it around and thrust the staff at her, directly hitting her in the stomach.

Tavrys let out a grunt of pain as she jumped behind the Archon in an attempt to catch her off guard; she thrust her swords at the Archon. Zari'ya swung her halberd behind her as she spun around, knocking the Baronesses swords off their target.

"You are holding the swords too tight!" Zari'ya said sternly as Tavrys slashed at the Archon again. Zari'ya dodged the attack and struck the Baronesses up-left hand and the sword flew from her grip and the Archon caught the sword in her main right hand. "Now too lightly!" she said with a gentle growl and turned her gaze from the sword and to the Baroness and noticed several Hive and She'lot skulls hanging from her belt. "New ones?" she asked.

"Your training has served me well, it has awarded me many trophies" Tavrys answered and sheathed her three swords.

"Do not let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality! Remember what I taught you Baroness, if you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Hive and possibly the Sha'ir you must have fear, surprise and intimidation on your side. For if anyone element is lacking it would be best for you to retreat, you must break them before you engage them! Only then will you ensure victory… and have your trophy" Zari'ya said gently and flipped the sword around in her hand and held it out to Tavrys who took the sword.

"Wise council Archon Zari'ya…. Most wise" The gravelly voiced figure said as it came out from the shadows. The two females turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw Kirrhys with his upper arms clasped behind his back and his lower arms folded in front of him, he wasn't wearing his helmet and his eyes were glaring at them sternly. The Archon and Baroness instantly bowed at him in respect.

"My Kell" Zari'ya said.

"We did not know you had returned my Kell" Tavrys said and Kirrhys walked in-between them and stopped once he had passed them.

"I was told that you two were on the dreadnought, I see you are already putting the training hall to good use," Kirrhys answered, looking around the large hall. He spun around and looked at the two, both were wearing their armour and did not wear their ether masks as it was being pumped into the hall. Kirrhys looked at Zari'ya's face, it was covered in white tattoos that stood out proudly against her charcoal skin. Her auburn hair was kept short and neat, as she always preferred a uniformed look to herself.

"Yes my Kell, high priest Ziklas has his Splicers reactivating many of the ships systems and doors. I believe I was to tell him when you returned, he has finally gained entrance to the munitions deck" Zari'ya answered.

"Ah, I believe the more… advanced weapons are held there if I… remember correctly" Kirrhys replied, his voice sounding distant as if in thought.

"Your personal weapon collection is also held on that deck my Kell" Zari'ya said and Kirrhys' eyes snapped onto her.

"Ah, some good news for once" Kirrhys sighed and brought up his right arm and gently scratched his neck. The Archon and Baroness looked at his right arm when they noticed it was completely metallic and quietly clinked and whirred with each movement, the hand itself was stained with blood and looked recent.

"My… Kell?" Tavrys asked in surprise and Kirrhys looked down at his metal arm.

"I lost my arm in battle, this replacement is… adequate" Kirrhys said solemnly while staring at the blood stained hand.

"If you want it custom-built my Kell, the Splicers can do so on your orders. It is what I had them do for mine" Zari'ya said and gestured to her metal left arm.

"Thank you for the information Zari'ya I shall speak to Ziklas about modifying my arm" Kirrhys replied. "Give me a report on our operations."

"Of course my Kell, we now have scouting parties patrolling the areas surrounding the city, our furthermost scouts have set up listening posts and scanning positions that will alter us to any movement of large forces" Zari'ya answered.

"Good, has Baroness Eramis been found?" Kirrhys asked.

"Yes, Baroness Efepen successfully located her, I believe she is currently located at the external boarding deck" Zari'ya answered.

"Good, you must come with me Archon Zari'ya I need to speak with you privately" Kirrhys replied. He began walking to the exit and Zari'ya pulled her helmet from her belt and refitted it, the helmet hissed, as ether was pumped into its mask.

"We shall have to continue our training some other time Tavrys" Zari'ya said and gave a small bow before following Kirrhys to the exit.

"Of course my Archon" Tavrys grumbled and refitted her mask and helmet as Kirrhys and Zari'ya left the training hall.

* * *

Umbra knocked on the inner airlock to Kirrhys' room before he entered; he opened it and peeked his head inside the room. It was filled with the blue glow of ether, showing that it was currently occupied. There was armour laid out neatly on the bed and a Wire rifle resting against the far wall right next to it. Umbra saw the lights were on in the bathroom and could hear that someone was in the shower.

"Hello Umbra" a voice right by the door said and caused the Hunter to jump, he saw Kirrhys' Ghost float into view.

"Hey, is Kirrhys in the shower?" Umbra asked.

"No, Urvez is" the Ghost answered.

"She is? Where is Kirrhys?" Umbra asked.

"Kirrhys wanted me to show Urvez his room and how to use the shower. I was about to go to him" the Ghost replied.

"Ah, well I need to talk to Urvez anyway… there is something I think she should know" Umbra said.

The Ghost blinked once at the Hunter and then disappeared in a shimmer o flight, most likely going to wherever Kirrhys was. Umbra then heard the shower stop running and he tapped his fist against the door loudly a few times. After a few seconds the face of Urvez peeked out of the doorway of the bathroom and then quickly snapped back behind it. Umbra waited patiently as he heard the Eliksni putting her under armour and robes on. Finally she ducked through the doorway and had her main arms folded in front of her, and she had question in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Urvez asked.

"I need to talk to you about Kirrhys… it's important" Umbra answered as he stepped further into the room while keeping his distance from the female Fallen whom he knew distrusted Guardians.

"I gather you are referring to the circumstances of his… birth" Urvez grumbled.

"You know?" Umbra asked.

"I do, I was brought before the Kells of the Houses and they told me the day me and Kirrhys made our vows marriage" Urvez answered.

"Oh, this makes this conversation a lot more difficult" Umbra muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need to talk to you, Sha'ir" Urvez said while walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. "It is about Kirrhys."

"All right I am listening" Umbra said and leant against the wall.

"You must… be wary of Kirrhys" Urvez said and she saw Umbra cock his head to the right.

"Wary? Why?" Umbra asked.

"After the Whirlwind destroyed our word we were all broken in our own way and we lost much. But Kirrhys… he had witnessed and lost so much fighting the darkness, when his brother was killed and we were forced off our world he fell deeper into sadness and anger than anyone ever should. He was… so broken and so lost, and that has never left him… even to this day" Urvez answered. Umbra could hear the sadness growing in her voice; she laced her fingers and rested her forehead against her hands and let out a sigh.

"This may insincere but you are telling me… because?" Umbra asked and Urvez shot an irritated glare at the Hunter.

"He does not know of his true origin and if he did learn… it would… well. Those who climb the pinnacles of glory have the farthest to fall into the abyss" Urvez answered grimly.

"You are afraid that if he finds out we know what he was made for he will no longer trust us?" Umbra asked and the Eliksni nodded at his question.

"Yes, I am truly afraid. In my heart I know there is no way to light up the dark I see in his eyes. Just do not give him a reason to lose faith in you" Urvez whispered.

"Don't worry, I am going to make sure he does not" Umbra whispered in English. The Hunter silently left the room, closing the airlock behind him and when he finally stepped out the airlock into the dorm he let out a deep sigh and ran a hand down his faceplates.

"You alright Umbra?" Aaron asked as he looked up from his dismantled shotgun that he was currently cleaning. The Titan slotted the receiver back into the shotgun once he finished looking it over and began to slowly assemble the gun.

"Yeah… I'm just stressed about the fact that Kirrhys' doesn't know that he was made to fight the darkness" Umbra answered. He walked over to the sofa Aaron was sitting at and flopped down next to the Titan with a sigh and let his head hang back and he stared at the ceiling. He then heard the heavy movement of Goliath behind him and the familiar sound of the Titan grumbling to himself.

"What if Kirrhys finds out?" Goliath asked.

"We're gonna be in a world of shit. Kirrhys' mate just told me that he holds us and the other Guardians in high regard but it is a _very_ fragile view. Kirrhys is very… complicated" Umbra answered. Goliath only gave a deep grunt as a reply and slowly sat himself down on the adjacent sofa.

"Well he is a Fallen… they're all complicated" Goliath grumbled and placed a hand over his metal brow. Aaron stopped assembling his shotgun and glanced at Umbra who glanced at him.

"That was kinda mean Goliath" Aaron muttered and the Exo moved his hand away from his brow and his purple eyes stared at the Human intensely. Aaron looked back to his shotgun and slotted in the restraining bolts and pulled back the pump action and looked over the shotgun, making sure that he had put in all of the restraining bolts.

"Goliath… listen, Kirrhys needs people that aren't gonna dislike him because he happens to be a Fallen. The Speaker did tell us that Kirrhys needs faith in the light because of this Crota thing. Then there was the thing that happened during the duel," Umbra said.

"Yeah… Kirrhys nearly beat that Baron to death, I'd hate to get into a fist fight with him" Aaron said and placed his now assembled shotgun into the table.

"I saw that his eyes were black, like when he fought those Fallen-Hive things and to be honest it scared me" Umbra said.

"To be honest it scared us all a little, I think Zaro got really freaked out… she's locked herself in her room" Goliath said.

"Is she okay?" Umbra asked.

"She just wants some time alone, seeing Kirrhys like that… beating someone to near death… really got to her" Goliath replied. Umbra nodded at what the Titan said and Aaron stood up from the sofa and rolled his shoulders.

"Well… kind of a bummer, you guys wanna go to the bar, socialise?" Aaron asked.

"Sure thing" Umbra replied.

"What about Eryn?" Goliath asked.

"She's giving our report to the Vanguard, I can message her on the way down" Umbra answered.

"I'm going to tell Zaro" Goliath grumbled as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the door to Zaro's room and gently knocked on the door.

" _Yeah?"_ Zaro's muffled voice asked.

"It's Goliath, I'm going down to the bar, just telling you" Goliath said.

"… _Okay…"_ Zaro replied in a quiet voice and the Titan felt concern for the Warlock.

"Take it easy, all right?" Goliath asked, Zaro didn't answer that question and the Titan let out a let out a sighing sound and stepped away from the door. "Let's go" he said to Aaron and Umbra who were now stood up. The three Guardians left the dorm, leaving Zaro alone in her room.

The Warlock was currently sat at the metal table on the far side of her room, looking at where an energy bolt from a shock rifle had seared away some of the paint and revealed the metal underneath. It was something to focus on away from the fact that she had seen Kirrhys nearly beat that Fallen Baron to death. She didn't really want to think about it, this Crota business with Kirrhys had already creeped her out enough. There was also the fact that some of the other Warlocks had been complaining of headaches and hearing voices made her exceptionally more scared of anything to do with the Hive.

"Zaro" a voice whispered and the Warlock spun around and looked around her room. She waited a few seconds, guessing it was either Umbra or Aaron playing a joke on her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she placed her helmet onto the table and rubbed her face. "I can see you!" the voice whispered again.

"Aaron, is that you?" Zaro asked as she spun round with her chair, she waited for an answer or someone to burs into laughter but nothing came. "Its- its not funny alright!" she said, the Warlock got up from her seat and marched over to her door and pressed the glowing blue button next to the door. The door slid open and she looked around the dorm, it was empty and silent but the Warlock still expected someone to come out laughing. "I want to be left alone Aaron!" she said sternly and continued to look around the dorm. "If it is you can you just stop it!" she said and went back into her room.

Zaro walked back to her desk and sat down on the chair and let out a deep sigh as she covered her eyes with her hands. She really needed some rest, going without sleep for a day or two made you jumpy.

"Zaro" the voice whispered again, louder this time sounding as if it was right behind her and filled with malice and hatred. Zaro felt splinters of fear run down her spine as she slowly reached foe her side arm that was resting on the table and she began to turn around. "Don't turn around!" the voice said in a calm and authoritative voice and Zaro stopped.

"Wh-who is that?" Zaro whispered and she began to turn around again, her grip tightening on her sidearm.

"Don't look at me!" the voice commanded, its intensity increasing inhumanly and causing Zaro to lock up in fear. Zaro began to breathe shakily, she tried to call to her Ghost to tell it to call for help but she could not feel its presence.

"Wh-who are you?" Zaro asked, the fear rising in her voice and tears of fear welling in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"I have so many names" the voice answered, its oiliness and intensity causing more shudders of fear to snake their way down her spine.

"If-if I could-" Zaro stammered before being cut off as she tried to turn around again.

"If you look at me you shall experience more pain than you shall ever know!" the voice warned, and Zaro instantly looked back ahead of her.

"Bu-but who are you" Zaro asked in a shaky voice as her grip tightened on her side arm so much that her knuckles turned from light grey to white.

"I am behind you Zaro, I am right behind you!" the voice whispered and Zaro tried to turn around again. "Don't look! Do not look at me!" the voice commanded. Zaro tried to call upon her light but nothing came, and true fear engulfed her being. "One look and pain will rule you! I am reaching out Zaro! Oh, I am so close!" it said and Zaro tried to turn around once more. "Don't turn around!" the voice commanded. "Ohhhh, I can touch you!" the voice hissed.

Zaro shot around, with her sidearm aimed at whatever was behind her, but there was nothing. The Warlock looked around the room in panic, her hand shaking as she checked for whatever had been speaking to her. After a few seconds the fear that had gripped Zaro began to leave her and she began to feel at ease. She leant back in her chair and gave an exasperated sigh as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Ghost?" Zaro asked and it speared in a shimmer of light next to her. Zaro's Ghost was dark blue with green accents; it had fins that Zaro was always confused of why it needed them.

"Yeah?" the female voice of the Ghost answered.

"Did you… hear anything just now?" Zaro asked as she kept looking around her room.

"Like what?" the Ghost asked as it looked around to where Zaro was staring at.

"A voice… or something like that" Zaro replied and placed her sidearm down on the table behind her.

"No, not really. If you're hearing things then you should get some sleep. You went on a mission pretty much straight after you had a vision, you've had no sleep so you probably will be hearing some things" the Ghost reassuringly said. Zaro let out a sharp exhale and walked over to her bed, flopping down onto it and tucking herself under the covers, curling into ball.

"I suppose" Zaro said tiredly and closed her eyes and faded away into sleep.

_Zaro did not know where she was when she opened her eyes, it was silent and there was the complete absence of light. Zaro couldn't feel her body, or anything for that matter so she looked down to her body._

_Her body, or lack thereof, was her body but it was just white light. Zaro looked up when she heard something that sounded like fire crackling ahead of her and she saw a small green light burning in the darkness. Zaro began to move forwards and the light skittered further into the darkness and the Warlock followed the green light, going further and further into the darkness. Zaro finally stopped when the green light stopped and floated upwards for a few seconds before it separated into three green circles that slowly blinked at her. Their glare was filled with malice and rage and then a voice boomed out from the darkness._

_"This is my domain you little thing that lives in the light. Clinging to your feeble Traveller, which will fade… until only darkness remains," the voice said. Zaro knew it was the same voice that had been in her room as the same fear began to grip her._

_"You… are Crota?" Zaro asked shakily and the figure began to laugh a throaty laugh._

_"Yes, little thing" Crota answered, his voice causing sold slivers of fear to run down Zaro's spine._

_"Im-impossible, you fled your ascendant realm, you cannot be here!" Zaro said unbelievably._

_"Oh, can I not?" Crota asked as he floated around Zaro in a cloud of shadow. "You know nothing, little thing," he growled as his malachite green eyes glowed intensely at her._

_"D-do forgive me oh Crota… Eater of Hope, the most dark one" Zaro said humbly, hoping to attract the Hive prince's ego. She needed to find a way out of here and back into her body before Crota was able to do anything to her._

_**"** Do you think 'flattery' will keep you alive, little thing?" Crota asked, his voice echoing out around him_

_"N-No" Zaro answered, silenced by the seriousness of his question._

_"No indeed" Crota replied and continued to float around the Warlock with his gaze fixed on her. "You seem familiar with my name. But I do not remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?" he asked and stopped floating around the Warlock._

_I… I am Zaro Makara" Zaro asked and Crota moved around her has he inspected her._

_"Makara?" Crota asked, unfamiliar with anyone notable of the name and Zaro nodded nervously at the question._

_"Yes, I.. I am a Guardian" Zaro answered, stammering in nervousness and Crota leaned in closer to her._

_"Guardian? Ah, I remember felling so many of your kind… and eating their light. What else do you claim to be?" Crota demanded and leaned in close to the Warlock. Zaro held her hands up at her chest and leaned in back as the Hive seemed to sniff her._

_"Kill-killer of the Black Garden's heart, Fear-striker" Zaro answered._

_"Lovely titles" Crota growled as he floated away from Zaro and once again slowly circled her. "But what about your 'friend' Kirrhys?" he asked._

_"Ki-Kirrhys? No. No, no. No Kirrhys here, you've got that all wrong" Zaro answered and Crota let out an irritated growl that caused the Warlock to jump slightly._

_"Oh, I don't think so, Fear-striker. The darkness of my fragment inside him has left its mark on you" Crota whispered._

_"Truly, you are mistaken, oh Crota, chiefest and greatest of calamities" Zaro replied._

_"You have nice manners for a LAIR!" Crota bellowed, his malachite eyes glowed more intensely and the shadows began to whip around Zaro. The Warlock turned and began to run away from the darkness but Crota cut her off by smothering her body in darkness, trapping her in it. "Did you think I did not know this day would come? I have spent centuries preparing for his return, his corruption and his preparation to become my vessel!" he roared._

_"What?" Zaro asked, not believing what Crota was saying._

_"Eris Morn thinks I do not know what she plans? She hopes to separate my soul from Kirrhys doesn't she?" Crota asked._

_"No! No, no. I… don't know what you're talking about!" Zaro grunted as she tried to fight against the darkness holding her. Crota circled around her and stared into her eyes, his malice and hate felt like it was burning a hole into her head._

_"Don't bother denying it! I guessed her foul purpose some time ago! Well it matters not; Kirrhys' quest will fail!" Crota growled and turned away from Zaro. He then shot towards Zaro and leant next to her left ear. "You are being used, little thing. You were only ever a means to an end, the coward Vorshten has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing!" he hissed and backed away. Zaro shook her head at the Hive prince's words._

_"No! No, you're lying!" Zaro retorted and Crota laughed a grating laugh._

_"Have you asked him yet? What he truly thinks of you Guardians, how he feels about you?" Crota asked and Zaro kept silent. "I thought not, I have seen his thoughts and he abhors you!" he hissed slyly._

_"Lair!" Zaro shouted and Crota snapped up one of his hands and rested his razor sharp claws millimetres away from the Warlock's face._

_"I am almost tempted to leave you unharmed and let you watch my grand plan slowly reveal itself. If only to see Kirrhys suffer, watch the darkness destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart… and drive him mad!" Crota chuckled and slowly moved his hand away and turned his gaze away from the Warlock "I have seen the events yet to pass, she will come and Kirrhys' shall be truly tested!" he chuckled as he turned around and stabbed Zaro in the chest with one of his claws and the Warlock screamed in pain as she felt darkness infect her body, filling her with the most intense pain she had felt in her life._

* * *

Kirrhys stopped walking and grunted in discomfort as a deep throbbing sound erupted in his head, feeling as if someone was grinding stones against his skull. He leant against the wall and held his head in his metal hand as the throbbing began to increase until Kirrhys could hear nothing else.

"Kirrhys?" Zari'ya asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. But as soon as the throbbing came, it disappeared and Kirrhys opened his eyes and let go of his head. He turned around to Zari'ya whose helmeted stare leaked concern and patted her hand gently.

"The implants in my brain were activated on the mission, this is a side effect" Kirrhys answered and straightened himself up. Kirrhys looked at Zari'ya's hand that was still on his shoulder and then to the Archon. "There is no need to hold me anymore" he said. It was at this point that Zari'ya removed her hand from Kirrhys and blushed under her helmet and she let out a nervous cough.

"So-sorry Kirrhys" Zari'ya stammered and Kirrhys looked at the Archon curiously, while quietly chuckling to himself.

"Let us keep walking Zari'ya" Kirrhys said and kept walking down the corridor with Zari'ya following beside him. He kept chuckling inside his head at the concept of the Archon being embarrassed at touching him, and then Kirrhys actually began to think on that idea. After a few seconds Kirrhys actually contemplated on the idea that Zari'ya might actually have feelings for him. "Please for give me for asking this but… do you have feelings for me?" he asked and glanced back at the Archon.

He saw Zari'ya freeze up as she kept walking; her halberd stopped tapping against the metal floor and her helmeted gaze shot forwards ahead of her. Kirrhys chuckled inside his head at the Archon's reaction, if she did not have feelings for him then she would have said 'no' or at least been surprised and answered near enough straight away but this reaction answered Kirrhys' suspicion.

"I-I er… well to be… y-yes" Zari'ya stammered and Kirrhys began laughing at the Archon's sudden sheepishness.

"We will have to continue our conversation later, I believe we are at the external boarding deck" Kirrhys said as the two Eliksni came to the exit that lead to the external boarding deck. Finally, they emerged on the external boarding deck; Eramis was leaning against the railing and looked up at the Great Machine in thoughtfulness and amazement. Kirrhys noticed that the Baroness still wore the armour of a Captain and stood at the same height as him.

"Baroness Eramis" Zari'ya Growled and the Baroness straightened up at the Archons words and spun around. She stood attention once she saw Kirrhys and clapped a fist against her chest plate in salute and Kirrhys responded in kind.

"My Kell" Eramis said respectfully and a rather deep voice that surprised Kirrhys slightly. He clasped his arms behind his back and walked up next to the Baroness and looked out to the city. He then turned his attention to the new ships that presumably belonged to the Baroness; the House now had quite the fleet of Ketches. Kirrhys remembered when he commanded hundreds of them, but thirteen was an acceptable amount. He noticed that the ships belonging to the Baroness held the colours of the Reef but any identifying marks had been burned off or painted over.

"Problems with the Reef, Baroness?" Kirrhys asked and the Baroness looked out at the ships.

"I stole a few ships and some of their fighters from them at the orders of the previous Kell" Eramis answered.

"Consider yourself lucky Baroness, you have piqued my interest. There are not many that can break into the Reef and steal from them, I am impressed" Kirrhys said, giving some praise to the Baroness.

"You honour me, Kell. I learnt how to from my father" Eramis answered.

"Who is your father?" Kirrhys asked.

"Do forgive me for not telling you earlier, my Kell. But Taniks, the Scarred is my father" Eramis answered and Kirrhys' head instantly shot towards the Baroness.

"Give me your sword" Kirrhys ordered and Eramis pulled one of her swords from its scabbard and presented it up to Kirrhys. He took up the sword and looked at its curved blade, and the patterns engraved into the blade. The sword was practically identical to his, except the hand guard, which was completely different. "A beautiful sword, very beautiful. May I ask why it looks so similar to mine?" Kirrhys asked and respectfully handed the sword back to the Baroness.

"In honour of your memory, after your passing Taniks became the head of our family, but I suppose you shall become to head now" Eramis answered. Kirrhys stared at the Baroness in thought before he finally registered what she finally said.

"On that note, I am honoured to meet my granddaughter" Kirrhys replied and held out a hand to the Baroness. Instead of taking his hand Eramis hugged Kirrhys who made a surprised grunt at her sudden gesture. Kirrhys held his arms out awkwardly for a few seconds before closing them around his granddaughter and gently patted her on the back as he smiled to himself. Eramis then let go of Kirrhys who did the same, the two kept staring at each other and then Eramis removed her helm.

The Baroness had charcoal skin and dark sandy hair that turned dark brown at the roots, what most surprised Kirrhys was the fact that her face was covered in white tattoos. He was currently running his eyes across the tattoos that looked remarkably similar to his in almost every aspect, and caused him to cock his head to the left.

"The tattoos are also a part of honouring your memory, everybody in our family has them" Eramis said, answering Kirrhys' unspoken question. Kirrhys nodded slowly and had had the look of unease in his eyes.

"Ah, they look far more suited in… honouring my memory. Than for what they were originally intended" Kirrhys replied. Kirrhys went silent and looked back out to the city and up to the Great Machine, he leant on the railing as he began to ponder on the fact that his children yet live. "Do forgive in my asking but do you have any children?" he asked, Eramis raised her brow in surprise at the question but appreciated how humbly he asked the question despite being Kell.

"A son, from what Archon Zari'ya not tells me you put him in charge of what remains of our Splicers" Eramis answered. Kirrhys straightened up when he realised Eramis was talking about Ziklas.

"Ziklas! He did not tell me he was my great grandson" Kirrhys replied with a surprised tone.

"He is very focused his work, in all likelihood he forgot to tell you" Eramis said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kirrhys asked.

"Two brothers and two sisters. My brothers Kadai and Elysius, they are both Kells My sisters are Grayris and Xrikys. Grayris is among the barony of Winter and Xrikys is among the barony of Kings" Eramis answered.

"Your brothers. What are their Houses?" Kirrhys asked, with an interested stare.

"New Houses that rose after the Whirlwind. Semakis is Kell of House Gears and Furanis is Kell of House Ash" Eramis answered.

"Good, good. It is good to see that Taniks continued our proud lineage" Kirrhys said aloud, meaning to think it. Kirrhys blinked in surprise when he realised what he said and looked at Eramis whom he could tell was smiling beneath her mask. "How was Taniks as a father?" he asked.

"He was a just and fair father, but he was also stern and unforgiving. Being a mercenary he was as good as a father could ever be" Eramis answered. Kirrhys noticed that Eramis sounded distant, as if deep in thought. Kirrhys heard movement behind him and saw that one of the Splicer Captains was whispering to Zari'ya.

"As long as he was a good father" Kirrhys mumbled.

"You have not asked of Euryale of Regys. Are they also not your children? Do you not want to know what has become of them?" Eramis asked. Kirrhys then suddenly straightened up and turned around to Zari'ya who was growling back to the Captain and glanced at Kirrhys when she saw him staring at her in silent question.

"High priest Ziklas has finished repairing your helmet, he has also unlocked the munitions deck" Zari'ya reported.

"Good. I shall retire to my quarters, you shall oversee any major developments" Kirrhys grumbled as he walked away from the railings and past Zari'ya, stopping and glancing back at Eramis. "You shall stay aboard your Ketch until further orders, Baroness" he growled and walked back through the airlock.

"Did I say something that caused offence?" Eramis asked, surprised at Kirrhys' sudden change of personality.

"Kirrhys had… disagreements with Regys prior to when he last saw them. Aggressive words were exchanged, Kirrhys blames himself" Zari'ya answered grimly.

* * *

It was not often the Vanguard was seen outside the Hall of Guardians. But the rumour mill was spinning, and those who had been in the Tower Watch when the Vanguard was summoned to the Speaker's chambers had spread the word. It had to do, the gossip said, with the small fleet of Ketches hovering above the Tower and the "Fallen Guardian" that held power over the House of Devils and a small portion of Winter. Many in the City as well as many Guardians were unhappy and on the verge of rioting. Were they meant to trust him? Surely not, they said. Surely he was just like the rest of the Fallen, full of hatred and jealousy for the city.

And then Executor Hideo of the New Monarchy was summoned to the chambers. As was Lakshmi-2 of the Future War Cult and Arach Jalaal of Dead Orbit. And the rumours just grew and grew.

Seven people stood equal distance apart around the circular holo-display. With his back to the view of the City stood the Speaker, the ultimate voice of the Traveller and de facto leader of the City itself. To either side stood Zavala and Ikora Rey, Hideo and Jalaal stood to Ikora's left, while to Zavala's right stood Lakshmi and Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard. All had heard the rumours about the "Fallen Guardian", and now their eyes turned to the Speaker.

"Are we sure that we can trust him?" asked Lakshmi who was the first to speak.

"From what his Ghost has told us, he is becoming distrusting of us" Zavala answered and rested his knuckles on the console. "The Devils have risen in power since he has become their Kell. An amount that could be considered dangerous but from what we understand he does not want to risk open warfare with us. If we have him focus on dangers to the city, that could help us push back the other forces in the system" he said.

The Speaker gave a simple nod. "And if a peace holds with one House, then other Fallen Houses may fall in line as well. Perhaps even an alliance." He said and there was an angry noise from Hideo.

"There won't be a lot of happy people in this City if we make peace with the Fallen. There are a lot of families who lost loved ones in the Devils recent skirmishes, and people still remember the losses we suffered in at Twilight Gap or the Battle of Six Fronts at their hands" Hideo said and spread his hands. "I desire peace as much as anyone, but there will be a lot of unrest over this" He explained.

"Unrest as far as open rebellion?" Lakshmi asked.

"I don't believe so. Not from New Monarchy, at least. We don't hold with disharmony or seek to perpetuate a war." Hideo answered sharply, the last was said with a glare to Lakshmi and the elderly Exo simply kept here serene gaze

"The Future War Cult has always been practical about the need to be ready for conflict. We don't look to fight within our walls, but to face the dangers that lurk outside them." Lakshmi answered and she turned to the Speaker. "If this Fallen is indeed no potential threat, then we can turn our weapons from him and his House, but I do council caution." She warned.

"As do we all," Jalaal agreed. "What do we know about him and his familial connections?" he asked and it was at this point that Ikora spoke up.

"The Vorshten family is apparently among the few noble families that survived the Whirlwind that destroyed their planet. Their members are spread across the Fallen Houses in high positions of power, four members being Kells and the rest being among the Barony of the Houses. Apparently they believe that we killed Kirrhys during the Great Collapse and have sworn vengeance against us" Ikora answered, several unimpressed or concerned looks were shot at the Warlock.

"You are not giving us faith in him. If his family hold positions of power among the Fallen and want us exterminated then we have little reason to trust him" Hideo grumbled.

"What about the Reef's pet Fallen? Has he given his opinion on this?" Jalaal asked.

"Variks trusts Kirrhys enough, the Queen also expresses her interest in having Kirrhys be a… potential ally" Zavala answered.

"Why would the Queen of the Reef be interested in him? She only holds us in contempt and would use Kirrhys for her own ends" Hideo barked.

"So his family hates us, and so do half the people that see him as a potential ally, doesn't mean Kirrhys hates us as well. And if he happens to be untrustworthy of us then why don't we give him reason to?" Cayde suggested.

"And what would you have us do?" Lakshmi asked as she leaned on the console.

"How about… giving him a base in the city" Cayde answered calmly, as if his answer meant nothing to the others. Silence reigned over the meeting for several moments as all present processed what he had just told them. And then voices erupted into a chaotic mess of astonishment, bewilderment, and outrage. Cayde stared at a point several inches above everyone's head, letting his gaze just stare outward past the orrery while he waited for the noise to die down. It was Lakshmi who finally quieted everyone when she put two fingers to her metal lips and made a piercing whistle that cut through the babble. Everybody looked at her, then to Cayde who was only staring at the head of the FWC. "How do you even _do_ that? You don't even have lungs," he said in bewilderment.

"Cayde!" Zavala cut in. "Explain. Do you understand what you just said?" he asked.

"The outer districts have been abandoned for… I don't know how long, and nobody's using them. So y'know why don't we let Kirrhys and his House set up some sort of base there," Cayde answered.

"Do forgive me for saying this, but nobody has talked about the fact that a _Fallen_ was brought back as a Guardian" Hideo said pressingly. "Does anyone even know why his Ghost chose him?" he asked and Cayde just scoffed and raised his hands.

"Don't ask me. I haven't the foggiest. It's not as if any of us _really_ understand why any of us were chosen by our Ghosts. And the Ghosts, if _they_ even understand it, aren't telling us either." Cayde answered as he glanced aside at his own Ghost. "No offense, buddy." He said and his Ghost just wobbled as if shrugging.

"Where is Kirrhys now?" the Speaker asked, his voice was tight with concern. Obviously worried about the fact that Kirrhys trusted them more than they trusted him.

"Somewhere around the Tower I think. We have Goliath's team keeping an eye on him" Cayde answered and began to shake his head. "Kirrhys is just as surprised as us, I mean he would be after being dead for a couple of centuries and suddenly brought back, about all of it" he said. Jalaal opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and looked thoughtful, as did the Executor. Lakshmi's face was as unreadable as only an Exo's could be. Zavala and Ikora shared a look as well.

"If the Traveler's Light raised him, it must be for a reason. Perhaps it is to give the Fallen something they've been sorely needing." The Speaker said; breaking the silence and Jalaal frowned at him.

"And what would that be?" the Arach asked.

"Hope. They have lost much, as a people. They lost their world, they lost the Traveler and they became Fallen. They need something to keep them going, to keep them from just backsliding further into hatred." The Speaker answered, his masked eyes looked up into the holographic displays above the orrery, at the white shape marking the silent God for whom he spoke. "This may be the way to forge a lasting peace." He said.

"Or he might become the nucleus of a new fight against the City," Lakshmi said and looked unabashed at her statement, even as the white-robed leader turned a reproachful glance on her. "Or if he doesn't, there are other Fallen who might do as well."

"This is all also ignoring the people here," Hideo interjected. "What this means for the Fallen is all well and good, but have any of you considered how the citizens are going to react when they find out that a Fallen has become one of the Risen?" he asked.

"There will be riots," Jalaal agreed.

"We must not forget that Guardians have already… expressed their… concern about Kirrhys. _They_ will probably riot too, and a rioting Guardian can do a lot more damage" Zavala said grimly, his face becoming dark with frown lines.

"Then Cayde's suggestion may prevent that, no one ever goes near the abandoned districts anymore. Perhaps having the Devils move further away from the city centre would prevent… hostilities," Lakshmi said. Surprised looks were shot the elderly Exo's way, seeing as nobody ever agreed to Cayde's plans.

"What if any Guardians take matters into their own hands?" Jalaal asked.

"Then Kirrhys shall deal with them, I have already sent out the order that no Guardians shall touch Kirrhys. If they do not heed that order then it is out of our hands," the Speaker answered.

"Out of our hands?!" Hideo shouted. "What if he kills Guardians? What then?" he demanded.

"But he won't, he will not risk starting a war with us. His first priority is the safety Traveler or the 'Great Machine' as the Fallen call it, going to war with us would only endanger the Traveler" the Speaker answered sternly, his usual serene calmness breaking and causing the others around the table to stare at him concernedly.

"I have heard rumours about his, if I can find the correct word, link with Crota… is this true?" Lakshmi asked. The three Vanguards sighed while the Speakers sniffed sharply, Hideo and Jalaal gave interested but also concerned stares at the elderly Exo.

"During the Great Collapse Kirrhys was able to destroy Crota's physical form and slaughtered his way to Crota's ascendant realm inside the moon. Kirrhys was defeated by Crota but not before the Hive put a fragment of his soul into Kirrhys" The Speaker answered calmly.

"And you thought it best we did not know?" Hideo asked, looking between the Speaker and the Vanguards.

"It was information that we _had_ to keep secret, we did not want to risk any fighting to occur within the Tower" Zavala answered.

"I understand your reasons, but this council was created for a _reason,_ to look out for the best interest of the City and keeping this from us is damaging that reason" Jalaal said and the Titan Vanguard sighed.

"Much of the information surrounding Kirrhys is… controversial, we were unsure whether to tell you… especially what happened when Kirrhys went on his most recent mission" Ikora commented.

"What happened?" Lakshmi asked.

"The female Fallen that has been seen in Kirrhys' quarters is his wife or 'mate'. When he found her in the reef, he apparently gave her a small portion of his light to save her life. Apparently during Kirrhys' recent mission she used the power that manifested itself as a 'storm of lightning' according to Hidden reports" Ikora answered. Everybody except the Vanguards and Lakshmi had had surprised looks on their faces, apparently this information did not even surprise the elderly Exo.

"Do beg my pardon, but… what?" Hideo spluttered.

"Are Guardians even… able to do that?" Jalaal asked.

"Kirrhys is not a regular Guardian, he was given a portion of the Traveler's lightitself," the Speaker answered.

"Has he exhibited any other unique powers?" Lakshmi asked.

"Not as of yet. Oddly enough he has not used much of his powers as of yet, we believe he shall be shown the true extent of his abilities tomorrow" Zavala answered.

"Tomorrow?" Jalaal asked.

"Tomorrow he shall be meeting with Dredgen Vale and the Shadows of Yor, they have agreed to… train Kirrhys to control the fragment of Crota" The Speaker answered.

"Where shall this…'training' take place?" Jalaal asked.

"The Cosmodrone!" a new voice proudly stated from the stairs, everybody turned their heads to the figure that was leaning against the stairs railings.

"Dredgen Vale" Lakshmi said disapprovingly and the Hunter made an upset sound.

"You say my name as if it bad thing Lakshmi" Vale said sadly.

"It depends who you ask," Hideo grumbled and the Hunter shot a glare at the Executor.

"Why are you here, Vale?" Jalaal asked and a large smile spread across the Hunters face as he folded his arms.

"Well, seeing as I am Helping Kirrhys with this Crota thing I though that I should… invite myself to this meeting since you are 'talking' about him so passionately" Vale answered.

"You should not be here Vale, this meeting is for council _members_ only!" Zavala said sternly and Vale kept smiling.

"Oh Commander! You forget that it was the Shadows who gave you the information on Kirrhys, and it would be a shame if that information happened to be released to the other Guardians" Vale answered slyly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ikora growled.

"But I would! You forget that the Shadows of Yor are our own organisation like the FWC, Dead Orbit and New Monarchy. All be it we are small but we have our ways, we deserve a place at this council as much as the rest of you!" Vale hissed. He began to slowly circle the table and clasped his arms behind his back. Everyone at the table want silent, understanding the weight of his threat and the chaos that would ensue if he fulfilled it. Once Vale made a full revolution of the table he began to walk back to the staircase, stopping before the steps and glanced back, his golden eyes piercing through everyone at the table. "It would be a shame if Kirrhys discovered that you kept his true origin from him" he made his words as silent as possible but their weight boomed across the room. Vale then turned back ahead of him and walked down the steps, gleefully whistling to himself.

Silence reigned over the meeting for several minutes before the Speaker broke it. "Everyone leave except Ikora" his words were a tight whisper, filled with anger that rarely showed itself. Everyone looked at each other in concern, not daring to say anything that may anger the4 Speaker further. They only bowed and silently left, leaving Ikora with the brooding Speaker. Once all was quiet the Speaker walked over to the window and looked up at the Traveler with questioning eyes. "Why Kirrhys?"

"My Speaker?" Ikora asked, walking over to the window and looked up at the Traveler as well, then looking to the Speaker.

"I have received a very interesting report concerning the Traveler," The Speakers voice was returning to its usual serene and calm edge.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Ikora asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong bur rather it might be something positive to do with Kirrhys for once" The Speaker chuckled. Ikora felt awkward, the Speaker rarely laughed and it sounded alien in his voice.

"Concerning… Kirrhys?" Ikora stammered, surprised that anything positive was able to come from mentioning the controversial Guardian.

"Yes, interestingly enough whenever Kirrhys has been here the Travelers light has slowly increased at his proximity" Ikora had to clear her throat at the Speakers words.

"The Traveler is increasing in light?" Ikora couldn't believe what the Speaker was saying. The Traveler's light levels were carefully monitored every second, of every hour of every day, it was rare that it has ever grown past its theta state.

"Only when Kirrhys is here. I had all reports be sent directly to me as I though over what to do about it" the Speakers voice now grew distant and thoughtful. "I was thinking of having him go to the Traveler, see what happens."

* * *

Cerys quietly listened to Kirrhys, who made quiet trills and appeared to be in extremely deep thought. The Ghost was concerned about the silent Eliksni; Kirrhys had been like this for the last ten minutes and it wasn't the good kind of silence. Sometimes, when Cerys tried to look into Kirrhys' mind, there was only this blackness that seemed to repel the Ghost. But Cerys understood that it was Crota, but he was still scared for Kirrhys, the Ghost would never know what was going on inside his head. Not knowing what was happening was dangerous when you have a Hive prince dancing around in your head.

"Your race is beautiful in a few ways, you know that Kirrhys" Cerys said, in an attempt to catch his Guardian's. Kirrhys was disrupted from his thoughts and gave a questioning grunt.

"In what way?" Kirrhys asked as he turned an eye to the Ghost.

"It's your language, It's fascinating. At its core, it seems almost simplistic, but each word carries a lot of meaning, and contextually, that meaning is shaped" Cerys answered, seemingly staring into space.

"Do you remember what I told you about looking into my head?" Kirrhys asked in a stern manner.

"Yeah… It's your place and I should respect it… sorry," the Ghost answered apologetically. They finally came to the Fear-Strikers dorm entrance; Kirrhys tapped a fist against the metal door four times and waited. After a few seconds of silence the door slid open with Umbra was standing at one side, his golden optics glowing brightly.

"Where have _you_ been?" Umbra demanded; sounding like a parent asking their child where they had been. Kirrhys cocked his head in confusion at the tone of the question and sharply inhaled.

"I needed time to think and some matters concerning my House to attend to" Kirrhys answered and ducked through the door.

"As long as you behave yourself" Umbra replied and Kirrhys looked at the Exo in confusion.

"I am going to bed, I need to rest" Kirrhys yawned and walked over to his door, and pulled open the airlock door.

"Hey… Kirrhys, listen" Umbra said, placing a hand on Kirrhys' metal arm. Kirrhys glanced back at the Hunter, noticing a small amount of concern in his voice. "Take it easy, you deserve some rest" he said, Kirrhys nodded at the Exo's words and gave a small trill.

"Of course, have a pleasant evening Umbra" Kirrhys nodded and stepped into the airlock, closing the outer airlock behind him.

Kirrhys closed his eyes as the airlock sealed behind him and the cycling process began with a series of metallic hisses and whines. Once the noises finally stopped he pushed open the inner airlock and gave a deep sigh of relax as he stepped into his room. He deactivated his mask and pulled it off his face, taking in a deep breath of ether and finally opened his eyes when he heard movement in the room. Urvez was slotting her Wire Rifles scope back into place and looked over her rifle, she unfolded the bipod and placed the rifle down onto the table and turned over to Kirrhys.

"You have been gone a while," Urvez said calmly as she got up and walked over to Kirrhys.

"I…suppose" Kirrhys sighed, relaxing as Urvez wrapped her upper arms around his neck and lower arms around his waist. Kirrhys did the same and let out a deep exhale of content. "I must apologise," Urvez looked at him in question.

"Apologise for what?" Urvez asked as she gently tightened her hold on Kirrhys.

"Being upset towards you, it was childish and I am sorry" Kirrhys answered in almost a whisper.

"You have much on your mind as of current, my love. But enough of that, you require a reward of protecting me when I had a fever" Urvez answered, slowly trailing a finger down Kirrhys' chest plate. Kirrhys then felt her move her lower hands to his rear and squeeze it, under normal circumstances Kirrhys would have more than gladly accepted her offer, but he was tired and wanted sleep.

"Do forgive me but… I am too tired for _that_ tonight, I just want rest" Kirrhys apologised, taking hold of Urvez's hands. Urvez widened her eyes in surprise but kept hold of Kirrhys.

"Oh! I-if you are not in the mood, I understand. I would not want to force myself upon you" Urvez stammered and Kirrhys began to blush.

"No! No, no. It is not that! I mean, you are amazing when it comes to the bedroom but I am just tired and I just want to talk" Kirrhys replied, blushing a shade darker.

"You know you are much cuter when you lock up" Urvez chuckled and Kirrhys let out a contemplative growl.

"I know" Kirrhys replied in a deep growl and held Urvez closer, nuzzling his snout into her neck and taking in a deep breath of her scent.

"I think it is time you got out of that armour," Urvez whispered into Kirrhys' ear, pushing herself away from him and began to unwrap Kirrhys' scarf and plopped it onto the floor. Urvez spent the next few minutes removing Kirrhys' armour and accoutrements, Kirrhys said he would help but Urvez insisted that she do it as a thank you for watching over her.

"I can take my under armour off!" Kirrhys insisted.

"I never said you could not" Urvez replied as Kirrhys stripped naked and dropped his under armour to the floor. He then removed his lower arms and placed them next to Urvez's Wire Rifle. "Come," she whispered, taking Kirrhys by his metal hand and pulling him towards the bed. Urvez lay on her back and waited as Kirrhys shuffled in next to her, she then snuggled next to Kirrhys, nuzzling Kirrhys' neck and wrapping her right arms around his waist and chest.

"Urvez…" Kirrhys growled, it was a growl that demanded answer and Urvez looked up at Kirrhys and saw question and conflict in his eyes, "…am I a good man?" he asked. Urvez was taken aback from the question, never before had Kirrhys asked this question.

"Of course you are a good man," Urvez answered.

"I do not feel like a good man, I mean… was I ever a good man? I launched crusades against the Darkness in the Great Machine's name and all I brought upon our people was destruction, our planet is lost, my brother is…" Kirrhys said painfully. He moved his metal hand to the pendant with his brother's name on it and clamped his eyes shut as he fought back tears. "I was my fault that the Whirlwind decimated our race… and I see that every time I look at those that survived" he said. Urvez sat up and held Kirrhys in her arms, stroking Kirrhys' head reassuringly.

"You are a good man Kirrhys. You are a honourable and noble Kell; you have always shown the hand of compassion to those that you believe deserve it. Those are the traits of a good man, even a great man," Urvez whispered into Kirrhys' ear.

"I have never felt like a good nor great man," Kirrhys grumbled, taking hold one of Urvez's arms.

"You are one of the two greatest men I have ever known. The first became my Kell and the second, became my sun and stars" Urvez replied. She ran a hand through Kirrhys' hair and began to hum a both relaxing and sad song. She felt Kirrhys relax in her arms, after a few minutes his breathing deepened as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Kirrhys"


	22. Noise complaints

The nightmare had _changed._

_Blood soaked the walls of the temple, giving off an abattoir stink. It was copper and old iron tanging the tongue, and something else, just beyond Kirrhys’ reach…._

_Silence as deafening as an atomic storm, filled the pantheon devoted to the Great Machine. Kirrhys thought he was alone. Then in the distance, a span that seemed impossibly long for the small temple, he saw him._

_Chelchis was fighting an ascendant Hive._

_And he was losing._

_Lightning thrashed around his shock hammer, streaking from its head and roiling down the haft. It coursed over Chelchis’ armour in a rippling wave, but was curiously quiescent. The Hive was indistinct, the edges of its reality blurred into a tenebrous void of clawed tendrils and raw malice._

_Kirrhys was running noiselessly, crossing what felt like kilometres, when the thunder came. It was distant at first; it built as a tremor until eventually it shook the heavens and sound rushed back in a cacophonous crescendo._

_Through the conceit of hallucination, Kirrhys finally reached Chelchis in time to see him smite the Hive down. Lightning arcs blasted its repugnant form until its grasp on the material realm slipped utterly and it was claimed back by its ascendant realm._

_The feat had taken its toll. Chelchis was hurt. Breath wheezed in and out of his lungs, ether hissed through the cracks in his mask and his internal organs were failing, each one slowly dying. Armour, rent and torn in dozens of places, hung slack like shed skin about to fall and crack away._

_“Stand with me brother…” Chelchis’ voice was like gravel scraped over rock. There was the faintest gurgle of blood in the back of his throat._

_He held out a trembling hand._

_“Stand with me…”_

_Kirrhys went to reach for him when the feeling of something powerful approaching and a deep throbbing resonate through the back of his skull. Kirrhys fought back the urge to fall to his knees as he took Chelchis’ hand and pulled his brothers arm around his shoulders._

_“The Great machine…. It is gone” Chelchis’ voice was now filled with despair as his head hung low. It pained Kirrhys to see his brother this way, defeated and lost._

_“I know….” Kirrhys whispered, the throbbing had become more intense and the two were now struggling to stand._

_“How can we come back… from this?” the question resonated throughout Kirrhys’ mind. Their planet had fallen, and the Houses had been decimated, the Great Machine had forsaken them. They would have to abandon their home world and become a nomadic race._

_“You don’t” a voice Kirrhys knew all too well boomed, its anger and malice causing his blood to freeze._

_The next thing Kirrhys felt was pain as he was flung against the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. He let out a gasp of pain as chunks of rock and spikes of metal punched through his armour and into his back. He was pinned to the wall by a cloud of darkness pinned his arms and legs to the wall. Kirrhys tried to speak but his words came out as strained grunts as the darkness tightened around his throat._

_The flap of wings was audible as a figure emerged from the darkness. Its dark red membranous wings were torn and tattered from millennia if not billions of years of combat. The wings folded up and closed around it, forming something that was not too similar to robes. It also wore crimson robes that signified its status among the Hive as their King. Unlike most Hive, the figures head had two large horns that sat either side of its chitin-like helmet, upon closer inspection Kirrhys realised that the helmet was its head. In its left hand it held a large sword that Kirrhys was all too familiar with._

_“Or….yx” the words were just barely audible from Kirrhys’ mouth as Oryx held up his hand and the shadows pressed down harder in Kirrhys._

_Chelchis was still sprawled out on the floor, blood leaking through his mask and the deep gouges in his armour as he went to reach for his arc hammer. Oryx looked down at the broken Kell and slowly walked over to Chelchis, kicking away his arc hammer and slowly crushed Chelchis’ hand under an armoured foot. Chelchis groaned weakly in pain as the bones in his fingers and hand were crushed and snapped._

_Kirrhys grunted in anger as he fought against the bonds holding him, it was as if the strongest force in the universe was pinning him in place. Oryx’s gaze snapped from the dying Chelchis to Kirrhys and walked over to Kirrhys with the look of triumph in his emerald eyes. Kirrhys roared in anger as he tried to move his arms to reach for his swords, Oryx silenced him with a hiss._

_“You have been such a nuisance ‘Kell of light’. You took something I hold dear from me, now I shall take everything from you” Oryx hissed._

_“I wi-“ Kirrhys was cut off as Oryx shushed him and brought up a finger in front of his mouth._

_“To you, the flesh crafted puppet of a dying God, I give you the holiest gift of all….” Oryx whispered. He brought up his hand and touched Kirrhys’ throat with a single claw, shadows began to drip off the finger as an intense pain filled Kirrhys’ throat and he began to struggle to draw breath. “Siiiiiiillleeence”._

_Kirrhys tried to speak but it was as if someone had removed his vocal chords, he tired screaming at the top of his lungs, but nothing emerged from his throat._

_“Hehehahahahah!” Oryx laughed proudly as Kirrhys kept silently screaming and raging against his bonds. “Now watch…. As I take the one you love the most from you.”_

_Oryx walked slowly over to Chelchis, kicking him onto his back. Chelchis groaned in pain as the strength of the kick broke his ribs, causing them to splinter into one of his lungs and he began struggling to draw breath. Oryx picked up Chelchis by the neck in one hand, while flipping his sword around into reverse grip in the other. He held the sword above Chelchis’ chest, preparing to stab him through his hearts._

_Time slowed down for Kirrhys as Chelchis looked at him and reached for him with a trembling hand._

_Tears ran down Kirrhys’ cheeks as he felt his brother give a weak smile under his mask. He tried to scream and nothing emerged from his mouth, the words that came out from Chelchis’ were weak and just barely audible._

_“I love you, little brother…”_

_The blade came down._

_Then only one thought pierced Kirrhys’ mind as despair overwhelmed him._

_“Noooooooo!”_

_The wall and ground around Kirrhys gave way beneath him and he fell… The temple bled away, replaced by darkness and the sensation of crippling cold against his face. His skin was burning alive with cold. The pain was intense, burning at every muscle of his body._

_When he blinked he was chained to a stone slab in a dark chamber, Hive Wizards surrounded him, they held armour plates that were spiked and hooked in the inside. He tried to scream but his tongue had been removed. He tried to move but his arms and legs were impaled upon spikes at every joint, he realised this was when Chelchis was turned into a wraith. The Wizards closed in around him, pushing each armour plate onto his body, their spikes and hooks digging into his flesh and ripping through his muscles. The pain was almost unbearable as another Wizard came over him, wielding a knife like piece of glowing green crystal. Slowly but surely the Wizard drove the crystal into his chest and a dark energy began coursing through Kirrhys’ body, turning his veins black and eyes malachite green._

_Utter blackness swallowed him._

_Then nothing. No cold, no pain. Merely silence and the absence of being._

_A slash of red, the rancid whiff of decay in his nostrils. Chelchis’ face flashed before him, bloody and gaunt, half rotten away._

_His ghastly eyes were shut; his ruined mouth pinched as if stapled._

_Then his dead brothers eyes, flicked open, revealing hollow sockets. His mouth gaped, as if the muscles holding it shut were abruptly cut. Chelchis’ voice emanated from the gloom, assailing Kirrhys from everywhere at once, yet his ragged lips did not move._

_“Why did you let me die?”_

* * *

 

Kirrhys jerked awake. Cold sweat veneered his face as he shot up, his breath ragged and heavy, his hearts spasming in his chest. Blinking, he caught fragments of his surroundings through his panicked eyes. Kirrhys could feel his second heart pulsating loudly in he chest, throbbing in his head and sending him into a state of battle readiness. He began to slow his breathing as he fought his body back into equilibrium again. It was only them when he realised where he was.

Kirrhys sighed in relief when he realised he was in his room; he looked over to Urvez who was fast asleep. The cool darkness of his room brushing against his skin relaxed him, he shifted and sat at the edge of the bed and gave a raspy sigh.

“Chelchis….” Kirrhys whispered as he rested his head in his hands. An overwhelming sense of sadness overcame him as he thought on the nightmare. Perhaps it was his fault that Chelchis died, maybe all what happened to him with Crota was justly deserved. Kirrhys didn’t know any more. What was right? What was wrong? Perhaps he deserved to be punished for all he had done? When Kirrhys finally spoke again it was just barely a whisper “…I am so sorry, it is all my fault.”

The silence was broken when the hushed voice of Cerys spoke out. “You don’t need to beat yourself up about what happened to him.”

Kirrhys looked up when he heard the Ghosts words, Cerys was floating in front of him, his amber eye filled with some form of sadness and self loathing. He growled his reply, “and what would you know about that?”

“Even though you don’t like me doing it, I could practically hear your memories calling out in pain as you slept. And honestly… I don’t care what you did before you died, you protected the Traveler with all you had and you died for it. You’re my Guardian, the Traveler chose you for a reason and I don’t care what you are. Even though inside you believe you don’t deserve all this, I still care for you and I will be with you whatever your choices may be” Kirrhys smiled at the Ghosts comforting words, he did not expect it to care so deeply for him, it was a pleasant surprise.

“Maybe you are right… little light” Kirrhys chuckled.

“What is it with people calling me little?” Cerys asked, causing Kirrhys to chuckle.

“The time?” Kirrhys asked as he stretched his body, his joints cracking slightly as he stood up.

“Seven in the morning” the Ghost answered, Kirrhys did not know whether that was early or late but he did not want to ask.

“I need to wash” Kirrhys grunted as he walked into the bathroom, approaching the sink and looking into the mirror. Kirrhys spent some time staring at himself and the scarring that covered his face and body, finally looking at his technic right arm. He sighed as he looked down at the arm and closed the hand into a fist, listening to it clink and whirr silently.

“Can that come off?” Cerys asked as he floated next to Kirrhys.

“Even my people need to wash from time to time, of course our technic limbs can come off!” Kirrhys sighed as if the question was painfully obvious. He pressed a small catch on the inside of the socket, the arm hissed loudly as it unlocked from the socket and Kirrhys placed the arm into the sink. Kirrhys looked back to Cerys, as the Ghost seemed to be staring into space. “Some privacy is required.”

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll be doing…. Things” Cerys answered after a few seconds and disappeared in a small flash of light.

Kirrhys exhaled heavily as he opened the shower cubicle door and stepped inside, he pressed the button for hot water. He gave a pleased sigh as the hot water began to rush over his body; he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his forearm on the wall, allowing the hot water to rush down onto his head. For a few minutes he stood like that, allowing the blissful fleeing of warm water against his skin to overwhelm him and he gave a delighted sigh.

Kirrhys’ world of bliss was suddenly broken when a large hand caressed his rear, causing him to squeak in surprise as two sets of arms wrapped around him. Kirrhys locked up, only relaxing once he heard a seductive voice whisper into his ear.

“Good morning” Urvez whispered as she used her height to poke her head over his shoulder. Kirrhys didn’t even have time to reply as Urvez began to run each of her hands across his body in a slow and sensual manner. Kirrhys let out a pleasured exhale and Urvez let out a naughty giggle at his reaction.

“Mor-morn-” Kirrhys was not able to finish his reply as Urvez began to gently run her claws against his skin, causing him to shudder in her arms. Urvez gave Kirrhys a small lick on his neck and then a small nibble, causing him to give a small moan of pleasure.

“You are so adorable when you are like this” Urvez whispered as her lower arms moved from Kirrhys’ abs to his slowly growing member. “It is my mating season, and I am wanting.”

Kirrhys let out a small moan as Urvez took his member in one hand and his sack in another, slowly fondling both. Urvez could practically feel Kirrhys melt in her arms as she fondled his balls and stroked his growing member in long, sensual strokes. She giggled as Kirrhys’ breathing became heavy as she continued with her naughty and sensual touches.

After a few seconds Kirrhys’ member had grown to its full length and Urvez continued with her long, sensual strokes. Urvez looked down, blushing and her slit instinctively moistened as she took in the full view of his erection. It was grey coloured like his leathery skin and had a thick, slightly pointed head and running across all twelve inches of its surface were tiny bumps ridges. Urvez then traced her thumb around the swollen head of his cock, causing Kirrhys to vocalise the attention with a pleasured growl.

“Ur-Urvez” Kirrhys moaned as she slowed down on her strokes and took in the feel of his rougher skin and the little ridges and bumps that encompassed much of the cock. Her other hand kept gently fondling his sack, causing Kirrhys to shudder with pleasure and another naughty giggle to emanate from Urvez.

“You enjoy my handiwork?” Urvez whispered sensually into Kirrhys’ ear as she gave his shaft a small squeeze, receiving another moan from Kirrhys. Urvez had to admit, seeing Kirrhys so submissive always made her moist.

“Y- yes, ke- keep go- going…. please” Kirrhys’ words just barely came out, sounding more akin to wanting moans. Kirrhys then felt Urvez let go and he opened his eyes in confusion, his pleasure not yet sated. Kirrhys let out a surprised squeak as Urvez dominantly pushed him against the shower wall, pinning his one remaining arm up above his head. She loomed over him, using her height to further assert her dominance. Kirrhys gulped when he looked into Urvez’s eyes and saw only desire and dominance. Her lower hands then took hold of his twitching member and Kirrhys let out another squeak as she continued in her fondling of his sack and long, slow strokes of his shaft. She used her upper hands to gently run her claws across his chest, causing him to moan even more pleasurably.

“Your scars… you look so handsome” Urvez whispered into Kirrhys’ ear. He let out moan at the fact that he could not touch her body, but he liked it when Urvez was dominant.

“Yo-you look so… stu- stunning with y- yours” Kirrhys replied through heavy breaths as he opened his eyes and looked at Urvez. To him it was as if he had only just seen her for the first time in millennia. Her body was perfectly muscled in every area; in certain areas she was voluptuous and in others it was the perfect muscle ratio and Kirrhys loved that about her.

Urvez gave a sultry chuckle at Kirrhys’ and gave a small lick to his neck, followed by a small nibble. Urvez took in a deep breath of Kirrhys’ scent, smelling the pheromones that he was releasing caused her to moisten even more and let out a pleasured moan.

To Kirrhys’ surprise Urvez let go, causing him to look at her in confusion but the confusion was sated when a submissive mating trill escaped her vocals. A dark spark flashed through Kirrhys’ eyes as he grabbed Urvez by the shoulder and pushed her against the wall. A low growl emanated deep in his throat as he pulled Urvez’s right leg up over his shoulder. His eyes met her as if he was looking at his most treasured prize, and his jaw parted to form a sinister grin.

Kirrhys looked down, rubbing his thick grey member between her wet folds that leaked fluid onto him… yearnful for him… _ready_ for him. She let out a deep-seated growl and Kirrhys responded in kind as he continued rubbing against Urvez’s wet and wanting folds. Urvez growled deeper as Kirrhys ground harder against her, The wanting growls becoming more primal as she took in deep breaths of Kirrhys’ pheromones. Kirrhys took a deep breath of the pheromones that Urvez was releasing, and let out a deep growl of pleasure at them.

Kirrhys slowed down on his rubbing and looked down, He pushed the bobbing grey head gently up against her lips, not penetrating her yet but getting the head nice and wet for its push. Urvez let out a lusty filled growl at Kirrhys’ teasing and placed one of her arms around Kirrhys’ neck and the rest against the wall to support herself. Kirrhys let out a pleased growl as Urvez’s claws tightened around his shoulder.

Kirrhys braced his hand on her thigh and pushed the head against the hole again firmly. It pressed against Urvez’s lips with a slight wet squelch as the lips parted to accept the intruder beginning to sink into her depths. Finally, with a wet pop the thick head slid inside the warm vagina with success. She grunted at first penetration as she felt the bulbous cockhead pushing aside her lips and sinking inside of her.

Kirrhys looked down at his organ sinking into Urvez’s nethers. The feeling of the moist, tight hole was delicious on his hardened penis. He saw that only an inch or two had been achieved, and that he still had another ten inches of hard pole to feed into her mating hole. She also felt the tiny buds along the sides of the shaft and how these brushed the inner walls of her vagina. Her walls clamped down on the thick alien intruder, massaging it, causing Kirrhys to hiss and let out a growl in pleasure. He dug his claws into her thigh and continued pushing, his penis sliding inch after excruciating inch up into the squeezing hole of her pussy. Urvez let out a primal growl at Kirrhys’ teasing and he felt her claws dig into his shoulder and hearing her claws dig into the tiles of the wall, causing them to crack.

Finally, teasing cast aside, Kirrhys began to pummel her tight pussy, hissing and grunting his pleasure as he did. He pulled out completely until only the head and an inch were lodged inside her and then slammed in, sending his pillar completely up inside like a battering ram. She wailed and roared in wonderful pleasure as Kirrhys gripped her thigh, rutting into her form with full force. Kirrhys growled a primal growl as he kept up with his merciless assault on Urvez’s nethers.

Kirrhys pulled out of her depths momentarily with a slurp, causing him to hiss and her to gasp in pleasure. He grabbed a hold of her by the hips and pulled her closer to him until his glistening granite coloured cockhead pressed against the lips of her pussy. She looked at him in lust filled desire as she moaned loudly in pleasure and instinctively bucked her hips up as he thrust in. Neither of them could think at this current moment, their heads were both swimming with desire and sexual pheromones, their roars of pleasure reverberating through the walls as they both worked harder and harder.

After another dozen heavy thrusts, Kirrhys suddenly stopped and pulled both of her legs around his waist. Urvez then yelped in surprise as he gripped her by the buttocks, hoisting her up into the air with her legs still wrapped around him and his cock still inside her pussy. He carried her and rather roughly slammed her against the shower wall, cracking more tiles in the wall. She grunted in surprise as he braced her against the wall, forcing her to grab on to his shoulders to support herself.

With him standing up, bracing Urvez against the wall, and her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, Kirrhys began to hammer away at her pussy as fast as he possibly could now.

Urvez howled in primal pleasure, her claws digging into Kirrhys’ granite grey skin, drawing small amount of blood, her heels digging into his buttocks. She then bit Kirrhys in the shoulder, receiving a pained but pleasured roar from Kirrhys.

With every huge slam into Urvez, Kirrhys’ cockhead embedded so deep within her canal battered at the entrance to her womb, bringing a roar from her every time he did. In between the heavy thrusts, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His amber eyes were wide open and alight with a savagery that both frightened and aroused her. Kirrhys was clenching his muscles and hissing, indicating that he was swiftly approaching his climax.

As if on queue, Urvez moaned with ecstasy as she felt her impending orgasm coming upon her before his. His pelvis rubbed against her clit with every deep in-stroke of his cock, heightening her pleasure greatly.

Finally, she couldn't take anymore. As his cock continued to pound her, her orgasm exploded through her. She cried out loud and squeezed his waist tightly as pleasure radiated through her loins. Her pussy began to squirt juices over his granite-grey cock and it began to clench down tightly on his cock as her orgasm washed through her.

Her pussy's natural stimulations were enough to finally set Kirrhys off after her. He barred his mandibles and let out a throaty roar, burying his cock all the way in to her to the womb. His heavy balls tightened and he pressed his body firmly against her and the wall as his semen rushed up his shaft and exploded into her womb. With the first spurt into her depths, Urvez’s eyes flew open and she gasped and instinctively jerked her pelvis, her pussy milking the thick cum out of him by tightening on his cock harder. His hot seed filled her up in several explosive spurts, sloshing up into her womb and bathing the inner walls of her pussy. The two Eliksni roared in pleasure as they reached the apex of their climaxes, their claws digging deep in one another’s skin. Urvez bit into Kirrhys’ shoulder and Kirrhys bit into hers, both of them stifling roars as they did.

Finally, the two Eliksni finally come down from their climaxes now relaxing their grips with their claws and teeth. Water washed the blood down from the small claw wounds across Kirrhys’ back and the bite wound on his neck. He slowly pulled his cock out from Urvez, causing her to gently moan in reply. She finally unwrapped her legs from around Kirrhys’ hips and slowly placed her feet onto the shower floor.

The two kept embracing each other as they panted heavily; both of their lusts had been sated, they were happy. Urvez nudges Kirrhys’ face with hers, causing him to reply in kind. They both purred deeply, the deep sounds resonating throughout the shower cubicle. Urvez began to slowly rub Kirrhys with her arms and he relaxed in them, causing her to chuckle deeply.

“You know I shall be pregnant because of this” Urvez panted as she leant against the wall. Kirrhys looked up at Urvez and saw she had a pleasured and sated look in her eyes.

“I know, you did not seem to want me to pull out” Kirrhys replied with a pant. Urvez merely held Kirrhys, a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes.

“You do not seem upset by that fact,” Urvez whispered. Kirrhys only contemplated those words; in reality he did not mind that Urvez was now in most likelihood, pregnant. Perhaps it made him happy that he might be a father once again; him and Urvez raising pups once again gave him a feeling of content.

“Why should I be? You always said you wanted more pups at one point,” Kirrhys answered with a chuckle.

“That I did” Urvez chuckled, the two chuckled at the memory for a few seconds before their deep resonant purring filled the shower cubicle once again. They nudged their heads together and purred happily as the continued to gently hold each other, letting the warm water form the shower rush over them.

“We need to properly wash” Kirrhys whispered. Urvez gave Kirrhys a slow nod and they let go of each other and began to properly wash themselves.

* * *

 

Cayde-6 was currently looking over the patrol reports from the Cosmodrone, he never actually read the report, he only pretended that he actually was to make sure that Zavala didn’t tell him off. He sighed, thought he had no breath to expel from his body, nor did his torso heave. It was affectation, a piece of extant behaviour that existed from a time before he was an Exo. Thinking about that made him think about the fact that Kirrhys’ actually remembered everything from before he died but a part of the Vanguard felt sorry for the Eliksni. Whenever he looked into Kirrhys' eyes he always saw a sad and melancholic look of a broken man .Cayde thought that Kirrhys was lucky to keep his memories... Perhaps it was because his brain was different to the rest of the Guardians…. or maybe it was because he was a part of the Traveler itself. Cayde sighed at that fact; Kirrhys was both controversial and complicated and it made his circuits hurt.

“Cayde” the voice of Ikora calmly said, the Exo looked up from the report to the Warlock. “You are doing _it_ again,” that statement caused Cayde to look down at his and realise he had been drumming his fingers rather loudly against the Vanguard table.

“Sorry Ikora, I was… thinking” Cayde mumbled as he placed the report down on the table and sighed.

“You? Thinking? That’s dangerous for you Cayde” Ikora said calmly, Cayde looked up at the Warlock in surprise and made an upset sound.

“Ikora! Was that you making a joke?” Cayde asked and took a step back from the table, surprised by the fact that the Warlock had made a joke so calmly. “Damn... I’m impressed”.

“Impressing you will be the easiest thing I do all day” Ikora replied with a slight smile.

“Well I’m the only one that can _actually_ make jokes around here, Ikora. Someone’s got to, who would the funny one be otherwise?” Cayde asked as he leant on the table.

“Someone who can actually do their job” Ikora answered as she kept her gaze locked onto the report she was reading.

“Like Zavala? Compared to him, my jokes are mediocre!” Cayde sarcastically stated, receiving an irritated eye from the Titan.

“Cayde…” Zavala growled and the Exo instantly began to sarcastically laugh, filling the usually quiet Vanguard hall.

“Man! You are too funny Zavala, I might go out of business if you continue” Cayde ignored what the Titan had said and Zavala growled again.

“Cayde!”

“Anyway, I think that maybe I should lighten the mood more often. Having Zavala smile more than once a year would be cool” Cayde continued on with his ramblings, ignoring Zavala completely.

“CAYDE!” the Zavala shouted, causing the Exo to go quiet and place a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah?” Cayde whispered as he looked at the angry Titan.

“Now that you have stopped, there have been several complaints about noise com-“

“About Kirrhys?” Cayde asked casually, cutting of Zavala.

“How did you know?” Zavala asked, surprise as how fast the Exo had cut him off.

“The only complaints we get now are about Kirrhys. But anyway, why should I be concerned again?” Cayde asked. He knew what was coming and genuinely wanted no part of it.

“Since, out of the three of us… you are the more friendly to him. Also, the noises that were heard were… loud to say the least. The entire level heard him,” Zavala answered.

“So I have to go down to him?” Cayde asked, feeling the shimmer of hope rush through him as the prospect of not reading through patrol reports.

“Yes Cayde” Zavala sighed. The Hunter then raised his hands in the air and made a whooping sound, causing Zavala to sigh and Ikora to smile.

“Just sayin’ here people. I swear it’s like I’m the only person that does anything around here,” Cayde said before he walked off.

Ikora and Zavala stared at Cayde as he left, when he finally disappeared from view they then stared at each other with surprised looks.

“Did… he just say that?” Ikora asked.

“Yes… he did” Zavala grumbled.

Cayde hummed loudly to himself as he waited patiently for the elevator to finally reach the floor Kirrhys was on. The Hunter contemplated what noises had exactly been made, but he didn’t really want to know. As long as it got him away from the Vanguard hall as reason enough.

“I wonder what everybody is exactly complaining about” Cayde muttered as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. He walked through the corridor, still musing to himself on what Kirrhys could have actually been doing to make so many noise complaints.

Cayde finally came to the right door; at first he checked whether it was in fact the correct door but finally sighed in relief when he saw _Fear-strikers_ written on the door. He rapped his fist against the door a few times and patiently waited as he ever so faintly heard movement from inside. The door finally slid open and Cayde had to look up to the large grumpy Exo that greeted him.

“Sup” Cayde said, giving a small wave to Goliath who stood silent with his arms folded. Compared to Goliath, Cayde looked small, well it was mostly because the Titan stood at around six foot eight, which was just above average height for Titans.

“Morning Cayde” Goliath grumbled in his usually deep and gravelly voice. “What is it?”

“Got a few complaints about the noise this morning. Zavala sent me down to have a little _chat_ about it with Kirrhys” Cayde answered.

“Oh, _that_ , sure thing” Goliath nodded slowly as he said it. Cayde was suspicious to what the Titan was referring to but in the back of his mind he had somewhat of an idea.

“Hey Cayde!” a rather angry voice shouted form down the hall; the Hunter turned his head to a rather angry looking Human Warlock, wearing dark blue robes who was storming over to him.

“Sup buddy, what is it?” Cayde asked as he leant on the wall to address the Warlock.

“Can you just tell that Fallen to keep it down! I mean it’s seven in the morning! C’mon, I don’t wanna have to wake up to that!” the Warlock sternly said. Cayde nodded slowly, ignoring most of what the Warlock said to him. In reality, Cayde was gathering that Kirrhys had sex and a mental image entered his mind, causing him to shiver.

“I’m gonna talk to him now. Don’t get your panties in a twist all right, he was just doing what comes natural” Cayde replied.

“Natural?! Practically everyone on the level could hear him Cayde. Everyone!” the Warlock groaned pressing his palms against his forehead. “Nobody wants to hear that in the morning.”

“I don’t want the details! I’m already getting a mental picture that I seriously don’t want” Cayde sighed.

“Just tell him not to do it again Cayde!” the Warlock called out as he began to walk down the hall.

_God I really did not want that mental image of Kirrhys in my head._ Cayde thought as he turned back to Goliath who was looking at the Warlock.

“Soooooo” Cayde mumbled slowly as he tapped his thumbs together.

“Kirrhys is in his room” Goliath growled and gestured towards Kirrhys’ room with a shake of his head.

“Thanks man” Cayde smiled and patted the Titan on the shoulder as he entered to dorm.

“Cayde” Goliath grumbled slowly, the Vanguard stopped and slowly spun around on his heels.

“Yeah?” Cayde asked.

“Take it easy on Kirrhys, Umbra said that he seemed… troubled when he came in last night,” Goliath warned.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to take Kirrhys up to that ramen place I like and we’ll have a talk up there” Cayde answered reassuringly. He pulled the airlock open and stepped in, turning back to Goliath before he closed the door. “Whenever have you known me to be bad with words?”

“...Venus...” was the only audible word that Goliath growled.

“Hey! I did perfect on Venus, totally not my fault!” Cayde retorted and pointed at the Titan.

“I got my arm shot off because you mixed up a few words in Fallen, Cayde! It was most definitely your fault!” Goliath barked. The two Exo’s stood in silence for a few seconds before Cayde broke it.

“What were we talking about?” the question caused Goliath to sigh heavily.

“Just go speak with Kirrhys...” Goliath groaned and marched back into his room.

“Love you too buddy!” Cayde called out before closing the airlock behind him. He waited a few seconds as the airlock sealed and pressurized behind Cayde. The inner airlock unlocked with a shrill bleep. He opened the airlock a crack and then knocked on it, revealing his presence to Kirrhys.

“Yes? Who is it?” the voice of Kirrhys asked from in the room.

“Hey, it’s Cayde. If you’re decent I’m coming in” Cayde answered and stepped into the room.

Kirrhys was sitting at the corner of his bed, closing the clasps of his vambraces as he put on the last of his armour. Urvez was sitting adjacent to Kirrhys on the same corner of the bed, fitting her greave into her left shin. Kirrhys looked up to Cayde with his outer eyes while focusing on his vambrace with his inner ones.

“Hello Cayde” Kirrhys grumbled.

“Yeah... hey, we’ve gotta talk…” Cayde began as he pulled the chair out from the table next to him, spun it around and straddled it. “There have been uh… a few noise complaints”. Kirrhys’ eyes widened in surprise and he laced his fingers together and rested his upper arms elbows in his knees.

“I was having an… educational time with Urvez” Kirrhys answered reaching around to Urvez and pulling her over to him. She let out a deep purr and nudged her head against his, they both looked extremely happy as if they were would proud of each other for something.

“Yeah! I mean I would think having someone you love come back to you after a long time is… something” Cayde replied gently.

“And having sex” Cayde leant back in the chair at Kirrhys’ words; he made the sound of clearing his throat and stifled a laugh.

“You had sex?” Cayde was completely dumbfounded by Kirrhys’ bluntness on the subject. Cayde’s Ghost suddenly appeared in a small shimmer of light and added its opinion to the conversation.

“Well, that would be what the noises were about” the Ghost said calmly. Cayde then shushed the Ghost and looked back at Kirrhys for the answer, who only answered with a slow nod.

Cayde gave an impressed nod, “so… did you have protection?” the Hunter asked.

Kirrhys looked confused for a few seconds before he finally answered. “My weapons were in my room”.

"His weapons were in his room” Cayde repeated to his Ghost, in disbelief.

“I do now see how we may have created some noise and I apologize sincerely for any inconvenience caused” Kirrhys said with a small bow.

“Oh! I mean if you try to be more quiet next time” Cayde said embarrassingly, if he could blush he probably would be.

“Urvez and me will not be mating again…. for some time” Kirrhys smiled and nudged heads with Urvez. Cayde heard Kirrhys whisper something in Eliksni and Urvez chuckled at his words. Cayde finally caught on to what Kirrhys was referring to when he slowly ran one of his hands across her stomach; she held his hand there with one of her own. Cayde sat there for a few seconds, slightly confused of what was happening before realisation dawned on him.

“Oh... oh! OH! Wow I-I uh… congratulations I suppose” Cayde muttered, unable to find his words at the surprising news.

“Is there anything else you need?” Kirrhys asked and looked back at the Vanguard.

“Yeah, I need to have a private talk with you” Cayde replied, getting up from the chair and pushing it back under the table. His attention was taken away from Kirrhys when he noticed the peculiar looking Wire rifle resting on it. The rifle had a longer barrel and longer scope than other Wire rifles, quite an interesting modification. Cayde wondered if it meant the rifle could shoot at longer distances and keep its accuracy.

“We can talk outside if you want” Kirrhys suggested, the Vanguard snapped his head and attention back to him.

“I know a spicy ramen place that we can go to, don’t worry I’m buyin’ if you’re hungry” Cayde replied.

“What is… ramen?” Kirrhys asked with genuine interest.

“You don’t know what ramen is?! Man, Umbra still has a lot to teach you” Cayde said in disbelief.

“I-I mean I am slightly hungry and I have yet to taste more human food,” Kirrhys mumbled.

“Great! It’s sorted! You my friend are going to see the highlights of human cuisine,” Cayde stated proudly.

“If you insist,” Kirrhys sighed. Cayde then heard him say something in Eliksni to Urvez once again and the female Eliksni gave a single nod in reply. Kirrhys got up from the bed, reattaching his mask and activating it. “I can come with you now”.

“Good!” Cayde stated as he walked over to Kirrhys and patted him on the back. “I am going to show you what you have been missing!”

 

* * *

 

Two Barons sat silently in the Skiff; their bright blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark interior of the ship. The first and much larger Baron shifted on the metal bench, he gave an inscrutable look to the smaller Baron sitting opposite. The second and much smaller Baron sat stoic and silent, his four eyes gleaming with self-confidence.

Even thought the smaller Eliksni had never been within arms distance of the Elder, never had he remembered being so close in all his life. Close enough in fact that he could see the distinguishing features he had from the other Barons, which was rare among Fallen. He didn’t really know the explanation to this phenomenon. But he had noticed that only the Elders, those who actually had lived on their home world, had small differences in their appearance. He did not refer to their armour, adornments and weaponry, but to their actual physical forms. All the rest were physically identical. The Old Baron was marginally taller than other Barons and thinner, less muscled but just barely. With longer arms and sharper, lither claws. His two remaining eyes were larger than average, and closer to white in colour than the standard blue. His armour was traditional, polished and damage free at all times, and sported the vibrant red of House Devils. In addition, he wore a heavy, black sash and loincloth of unknown origin.

The silent stare was broken when the boarding hatch to the Skiff opened and the young Baroness stepped inside. She wore the battle-scarred cloak of her predecessor and father; she swore the modified armour of a Captain, apparently preferring its lightness to the bulkiness of Barons armour. She closed the boarding hatch behind her and sat some distance away from the two other Barons.

“So…” the small Baron began with a gravelly and slick voice, “…now that we are all in attendance we shall begin”.

“Why are we here Retkes?” the Baroness asked, throwing away pleasantries to ascertain the point of the secret meeting.

“You, Baroness Efepen are here because you doubt the Kell’s rule. Wyrek helped me with that little coup” Retkes answered calmly.

“But it failed, he was not much help” Efepen growled, instead of growling back, Retkes only chuckled.

“He gave those Captains the access codes to the command deck, he helped enough. Anyway, that little… incident was to test the Kells mettle” Retkes replied.

“His worth was proven, he dealt with it as a Kell should” Wyrek muttered, his grip on his shock spear tightening as he felt splinters of guilt enter is mind. He was working against his oldest friend who had placed his complete trust in him… but Kirrhys was more than a friend to him. They shared a secret that would mean shame and dishonour to them both… the love that they shared, it was deeper than any other. And Wyrek was going to betray to one person most important to him in his life... he didn't want to, he loved Kirrhys too much. Retkes had discovered the secret and was using it against the old Baron, forcing him to betray Kirrhys, and that fact ate away at the old Baron like a cancer.

“So then why are we here? If we all truly trusted the Kell then why this conversation occurring?” Efepen demanded.

“I have the triplets under my thumb, they will listen to my orders. The Kell only has Skagrosk and Tavrys who are loyal to him,” Retkes confidently answered.

“What about those Kings?” Efepen demanded.

“Oh, please. They have no Ketches of their own and they are outcasts from their own House no less, they will not put up that much resistance” Retkes answered.

“We are not here to start another civil war Retkes, remember that!” Wyrek growled, slamming the butt of his spear into the Skiff’s deck.

“Felling guilty? Baron Wyrek?” Retkes dug in the words like a barb. Wyrek could feel his heart rate speed up at the smaller Baron’s disrespect.

“No” Wyrek answered tersely.

“Then why do you reek of it?” Efepen asked, Wyrek snapped his head in the Baronesses direction, causing her to shuffle back slightly.

“The Kell has brought us two Prime Servitors, a large bounty of weapons, ammunition and Ether from the fortress in Old Germany without us having to spend much of our own to capture. He is also my eldest friend, so you will understand if I feel the prangs of guilt!” Wyrek hissed.

“So are you with us or _against_ us?” Retkes demanded.

 Wyrek closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The old Baron fought the urge to answer, but it finally came as a raspy whisper. “Yes.”


End file.
